A Long Way - Love, Pride, Hate, Death (Book One)
by DarkSunX
Summary: Leonor starts a job at Hogwarts and meets Severus. They both like potions and the dark arts. It does not take long until they share parts of their miserable childhood and expose pieces of a vulnerable self. Leonor and Severus attract each other when working together to find a remedy for the Crutiatus Curse, but Voldemort's return brings no happy end to a secret romance.
1. ABSTRACT

**Abstract & Author's note**

Leonor starts a job at Hogwarts and meets Severus Snape. They have both a liking for potions and are experts in the dark arts. It does not take long until they share parts of their miserable childhood and expose pieces of a vulnerable self. Leonor and Severus attract each other when working together to find some remedy for the Crutiatus Curse, but Voldemort's return brings no happy end to a secret romance.

Leonor is a bright witch with a troubled past. She moved through different countries and jobs to get attracted by a dark wizard at Hogwarts. She longs for love, fights against pride and hate and conquers death. She has an interest in potions and the dark arts. Will Leonor be able to get what she wants and save herself? Is Severus going to use Leonor in exchange for Lily or will he be able to start a new life? Will Trelawney's prophecy finally come true or will both suffer from their past until they die?

Leonor Scott isn't the hard, private person she appears to be. She has a secret; one that has made toughness necessary for her own survival. Severus Snape isn't the unfathomable dark clad potions master. He hides a passion even stronger than the eternal love for Lily Evans. Dumbledore isn't the omniscient professor. He gets fooled into believing that Severus just serves him alone and the Dark Lord to keep Harry Potter safe.

The story starts at HP/Book 3 and continues to Post-Hogwarts! HP/Book 6 to Post-Hogwarts will follow in a sequel to this book. Check out chapter 4 for a small game!

***SS x OC fanfiction***

 _Dear Readers,_

 _All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are not mine. Nevertheless, the story and all other characters (like Leonor Scott) are my inventions. I hope you enjoy reading. My intention is to fit Leonor Scott as much as possible into canon as if J.K. Rowling just forgot to tell about Leonor and Severus. I'm cautioning against spoilers!_

 _I'll appreciate if you leave me a comment or vote, follow my profile or put the story to one of your reading lists. All constructive critics are welcome. English is not my first language. Therefore, please be patient with me. Enjoy reading and start to dive into my world of Leonor and Severus!_

 _I enjoy making story graphics. They will mostly show Severus Snape and Leonor Scott. Maybe I also change them from time to time. The graphics are created by myself if not mentioned otherwise. At the moment I'm short of time and focus more on writing. But there will be a time for graphics later!_

 _If you dislike grey characters and prefer a Mary Sue or a (red-haired) Gryffindor to attract Severus — stop reading!_

 _If you dislike other/original characters and prefer another pairing, like Severus/Hermione — stop reading!_

 _... otherwise, go on ... or try something new ..._

 _Enjoy and keep me posted for anything you (dis)like!_

 _\- DarkSunX_


	2. VISIT TO HOGSMEADE

**Visit To Hogsmeade**

The hall of the town house emanated the quietness of an unoccupied place. Leonor powered up the lights to glance at the mirror. She turned in front of it, carefully stepping over some luggage in the narrow passage between the front and back door. Leonor laced the hair quickly in a tight bun. It matched well with the long wizarding gown. She smoothed out invisible creases in the dress and felt satisfied with the seriousness issued by the dark colours and the formal appearance. Leonor owned this house, one that felt not like a home yet. She barely knew the details of the rooms and was again about to leave for today.

Pauline, Leonor's eagle owl, delivered an application letter to Hogwarts. The answer to it came late and took Leonor by surprise after some weeks of waiting. Leonor applied for many jobs in the past years; she was used to it. Still, an invitation to Hogwarts was something special and her heart pounded in anticipation. Leonor gave private lessons at the university to earn muggle money with little effort. It was the only teaching experience; her hopes to be accepted as a teacher at _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry'_ were small. A teacher wasn't her regular profession and Leonor never intended it to be.

She stepped into the backyard and the tension changed into mild excitement. Leonor looked forward to apparating into Hogsmeade. She planned a visit to the well-known wizarding location and to buy some Christmas presents. She'd not been to the place before but heard of it. It was worthwhile to do some sightseeing before the interview began.

An almost imperceptible plop announced Leonor's arrival in a quiet main street of the wizarding settlement. The village was cosy, and much larger than Leonor had expected it. There were many shops for various wizarding needs. The lights showed the approaching season. One store window caught Leonor's attention. It offered Italian robes and Leonor couldn't help to visit it straightaway. It reminded her of the warm climate in Rome, and the hospitality given while enjoying delicious food. The laughter of southern breeziness sent a friendly shiver down Leonor's spine.

"Good morning! How do you do?" greeted the shop assistant with a chubby face.

Leonor smiled back at the young woman and replied, "Good morning! You sell Italian designer clothing. Where do you get it from?"

"It's a Christmas special. We usually order based on catalogue for our clients from a dealer in Milan. Would you like to try something?"

"Sorry, not today. I've got an appointment and look for some presents, but I will return if I have more time. It's very quiet here, isn't it?"

The shop assistant grinned mischievously. "You should come if the students flood the street! It's totally different. Weekends and evening hours are busy too. May I ask where you are from?"

"I live in London and find Diagon Alley too busy most of the time. It's my first visit here. Can you recommend a place to have a good lunch?"

"I suggest _'The Three Broomsticks'_. Madam Rosmerta will spoil you with plain cooking, but it might be busy too. There are more and more frantic last-minute shoppers. Please come here, we have nice little things for your loved ones. Our bestsellers are those pretty fine scarfs, very soft and charmed to never cool off." The young woman led Leonor to a side table with a nearly finished pile of silk scarfs. It was a beautiful gift for Maria. Her friend would like the quality and the warm colours.

Leonor exited happily to walk into the next shop with an excellent hint about what to buy for Francesco and Matteo. Belgian chocolate would do for the father and some funny joke item for the son. Leonor liked Hogsmeade. All shops made a professional impression without pressing sales talk. The village was a beautiful mix of the slightly outdated wizarding society. An apothecary and a weird pub in a side street seemed the only blot in the provincial life. A pity, it would have been too perfect to even buy potion supplies here.

Leonor sat in the tavern ordering a lemonade and steak pie. The weather in Scotland was much better than the gloomy dampness of London. The sunshine warmed a small spot on the table. The eyes of the witch travelled out of the window into the direction of Hogwarts. She didn't need the teaching post but had always wished to visit the school and meet Albus Dumbledore. Both were like icons of Britain and Leonor noticed more than once the restrained in the British wizarding world if she couldn't prove to know the school.

The sharp eye of the landlady followed every move of the newcomer. When Leonor finished the meal, Madam Rosmerta guessed that Leonor must be here because of the advertisement for the temporary teaching post. Rosmerta was a frequent reader of the Daily Prophet and missed nothing, not even the smallest notice about the school. The teachers in defence against the dark arts changed every year for more than ten years now, but even the landlady considered it as remarkable that the current teacher was through with it before New Year. The professor was a popular teacher and nobody reported any problems.

"Have there been other applicants?" asked Leonor quickly.

"I haven't seen or heard anything", shrugged Rosmerta and returned behind the bar.

Leonor didn't know what to expect. The advertisement said not much. At least a visit to Hogwarts was an opportunity Leonor would never have without sending own children to the school.

XXX

Leonor followed the sloping path to the gates. She straightened herself when she spotted the waiting escort. The headmaster wrote about a half-giant picking her up. The information helped to put on the usual professionalism; it was easier to suppress the surprise. Leonor's mind told her that alone the invitation was useful to small talk and it would bring the necessary attention in case the sorting into houses became a topic again. She told herself that there was nothing to worry; the studies were already financed and another income was welcome on top of it. She greeted Rubeus Hagrid with a nonchalant smile.

The gamekeeper and professor for magical creatures opened the gate framed by the immense wild boars. Within minutes the witch learned about the man's gushy pride, the importance of the job, and the brilliance of Dumbledore. Leonor was amused and wondered if everybody admired the headmaster and told it at first chance. The Hogwarts grounds, the huge building, and the big marble staircases made Leonor more curious. Everything was impressive and new. Hagrid led Leonor purposefully through the students and after muttering a password the young witch moved up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. Leonor heard voices; one was cross at something. It was a woman saying, "Is it really necessary? What if it's a trick, a mole? Albus, it is a high risk for several of us!"

Leonor decided not to listen in further. It distracted from the interview and created a negative mood without being confident that the conversation was about the advertisement for the temporary teacher. She knocked and heard the request to enter right afterwards as if somebody saw her coming. The circular room appeared elegant but functional. Leonor noticed numerous artefacts, some known, others not. An old bearded man blinked friendly while offering a hand to Leonor.

"Good afternoon, Ms Scott. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is our deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall." The headmaster gestured towards the stern looking woman with a mischievous glance in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, nice to meet you. I am Leonor Scott." Leonor shook hands while Professor McGonagall looked her up and down showing a reluctant thin-lipped expression.

"Let's sit down!" Dumbledore pointed to a chair and both women seated opposite the headmaster.

"Minerva, please start questioning!" Dumbledore gave an encouraging smile to the headmistress but earned only a gruff grunt of discomfort.

"You know my questions Albus, but if you want me to start I will", said the elderly woman testily. "Ms Scott, your profession is a healer. Why don't you apply at St. Mungo's? I'm sure they seek young talented witches like you." The intonation emphasized _'talented'_ and it showed that McGonagall wasn't satisfied with Leonor's education. Leonor was positive that McGonagall neither approved her CV nor the appearance.

Leonor replied calmly, "Yes, it is correct. My main profession is healer and I am continuing my study. I worked in different locations in the past years to gain experience in healing injuries caused by the dark arts. I have a wide knowledge of dark hexes, curses, poisoning or non-friendly magical creature's attacks. I know how to use defensive spells, counter curses or how to heal the after-effects of black magic."

"I doubt that defence and combat are part of a healer's curriculum!" said McGonagall sarcastically.

"No, it's not Professor", answered Leonor determined. "Nevertheless, I've learned and used the skills in the past."

Professor McGonagall watched Leonor carefully, like a hawk in anticipation of a sacrificed answer. Leonor considered hard how much she wanted to show about the hidden life, the secret employment and the reason why she moved to England. She was glad when Dumbledore raised a hand and motioned Professor McGonagall to let it alone.

"Minerva is interested in the best education of the students. You have obviously powerful friends who acknowledged you a wide knowledge of the Dark Arts. I believe your references are sufficient to manage a part-time assignment with Professor Lupin's assistance well enough." Dumbledore pierced Leonor's eyes with a thoroughly searching look, and she met his gaze, forcing herself to indifference. The headmaster knew something and he probed her. Surprisingly, he stopped after a while without further questions about education, profession, and experiences.

"Ms Scott, are you able to start at Hogwarts today?"

Leonor swallowed the surprise. She'd thought the application was already a lost case.

"Professor Dumbledore, please can you describe the work and the schedule when I'm required? It was not written in the advertisement."

"You need to stand in for Professor Lupin, once every month at the full moon. Three days will suffice, but for this month I appreciate your stay over the new year break. Professor Lupin will provide you with details to teach. Is it feasible till the end of the term?"

Dumbledore bored again into Leonor's eyes. McGonagall was taken aback and gasped for breath. Leonor thought quickly about the reason of that work schedule. She remembered some moon cycle dependent potions or the unfortunate situation to care of a werewolf in the family. Dumbledore didn't press Leonor's decision but offered no more information either. Leonor looked away from the two professors and fixated on one of the unknown magical devices before speaking.

"I can do it, and start right away if you allow gathering my personal belonging in London. Nevertheless, I need to leave on the twenty-ninth to help friends over the seasonal festivities. They count on me and won't find a substitute."

"Well, this will do Ms Scott. Welcome to Hogwarts! Minerva, please introduce our new staff member to Remus. I take it for granted that he won't have objections. Please arrange some quarters too." Dumbledore stood and shook hands with Leonor; his blue eyes shining in omniscience. "Ms Scott, I trust you will avoid more accidents."

XXX

The headmaster's answer was vague, but his gesture unmistakeable. McGonagall and Leonor had been dismissed without further ado. Leonor made a mental note to figure out the _'accident'_ and followed a seething Professor McGonagall down the moving staircases. The young witch was more curious than ever. The two women entered Lupin's study with a knock to the ancient door.

"Remus, the headmaster interviewed Ms Scott and wants her to start tomorrow. Have you any questions?" Minerva emphasised the sentence putting her disapproval to every word and look.

Meanwhile, Leonor watched the other professor, noticing the scars in his face, the worn robes. She realized what the headmaster withheld. Lupin was startled by the unexpected visitors, fumbled on Leonor's letter on his desk. He didn't read it and searched a way out of the situation.

"Your application is convincing", he said shaking Leonor's hand absentmindedly.

"Do you like me to introduce myself, Professor Lupin?" asked Leonor amused and astonished by the peculiar situation.

"If you like …", agreed Lupin relieved. McGonagall shot him an angry look.

"My name is Leonor Scott. I'm a healer and worked in the last three years in different places in Europe to improve my knowledge. I specialized in the Dark Arts including defensive spells, combat and long-term recovery. I'm working now on temporary assignments to take a final examination at the Magical Medical Committee next summer."

Leonor was interrupted by a further knock on the door. The professor called, "Enter!" A man with long black and straggly hair entered the room. The man's eyes analysed the scene with a flicker of suppressed surprise.

"Lupin, your drink!" The dark-haired professor paused before he continued with a sneer. "Take it before it cools off! I can bring more if needed."

Lupin placed the cup nervously to a sideboard. "Thank you very much, Severus. I'll take the Strengthening Solution soon." The feigned politeness did not reduce the tension about the colleague bringing the potion in an unwelcome moment.

Leonor stared at the faintly smoking potion. It confirmed her perception. Nobody told her about the presence of the werewolf at the school. A quick glance at the dark teacher was final proof, his face contorted into a dismissive frown. The white lie didn't go well with a healer or a person adept in potions. Leonor distinguished a Wolfsbane Potion from a Strengthening Solution easily.

"How you like it Lupin, good afternoon!" The dark professor gave Leonor a furtive glance and nodded briefly to the deputy headmistress while turning to leave the room. McGonagall stopped him quickly.

"Severus, a moment, please! Remus any objections against Albus' decision?" The last hope that Remus Lupin found a reason to turn down the applicant resonated in the room with a strong Scottish accent. Obviously, nobody objected against Dumbledore anyway.

"No, not at all!"

The older witch in the traditional tartan dress was not pleased with the cheerful answer. She continued to explain the next actions. Leonor had to sit in Lupin's classes the next day to start teaching the other for the last two days before the Christmas break. Leonor was expected the next morning before lessons latest.

"Severus, please walk Ms Scott to the front door. I'll arrange for some quarters with Mr Filch", said Professor McGonagall. "Ms Scott, do you intend to come here tonight?"

"I suppose a late arrival is fine?"

McGonagall looked unfriendly but nodded in agreement. "Well, you are expected in the classroom tomorrow morning. Severus, please would you be so kind?"

The dark-haired man smirked at Lupin and opened the door promptly to let Leonor pass. His dislike of the werewolf and to obey the deputy headmistress in the matter was obvious.

XXX

The professor walked quickly and little ahead of Leonor down the stairs. He did not talk nor look at her. Leonor could not deny that the encounter was thrilling and mysterious. The castle was quiet. Likely lessons were in progress. He stopped next to the large front gate and said, "I suppose you find your way back."

Leonor turned to look at the man searching for the right words. She accepted the momentary silence. Leonor looked at his pallid complexion framed by the lank strands of black hair. There was something noticeable about it. His eyes rested on her face, expressionless and examining at the same time. She was tempted to read his mind but decided to better mark her respect.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm sorry for the improper introduction. I'm Leonor Scott and will stand in during Professor Lupin's indisposition."

Leonor stretched out her hand with a little smile unsure if the person opposite would take it. A subtle change of emotions crossed the professor's face. Leonor waited for him to speak, to take her hand and doubting if she would make a fool of herself. After a long moment of hesitation, he answered with a quiet voice and a cool handshake, a grin on his face.

"Severus Snape, Professor Scott. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Where can I find Mr Filch tonight?"

"Down the corridor and into the dungeons", he said with a small bow pointing to a landing leading downstairs.

"Thanks again. I would like to exchange some views with a potions master. Maybe we find some time while your Wolfsbane Potion keeps us save?!" said Leonor and left quickly into the yard and towards the village without looking back.

Severus stood still at the front door looking after her. His annoyance about another extra for the werewolf was balanced by the woman. She had been bright enough to notice Lupin's state and the potion too. He couldn't tell what was different about her, maybe she just did not understand that a Slytherin was better left alone.


	3. PROFESSOR SCOTT

**Professor Scott**

The afternoon was at the brightest peak and foreboding twilight. Leonor was planning to get back to Hogwarts tonight. She couldn't enjoy the beautiful view across the countryside. She targeted to get the textbooks at Diagon Alley first. Her personal belongings were still packed in the hall of her house from the latest assignment at Gringotts. A few arrangements would be sufficient to be ready to start at Hogwarts. Pauline, her owl, would deliver a message to her friends telling them she would be back at the preparations for New Year's Eve. She knew what to do next but couldn't sort her emotions.

She was torn between the satisfaction of being accepted to the job and the unmistakable feeling of being cheated too. McGonagall disliked her before Leonor set a foot into Dumbledore's study. Lupin wasn't prepared at all. And Snape wasn't informed either, he just stepped in by coincidence. Dumbledore knew more than he was willing to share. She could hardly suppress her disappointment that none of the superiors considered her clever enough to recognize a werewolf.

Today's most useful man was Snape. He seemed to be well aware of his subject and could be helpful to her exam preparations. She smiled to herself — it was hard to say what Severus Snape was. He had shown little of himself. There was honesty in his hesitation. Leonor was looking forward to the job, single-minded to take as much advantage of it as possible.

XXX

The night was clear and dry for December. Leonor had left the misty weather of London behind again. The second time today she arrived in Hogsmeade silently. This time in front of the Hogwarts gates. She was relieved when the gates could be opened by her with a simple spell. Leonor locked them again after entering and consumed the beauty of the lake, the lawns and the towering castle with the shimmering lights. She had missed it earlier but would find time to explore soon.

She entered the castle and went to the dimly lit passageway searching Filch's office. At the far end were shadows on the wall made by a fire.

"Mr Filch?" asked Leonor watching an old morose looking man reading a newspaper.

Filch and a cat on his lap looked grudgingly at her. Both got up from the chair and the man answered with a creaky voice, "Professor McGonagall told me you insisted on arriving late making me patrol to the seventh floor again. I'd rather have relaxed. I wiped the smudgy floor all day for the ungrateful mob of students!"

"I'm sorry", Leonor hardly suppressed a smile.

Filch passed her leading the way up the stairs and corridors. He was followed by the cat and murmured to himself while Leonor tried to remember the way to her quarters. Filch handed her an ancient key and left still grieving and muttering under his breath. She didn't hold Filch back and turned the key around in the keyhole. The open door revealed a fair room with a separate bedroom. The best was the fascinating sight; clear moonlight illuminated the dark surroundings and gave a silvery shade to the lake. It was beautiful.

XXX

Leonor woke deliberately early the next morning. She wanted to prepare and explore as much as possible before sitting in the lessons. The witch followed some students down to the Great Hall. The staff table was deserted. Leonor recognized the different house decorations and noticed the suspicious glances of the few students having breakfast this early. She sat down alone still soaking up the impressive enchanted ceiling and getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Lupin makes you work early then." The quiet statement brought Leonor back to the more present matters of the morning.

"Professor Snape …", Leonor smiled covering her helplessness behind some small talk.

"No, he doesn't. I wanted to leaf through the textbooks and await the owl with the missing copies."

Snape sat next to her when an eagle owl with a package soared into the hall dropping the books into Leonor's lap.

"Thanks, Pauline!" Leonor caressed the bird and sent the pretty eagle owl off to the owlery.

"Your owl?"

"Yes, I left her with the bookshop to get a soon delivery … Professor, where would I find the classroom for the defence classes?"

"Didn't Lupin get you a timetable?"

"No, not yet. But I didn't ask either. It was all very sudden, getting the temporary employment. I had the interview and two hours later …", her voice trailed off, and she felt the intensity of the person next to her together with the furtive glances of other arriving students and staff members.

"Am I mistaken, if nobody has been informed yet about my presence?"

"Obviously not", said Snape scowling. "Lupin's study and the classroom are next to each other, second floor, where you've been yesterday."

Leonor felt more helpless and was glad to have met Severus again. She could hide next to him, and he seemed to be shielding her from the looks. Nobody was approaching them. Nobody was asking.

"May I ask more questions if they arise? I didn't study at Hogwarts. So, I'm likely more drifting than the first years …", said Leonor calmly and slightly embarrassed by her inexperience. She searched the dark eyes of the professor.

He smirked at her, "I presumed professors don't need teaching, do they?"

She smiled and took it as approval, and left the table soon after.

XXX

Severus followed Scott out of the hall at a reasonable distance. Her form was slender. The dark straight hair was carefully placed around her left shoulder. Black robes showed a casual elegance and the appearance was determined and interested. The cloak billowed behind her in the fresh air of the morning. She appeared to be his age, but the shadows behind the eyes and the grey strands in Scott's hair didn't match it. He would keep an eye on her if he could. Inside himself, Severus hoped that McGonagall and Lupin would remain so distant as yesterday. He liked the change.

XXX

Leonor was early. She hoped Lupin would be early too, explaining the teaching curriculum to her and what was expected to be done. She was wrong and after glancing through the new textbooks she decided to walk along the corridor. There was the staff room on the same floor. She entered, gladly not to be stopped by a spell or other security measures. Professor Snape sat in a chair with the Daily Prophet. Professor McGonagall greeted strained and introduced Leonor to Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, both heads of the Houses Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She also found out that McGonagall was head of the House Gryffindor. Was Snape Head of the House Slytherin? Other teachers bid welcome too, most of them friendly, but reserved. It was Leonor's first job without a proper introduction. Maybe she valued herself too highly and exaggerated a bit? She was just a temp for a few days a month.

When Lupin entered the room, the other teachers seemed to leave quickly pretending to be busy, also Snape. Leonor suppressed a grin on Snape's pointed remark to Lupin about being in the need of a woman's help. Lupin appeared to be weary and worn-out again. Leonor wondered if he was new to Wolfsbane Potion. Exhaustion was a well-known side effect.

"Professor Lupin, I'd like to learn about the classes and what needs to be done. I would need a timetable too!" asked Leonor enthusiastically.

"Well, you'll do some recapture and simple spell practice. The students like working with the magic wand."

"What spells would you like me to teach?"

"Let's go to the class, it's about time. Ask the students what they like to repeat."

XXX

Leonor felt tired. She worried and wouldn't like to make a fool of herself without proper preparation. The new employed teacher hadn't done much yet, except sitting in the classes and listening. She could understand why students were often distant with their mind. Listening all the time was so different from being the person in front. She was looking forward to some hot and warm, something that would give her enough energy to prepare for tomorrow. She would have third-year Gryffindor's, sixth and seventh years and a class of first-year Slytherins.

She walked into the great hall and could tell that her teaching on behalf of Professor Lupin had travelled the school like wildfire. Likely the gossip was welcome before everybody was heading home. There were some teachers at the staff table, Flitwick next to Dumbledore, Snape, the half-giant and some others, but Leonor couldn't remember all of them. She was still in her own thoughts when she heard her name accompanied by a quiet chuckle.

"Professor Scott, can I have a word? Please sit between myself and Severus ...", Dumbledore was pointing to a chair next to him, "… Minerva was so kind to make us some space and Professor Snape wouldn't mind some company as well."

Snape cleared his throat disapprovingly.

"Thank you!" said Leonor respectfully.

"I wanted to discuss your work over Christmas. There won't be many students in the castle. So, it will be a private feast. Would you mind taking care of the health of the students if needed?"

"I'd like to do that. Professor Lupin didn't leave work for the break anyway."

"Well, thank you indeed. Poppy will be delighted. Madam Pomfrey can never leave even a few students without her care …"

Dumbledore said it somewhat mischievously as if a plan had suddenly worked out. Leonor gave a glance sideways to Snape and could tell he was listening. Dumbledore stood with an emphatic bow to Leonor and Snape.

"Good night, unfortunately, I have business to attend. Severus, I trust you take care of Remus?"

"Yes, headmaster. The potion is already with him as agreed."

"I also trust you will find some shared interest with Professor Scott ..." and Dumbledore was gone. This time it was Leonor's turn to cough slightly.

"What interest would that be, Professor Scott?" said Snape. He added the remark so quietly that Leonor needed to look into his eyes to process what he had said. Severus had been waiting to talk to Scott. He usually preferred a fast and quiet dinner, but today Severus had taken a long time to finish his meal. He was curious what Lupin had planned for her.

Leonor held his gaze. All her defences were up. Anyhow, she felt more teased than offended. She was thinking hard what to say next.

"Professor Snape, I'd like to have a copy of what the students did during the school year. Is it possible?", said Leonor finally.

Snape still bored into her eyes, as if he wanted to search her thoroughly. Suddenly he got up and walked away. Leonor's view followed him. He spoke to a tall young man at the Slytherin table and returned. The student gave the new teacher a measured look before he obeyed Snape and talked to different housemates, obviously, all in different years.

"You'll have it. 8 o'clock at my office … it's the other passageway into the dungeons."

Snape left with a cold look across the staff table.

Leonor felt uneasy. Her confusion earned her some understanding looks, but no further small talk. She had the feeling that Snape's help wasn't appreciated exactly by his colleagues. It was more if everybody told her silently to separate from him. Leonor finished her meal including a very delicious hot soup and retired to her room. Leonor rested on the couch her head in the hands. She rubbed the aching feet and cursed the location of her room on the seventh floor. The beautiful view had a price!

XXX

Leonor had decided to leave her room earlier and make a stop at Madam Pomfrey's ward. She entered the infirmary and liked the room at an instant. It felt like she was back at St. Mungo's, just smaller. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and said sharply, "Are you visiting a patient? Have you been ordered here by a head of a house?"

"No, none of it. I just wanted to introduce myself. You know I'm working as a healer too and maybe …"

"Only rightful visitors should be here, anyway not at the time of the day. And it is not necessary to have staff nosing around."

Leonor didn't know what to say. She came with a friendly intention. But it seemed the matron was afraid of her or mad at something she didn't understand. Leonor decided to not escalate the matter further.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing. I didn't intend to do so and leave if you wish."

Leonor still waited for a relenting sign. But the silence was not cordial and didn't improve either. "Good night!" said Leonor and left.

She was frantic, running down the marble staircase and outside the oak door to cool off. The snowy breeze was soothing. The fresh air cleared Leonor's mind, and she remembered her other appointment. But the nearer she came to the passageway to the dungeons, the more mixed became her feelings. She hoped she hadn't asked too much of Professor Snape. She wasn't keen to have another unfriendly encounter today if she could help it.

The passageway was lit by torches. Leonor welcomed the chill as it eased her agitation. She looked along the corridor to figure out Snape's office. She didn't want to knock each door to get caught searching. Leonor laid the magic wand on her palm and performed a spell silently. "Homo Revelio Partem!"

The wand pointed the direction of the human being and there was also a heavy door. Leonor took a deep breath, knocked … and the door opened promptly.

"You are late", came a demanding voice from the professor.

The tall young student was in the room and suppressed a snicker but handed Leonor a pile of parchment.

"Thank you very much, I'll return it tomorrow. What's your name?"

"My name is Wilson, Roger Wilson."

"Thanks again Roger, I really appreciate your help."

"Not at all", said the boy with a much friendlier voice, bowed to the other teacher and left the office.

Leonor was alone with Snape, and he sat lazily behind his desk, playing with some parchment and watching her.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, you've organized it all and it should have been done by Professor Lupin instead. It was not your responsibility. I'm really grateful."

Leonor meant it. The gloomy appearance of the dungeons was friendlier than the comfort of Pomfrey's ward, at least presently. Snape straightened up and seemed more self-confident behind his unfathomable expression.

Leonor would have liked to talk more about Hogwarts. But became more and more furious at his gaze and averted her eyes. She didn't want to be x-rayed again … he wouldn't read her mind, not now and not at any other time. Her hand was already on the handle and ready to push herself free out into the passageway. Then she slammed her words into his face.

"I'd prefer you to ask me a question if you are interested. I'm well-aware of Legilimency and trained in Occlumency too. Most healers are."

There was a pause. Leonor measured Snape fiercely. Snape didn't move at all. Leonor was sure she had messed up again, even if he had tried to read her mind he wouldn't have succeeded. She had emptied her anger over him, but he wasn't to blame that her assignment didn't work the way she was used to. She was ready to apologize when Snape finally spoke.

"What are you going to teach tomorrow?" His voice wasn't measuring anymore, just calm, almost concerned.

"I'm sorry. Pomfrey just kicked me out of the ward for introducing myself. I shouldn't have shouted at you for that."

He looked her up and down. There was a smile around his lips briefly and then it was gone again.

Leonor continued, "I'll do a simple disarming spell with the first years, no matter if they had it yet or not. With the more advanced classes, I'll train unspoken spells and likely the Patronus Charm ..." Snape nodded.

"… for the third-years, Lupin left a boggart in a cabinet ...", added Leonor more relaxed. But Snape became rigid at her words and started to take a serious look at the pile of parchment on his desk.

"Is there anything I should know … Dumbledore mentioned an accident …", asked Leonor more softly to continue the conversation.

"Not to my knowledge. Good night, Scott", he answered reserved.


	4. SPELL PRACTICE

**Spell Practice**

Leonor slept well despite the effortful previous day. Her guess what to practice with the students was a fit with the notes of the Slytherins. She cursed Lupin for being so wishy-washy, but the upside was to be free of the ruling. She would try the Boggart first and see how it went. She could change her mind just in case she would run into trouble.

The third-years were filing into the classroom chatting curiously. Leonor pointed her wand at the door and it banged shut. Several students startled. Leonor smiled nonchalantly and introduced herself having full attention.

"Professor Lupin's wish is repeating the subject and to exercise the spell _'Riddikulus'_. What topic would you like to discuss? Please make some suggestions based on your latest lessons!"

The students exchanged glances and Leonor could hear some excited whispers and grins. Leonor looked around. Most students were obviously already at home. One girl tried to catch her attention with a nervously waving arm. A group of boys looked agitated while convincing a miserable looking round-faced fellow by something. She waited until the class became silent again.

"What's your choice?" Leonor pointed her hand to a blond within the group of enthusiastic looking boys.

"Oh, … we'd like to defend the Boggart. Not everybody has practised yet. There wasn't enough time", he said with a mischievous grin.

"Please let me know your name?"

"Seamus Finnigan, Professor."

"I see; you just want the fun part today. Professor Lupin told me the last lesson with the shapeshifter was much appreciated. I'd like you to make two groups. Everybody who fought the Boggart in Lupin's class to the left, the remaining students to the right. We'll change later if there's time left."

The students moved slowly. Leonor conjured cushions at the far end of the classroom and requested the first group to get into pairs. Their task was to practise the disarming of the opponent. If they had managed the spell _'Expelliarmus',_ they were allowed to move to the other group. Then she started to work with the shapeshifter. She moved the Boggart back into the cabinet after each try. Leonor didn't want to see dead bodies or similar scaring forms in front of the whole class. It gave her the opportunity to talk to each student first while learning their names. Most of the fears were innocent so everybody got its turn. The students still glanced eagerly at the round-faced boy. He wasn't successful with the other spell, very much to the disappointment of the others. The class was soon over and dismissed. Leonor was relieved but called the clumsy boy who hadn't managed the _'Expelliarmus'_ spell to her desk and closed the door silently.

"What's your name?" Leonor asked friendly.

"Neville Longbottom, Professor", said the boy staring down to the floor.

"It wasn't your day today, was it?"

"No."

"Would you've rather liked to practice with the boggart?" suggested Leonor and the boy almost jumped. Leonor looked at him unsure if he was afraid of his own boggart or if he was timid in general.

"No."

"What happened when you worked with Professor Lupin?" Leonor bored deeper.

"Nothing."

"I think there's something you should tell me, shouldn't you? I'm sure you have been entertaining your classmates. Don't you think?"

"It was … all over the school", the boy spluttered, "… but it's … I cannot … he'll kill … I mean I don't want it … again."

"A boggart doesn't really kill."

"Not the boggart … I mean Professor Snape."

"And why would he do that?"

"He was in the robes of my grandmother … and everybody made fun of him. I'm not good at potions and it became worse ever since."

"Is there anything else with Professor Snape?" Leonor pressed further. The boy seemed to be ready to talk. Snape was terrifying him. That much was obvious.

"He was teaching one of Lupin's classes last month and made us write an essay about werewolves. But we are not so far in the textbook."

"Did you do the essay?"

"None of us did. Snape wasn't right. He doesn't like Professor Lupin. He's so much in the Dark Arts. Harry has hinted that Snape is poisoning Lupin …", and a weak smile twisted the boy's mouth.

"Thank you, Neville. I assume Professor Lupin was aware of your Boggart before you cast the spell, wasn't he?"

The boy nodded.

"Neville, it's your right to practice a spell, but Boggarts can be horrific. I'm sure Professor Snape felt insulted and reacted cruel towards you. It's not correct of him, but it would have been Professor Lupin's task to fix it, at least afterwards. Do you want me to talk to Professor Snape about the incident?" Leonor said quietly.

Neville was shaking his head.

"Fine. I wouldn't mind if you visit me with your questions if I'm at Hogwarts, also about potions. I assure you that Professor Snape won't harm Professor Lupin", added Leonor thoughtfully. "Neville, please concentrate on potions, get focused and I assure you Professor Snape will leave you alone."

Neville nodded again and headed for the exit. Leonor was left with her doubts. She was sure to have revealed the _'accident'_ but was more worried about Snape and if she had promised too much to the already stressed boy.

The remaining lessons went well. Leonor was satisfied with the day and decided to go for a walk.

XXX

It was almost dark outside. The clouds were covering the pale moonlight and the air smelled like winter again. A festive spirit captured Leonor. The decoration at Hogwarts left no wishes unfulfilled and Leonor was looking forward to the feast. She was unsure about what it would be like.

Leonor was following the path into Hogsmeade and was soon overwhelmed by the last-minute shoppers. The patrolling dementors wouldn't disturb her today. She smiled and realized the difference in all the years before. She never had something to do around Christmas. But now she felt like in a swirl. The sweets shop was full of people but Leonor ignored the crowd for once. She bought beautifully wrapped chocolate candies, and planned to give it to the new colleagues in case it was appropriate. She hated to be unprepared for special occasions. Leonor felt more settled down and returned to the castle happily with a cold nose and some snowflakes on her shoulders. Her room was warm and even without a personal imprint, it felt homely. The young woman took a hot shower and started to enjoy the evening.

XXX

Severus followed the duty to patrol the corridors tonight. He volunteered while most of the staff members prepared their holidays. His desk was full of essays to be marked. He could already hear the excuses of the students for all mistakes made by distraction. But all the hustle and bustle at this time of the year wasn't bothering him. He would catch up with his work as soon as the castle became quiet. Severus had been looking out for Scott. Wilson told him that she had returned all the notes in the morning. There was a new rumour that Scott explained the reaction on certain types of dark curses and possible counterspells and potions to the seventh years. It sounded like a welcome refurbishment of the run-down teaching post and even the Gryffindor's seemed to hold in their regular reason of complaint. Severus couldn't hide a slightly malicious joy. Scott seemed to be smart. Lupin wouldn't like it too much.

Severus was abruptly ripped out of his thoughts about Scott. The Bloody Baron had appeared to his side and whispered about a _'treacherous'_ attack two floors down. The ghost was inflated as always, but his scary demeanour forbade any joke. Severus was on guard instantly. His mind processed already the possibility of another attack by Sirius Black. He turned into a hidden passage behind a tapestry to appear seconds later in an empty corridor. Muffled noises came from somewhere around the corner. The classroom near the marble staircases was just lit by a wand and Scott knelt next to a student. She was uttering some incantations, but the student continued weeping painfully. Severus was about to light the torches with his wand.

"No light, please!" called Scott and looked at him. She must have seen or heard him.

"I'm not sure what happened. But when I came down to collect my forgotten notes from the staff room I saw a dazzling white flash and heard the yell of the girl. I didn't find the source. There's nobody. I need to see her eyes, but bright light might make her scream. What's her name, do you know?" asked Leonor with a questioning look at Severus. The girl was still desperately covering her eyes.

"Rose Saunders, my house, first year", said Severus searching the room intensively with his eyes.

"Rose, please I need to examine! Does the pain lessen a bit?" pleaded Leonor. "It's dark here, just a little light of the wands. The flash is gone. Professor Snape and I can help you if you let us." Leonor was stroking the girl's hair and watching Severus. He pointed to a shabby brown book with golden letters next to a broken quill. It lay open on the floor as if it had been thrown across the room.

"Professor Snape, the flash was similar to a _'Caecitasatis'_ charm", said Leonor calmly, "Rose you should try to open your eyes, one eye would suffice for the moment!"

The girl was still whining into her hands and Leonor's soothing words didn't seem to have an effect. Severus had picked up the book and his face became an odd expression; his voice concerned, "Ms Saunders, I'm tempted to believe you've been in the restricted section of the library searching for dangerous and forbidden spells. I suppose you'll like to let us know the reason for wandering the castle tonight? It's detention or you'll help Professor Scott!"

Rose's sobs stopped like in shock and Leonor was about to protest, but strong words had brought the girl to the senses. She removed slowly the hands and whispered horrified, "The eyes feel sore. Everything is blurry. There are only moving black spots."

"I will examine your eyes with a little light", said Leonor and took out a special torch.

"Can you see the light, Rose?"

Rose was shaking her head. "It's dark. There's no light. What is with my eyes?"

Leonor gave a knowing look to Severus and nodded.

"Rose, you are blind for the moment. But there's a potion and by tomorrow all will be normal again. Your eyes will still be a bit sore and red, but I assure you Christmas will be bright. Please, can you stand up? No worries, Madam Pomfrey will comfort you while the potion will be prepared." Leonor held Rose around her waist and helped her up.

"Professor, please take her other hand, and Rose, you grab our hands if you need to! We'll lead you safely to Madam Pomfrey now."

Leonor glanced at Severus. He hesitated shyly to touch the girl until Leonor gave an encouraging smile. Rose had regained her composure and the walk downstairs wasn't too difficult. Madam Pomfrey agreed grudgingly to Severus' suggestion to brew the healing solution in the dungeons.

XXX

Leonor followed Severus closely out of the ward. The potion needed a while to be completed, and she hoped that the ingredients would be available at the stocks of the school. Passing below a chandelier a mocking cackle came from above:

" _Scott and Snape!_

 _None is great._

 _Snape and Scott!_

 _Together is odd."_

Snape turned quickly and shot a silent spell into the direction of the whisper. The ghost was gone. The two professors looked at each other. Leonor laughed heartily. But her momentary cheerfulness was drowned in Severus' horror until his gaze became expressionless again.

"A powerful vanishing charm for a naughty poltergeist, isn't it?" said Leonor somewhat restraint.

"You wish to hear the gossip tomorrow in the hall? I prefer to keep Peeves' mouth shut about my affairs", answered Severus as cold as any warning could be.

Leonor felt embarrassed; he was clearly right. She was puzzled again. The dark tall men teased her brain. He was respectful and clever and just there if she needed help the most. The chill in the dark grey eyes was thrilling. But the flashes of emotion showed a soul somewhere deep down. They still stared at each other. Snape's lips curled, and the tension was gone.

"Scott, I suppose you are adept of brewing the potion required for Ms Saunders?"

"Sure … _Snape_ ", stated Leonor.

It was late when Severus asked Scott into his office; his thoughts still circling around the events of the evening. _'Caecitasatis'_ was a defensive spell, but rarely known. Most wizards couldn't shield themselves from blindness.

"Scott …", he started but Leonor had taken his arm.

"Would you mind calling me Leonor?"

Her voice sounded insecure but determined. The closeness made Severus uneasy. Nobody had been close to him, not since before Hogwarts. She was bright and had a liking in his favourite magic. The shining dark eyes were interested and curious. An interesting mixture, but she wasn't a beauty … not like Lily Evans. He brushed the private matters away — a schoolgirl had to be patched up tonight.

"Leonor, the book in the classroom contained this piece of parchment. It is still dimly glowing. I assume someone trapped the blindness spell in it waiting for somebody to look through the book."

"It sounds reasonable. Is it possible to find out who borrowed the book from the library?"

"Unlikely. I'll talk to Slytherin House tomorrow and inform the headmaster and parents", said Severus in a business-like tone searching through a cabinet. After a while, he handed a flask with a transparent liquid to Leonor. He watched her delight secretly.

"You don't need to take it, but it would save time", said Severus sneering, "… of course you can finish it yourself. You can start, if you are pleased with the equipment!"

Leonor was baffled. She shook her head in disbelief. In a loss of words, she walked over to Snape's workbench. She mustered the table while rolling up the sleeves. She took the cauldron, cutting board and knife from the shelves. Everything was well organized.

"You don't mind if I use your workplace?" asked Leonor conversationally. "I'll put the solution to the cauldron, heat it slowly and then add Belladonna and Arnica. Fresh Euphrasia, commonly known as Eyebright, would be the icing on the cake. Are we allowed to check the greenhouses for it?"

Severus walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder into the fire. He spoke with a firm voice to Professor Sprout giving a brief explanation of the reason for the late disturbance. The agreement of Sprout came promptly including the location of the plant. Leonor concentrated heating the base of the potion until it was simmering slowly. She added the medicinal herbs from Snape's stocks.

"We can walk to the greenhouses now", said Leonor turning to Snape, almost knocking a mug out of his hands.

"I suggest you try the tea before dooming it", grinned Snape and vanished the spilled liquid with his wand.

Leonor took the mug and nodded her thanks. The infusion was dark and almost opaque. The smell was aromatic.

"You expect me to trust it's not poisoned …", said Leonor and took a large sip. She smiled at Snape. He had been watching her but averted his eyes quickly. The tea tasted light and refreshing with an energetic undertone. She swallowed the drink swiftly admiring the uncommon blend.

"Elderberries with a mix of Oriental herbs, very nice!" said Leonor thoughtfully. "Should we go?"

Leonor and Severus walked next to each other along the snow-covered path to the greenhouses. The nature seemed untouched, and the muffled steps were peaceful.

"Why are you not applying at _'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries'_?"

Severus glanced sideways looking at Leonor. She considered him for a moment.

"I've already worked at St. Mungo's. The positions, I'd like to have, are not free. I will take the British exam for the _'Level A Magical Healing'_ next July. I've got a _'Doctor of Medical Sciences'_ as well as several wizarding certifications. This type of education is very uncommon in Europe."

"You are a muggle doctor?" Severus couldn't hide the nasty remark.

Leonor grinned. "Yes, I'm a muggle doctor. I lived with muggles almost all my life. It only changed about three years ago, when I moved to England. Since when are you teaching potions at Hogwarts?"

"For 12 years", said Severus indifferently.

"Matteo Romano has been your student for seven years. Was he in your advanced classes? Was he good?"

"Yes, one of the rare Hufflepuff's to excel in potions."

"Matteo is the son of my friends and trainee at St. Mungo's in the meantime. His parents run an Italian restaurant in London. I'll help them from time to time. I'd like to invite you there. Are you sometimes in London, Diagon Alley perhaps?" said Leonor somewhat surprised about herself. She'd never invited a colleague somewhere, and hoped instantly Severus would spare a sarcastic remark and simply continue the pleasant conversation about something else.

"No." The chill in the answer was unmistakable.

The remaining way to the greenhouses and back went by in silence. On return, the simmering potion was quickly improved by the fresh herbs and ready for the treatment of Rose. Leonor and Severus found Rose still whining silently into her pillow, even though she confirmed to see the teachers as shaded figures again. Madam Pomfrey was tackling Severus about the usage of dark magic in the Slytherin House and shooed him away from the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey, the spell which hurt Ms Saunders was no dark magic. It was an almost forgotten defensive spell. It can also be trapped in objects and was historically used to catch thieves. There's no proof about the origin of the cursed parchment. Rose just picked it up when searching for her quill in a classroom after lessons. I think it's not right to blame it on any house so far. Severus, please could you take Ms Saunders hands again. I'd like to apply the eye drops."

Madam Pomfrey was fuming and Leonor bit her lips. Her remark wouldn't bring improvement to the relationship with the matron. Severus did as requested by Leonor, but he clearly preferred to hand the task to Poppy.

"Rose, I'll look after you tomorrow, but you'll make a full recovery. I promise! Try to sleep best as you can", said Leonor while holding the girl's hand.

Leonor and Severus left the ward quickly afterwards; both relieved the day to be over and with the reassurance of the soon recovery of the young Slytherin girl.


	5. CHRISTMAS EVE

**Christmas Eve**

Leonor woke late in the morning. There was no need for a hurry. No duties had been assigned to her. She felt slightly useless at Hogwarts. There were only five students left and all looked perfectly healthy. Rose had been picked up by her parents and Severus calmed their rage about the daughter's injury. The basic multiple-choice tests on the last day of term gave her at least some justification to still be at the school. She would mark them and compile a short report for Professor Lupin.

The weather outside was wintery and not very inviting. But a good walk through the castle grounds would raise the appetite and bring some nice colour into her cheeks. Leonor relaxed today but decided to continue the exam preparations with a studious visit of the library on the next day.

Leonor dressed in black to prepare for the feast. The dress was elegant with green beads around the small neckline. It did well with the dark green lining of the cloak and an anthracite hair slide. She felt tense; it had been a long time since she got invited. Leonor left her room just to meet Albus Dumbledore outside. There was a stern expression on his face and Leonor went minutes later to Hogsmeade.

XXX

Severus entered the Great Hall. Leonor was not there yet. They hadn't spoken much in the last two days. He felt grateful towards her for helping Rose and defending Slytherin House in the hospital wing. She cared about them professionally.

The headmaster informed the heads of the houses about Professor Scott's absence. A young couple had called for help. There were complications with the birth of their first child and the expecting father had asked for the matron. Severus swallowed his disappointment. Furthermore, Dumbledore's firecrackers and the funny hats made Severus feel uneasy. Potter's and Weasley's snickering could have reasoned in their memory of Longbottom's boggart. McGonagall's bickering with Trelawny was somewhat childish, but at least some conversation. Severus couldn't avoid glancing at the door. The students were already leaving the hall when Leonor entered. She looked pale and torn. Her steps were unwavering, but Severus saw the deepened dark shadows in the woman's eyes. She looked briefly at him but averted her eyes quickly.

Professor Sprout shouted joyful questions to receive the news about the offspring firsthand. Leonor straightened and forced a smile to her face to tell the former student had given birth to a healthy little girl. She confirmed it was all very normal and no reason to worry. The young parents had likely been overexcited. Dumbledore raised his glass and so did all to celebrate the new-born. Leonor sat between Filch and Trelawny avoiding the conversation about the gratifications a midwife must feel.

Severus watched Leonor carefully. Leonor was searching distraction in small talk with Trelawney about fortune telling when Sybill took her hand with a knowing look, "You want me reading the cards for you, my Dear?"

McGonagall stood up and left shaking her head about the nonsense before Leonor could even answer. Sprout followed close with a suspicious look at Leonor's dress and cloak. Leonor didn't know how to interpret it and concentrated on Sybill. Trelawny was muttering under her breath about the impertinence of people and shuffled the cards, placing one card after the other in front of Leonor. Trelawney made important gestures telling Leonor about a happy life. It sounded much like a muggle horoscope and Leonor smiled politely as if she believed it.

Suddenly Sybill's voice became deep and mystic, "A prince demands forgiveness to bring the joy of a long-lost dream."

Everybody still listened when Trelawney's eyes felt back in their sockets noticing the amused stare at her. Sybill started shuffling the cards again. Snape's expression was grave. A silence followed and Professor Flitwick patted Trelawny on the back grinning, "It's late Sybill, better to retire for the night!"

Dumbledore chuckled with a side glance at Severus, "Good night!"

"Oh, it's time, pleased to meet you Ms Scott!" said Trelawney with lavish stirring of her shawls. "You are welcome any time to discuss the future." She floated from the hall and left Leonor and Severus behind.

Leonor leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Did you have a good evening?"

"Presumably better than yours", said Snape and refilled Leonor's glass of wine.

"Why do you believe that?" said Leonor coolly waving her wand conjuring the chocolate candy from her room. She handed the bowl to Snape with an impish grin, "Merry Christmas, Professor Snape. I promise the sweets are delicious, and we are not going to share tonight! Your turn to trust me!"

Severus hesitated his gaze firmly on Leonor's eyes. Her relaxed expression was replaced by weariness.

"Did some of Trelawney's predictions come true? I mean is she a real seer or merely teaching a subject? You looked very tense, but it wasn't a death sentence, was it?" said Leonor concerned.

"I know of one prediction …", and his stern voice trailed off. "It sounded foreboding, but wasn't it about a dream to fulfil?"

"Yes, I thought so too. Let's see if it's any better than the muggle fortune telling", said Leonor sipping the wine and sucking the candy. Severus did the same still concentrated and offering a sly searching expression. Leonor felt confident Snape wouldn't probe her mind again. The silence was comfortable; it gave her the space to release the carefully maintained mask of joy.

Leonor was nearly startled when he spoke smoothly measuring his words and focused on her dress, "I presumed healers are not taking sides, but you are different, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Leonor surprised.

"The colours of your robes indicate Slytherin, not a perfect choice having all Hogwarts houses at a table!"

Leonor didn't rush with the answer; she had not expected that colours of a dress made such an impact. Nevertheless, the question about the sorting into houses was anticipated since setting foot into Dumbledore's office.

"It's the all deciding question in England, isn't it? Do you know about my first answer when asked about the sorting?" she paused watching Severus' stern expression.

"I said, I shared an apartment with other people and now own a small terrace house in London. I've got some credit as a foreigner and a good explanation of the Hogwarts Houses. So, your guess?"

"The colour green and your behaviour towards Rose point to Slytherin, but it might not have been deliberately", he grinned.

"No, not deliberately", Leonor couldn't hide a grin as well.

"The colours are just my favourites. Personally, I measure resourcefulness highly. Without a bit of cunning, I wouldn't be here, either without patience nor diligence. I'm addicted to my own research topics but couldn't work endless hours without passion for the topic. So, isn't it a bit of every house?"

Snape seemed to agree silently, and she continued more seriously, "The houses seem an organisational necessity. It's obvious that three houses get along very well, but Slytherin is on its own. So, … some kids are likely sorted to choose a political preference at the age of eleven. I wouldn't like to make that choice at my age, but somebody made it for me. Is that why I'm supposed to end up with the Head of Slytherin House in the evenings? Knowing the house seems to save effort to get to know the person. It's a pity, isn't it?"

Snape's eyes glared at her in surprise, "And would it matter?"

"It's just my view on the things as an outsider. I don't like prejudice. It doesn't mean I'm uncomfortable with the situation. Your students do very well in class. By the way, I discovered the _'accident'_. You've been teaching werewolves", Leonor paused, and Snape moved uneasily in his chair.

"I presume the escape of the boggart was before that?"

Leonor didn't wait for the answer and continued, "It's not Longbottom's fault. He's a nice boy and much less inflated than some other Gryffindor's. Unfortunately, somebody took away all his concentration and ego. Lupin should have apologized to you."

Leonor glanced at Severus, half expecting him to lash out at her. He was fuming with embarrassment securely hidden behind an unmoving expression.

"Severus, it's not cooperative behaviour to make a fool of your own colleagues. It's not fair. A teacher should be able to handle the results of a practical exercise. Lupin obviously didn't do anything. Failures come back. It may take time, but still! The thing sounds like my own idea of revenge to teach werewolves to the third years. It's just a shame that none of them gets the hint. Don't be so strict with the boy; it's not worth that Longbottom fears you that much that a Boggart takes your form", and Leonor smiled.

Severus felt cornered. Her smile irritated him more than anything else. There was no malicious joy in it, just understanding. He was still hurt and even worse the sad events of his own schooldays were walking the corridors again, Lupin, Black and Potter's son. But she had spoken his thoughts and the fury diminished slowly. Curiosity took over; his voice calm.

"What was the _'accident'_ in Hogsmeade? You look done in."

She had been consumed by the conversation and for the moment forgotten about the earlier events of the evening. It came back to her like a boomerang. She knew how to delude people, but excuses didn't work easily with people skilled in Occlumency. She looked away saying, "I can do my job well ... but the event of giving birth is not very exciting to me. I avoid it if I can help it. I prefer to cure curses, hexes, bites, poisoning … but don't like dealing with maternity and child welfare."

It was much more than Leonor had confessed to anybody in her career. Every mentor had considered her as unfeeling, and she had been glad to move on to other topics. It had never been necessary to explain anything. Severus' look still searched her, but he didn't press the matter. Suddenly he stood and left quickly saying, "See you around, Scott."

Leonor yawned and found her way up the staircases. It would be difficult to sleep tonight. Snape had the sense to pull out the carefully concealed memories.

The remaining days at the school passed quietly. Leonor was pleased with the excellent library and made progress in her own studies. She finally left with a short note to Dumbledore. Leonor returned to London. There was no Christmas gleam in her home and even some good nursed fires couldn't drive out the chill. Leonor unpacked and dusted the rooms quickly. She conjured some green plants and seasonal decoration. It was a start of feeling homelike. She hadn't lived much in the house, just from time to time for some days or weeks. But still, it was much better than New York, and she would make it comfortable. She finished the day with a hot mug of tea and went to bed early, her thoughts spun around Hogwarts again.

XXX

Francesco greeted Leonor with lively gestures, hugging, and kissing her. Maria did the same with a motherly touch.

"Leonor, we thought you forgot us. How can you start a new job without visiting before?" exclaimed Maria.

"I'm sorry!" said Leonor grinning. She was back in little Italy. Her friends really had a heaven with the restaurant, the home-made food, and the delicious wine. The guests noticed the passion put into the very detail by the Romanos. The restaurant was always crowded.

"You've to tell everything! Matteo and Richard will be here for lunch and want to know all about Dumbledore!" Maria was fussing around, shooing Leonor into the kitchen and admiring the late gift.

"Dumbledore? Both should know him better than me!" Leonor thought the Gringotts assignment was more interesting, but unfortunately, she was bound to keep quiet about the treasures. Maria kept her busy with the preparation of dishes and snacks for the party and shared the latest gossip of St. Mungo's and the neighbours. Maria's nephew arrived soon together with her son Matteo.

"Maria, you look fabulous as always! And Leonor, how did you escape the cunning old devil Dumbledore! You surprise with every new job, at least nothing life-threatening this time!" Richard kissed the two women and sat on the table. Everybody settled for lunch consuming the smell of fresh tomato and garlic.

"Matteo, how are you doing?" asked Leonor.

"Yes, I'm doing well." He was proud and glanced at Richard who nodded in agreement. "Looks as if I'm up to the job. I'll start in the potions department next week."

"Leonor, don't evade the topic! How's Dumbledore?" asked Richard with curiosity. Everybody glanced at her. They had probably been waiting to interrogate her.

Leonor was uncertain what to tell exactly. "Well, I wrote an application, got invited to the interview and had the job within an hour. I believe there was no other applicant. Dumbledore made it clear to give me the job and against the opinion of his deputy headmistress. There's nothing special about it. And by the way, it's just a job for three days a month. I taught for two days successfully, and Dumbledore made me stay over the break while the matron was on holiday. That's it basically."

Francesco responded amused, "Sounds like you are not impressed by Dumbledore, but I can't know. I'm a muggle." Francesco exchanged a look with Leonor and took another helping of pasta.

"I just had some small talk with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. There's not much to price yet." Leonor continued eating; staring at the plate, and hoping the conversation was completed.

The silence was uncomfortable until Matteo spluttered, "What do you think about Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall? They are great! Both helped me a lot. Did you meet Snape, the old git! He wouldn't believe I'm doing well at Mungo's."

Leonor frowned, and her face became more rigid. She said quietly, "I didn't get along with McGonagall and Sprout. The first didn't want me to do the job. The second felt a black and green dress was inappropriate. Madam Pomfrey, their friend, kicked me out of the ward, just for introducing myself until she noticed that I'm not totally stupid as a healer. Professor Snape was on the other hand very professional and …", Leonor hesitated to continue, "… the only interested person."

Richard, Matteo, and Maria glanced at her. Richard spoke first, "Be careful, I've met this Snape. He applied for a job after his graduation from Hogwarts. I must admit his work and the written exam was brilliant. But as far as I know, he was involved with You-Know-Who. Whatever Dumbledore made to employ the guy, but the sort of people do not belong into a hospital."

Leonor smiled to herself. Severus in a hospital, like a nurse — an odd thought. His appearance was surely not compassionate. But hadn't he made a point with Rose? Rose calmed when Severus was there. She didn't moan his presence. A sour feeling sneaked up Leonor's throat. She shrugged, "So much was obvious, he's hard to please as a teacher, but not too bad for a profound conversation. I'm luckily not his student."

"He's after the _'Defence against the Dark Arts'_ job. But Dumbledore doesn't give it to him. It was so much fun to see Snape's face every year. I guess he doesn't get along with the new teacher?" said Matteo.

Leonor sniffed, "No, he doesn't. But Lockhart was a fraud and Quirrell was weak. At least that's what I heard. Lupin seems to be an improvement indeed, but for a subject on combat, a bit soft washed. Lupin is a real father figure. I just doubt if it will transport the cruelty of the Dark Arts. By the way, Professor Snape was aware of your skills, Matteo. Your talent was noticed. Did he give you a recommendation?"

"Yes, he did, even a good one", growled Matteo, "… and still he's been an unpleasant prick most of the time."


	6. THE PATRONUS CHARM

**The Patronus Charm**

A letter from the ministry told Leonor to get the potions for the examination on the first working day of the new year. Leonor felt still sick on her way to the visitor's entrance. New Year's Eve finished with an enjoyable party. There was some headache involved and a sour feeling in the stomach. But it had been worthwhile. Leonor refused to resolve everything with a healing draught and better excused her pale face with a regular cold.

There were three vials with different liquids, each of them exceedingly toxic. It was her task to develop the antidote until July. The vials in her pocket made her uneasy. What if she wouldn't succeed? Her thoughts travelled back to Hogwarts. Snape was the only person she knew and not involved with the examination committee. Richard and everybody at St. Mungo's was bound to refuse any help. Leonor wouldn't ask anyway. The witch damned that Hogwarts was the only hope of help in case needed. She had to find the solution herself.

Leonor was back at Hogwarts in the second half of January. Two venoms had been identified. It would only be a matter of time to develop the antidote. The third venom made issues. She couldn't detect the ingredients completely. She hoped for some time to browse the library or to catch Snape.

XXX

Severus patrolled the corridors. It was a full moon again. He had been busy with the Wolfsbane Potion for a couple of days and Lupin had been overly friendly on receiving it. Severus couldn't trust him, not yet, maybe he never would. What will happen if Lupin forgot the potion or didn't take it in time? It would be blamed on him, but he couldn't force Lupin to drink. The Marauders had always been careless about the essential and got away with it until Potter couldn't hide Lily.

There was light in the staff room. The door stood ajar. Severus watched and leaned against the door frame. Scott sat in a chair, her head supported by the left hand. The right hand with a quill was moving lazily on a piece of parchment. She looked frustrated and forlorn. The light from the hearth cast a red glow on the dark hair. Severus watched the woman in silence. Her face was lit by the small wandlight. Leonor wasn't stunning at first glance. She was silent and smart. Severus could hardly ignore her and swallowed the mild attraction.

Leonor suddenly looked up, surprised about his presence. Her smile met the eyes. It was genuine. Lily never looked at him like this in school, never again since talking about dementors in the woods near the river.

"Good evening, Severus! Am I the one breaking curfew tonight?" said Leonor friendly.

He smirked and nodded an unspoken question towards all the scrolls of parchment around her workplace. Leonor's smile faded, and she moaned, "I'm supposed to correct the essays and return them to the students, but I struggle with the exam classes. Lupin wants me to correct them per ministry rules."

Severus moved towards the table, taking one essay from the pile and looking at the book in front of her. Lupin left her apparently without enough explanation of the examination standards. He took the chair next to Leonor and said with gritted teeth, "Did Lupin give you any guidelines on how to mark it?"

"Not much, only the book. Maybe I should leave it for today and re-read it tomorrow. There's no paragraph or chapter on Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wonder if the assessment depends on the task?"

Severus said nothing and scanned through the papers. Scott had marked them correctly and given hints to the students for improvement. She commented in case of missing details and there was an overview for each essay about the expected content to receive full marks.

"You've to mark by the exam standards for charms or theoretical work. There's another standard for practical exercises", said Severus and flipped to a page in the appendix of the book. "The grading as theoretical work will work for the fifth and sixth-years. The essays of the seventh-years are to be marked as charms. Should we start?" Severus looked at her. Leonor looked back, and nodded in disbelief.

She was obviously tired and must have worked several hours to get all the papers graded. "Have you had dinner, Leonor?" he asked softly and was surprised how easy her first name came to his lips.

"No. I'd just like to finish some of them. The remaining can be done tomorrow."

Severus took one essay out of the pile and put it in front of Leonor. He waved his wand and a silver tray with sandwiches appeared instantly. Severus started to explain. Sometimes they grinned about some funny wording of the students or got lost in a discussion about the subject itself. Leonor helped herself with the sandwiches and got a shrewd smirk from Severus.

"Severus, I think we are done for today. I can do the rest tomorrow. There's something else I'd like to ask." Leonor considered his eyes. They were deep and dark. She got lost in them without being the wiser about the man.

"The castle must have some secret passageways. I found one. I'm sure you know more. Can you give me a walk through the castle? The students are faster on the seventh floor than me, it's embarrassing."

"I'm on duty tomorrow", said Severus with a grin, noticing her little wrinkles around the eyes and the grey in the brown hair. "Nine o'clock at the entrance!"

Leonor packed in silence and sent all the parchments with a spell to her room. Both left the staff room closing the door with a small thud. Dumbledore was standing in the corridor. He was wearing a crimson silk nightgown with gold embroidered moons and stars. He chuckled, and it was almost as if he eavesdropped on the conversation in the staff room.

"Good evening Professor Scott! Would you allow me to call you Leonor?" said Dumbledore with a twinkle at Severus.

"Of course, my pleasure", said Leonor.

"Leonor, I hope Severus didn't interfere with your plans for the evening by telling his sentiments about Professor Lupin and Sirius Black? If so, I must intervene that it was the best for the school to have Remus amongst us this year."

Leonor coughed a little, hiding her swelling rage behind it. Severus had gone rigid and Dumbledore was evidently amused.

"No, not at all. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape — have a good night!" Leonor left for her quarters with a curt nod acknowledging both men.

Leonor entered her room still agitated. Lupin annoyed her. Why couldn't he tell about the examination standards in more detail? There was some relation to Black and Dumbledore too. Dumbledore's blurry remark made her furious too. She never considered the story about Sirius Black much. Whatever Black, Lupin, and Snape had in common shouldn't be any of her concern. Why was Snape the opponent of everybody? Leonor took a deep breath of the night observing some creatures above the forbidden forest. She was too tired to continue the brooding and closed the window to fall asleep quickly.

XXX

The first students walked loudly along the seventh floor chatting and laughing animated. Leonor woke slowly. The noises far away and the rays of the morning light still hidden behind the curtains. It was already late and almost time for teaching. Leonor dressed and flicked her wand to call for breakfast. She had liked at least a cup of coffee or tea and waited. An aged house elf appeared with a tiny pop and a deep bow.

"Mistress Scott, you called Hattie?"

"Yes. Is your name Hattie? You keep my room neat and warm?" The elf bowed again, and the creased skin wobbled on the cheeks. A clean tea towel was wrapped around the middle of the elf. She must have seen generations of students and teachers.

"I'd like to have a bread roll and a coffee."

The elf snapped his fingers before the last syllable had trailed off. A tray landed on the rickety coffee table next to the sofa. Leonor shoved the roll into her mouth and sipped the hot coffee.

"Thanks, Hattie, since when are you at the school?"

"Many, many years. Hattie serves the third headmaster of Hogwarts." The elf made a curtsey and smiled proudly.

"Are you working for the kitchen or other Professors too?"

"Oh yes, Hattie works for other Professors, too. Hattie is bound to keep its master's secrets, also Mistress Scott's secrets. Hattie is not a common kitchen elf, no, no."

Leonor considered the elf a while. Hattie appeared frail, but vivid despite the age and enthusiastic in telling about her important work.

"Hattie, for whom else are you working? Who assigned you to me?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to take care of Mistress Scott. Hattie has been mourning that there is so little work to do. Hattie cares for the Slytherin House. Serving the Professors and students if requested."

"So, you've been helping Rose before Christmas?" asked Leonor and Hattie nodded eagerly. "Are the Slytherin students' kind?"

Hattie hesitated and looked down tightening her towel. Leonor gave her a commanding look.

"Hattie is very proud of working for the ancient House of Slytherin. Professor Snape doesn't allow the students to be rude. He says that it's a waste of time to talk to an elf and that it's better to study instead." Hattie bowed and retreated warily. Leonor gave her an encouraging smile and the elf left the room.

XXX

The morning went by quickly. Leonor returned all the essays and used the lessons for repetition. She was looking forward to lunch. The hearty meals were delicious, and Leonor enjoyed it with the short-term assignment. The Great Hall was busy and the staff table fully occupied. There was a free chair next to Professor Hagrid.

"Professor Hagrid, how are you?" asked Leonor. She heard of the hippogriff and Malfoy's effort to get the beast killed and to denounce the school. She had met Lucius Malfoy at the ministry. Father and son were much alike. Hagrid looked sullen and it was very easy to get him to talk.

"He's a good hippogriff. He's done nothing he shouldn't have done", grunted Hagrid and drained the glass of wine and shot some furtive glances towards the Slytherin table. "The students don't like me teaching, cannot do nothing interesting. Harry and Ron and Hermione hold on to me and help with the project … studying Flobberworms, yep."

"You are breeding thestrals?" said Leonor changing the subject.

"Yep, a fine herd it is; the only trained in Europe. Dumbledore allows them to move the carriages. They'll find every way." Hagrid's mood improved in an instant and Leonor placed the question nagging her thoughts since talking to Hattie.

"Is Professor Snape the only teacher who's been in Slytherin?"

Hagrid continued his lunch and emptied the next goblet.

"Yes, think so. Dumbledore isn't very fond. Most have been involved with You-Know-Who. Guess the school just needed a Head of the House Slytherin. Don't know why else Dumbledore should have vouched for him at the trial", said Hagrid and bit his lips, "… oh you know nothing from me." He stood almost knocking off the chair and left grumbling to himself. Leonor sighed. She had almost guessed sharing an elf with Snape.

The afternoon was reserved for the advanced classes. In absence of Lupin's instructions and the ongoing presence of Dementors at the school gates, it was inevitable to practice the Patronus Charm. A Patronus was beautiful and innocent. There was no danger in case it went wrong. Leonor relaxed and allowed the students to enjoy the variety of animals. Her assistance was only required to encourage those students without strong happy memories and a non-corporal Patronus. The Slytherins were mostly reluctant to practise, but once asked the Patronus was usually powerful. All other houses indulged in sending the silvery white forms across the room when the door opened, and Professor Snape entered the classroom. The animal shapes vanished in shock of the students. Snape scanned the scene, saying, "May I have a word, Professor Scott?"

"Students, please return to your seats and copy down the essentials of the Patronus from the book", called Leonor with a strong voice before turning to Professor Snape. "What can I do for you, Professor?"

Snape's voice was barely perceptible. The students watched the pair carefully.

"Scott, the riot carries down the corridors. You should take points if somebody cannot behave. Or may I suggest using a silencing charm next time practising carnival?"

Leonor considered the classroom forcing the students to mind their own business. It must have been very noisy. She didn't like the thought of luring Peeves into here class nor other teachers. There wasn't much for an answer and Leonor was glad that Snape had entered and nobody else.

"Thank you. I'll remember the silencing charm. Did other teachers complain?"

"No, but there's no guarantee they won't."

Severus looked her straight in the eyes and down her dark green robes before he continued with a superior tone, "We meet as appointed, warm clothes are appropriate."

Leonor stared back and answered, "Naturally." Severus relaxed and turned obviously relieved to the door.

A Slytherin stopped Professor Snape with a question and a taunting grin towards Leonor. But she was too far away listening in. Snape's expression was fathomless when he spoke quietly, "Dementors won't survey your family tree nor explore your good deeds before sucking the soul from your body. I presume you are working hard to master the spell."

His gaze shifted from the Slytherins to the students of the other houses. He pointed his wand at Leonor, and she mirrored the reflex. A graceful silver doe burst off Severus' wand. The doe walked slowly down the aisle between the students. A fox waited motionless at the other end fixing the deer with a stern hunting desire.

XXX

The solid oak gates in the entrance hall were already closed; the full moon and its frosty night safely locked out. A little breeze in the hall had faded. Leonor was dressed in warm leggings, a long cashmere jumper, knee-high boots and a thick travelling cloak. The hourglasses with the colourful gemstones sparkled in the dim light. She looked at the emeralds with the afternoon in her mind. Severus presence silenced every class. But the jolt watching the doe moving on towards the grey fox was meaningful. All students watched in awe, probably all for their own reason. The doe's moves were restrained and almost tender; fragile and strong at the same time awaiting the fox to strike; a successful demonstration.

Severus appeared from the dungeons with his wand raised and checking the security measures of the gate.

"Have you got your notepad, Scott, to copy everything down?" said Severus with a mocking undertone.

"Hope you show mercy, _Snape_ ", said Leonor emphasizing his last name. "Brains are working slowly in January, aren't they?"

"If you say so, Doctor Scott! Or do you prefer Healer Scott instead?"

"I prefer to begin, Severus!"

The tour through the castle was more than interesting. Leonor was impressed and breathless. She saw the house elves in the kitchen and was served with mulled wine. Not even Snape refused it despite showing his cold demeanour. Hattie had been overly friendly. The Slytherin common room was great and comfortable, safely secured by a pure-blood slogan. It had something of an old elegant manor house with a very personalized touch. Snape wasn't allowed to enter the other common rooms but explained the rules for admittance. Several passages and stairs were hidden behind tapestries or paintings. But the most useful were a few narrow staircases between the different floors. The staircases were hidden behind invisible doors and locked by spells.

"Is Dumbledore aware?" Leonor asked.

"Likely."

"You told him?"

"Should I have done?" Severus shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, it seems we always meet. Hattie is my house elf too."

Severus frowned at Leonor and went into the trophy room hiding an aggrieved look. "Another elf can be organized if Hattie isn't good enough."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Severus", said Leonor apologetically. "She's brilliant!"

Severus nodded and continued briskly to lead the way up to the Astronomy Tower. The night was pale and clear. The grounds laid magnificently in the white moonlight. Leonor walked around the railing taking in the view into every direction. The height reinforced the wintery breeze and not even the travelling cloak could prevent Leonor from feeling cold. She had just watched the thestrals again when a warm breath touched her hair. Severus' arm embraced her shivering shoulders with his cloak from behind. A wave of his wand raised the temperature but couldn't stop the biting wind.

"You watch the thestrals?" Severus asked. He closed his eyes to identify the flowery scent of Leonor's perfume. She hadn't drawn herself apart and continued to observe the winged horses thoughtfully. He would have liked to slip his hand to the woollen pullover. It brought back the memory of a soft blanket with similar looks from his early childhood; it provided warmth in the nights without heating until it was ragged and holey and lost. He was grateful for today. Leonor was here. Nobody could take away the moment.

"I never saw so many thestrals before. I'm able to see them, Severus. You see them too, don't you?"

"Yes."

They left the tower without speaking. Leonor thanked Severus and retreated to her room. She slept quickly with the certainty to dream of tonight for a while. It had been easy to accept the closeness of a man like never before.

 _Author's note: Do you like the story? Anything you want to tell me? Please leave a quick (guest) review and I give you a big THANKXXX! I promise the next chapters are even better!_


	7. THE POTION MASTER'S STUDY

**The Potion Master's Study**

The morning sun dipped the Great Hall into a golden glance. Dust danced like invisible powder in the light. It was still early and quiet. The tables almost completely empty. Dumbledore and Severus talked quietly. Leonor felt uneasy as if an unknown might obliged her to take sides. Dumbledore seemed almost finished with breakfast. Leonor took it as excuse to sit next to Severus.

"Good morning! Have you both had a good night?" Leonor started conversationally.

"Very relaxing indeed", said Dumbledore. "Have you settled down well?" His eyes blinked towards Leonor.

"Yes, very well. Scottish air prevents sleeplessness better than any sleeping draught. I'm looking forward to the spring to take a walk around the lake."

"A wise decision, you'll not be disappointed", Dumbledore answered.

"Severus, have you been working with the theory of Nettesheimer?" continued Leonor still talkative but determinedly changing the subject to potions.

Snape considered her a moment as if he had to find the reason for the change of subject before answering. Leonor held his gaze and smiled discerning some pleasure in his expression.

"There have been many improvements to Nettesheimer's work. So why do you want to know about him?"

"I mean the latest theory of Heintz Nettesheimer, a younger descendant of Heinrich. There was an article in a periodical about two years ago, not of much importance, but likely a theory to use if the identification of potion's components by Scarpin's Revelaspell doesn't work entirely."

Snape smirked, but couldn't answer anymore. A commotion had started outside and Professor McGonagall entered with two students, both Slytherin. Snape got to his feet and walked down the aisle his cloak billowing behind him. Leonor watched the conversation but couldn't figure the reason for the turmoil. McGonagall appeared thin-lipped and Snape furious. Leonor would check the hour glasses in the entrance hall later.

Dumbledore padded Leonor on the shoulder and chuckled, "Please excuse me. I cannot contribute to Revelaspell or what was the other name? I hope Severus doesn't disappoint you!"

Leonor blushed and felt sweaty. The connection with Severus didn't go unnoticed. She tried to convince herself of simple collegiality and nothing more. At least some other professors had been talking to her in the past days and expressed delight in her close coexistence to muggles for many years.

XXX

Leonor finished the day satisfied. The work with the students improved, and they had been released to the weekend. Leonor used precautional silencing charms for practical work now. After lessons, she sat in the staff room writing the report to Lupin. She liked to discuss a couple of things with him, but clearly, it had to wait until next month. Leonor put her thoughts and observations into writing and sealed them walking sluggishly up to the owlery.

Nettesheimer and Revelaspell came back to her mind when entering her quarters recognizing the phial with the unidentified poison. Leonor looked at herself in the mirror. She released her hair from the tight bun and combed it through. A silver hair slide fixed it across her shoulder. She exchanged the long gown with the muggle clothes of the day before. She felt more youthful now. It was warm enough for the walk to Hogsmeade and it wouldn't draw any suspicions at the arrival in London. Leonor seized the overnight bag. She gave the room a last careful look and conjured a thank-you-card to the coffee table for Hattie. The usage of the official way to the ground floor added some time to a final decision. McGonagall closed the doors of the Great Hall with a stern look when Leonor passed. Leonor informed her briefly of the departure tonight and was glad when the headmistress climbed up the marble staircases into another corridor.

Leonor turned to the dimly lit passageway into the dungeons. The two Slytherins from breakfast greeted remorsefully and vanished into the direction of their common room. Snape's office was illuminated and the door open. He sat at the desk concentrated on a written paper, a pile of parchment next to him. Three buckets of toad spawn and another with eel eyes stood on the floor.

Leonor asked without preamble, "What did the boys get up to for being in detention?"

"Hexed some Gryffindors with a harmless but naughty charm and got themselves caught", said Severus emphasizing the latter part of the sentence. Snape didn't look up from the paper nor showed any surprise of her presence. There was a pause and Leonor looked around the office. There was the workbench with a simmering cauldron. The shelves with all the rare potion ingredients for all sorts of draughts. It reminded her of the potions department at St. Mungo's, smaller but very complete. The wood in the fireplace crackled by a decent fire. The mantelpiece was empty and without the usual pictures or any personal decoration. The wall next to the door was lined with books.

"I came to discuss Nettesheimer", she stated bluntly.

"I'm busy."

"I can wait", Leonor said and put the poison in front of Severus large nose.

She knew it was cheeky, but she wanted his opinion. She put her bag on the floor and the cloak on top to stress her willingness to wait. There was no sign of approval nor disapproval. If she had expected a friendly _'sit down'_ , then she was mistaken.

She turned to the bookshelf examining the titles. There were the periodicals and the edition with Nettesheimer's theory, but nothing she didn't know. The books were more interesting. None of them was standard reading and some clearly belonged to the restricted section. She started to browse them. Most had a scientific approach and on occasion, she planned to borrow some for her own study. Snape's passion besides potions were the dark arts. Leonor glanced at him remembering Matteo's comment. He was still bent over the essays and unimpressed by her review of the bookshelf. Leonor started to read a book, marked as student's property.

Severus was reading, but hardly realizing the content. He had been furious about the interrupted conversation at breakfast. The disgusting detention was a result of it much more than the boys' misbehaviour. Surprisingly she had entered his office without invitation and didn't attempt to leave without talking to him and made herself comfortable by reading as if he wasn't there at all. The vial with the poison was marked with her name and the seal of the ministry and likely the reason for the interest in Nettesheimer's theory.

He watched Leonor's slender figure carefully. The muggle outfit was eye-catching and showed curves in the right places. He continued grading and glanced over to Leonor now and again. She sat in the armchair reading Draco's book. It made him feel uncomfortable. Severus maintained a grim expression before putting the papers aside and conjured gloves and instruments to his desk.

"Interesting read, isn't it?"

Leonor startled. She had been absorbed by the book. "I'm reading the chapter about the blindness spells and trapping it into objects. It's exactly what happened to Rose. You confiscated the book?"

"I found it abandoned in the common room. I presume it's from a very old and well-organized library. Whoever brought it here, will claim it back. I expect the rightful owner to show up before the end of the term."

"Any guess about the owner?"

"Yes", Snape said but didn't elaborate further. "You wanted to discuss Nettesheimer, and I am right in the assumption it needs some analysis of the vial too?"

Leonor nodded. Severus put on the gloves and indicated Leonor to move over to his desk.

"I've to identify three blended-poisons for the exam and develop the antidotes. I've analysed the components of two poisons. But I miss the last ingredients of this one." Leonor pointed at the vial. "I guessed the toxin is Atropine, likely Atropa Belladonna is the missing component, but without proof of the plant any antidote might be useless."

Severus took the pipette and put a drop into a Petri plate. The poison was uncoloured and without smell; almost like water, but the consistency like a thin syrup. He conjured a jar with blowflies and worked his wand quickly to extract one fly by avoiding the others to escape. He took the blowfly with a small pincer and put it into the poisoned drop. The fly was death at once. He nodded more to himself, removed the gloves and vanished the instruments.

"It's worth to try Nettesheimer's theory. Deadly Nightshade is particularly difficult to detect in blended poisons", said Severus quietly with an intensive look at the door. A sudden wave of his wand slammed the door shut. The floor shattered slightly. Leonor stumbled backwards. Severus got hold of her arm and wrist, but he let go immediately as if burnt. She stumbled over the bucket of eel eyes and the soggy mass landed on the floor. Severus rubbed his hand and glared at Leonor. She was pale and trembling. All colour left her. There was sweat, likely cold sweat on her forehead. The wand was ready to strike. The tension became worse.

"What is it? Sit down! You look dreadful." Severus mastered a calm voice. He glanced at the unbroken vial. A contact with the poison could be eliminated.

Leonor moved a step closer to Severus mashing the eel eyes with the boots. He longed after her shivering shoulders to press her down into a chair. He hadn't expected her offensive reaction but deflected a new hex with a shield charm half-way into his chest. The power of the curse made him trip backwards. He stopped at the wall next to the fireplace still perplex. His left forearm felt bitingly painful.

Leonor's voice was dangerously soft when speaking, "Never, never touch me again!"

A flick of her wand opened the door and seized the luggage. She left without another word. Leonor's footsteps echoed on the cold stone until she left the castle into the night.

XXX

Severus didn't move to watch the dark passageway through the open door. The vial stood still at his desk. It took him a long moment before realizing Leonor wouldn't come back. He groaned and started to clean up. What had he done wrong, again?

Severus locked his office with the usual spells. The vial was safely secured in a private cupboard. The eel eyes had been sorted out and the floor was clean and dry. He had to remind the students to be canny with the ingredients. He didn't like to buy from the apothecary in Hogsmeade; lousy quality and prices. The fire in his private room was blazing; a small comfort. He pulled up the left sleeve of his robe and winced. Severus sat down with a glass of wine, cleaned the cut from dried blood, considered the wound and sighed. He needed to figure out a healing treatment. It could take a couple of days, maybe weeks. For tonight a commonly known pain-relieving ointment would do. Severus slept restlessly.

XXX

Leonor landed shaking and confused in the backyard of her house. She couldn't clearly remember the flight to the gates. She checked all security measures before entering quietly into the hallway. Leonor sat on the couch in the unheated and dark sitting room; the head in her hands. She had panicked and forgot all the training, all the efforts avoiding the type of situation and to remain calm. The bang of the closing door was still echoing in her ears, painful and pitiless. Had she trusted the wrong person?

She felt broken and weak. Leonor covered herself in a thick blanket, too tired to unpack, too worn-out to walk upstairs into the bedroom. She fell into an anxious sleep.

Leonor was still weary in the morning. She set a fire to the hearth and had a decent breakfast. There was still no detailed memory of the night before. Leonor went upstairs to the attic. Her small laboratory was already prepared for Nettesheimer's experiment. Decent work would clear her mind and repel the nightmares.

XXX

The February presented itself with bright sunshine and beautiful hoarfrost on the bare trees; likely the last energy of the fading season. Pauline slept fluffy on the window sill. Leonor stared through the small window in the attic down to the bushes in the backyard, the small lawn, and branches forlorn in the frosty gloss.

Leonor cleaned her workbench and vanished the leftovers. The mice from Diagon Alley were fed and locked in a small cage. Everyone survived the poisoning with the freshly prepared antidotes. Pauline eyed them greedily. Leonor didn't feel enthusiastic walking downstairs to get changed for the restaurant.

XXX

"Hey, Francesco!" Leonor showed a put-on smile.

"Oh, my waitress is coming and expected in the kitchen promptly." Francesco was cheerful as always and Maria likely tense getting everything prepared for the guests.

"Hey, Maria!"

"Lovely Leonor, thanks for coming. It's an anniversary tonight. Can you arrange the appetizers?"

Leonor worked absentmindedly. The late afternoon passed into the evening and the guests were busy with the main course. The workload of cooking waned, and Maria stood with a steaming mug in the corner of the kitchen. Leonor polished some glasses with a tea towel.

"Leonor, are you well?" Maria asked with a questioning look.

"Yes."

"You look mousy and thin."

"I'm a bit overworked."

"How come? Richard told me you've managed two-thirds of your exam preparations by now and there are still four months left? Or are you worried about the recently cursed handsome lad at the hospital?" said Maria with a wink.

"Richard is exaggerating. I still must do the thesis and I'm not a step further with the third potion. The handsome lad is a reckless curse breaker employed by Gringotts. By the way, he'll make a full recovery, no need to worry really. I refused to work with that guy in Egypt, because of his impertinence. The Daily Prophet made a lot of his injury, but if you ask me, he's just been careless and got himself trapped. Anyway, there's something good about it. The staff department will reconsider a freelance contract for my _'admirable'_ work and the publicity improved the situation", mocked Leonor.

"Still, you haven't been yourself since a couple of weeks. You should be cheering about the prospect of the contract. What's bothering you?"

Leonor thought hard about another excuse. "The apothecary in Hogsmeade is for sale. I think about a visit, but it's at least another half a year before I have the title issued by the ministry."

"A visit cannot harm. I've never heard of an apothecary near Hogwarts. Matteo made us always buy at Diagon Alley and ship by owl. And what about that Professor, isn't he of any help with the potion?" said Maria.

"No, he cannot", snapped Leonor moodily. Maria frowned and tilted her head. Leonor knew she had just given herself away.

Maria bored with a motherly tone, "You've defended him lately. Talking can help!"

Leonor snapped again, "You are not my mother." Maria looked offended.

"Sorry, Maria I didn't mean it. I like to talk to you of course. It's just a bit difficult right now", said Leonor abashed.

Maria gave her a look as if she wasn't concerned anymore and emptied the mug into the sink, but the creases on her forehead showed otherwise.

"The Professor and I had a fight. I cursed him, but I can't remember exactly what he did to me. I thought actually he tried to attack." Leonor shrugged.

"Interesting fellow, and why are you worried then? You're obviously not physically injured."

"Maybe he closed the door only. I'm becoming more and more sceptical about that night. We've been discussing the poison, and he agreed to my theory, and then everything happened so fast. My curse was nasty."

Maria looked stern. "Have you heard from Dumbledore?"

"No, and I haven't heard anything from the school either", admitted Leonor grudgingly, "It's … I don't know what to do. Snape deflected the spell, but maybe not completely."

Francesco stuck his head into the kitchen and asked, "Leonor, please could you come? I need some help with the bar."

Leonor put the tea towel aside and followed Francesco; glad to escape the questions.


	8. A SECRET TALE

**A Secret Tale**

Scott hid in a dark niche, her back pressed against the stone wall. Lupin, Weasley, and Potter appeared from the dungeons; all looked cross and agitated. She didn't want to be seen. The blood pulsated in Leonor's ears. When they were out of sight, Leonor descended into the torch-lit passageway and took a deep breath. She wanted to talk to Snape, badly. She knocked. Severus answered unpleasant, "Enter!"

Leonor went into the office and closed the door silently without looking at Snape. She had practised the sentence again and again, but it was different standing here. The office was gloomy, and the only light came from the fireplace. Snape stood behind the desk and his expression hidden in the dark.

"I owe you an explanation. I'll meet you at the _'Three Broomsticks'_ , eight o'clock, today", said Leonor harshly; the voice hoarse as if it wasn't her own.

Leonor was the last person he had expected. A visit from another student was likely, or Albus after the encounter with Potter. But Lupin wouldn't divulge the detour of his precious little friend too quickly. Severus looked at Leonor like an unwelcome intruder; hiding the little pleasure that it was her walking in. He anticipated she would turn and leave, but she didn't move. Even the poor light showed her weary and stressed face; like a nagging problem and sleepless nights were bothering her. She was pretty in the dark robes illuminated by the flames. He subconsciously rubbed his left arm and sneered, "You can explain yourself right away. There can't be much to say."

Leonor shook her head contacting the dark eyes and walked vigorously towards Snape. She took his left forearm with practised hand movements. Severus was about to wriggle himself free, but her grip was firm and trained with rebellious patients. A silent spell rolled the sleeves up to the elbow. She sighed, "I'm sorry."

Severus looked furiously down at Leonor. He swore; he should have used his wand to keep her on distance. Now the damage was done. The cut was prominent, but even in the dimness the skull and the snake were hard to overlook. Leonor brushed with her hand over the inside of his forearm, the cut still painful red and visible, but mended. He could bear to show the injury of her own curse, but not the mistakes of his past. Leonor looked up into his eyes and let go of his arm. The silence was heavy, and Severus fought hard to remain composed.

"Severus, I have to look after your arm. The cut is cured, but my curse also creates an infection. It may not heal before weeks or even month", Leonor said determinedly.

He snarled through gritted teeth, "And what makes you believe I will let you after all?"

"It hurts and it's getting worse. There's no reason for me to tell anybody. I've bound to my pledge of secrecy anyway. I should have come earlier; I know that", pleaded Leonor still focused on Severus' contorted face. He was dumbstruck. Leonor pointed Severus to sit down and to put the arm on the table. She took bandages, a vial and a larger bowl from her bag before she asked, "What did you use to relieve the pain? Most would use Dittany, but it makes matters worse in this case."

"Different brews including St. John's Wort, Arnica, and Belladonna." He sat slowly while his fury transformed into the knowledge that she had seen the Dark Mark. He couldn't make it undone. The only gain of it was a reliable healing saving more nightly experiments. He lit the torches with a lazy wave of his hand. Leonor put the sore arm on a white blanket, hung her cloak to a hook next to Severus' teaching robes and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"I combined a simple spell creating deep cuts and a dark curse to create spreading infections. It will wear off, but it takes longer. The curse is stronger relating to the other magic on your arm. It needs the cold-pressed oil of the seeds of an Araucaria to heal the infection quickly. The cut heals for a healthy person alone and masks the real issue. Other herbs will ease the pain, but merely await the curse to die away by itself." Leonor smiled. She felt confident that Snape would obey the treatment. Her fear to end in another fight turned into the belief of sorting out the mistake soon.

Snape snorted eyeing the woman thoroughly, "Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased knowing about your inventions."

Leonor's hands examined the sore parts carefully. She took the wand and covered his wrist with her hand. The spot froze under the charm. She moved the palm further and each spot became icy. The vial contained the oil and Leonor applied it softly. Her thumbs massaged the oil and it disappeared like water in the wasteland. Severus couldn't avert his gaze from the warm hands. Leonor's fingers were slim and soft. The iciness vanished and the soreness with it. Leonor put a thick layer of ointment under the bandages and gave the bowl to Severus. She put his sleeve back into position without magic.

"Apply it every morning. Nobody will see the bandage under your robes. Latest in a week all will be gone, except the Dark Mark. You-Know-Who isn't dead, is he?"

Severus considered Leonor's dark brown eyes, they were almost black like her hair and worried. "No, he isn't. The Dark Lord tried to return, every year since Potter is at the school. Two years ago, Dumbledore hid the Philosophers Stone and Potter broke all security measures to prove I was the traitor but faced the Dark Lord in the back of Quirrell's head. Last year Weasley and Potter have been lured to the Chamber of Secrets to free a girl, Weasley's younger sister. It also appears that the Dark Lord played a role", Severus sighed, "and Dumbledore is always pleased with Potter's _'efforts'_!" Severus walked to the fireplace, leaning his head to the mantelpiece and staring into the flames.

"Has Lupin's visit something to do with another heroic deed of Potter and Weasley? They've been to your office earlier, haven't they?" Leonor asked.

"Malfoy saw Potter's head together with Weasley at the Shrieking Shack. Potter got no permission to Hogsmeade weekends. The brat knows a way to leave the school without passing Filch and the Dementors. I found him near the statue of the one-eyed witch, his hands were covered with mud. He had an old parchment from his father and friends. I wouldn't have believed Lupin so brazen to lure the boy out of school with Black on the run. If I'm not mistaken, he's even supporting Black right under Dumbledore's nose. But Dumbledore doesn't believe me of course."

"Lupin, Black, Potter — you know them?"

"We've been in the same year. Potter was extraordinary arrogant and above all rules. Black was his right hand. Lupin and Pettigrew were the other two in the gang, admiring Potter and blessed with admittance being part of the cool Gryffindors."

Leonor observed Severus from the side. His expression was torn into grief and resentment. She found him vulnerable; the mask of indifference vanished into smoke. Leonor touched him on the shoulder. He still glared tensely to the fire when Leonor started to massage shoulders and the nape of his neck; not powerful, but with pressure to the most strained muscles. It took a while until he relaxed and straightened himself. Leonor felt uncomfortable. She swallowed the tension of the private situation and packed her things to leave quickly. She was glad to have chosen the inn in Hogsmeade for tonight. Severus grinned at Leonor's hurried clean-ups.

"Shouldn't we pass the Dementors together?" he said.

Leonor nodded before leaving Snape's office.

XXX

The trepidation grew; minutes passed as if it were seconds. The evening meal prepared by Hattie was only half finished. Leonor felt dull. She told herself that Snape was fine. She had done everything to heal the wound and all the need to explain herself was unnecessary. Why should he know? Leonor moaned and walked purposely late to the entrance hall. There wasn't a plausible tall story to tell, except the truth.

A dark cloaked figure waited in the yard. Leonor put herself more upright and fell into a swift pace. Severus spoke first, "Dumbledore wants to be informed if somebody passes the Dementors after dusk. We are leaving the school for potions research. Why are you at the school out of regular schedule?"

Leonor swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "I'll visit the apothecary. It's for sale. I've asked Dumbledore if I can stay overnight and then I will go down early tomorrow."

Severus snarled grimly, "I'll dock points from students buying Jackson's crap."

"And if I sell better crap?" She waited a moment for an answer then continued saying, "I need to wait at least another half year before I have all authorization certificates to run an apothecary and work as an independent healer in Britain. A bad reputation might save me the place and bring the price down. Hogsmeade itself isn't that bad."

Leonor looked sideways at Severus hoping he'd continue the conversation. Instead, he was examining the surrounding air and grounds; his wand at the ready. They walked watchfully and without another word into the tavern. Severus opened the door for Leonor while she took off her hood. Only a few tables were occupied and Madam Rosmerta was yawning behind the bar.

Rosmerta glanced at the two guests suspiciously until she recognized them. "What an unusual pleasure, Professor Snape if I'm not deluded, and you are in company! What brings you down here after curfew?"

Snape's expression was stony. A muscle twitched on his chin. Leonor ordered quickly avoiding any further small talk and gestured Severus into a corner barely visible from the counter. Severus was observing the other guests. There were a group of celebrating wizards, a young couple and some foreigners, likely on their journey through Scotland. The wizards were joking and then the laughter was drowning all other noises in the room. Leonor played nervously with her glass of wine.

"Why am I here?" said Severus examining Leonor intensely.

"I want you to understand what happened in January. I trust you keep quiet about it." Leonor took a large gulp from the glass and fixed her view to the sticky table. She continued with a low voice.

"I was born as Ana García Hernández. The García's are a very old and wealthy family in Argentina; interlacing their business with wizards, muggles, and criminals. I've been raised in a rather feudal manor with very traditional rules. The estate was near a muggle community. I've attended a muggle school and been educated in magic with my two older brothers, Juan and José. There were private lessons and teachers in languages and all kinds of magic. After a while, it showed that I could easily perform most of the magic where my brothers had to train hard. My father never liked me and outshining his precious sons didn't help much to change his opinion. My mother was always distant and cold. The Dark Arts were a welcome instrument to push through the interests of the García family. My father and Juan are much alike, cruel businessmen with a strong sense to make money in any possible way. José, on the other hand, was an idiot, rich, spoiled, brainless … and wicked."

Severus glanced at her, asking curiously, "You've no Spanish accent."

Leonor shook her head. "No, I haven't. I removed it with magical training. Initially the Spanish and later the American accent. My grandmother was English. She married an Argentine and never went back here. I think I like England because of her. Visits at her place are the best memories of my childhood. There I could be myself. My father used Legilimency to spy on me and his servants. Everybody who was kind to me, teachers, maids, neighbours had to suffer dismissal or other tortures. I discovered it by the headaches and cruel events after his interrogations. My grandmother gave me the idea to learn Occlumency. My father would have never believed it. I pretended to be dumb and continued my own studies silently including the counter curses for the dark hexes infiltrating my brother's brains."

Leonor's voice sounded a little happier talking about her grandmother. "How old have you been learning Occlumency?" Severus asked sternly.

"I started learning it with ten and improved it step by step. It started with disguising little mishaps until my father was completely unaware of my continued studies or my friendly relationships with some girls in the village. I don't think he was great in _'mind reading'_ , but if you merely use it on muggles and weak people then it's still an advantage."

"And why are you here now?" snarled Severus provokingly. He didn't want to feel pity. He knew the shadows; the shadows behind her dark eyes. Severus couldn't bear his own past nor liked to hear about another. Leonor considered the black eyes of Severus; impatient and irritated. The couple left the tavern embracing each other. Madam Rosmerta poked around their table. Leonor ordered a Fire Whiskey and swallowed it in one go. Rosmerta offered refills quickly.

"My mother died when I was sixteen. She likely had some influence on my father's behaviour, but with grandmother and mother dead I noticed a deathly chill. I didn't need to wait long until my brothers and friends broke into my room. I'll never forget the sound when the door banged shut. José gave it a wave with his wand, an ugly smile of triumph on his face. It was when you closed the door; I got panic. You couldn't know."

Severus nodded. Leonor swallowed another lump in her throat. She had to muster all strength and all training continuing deliberately focusing the celebrating wizard; the hilarious joking a weird contrast.

"I survived the rape barely alive. I only remember my father being outraged about it. He had already taken care of my _'disposal'_. The arrangement was a deal with a boss of the drug mafia; he had already sold his daughter unscathed and lost all gain from it. Instead, he had to silence teenage boys from celebrating heroes and order a murder without careful planning. His rage helped to pick at least my wand. After that, I cannot remember any detail. I woke up weeks later in a settlement of native people. They found me beside two dead bodies, in a wood with rivers and swamps. I had deep cuts and bruises everywhere. The two men died uninjured; both criminals, drug dealers and well-known to the police."

Severus averted his gaze. His father's echoing steps on the wooden floor, the noise of broken bottles, the bawling, the whimper of his mother was in his ears as if it had happened only yesterday. He couldn't stop the memory; all the skills to lock it deep inside were useless beside Leonor. That woman made him weak. She spoke like a court journalist; as if uninvolved, but Severus didn't fail to see her efforts to remain composed.

"The village of the natives wasn't too far away from the province of my home. They had collected the newspapers. I have been killed in a car accident officially and buried beside my mother; a family photo praised the mourning and grief of my father and the brothers. The native people have magical skills and believed me strong enough to have killed my tormentors with my magic only. They helped me to flee the country. A contact person in the U.S. was supposed to give me a new identity. He was a wizard and informed the MACUSA. The only thing left of my old life was my wand with the killing curse visible at _'Priori Incantatem'_. I've got a new name, passports, school certificates as if I had always lived in the U.S. In return, I studied medicine and forensics. Later I worked _'incognito'_ for the FBI; to spy on magical crimes within the muggle community. MACUSA also insisted on an Auror training. I liked the job, but it was hard to fight the nightmares and the memories beside all the physical pain. Loads of work kept me focused and alive. About nine years later José was killed and my father arrested. Juan escaped the police raid. The raid was based on an international search against the drug mafia. My father avoided the trial by suicide. A little later there was a picture of a criminal case in the paper, with my team and me on it. I've never published anything nor posed on pictures if I could help it. Questions about my person followed soon and could be traced down to Mexico; the supposed hiding hole of my brother. MACUSA and myself were convinced that Juan was searching his sister frantically. I decided to change my name again and leave America. I went to London helping Scotland Yard."

The foreign wizards bid good night and left into the guest rooms of the upper floor. Rosmerta put a final bottle of mead to the celebration and Leonor stopped talking abruptly. Severus listened absentmindedly, if at all; his expression unmoving and distant. Scorn and derision seemed to twist his mouth. Leonor hadn't expected pity or nice words. She had never told anybody because nobody would understand. She trusted Severus to be different but hadn't expected his disregard of the situation. The dread of the past and the mistaken trust hit Leonor like a slap. The whiskey blurred her mind, but it couldn't brush away the new humiliation. She needed fresh air and rose suddenly from the wooden chair.

Rosmerta came over and smiled. "Looks like she's able to hold a drink. Hope the evening will be a pleasure. Professor Snape, see you soon."

Both looked up to the woman walking steadily out of the door. Severus put a galleon on the table and finished the wine. Madam Rosmerta cleaned the table nosily. Severus peered coldly at Madam Rosmerta and gave a curt nod following Leonor swiftly. The gossip would arrive Hogwarts soon enough. The breezy day had changed into a cloudy night; mild wind smelled like rain announcing the warmer season. Leonor had a notable head start. Severus followed the gravelly slope hoping the Fire Whiskey left enough caution and magic in the woman before she was safely inside the Hogwarts grounds.

Leonor swayed uphill. She did not want to feel. She sat down exhausted behind the gates. Her back to the pillar below the boar, the arms entwined around her head and knees. The gentle breeze of the night changed into an icy bleakness. She lived the darkest moments of her life until a silvery glance and a soft breath touched the broken soul. A doe galloped through the gates and circled Leonor until it came to a watchful halt waiting silently. A little warmth flowed through Leonor's veins and it felt like a peaceful end to everything. The beautiful deer was replaced by an angry voice and a hard pull at her shoulder.

"Scott, get up."

"Leave me alone."

"You need to go back to the castle!"

"I'm not interested."

"The Dementors!"

"Who cares?"

It was raining now. The raindrops fell like glittering beads to the ground. Leonor opened her eyes; a swelling rage inside her. A moment of silence passed until Severus spoke annoyed with an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Dumbledore does not want us to be out here. Come, get up!"

Leonor jumped towards Severus. Her wand issued a flash of sparks. They stood face to face eyeing each other intensively only separated by their wands.

"Who cares? Dumbledore?"

"Come on, you need to sleep", Severus said defiantly.

"Save your breath! Why should I go up there? Nobody will miss me. Not even you!" Leonor yelled.

Severus was taken aback. The top of Leonor's head hardly reached his shoulders. The rain dipped her hair into a waxy shine; her expression agonized. He stowed his wand into the cloak and enclosed her cold hand moving down her wand slowly.

"You are neither listening nor talking to me!" Leonor panted.

"I listened. I didn't know what to say", Severus said softly, regret in his voice.

"I don't care what Dumbledore wants me to do", defied Leonor.

"I want you to come. You'll need something against the hangover …", Severus averted his gaze to the path and almost swallowed the words, "… I care, Leonor."

She put the wand into her sleeve moving closer to Severus; her hands hidden in the pockets. She placed her head on his chest and closed the eyes.

"Please, would you hold me for a while?" said Leonor calmly; heavy tears under the eyelids.

There was a flatter in Severus' stomach. He closed his eyes and fought against the fear to do it wrong. He expected Leonor to march away like Lily would have done. But Leonor was still here and very near. She was everything at that moment; strong and vulnerable; warm and soft. He knew he hurt her, but she had forgiven. He was grateful, but it took all his courage to place one hand to her back; the other started to stroke Leonor's wet hair until the tears were washed away by the mild rain.

 _Author's note: I really liked to write their first hug. Huh, has Severus ever hugged anybody before?_


	9. DUMBLEDORES ADVICE

**Dumbledore's Advice**

The two professors entered the castle and dried themselves with heating spells. Leonor took a rubber band from a pocket and put the damp hair into a loose bun. Severus watched her privately; avoiding carefully to be too obvious. Leonor's eyes were still red, the face pale and tired, but she looked relaxed and a little happy.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, not cold. I'm getting a headache." She smiled despite herself.

"Dumbledore wants us to visit his office", Severus said matter of factly.

Leonor frowned. "That late? It can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

"We better show up", Severus answered.

He took Leonor by the hand and led her briskly down into the dungeons, but not to his office. A narrow passageway was hidden behind an alcove built into the wall. Torches flared up on waving a hand and lit the stairs to an upper floor thinly. Severus stopped on a landing of the staircase and turned abruptly. His face was grave and only inches away from Leonor. She moved a step back and bumped to the wall.

"Severus, what … you scare me", whispered Leonor fighting the fear, but he let go and stumbled backwards to sit on the stone.

"I need to know", he panted.

"What, Severus?"

"How many, how many men?" The fury visible plainly.

"Four", Leonor said looking down the passage.

"The cuts and bruises, are they healed completely?"

"Yes, most are. One long cut was lethal. The scar is still visible. It's here." Leonor pointed between the abdomen and the thigh. "I cannot have children", she added sadly. Severus nodded as if something made sudden sense, then spoke quietly.

"My father was a violent drunk. I still remember my mother's painful whimper; the carefully concealed bruises, the days when she couldn't sit or walk. I should have killed him, but I was too cowardly. Instead, I counted the days to get away from home."

"Your mother would not want you to be a murderer." Leonor sat next to Severus putting her hand on his shoulder.

"She always wanted me to leave the house, to pretend I'm not there", he answered ruefully and added with an intensive glance to Leonor's eyes, "Are we friends?"

"Yes, we are. You saved my soul tonight. Should we see Dumbledore now?"

A sheepish smile crossed Severus' face before walking upstairs firmly. Both had been afraid to repulse each other with their past and now they could continue to work together. She liked it and knew Severus did as well.

XXX

Leonor expected to find another secret walk to the seventh floor, but the staircase ended behind a tapestry one floor above the dungeons. There was a little hallway with ancient portrayals and delicate chandeliers. The floor was covered with a thick dark red carpet. The corridor looked elegant and bright, and the wall opposite the tapestry showed a lordly door. On the right-hand side leaned a ladder next to a smaller entrance. A long narrow window to the left gave an outlook to the mountains and the forest.

"Where are we?"

"The potion's storage of the school", Severus said and pointed to the low door, "The other door is my private chamber. I'll get you something against a headache."

Leonor viewed the paintings and then turned looking curiously through the window into the gloomy night. Severus disappeared into his quarters and returned with two vials.

"Here, this is a strengthening solution, my own recipe. Dumbledore will only notice a little tiredness. It should also solve the hangover. Take half now and the other tomorrow morning. The other is for a dreamless and relaxed sleep, for later, if you like."

Leonor nodded and took the first draught. The sting in her head and the sore feeling under her eyelids vanished quickly.

"It works; I feel much better. Do I look alright to go, then?"

"It will do for tonight." He went down the staircase behind the tapestry. The castle was quiet. Severus and Leonor turned briskly around a corner on the seventh floor.

Professor Lupin strolled towards them. He noticed the pair and his expression became inquisitive, and he asked in a friendly tone, "Severus, Professor Scott, it's not a full moon yet?"

"I've got an appointment in Hogsmeade and just stay overnight", Leonor answered with a forced smile. She had hoped to meet nobody. Severus seemed to think along the same line.

Lupin continued with a side glance at Severus, "Ah, may I invite you for a drink then? We haven't had a chance yet. Tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but I leave very early", Leonor answered, grateful for the easy excuse and hoping to finish the conversation soon. She felt already tense to meet Dumbledore.

Severus straightened himself and said with a triumphant voice, "Lupin, please excuse us; we have an appointment with the headmaster. Good evening!" Lupin gave a bewildered nod and left.

Leonor and Severus walked to Dumbledore's office without looking back. The gargoyle released the spiral staircase immediately at their arrival. Leonor glanced sideways at Snape; his expression unreadable. A joyous voice called _'Enter'_ from the inside before they even had knocked. Severus seemed to be used to the procedure and opened the door.

"Headmaster, you wished to see us after our return", he said with a firm voice.

"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore stood next to a small cabinet with a swirling white light and closed it carefully. He turned and examined the professors sternly. Leonor precautionary emptied her mind and was convinced Snape had done the same.

"Severus, how's Madame Rosmerta?" asked Dumbledore more conversationally.

"Clearly not satisfied with the business, only a few house guests to be served."

Dumbledore tilted his head thoughtfully. "We cannot do much, if Sirius Black is on the run, and Fudge insists the Dementors are the best security measure", sighed Dumbledore. "You had no issues passing the gates tonight?"

Severus was shaking his head slightly and put the hands behind his back.

"Would you enlighten me what was so important to leave the castle tonight for several hours?" Dumbledore continued gazing curiously from Severus to Leonor. His eyes twinkling and waiting. Leonor tried to think quickly for an answer, but nothing explained the hours. She was glad when Severus answered without hesitation.

"We discussed a final exam test for the NEWT students. I like to run it before the Easter holidays. Professor Scott will assist with Nettesheimer's experiment and provide some potions samples for usage with Golpalott's Third Law. It will be a profound training and insight into current researches."

Dumbledore glanced at Leonor suspiciously. Leonor confirmed Snape's explanation looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'll bring the poisons in the next days, at the February full moon. Professor Snape will do a final check until March."

"Well, well, Severus, may I have a word with Leonor privately?"

Severus bowed, and a grin curled his lips before he left the room. Dumbledore took a seat and gestured Leonor to take the same stool as in the first interview. He folded his hands and considered his fingers a long moment. Leonor watched him unsure if the evening with Snape would be elaborated further. She felt tired, but the adrenaline in her veins kept her observant.

"Leonor, would you allow me to ask a very private question?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Sure." Leonor shrugged.

"Have you been involved with Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore's tone was pleasant, but his gaze intensely.

"If I remember correctly he vanished in1981. I was eighteen and busy to settle down into my own life at the university. He wasn't very strong in the U.S. and I lived rather disguised in a muggle university."

"But you heard of his deeds?"

"Naturally and I do not approve nor support them. Is it that what you like to know?" Leonor felt calmer now. It was a regular topic in England, and she was glad, Dumbledore asked outright. The matter could be solved quickly.

"Only hypothetically, where would you stand in case of his return?"

"Likely a foe", Leonor smirked. She was not surprised by remembering the earlier conversation with the potions master.

"Very well, very well. I may take your offer seriously." He said with a blinking eye.

"Good night, Professor!" Leonor answered happily. The topic had been unexpected, but it didn't need Occlumency to answer trustworthy. She could go to sleep now, finally.

"Ah, Leonor, one more question. What do you see in Severus Snape?"

Leonor swallowed a sudden lump in the throat. "He's very professional, reliable, subtle, an excellent wizard I suppose."

Dumbledore frowned. "I see, his unpleasant demeanour doesn't repulse you as much as others. It may not be like you perceive it, Leonor. Professor Lupin expressed his wish to support you more until end of the term. He has recovered and feels better. Good night!"

Leonor bowed respectfully and left unhurriedly to the West Tower and her quarters. The thoughts about the words of Dumbledore throbbed in her mind. There was a little snowdrop in a vase from Hattie. A brief smile crossed Leonor's tired face. She knew Hattie found the note and would wake her in time. She rubbed her temples and sighed. A few drops of Snape's sleeping potion would do for today, no dreams, no heavy thoughts and all the uncertainty about her new acquaintance evaporated into a deep sleep.

XXX

The restaurant was abandoned on a Tuesday evening. Two tables were occupied; the garden and terrace still closed in late February. Leonor sat on a bar stool chatting with Matteo about St. Mungo's. Matteo's internship in the potions department came soon to an end. He told about the received praise for his potion expertise. Matteo was now the best trainee in the teaching year. He was also attracted by a muggle girl from the neighbourhood and vanished soon in a cloud of expensive fragrance. Leonor grinned. Francesco opened a bottle of Italian red wine and filled three glasses. Maria came from the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron.

"Cheers!" Francesco said raising the glass.

"On Matteo!" Leonor smiled. The parents beamed proudly.

"Have you visited that apothecary in Hogsmeade? How was it?" Maria asked.

Leonor shrugged the shoulders. "Jackson is old. I think he walks crooked, because of pain in his back and knees. I offered to examine it, but he doesn't trust. The sold quality is bad. I wouldn't buy anything if I can avoid it. The place is neglected. His daughter and her husband work in the Ministry of Magic. They have two children, a house, a garden and like him to live with them. She cares and would like to have him near. He's really lucky with his family the old grouch."

"Is it something for you then?"

"Hogsmeade is a good place. I think it's the most popular wizarding location after Diagon Alley. The house has a good size, a nice garden. Best is the beautiful view of the countryside. It's in a side street at the periphery of the village. I should see it again in the spring and sunlight, but I believe there are some magical plant patches too. The bushes will hide the apparition from the neighbours."

"Sounds good."

"The price is brazen for all the necessary repairs, cleaning and the bad reputation."

"Is it worth the price?"

Leonor was shaking her head. "I wait. I've been the first interested party; let's see how many will come and if somebody pays the price. I cannot do much without the exam anyway."

"And what about that Professor?" Maria asked gingerly.

"My curse hit him, and it was about time to heal it. He endured the pain bravely."

"I thought they had a matron?" Maria considered Leonor. Leonor fumbled on her sleeves.

"Sure, but he did not blab. Severus has a good sense for the right painkillers and doesn't need a matron." Admiration resonated in Leonor's voice.

"Men often keep quiet if defeated. He seemed to need you!" Maria grinned, "Does it have any consequences for you?"

"No, he didn't complain, nobody knows it. He organized a pre-examination test for the NEWT-students and allows me to bring things from my stocks for analysis. We'll do also the experiment to detect the third poison for my exam; all agreed by Dumbledore already. It will be before Easter." Leonor smiled shyly into the glass.

Maria noticed that Leonor sounded happy talking about that man. Snape made some impression on her, but Maria said nothing despite an inner disbelief about the professor's attitude.

"It's very kind of him, isn't it?"

Leonor nodded lost in thoughts. Richard's and Dumbledore's words echoed still in her head, but there was also the bright doe. Everything was prepared for teaching and the exam test. She had done everything with a new enthusiasm and even her latest trial of Nettesheimer's theory was successful; she hadn't achieved such a good outcome since January. If the experiment with Snape would return the same result, then it would be fantastic. The antidote was already simmering and there was a chance to have the poisons done by end of March. She swallowed the pleasurable feeling; Maria might be correct about men too. Still, she was looking forward going back.

XXX

The mild rain in the middle of February had driven out the winter. The early flowers predicted the spring, and the front gardens in London showed a little green between all the brick fronts of the muggle town houses.

Pauline sat on Leonor's shoulder. "It's boring for you Pauline, isn't it? No patients to oversee, no mail to deliver." Leonor was stroking the bird. "You will have a lot to do if I buy the apothecary. The next days will be a change at least, Hogwarts you know."

Pauline hooted in understanding and flew to the windowsill for a nap. Leonor selected clothes for the new season and packed it into the suitcase; it would be easier to wear jeans and other muggle fashion below the cloak now. Sometimes she hated the old-fashioned wizarding robes. She felt younger in jeans and a t-shirt. An eager tap on the windowpane made Pauline jump and scream in disapproval. A screech owl continued tapping to the window with a letter in her beak until Leonor opened it. She took the scroll and sent both owls for a snack to Pauline's cage.

The handwriting was unfamiliar, a sudden apprehension in her stomach while opening the letter:

" _Dear Professor Scott, I'd like you to meet me early for dinner on Wednesday, at 5 o'clock in my office. I hope we will catch up all the topics of your last report. Remus Lupin."_

Leonor wasn't surprised; she'd almost anticipated more attention from others since the evening at the _'Three Broomsticks'_. She sighed in relieve. It wasn't anything about the planned potions study. She carefully stowed the clothes in the suitcase and put the potion samples on top. A look at the wristwatch told Leonor to have enough time for a hot shower. The screech owl and the eagle owl understood each other well. Pauline didn't share the feed with every bird voluntarily. Leonor sent both owls through the window back to Hogwarts; she'd be earlier in Scotland anyway.

"You both can fly to Hogwarts together; it will be more fun", she smiled looking after the two black dots vanishing into the sky. She retreated to the small shower. The hot water changed the air quickly into a steam bath with the refreshing scent of shower gel. Leonor dressed in black jeans, half boots, and a tight jumper; the magically dried hair drawn back and tied into a ponytail. Leonor's image in the mirror showed lesser grey in the dark brown hair, maybe it will be completely gone soon. It was unlikely anybody noticed it at Hogwarts. She put over the cloak and threw the travelling bag to her back before silently appearing at the Hogwarts gates. Hagrid waved from his hut and Leonor made a detour. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was tied to the vegetable patch and Leonor bowed in a distance deferentially. Professor Hagrid was pleasantly surprised when the Hippogriff allowed Leonor to come closer. She revealed her apprenticeship at the dragon station in Romania but had to hurry to the appointment with Professor Lupin. The afternoon could likely have ended at Hagrid's with a tankard full of beer, or wine talking about dragons.

The students flooded the corridors after their last lesson of the day. All Slytherins greeted Leonor friendly. It was easy once you had been accepted into their group. Looks of older boys and girls followed Leonor's billowing cloak. She savoured the moment but felt also a bit ashamed. Leonor would have liked to visit Severus first, but he was nowhere to be seen and it was already a little late. She hoped to have time later in the evening and knocked straight at Lupin's office.

"Sorry, Professor. I made a stopover at Hagrid's to visit the poor Hippogriff."

"No problem." Lupin's voice was friendly. A creature sat in a covered cage or box and made restless noises. The office was cleared up and the desk empty. Lupin offered Leonor a chair and sat behind the desk; her January report and some marked essays in front of him. Leonor leaned back and waited.

"I'm Remus." Lupin reached with his hand across the table.

"I'm Leonor." Leonor shook his hand and smiled.

"May I offer you something to drink, a tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Lupin rummaged in a sideboard, put the teabags to the water and heated the cups with his wand. He gave Leonor the cup with a traditional blend of English Breakfast.

"Sugar?"

"Milk, if you have."

Lupin waved his wand and a small jug of milk appeared instantly.

"Thanks." Leonor vanished the tea bag after only a short standing time and added milk generously. Remus watched her with some side glances.

"You've been new to the Wolfsbane Potion?" asked Leonor.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"It makes very tired in the beginning but improves after a couple of months. You look better."

"It's the good meals at Hogwarts."

"If you think so. Is there no way to get the potion regular?"

"The ingredients are expensive and without a solid job … I'm not much of a potion maker to do it myself."

"It's hard to hide lycanthropy." Leonor nodded sympathetically.

"You suggested to work with the advanced students more on dark magic for a better understanding of the defence, but I believe it's sufficient to continue with the subjects in the books." Lupin handed Leonor a scroll of parchment. "It's the list of topics for every class to be discussed until the end of April. I suggest you'll make the students repeat the relevant chapters in the book and you discuss questions."

"Sure." Leonor shrugged and read the parchment. It settled the matter of teaching. She was already very adept with the books. There wasn't much to prepare anymore, and she could concentrate on the library and potions. "Anything else for this month?"

"Please do the supervision of the Hogwarts Grounds on Saturday afternoon. You should patrol the area between the lake and the gates to ensure the Dementors keep out." Leonor nodded in agreement.

"I graded some essays again." Lupin pointed to the paper on the desk.

"What was wrong with my grading?" Leonor asked a bit disappointed.

"Dumbledore and I believed the grading too advanced." He moved the essays over to Leonor to look at it.

"You think it's not necessary to mention Inferi?"

"Dumbledore believes it is better to leave some matters in the shadows." Lupin measured his words carefully.

"You mean to leave hidden for the Slytherins?" Leonor sipped the tea in agitation. It tasted lukewarm and bitter. Lupin didn't answer.

"Withholding dark magic is no solution; it will not hide for the searcher. Shouldn't we spend more time with the misguided kids to convince them otherwise? All students should know to defend themselves and to make a choice. We may not be able to persuade everybody. But can we put a whole house at stake without effort, can't we? Most Slytherins understand very well the cruelty."

Lupin waved his wand. Dinner plates and cutlery arrived together with a plate of cold meat, salad, and bread. It looked delicious, but Leonor felt no joy nor appetite. Lupin gestured Leonor to start and helped himself to a full plate. Leonor leaned back and crossed her arms over the chest demanding an answer. Lupin avoided eye contact and spoke only after a while.

"Most dark wizards are from Slytherin House." Lupin considered the woman briefly. Leonor thought of Quirrell and Black. "Slytherins are not very fond of muggle-born, half-bread or other non-pure blood witches and wizards. You should be careful with your parentage and education", Lupin added. Leonor shrugged nonchalantly. Lupin continued, "Severus isn't the person he pretends to be."

Leonor gasped and thought about something for a moment. "Did Dumbledore send you to me?" asked Leonor kindly. She pulled a curious face. Leonor took some bread and ate slowly.

Lupin continued to speak conversationally. "No, but you should know. Severus was a loner. He became part of a Slytherin gang when he was older. They used Dark Magic at school for leisure and became known Death Eaters. Severus knew a lot of Dark Magic and _'Mudblood'_ was a regular insult for muggle-born. Some say he knew more dark hexes when he arrived in school than the seventh years. I trust Dumbledore to have his reasons to let him teach at Hogwarts."

"You've studied with him?" Leonor said calmly hiding the already known fact.

"We've been in the same year, but I was in Gryffindor. Snape had always a grudge against James Potter and his friends. Nobody knows why; likely he's been jealous. James was very popular, an excellent student and Quidditch player. Snape never stopped hexing James. Severus protested vehemently against my employment at the school. If it wouldn't be for Dumbledore; I had never set a foot to the school, not now and not as a child. Please, have some dinner!" Remus added the last sentence in a matey tone and a confident expression crossed the scarred face.

Leonor looked along the walls as if they were transparent. The story about Potter and Snape sounded different from Lupin. She tried to recall her conversations with Severus but couldn't find it indecent. He had been a Death Eater. He was unpleasant and sarcastic, but believing he was a fraud or villain made Leonor feel sad and unjust. There had been so many snarling agents at the FBI and Leonor knew there was always a history to become bitter. Leonor startled when Severus put a goblet of fuming Wolfsbane Potion on Lupin's desk. She must have missed the knock.

XXX

Severus spoke unemotionally to Lupin; a shrewd glance to the revised essays, Leonor's unused plate, and the unfinished tea, but decided to say nothing. He was curious about the sudden interest in private conversations with Scott. Apparently, it had something to do with the visit to the pub in the village. Lupin was ordinary and outwardly grateful as always. Leonor gave Severus an encouraging smile before saying, "Severus, can I give you the samples later?"

He gazed at her intently and said, "I'm occupied by the career advice and assessments till the end of the week", and added with a side glance at Lupin, "…a pleasure some cannot comprehend."

"I give you the samples and equipment now, check it and send me an owl. I can bring more. I used an extension charm on the box; the contents will not break either", answered Leonor walking business-like over to her travelling bag.

She took a small packet and handed it to Severus holding his hands a moment too long. He retreated hastily to the door; her hands a tingling sensation on the skin. He envied Lupin for the time with Leonor but couldn't risk meeting her evidently again. She was appealing in the tight-fitting shirt without any jewellery around the delicate neckline. He quickly escaped the pleasant smell of fresh foam bath and Leonor's perfume into the dungeons.

The charms used on the package were promising, and he believed the final exam test to be more exciting this year. A quick glance into the box revealed ten numbered vials, the kit for Nettesheimer's test and a folder. The folder contained the description of each blended poison; likely a good read for the night. Severus put everything back to the box and added the vial from the ministry to give it back to Leonor latest in March. Everything was safely locked into a private cabinet on arrival of the first student.


	10. NETTESHEIMER'S EXPERIMENT

**Nettesheimer's Experiment**

The night resembles a dark cover of dormant sentiments inside ourselves, the stars the encouragement to let them escape. Leonor laid with her hand around the pillow, listening to some grumbling stragglers after a pub night. She had gone early to bed and fell into a deep sleep. It was after midnight now and still time for a long good snooze, instead, some thoughts kept her awake.

The dinner with Lupin finished with harmless small talk. Lupin hadn't noticed Leonor's inward turmoil. The goblet of Wolfsbane Potion brought her back into the present before she had said or done anything silly.

James Potter enjoyed his youth in every possible sense. Leonor had asked casually about Harry's parents at one of the meals, sitting in between McGonagall and Dumbledore. McGonagall praised Lily Potter as one of the most gifted muggle-born witches, pretty, popular, blessed in charms and potions. James and Sirius Black had been excellent in transfiguration. Even McGonagall showed emotions about the great students and the treachery of Black against his best mate. Dumbledore pointed in delight to the duo's inventive mischief. McGonagall at least mentioned the numerous detentions and was relieved Harry didn't follow the role model of his father. McGonagall denied Harry the permission for Hogsmeade visits, considering it appropriate for his safety and thanking Harry's awful aunt and uncle for the excuse. The young Potter and his friends Granger and Weasley were considered the most encouraging group of young students in the school and would likely be prefects later. The Potter's left clearly a footprint at the school even without their tragic death, a brilliant couple at school, adored for the fight against Lord Voldemort.

Severus avoided Leonor. The few words in Lupin's office were more than a hollow warning. Eating together had been impossible. He did not show up early for breakfast and left his meals unfinished before Leonor could even cross the hall to sit next to him. Severus was cold and distant, showing nothing of the emotional man on the stone steps in the narrow passageway. Leonor felt as if she didn't even exist anymore and all the warning about Severus became true.

The lack of conversation was filled by Charity Burbage and her insatiable interest in the way of living as a muggle. An evening with Charity had been a good distraction. Burbage had been honest. She hesitated to talk to Leonor if Snape was around, but Dumbledore recently told about Leonor's past in the muggle world. The evening ended with Leonor inviting Charity to a London sightseeing trip with the usage of muggle transportation for the entire day. Leonor kept her promise on a sunny Sunday in early March introducing Charity to the fantastic world of the non-magic population including all the technical gadgets. In return, Leonor learned a lot about the magical places of England's South; the birthplace of Burbage. Leonor felt guilty to add a drop of bitterness to the pleasant day by answering truthfully the question of her ancestry; Leonor was a pure-blood witch for many generations.

The Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts kept Leonor busy with the oversight of the Hogwarts Grounds. It was a mild day and many children enjoyed a walk or watching the Giant Squid. Leonor's teaching was well-known in the meantime and the faces of the kids more familiar. Leonor smoothed a few fights, healed some scratches and proofed to be good in a counterspell for ferocious growing hair. A boy was grateful to have the afternoon with his girlfriend instead of walking back to the hospital wing. In the twilight, a group of younger Slytherins tried to quiz Leonor about a forthcoming event and liked to know if she would take sides for Slytherin. Leonor did not understand, and they hesitated to give more detail. The students left frustrated and talked heatedly to Snape. He was exiting the portal of the school and dressed in an elegant travelling cloak. He scared off the teens with an unnerved remark when Leonor arrived. It was the perfect moment for a talk; she could have left the school with him. Instead, Leonor pulled a nonchalant face and passed without greeting.

Pauline arrived in London the next morning and presented a fine parchment next to Leonor's breakfast.

" _The exam test will take place on Monday before term break, 5 o'clock, potions classroom."_

There was no signature, the writing was small and evenly, a bit spiky, but good to read. Leonor stroked Pauline, the note with the smell of aftershave still in her hands. Severus must have found the owl still the same night. She felt regret for being bitchy the day before, cursing herself for likely not noticing Severus' intention to meet her deliberately at the end of the supervision outside the school. The date was placed to the full moon days in March. She added the reply to Severus' note and sent Pauline back to Hogwarts to deliver the letter with the morning mail the other day.

" _I will be there and bring the antidotes."_

Leonor became tired thinking of the Hogwarts staff. The stars and the sickle of a bright moon, visible from the bedroom window, couldn't cheer her up either. All the friendliness of the professors was tied to avoid the relationship with the Head of the House Slytherin. She would also keep quiet about the next Gringotts engagement in April, an investigation of old silver ornaments to detect Dark Magic. It was an heirloom of a rich pure-blood family. Gringotts hired Leonor to make it safe for relocation into the manor house. Severus was the only person she trusted to tell. Leonor remembered mainly the few breakfasts with Severus. It was nothing remarkable, but she had enjoyed his opinion and knowledge. The students feared him and nevertheless, they learned a lot. He challenged, but with the right effort, everybody could grow. He was the only anchor for the Slytherin House and these students would defend him; Leonor wasn't even sure if he knew it. It needed all parties to win a war. Leonor did not give up yet. She agreed to be friends with Severus; wasn't it a promise they made? She owed him defeating the Dementors and felt protected in his company. A feeling she had lost a long time ago. She missed it. An emotion of safety deep inside made her yawn and glide into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

It was early and the sun still behind the mountains. Leonor arrived at Hogwarts before lessons on a Monday morning. She would teach two days only, Lupin hadn't needed her on Sunday. There were no essays or tests to be marked this time. Leonor saw the winding path to the school in a fresh green and was nervous in anticipation of the evening. A box with antidotes was safely stowed away in the travelling bag. She dispelled the tension in a reborn wish of a walk around the lake. March was friendly and dry; an evening stroll in the twilight a good idea. The classes passed by quickly and Leonor walked down the marble staircase to the dungeons.

XXX

Severus dismissed the students early today. Most exam candidates perceived the evening likely as detention rather an additional training. He organized the voluntary exercise for the seventh-year students since he was a teacher, but especially Gryffindors frequently were absent. The message about the participation of Scott had been spilled in small snarky doses, and Severus was sure most would appear out of sheer curiosity and pride to impress the young witch.

Severus refilled the cupboard with the ingredients required later. Scott delivered an excellent description of the poison, but also of the mixture for the antidote. The magical plants of her samples were common, but with an international influence; some very cleverly disguised and difficult to analyse. One could think Leonor was master of poisoning. A spiteful grin curled his lips; only those considering his additional book recommendations would be able to be successful today. But not even the malicious joy of predicting the pathetic faces covered the restlessness inside. Severus felt anxious. What if Scott had to work for Lupin or Dumbledore? He hadn't told them out of apprehension they would keep her deliberately busy tonight. It was even more difficult to endure the possibility of her denial for other personal reasons. He had done everything to evade Leonor in February, but he couldn't keep off his mind from missing the mutual talks. He wanted to shield Leonor from all the bad of his past but treating her like she didn't exist required all the strength he could muster.

A creak of the door announced Leonor. Severus felt her presence, desired and damned. He knew all facial colour had left his cheeks before he turned. Leonor stood in the middle of the classroom, dressed in an elegant wizarding gown, the hair in a tight bun and her cheeks blushed. He wanted to speak, something simple, small talk, but words did not form into sentences. He hated himself and the silence. After a while, Leonor asked shyly, "Can I help?"

Severus nodded and pointed to the box with the toxic content and Leonor placed all potions and the matching antidote to Severus' desk. Each flask was labelled with a black number, each student would choose one vial. Severus arranged the workplaces of the students differently from the regular classroom set up and put a spare table in front of his desk. The table was for a demonstration of Nettesheimer's theory. There was enough space for a group to walk around and observe. Severus took the required equipment from a drawer in his desk. He felt Leonor watching him curiously. He did the experiment only a few times for personal study, but never with a need for a result. Leonor was likely more adept of it in the meantime. Severus glanced to the ministry poison; there was also a matching flask with the antidote but Severus said nothing. The silence felt relaxing now and Severus concentrated on getting ready. Leonor gave a testing look to the workplaces and conjured a cage with white mice. Severus couldn't contain an incredulous grin and placed the jar with blowflies next to it. The girls wouldn't allow killing cute young mice. The assembly of the distillation kid was time-consuming. Leonor joined in after a few moments. She placed the rubber connections skilfully to the glass tubes. They worked silently as if it was a long-trained ritual. Leonor smiled when the last flask had been placed correctly.

"You preferred your own kit for demonstration?" said Leonor conversationally.

Severus only shrugged. "Looks like there's no need for the exercise today any way." A crease appeared on his forehead glancing at the antidote for the ministry and his voice sounded harsher than expected.

"It's good to have your more expensive Nettesheimer's kit. Your setup is better than mine. If it proves the missing ingredients like my own result, then I will be ready, otherwise not. I need the third opinion, the last test under different conditions. Severus, I've been looking forward to it." Leonor's face was stern but the words honest. Severus knew if Revelaspell didn't work only a series of trial and error brought a result. She was right in needing an independent test and the last words encouraged him to ask something he had already denied to the Slytherins. Severus convinced himself to only do it for the children and the blank expressions of his colleagues. He forced his voice to sound uninterested. "The House of Slytherin would like to invite you to the Quidditch Final. The Gryffindor–Slytherin match will take place on Saturday after Easter. It's not within your regular schedule."

"I've never seen a real Quidditch game", answered Leonor pensively and her words carried more delight than disapproval. Severus hadn't anticipated the answer, but she looked expectant and no simple pretext followed. He couldn't invite her officially himself. It would blow up all the efforts of not talking to her. He had decided, a stern determined look on his face. The first students arrived in the classroom.

"Professor Scott, please start. I'll be back in a moment." His robes swished urgently out of the classroom leaving Leonor and the students alone. Most students looked a bit shaky. The Slytherins smirked jeeringly about the nervous classmates. They showed no surprise about meeting two Professors tonight. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs exchanged looks in disbelieve and hope Professor Snape wouldn't return. Leonor took the chance to bring them back to reality.

"Please, one student of every house to the two large tables, the remaining Slytherin and Ravenclaw student to the small table in the corner. Put your dragon skin gloves on and cover every part of your skin with your clothes. The protective goggles and your tools are organized and clean next to the cauldron", said Leonor with an encouraging smile and a loud clap of her hands. A murmur of protest filled the room. "Come on, take your workplace! Outside of Hogwarts, the world isn't divided into houses and you need to arrange yourself to go forward. You should work independently and on your own today, so no need of your best friend. Professor Snape and I will assist if necessary. We may be more willing to help if you put your house rivalry aside."

The students prepared the workplaces grudgingly squinting to the numbered vials and exchanging venomous glances with the self-satisfied Slytherins. Leonor checked the safety and invited the students to select a small flask with a potion from the desk.

"All vials are highly toxic. A nice colour doesn't mean your work will be easier. I'd rather say, each poison has challenges. Your task is to brew the antidote for it. You'll have two to three hours to finish the task. The antidote will be tested on the flies and the mice. If you work hard, the animals will survive, and you can set them free on the grounds. Keep your skin covered, never remove the gloves and use the protective goggles. We have the antidote ready in case of accidents, but I expect you to work carefully. You may start now. There will be a break before you start with the antidote and your results will be checked at this point for correctness."

Professor Snape leaned in the door frame listening and watching the settling displeasure of the student's grouping. They all obeyed to Scott; her loud and strong voice carried through the dungeons, not ill-tempered, but drowning every protest. Even the girls fought down the need to protect the mice and started to work eagerly. Severus approached the workplaces silently and made some students jump. He grinned satisfied; everything was well-prepared. Leonor worked meanwhile at the demonstration table, heating the water and adding the ministry potion for evaporation. Severus observed the classroom hinting failure and improvements. He couldn't deny being in a good mood and even some students showed grateful bewilderment about the help and started asking questions. Both Professors started sharing experiences, challenging each other more than the students. It was a game, the evening relaxed and much to the advantage of the weaker students. Nettesheimer's theory was new to everybody and followed with interest. The distillation brought five components to light and the students helped to identify them. The most difficult component was finally confirmed by Severus, blended roots of deathly nightshade and devil's snare with similar toxic effects, but different antitoxin. Leonor beamed. The antidote worked against the full blend of atropine causing severe hallucination and amnesia. All students left with a successfully tested antidote. The cage of mice had been given to the two Ravenclaws girls to release them into freedom the other day. Severus restored the classroom and Leonor cleansed the demonstration table in silence until everything was ready for the regular lessons. Severus opened the door coolly to leave into the torch lit passageway. Leonor smiled mischievously and stood quickly on tiptoes to press a light kiss onto his cheek. Severus felt the heat to bubble up and was glad Leonor left without turning into a hidden passage to the upper floors.

XXX

Leonor started the next morning with elation. She'd have breakfast early as always, and she decided to start the search after her grandmother's cottage right after sending the thesis to the ministry. It was only a couple of days left before everything was finalized. Afterwards, she was free until the exam period started in July. The current job arrangements would leave enough time to start scouting the coasts for an old, hidden magic country house. The day was uneventful; Harry Potter's class improved to accept Leonor slowly. They had been the most stubborn and suspicious children.

Leonor walked cheerfully into the Great Hall at dinner and was immediately directed to the Slytherin table by Roger Wilson. All the Slytherins gathered around. Rose handed her a large green and silver scarf and a scroll of parchment sealed with a snake. Leonor glanced round the triumphant Slytherins and to the staff table. Everybody looked baffled; except Severus. He walked quickly towards the riot with an impish grin, shooed the students back to eat and left without another word. Leonor thanked Rose and sat on Severus' vacant chair. McGonagall eyed her ungenerous and thin-lipped while reading the scroll. It contained the invitation to the Quidditch Final in large ornate letters. Leonor placed the scarf around her neck and answered McGonagall's glances coldly. "I won't refuse the invitation; they are children at least, aren't they?"

A couple of teachers shook their heads. Leonor sighed. The bliss of the previous evening gone, a rash reckless kiss at the potions classroom and a confrontation with the ethics of the school made Leonor feel like an idiot. She would have liked to scream out, but she couldn't tell. Who would listen? Maria and Francesco were good friends, but far away from Leonor's magical understanding. Severus was only right to cut the conversations in public. It didn't do any good; it had never been her intention to get a political focus to the conversations, but there it was. A dream of finding a research partner vanished into thin air, like the possibility of publishing her work if Juan was still alive. Forcing the bliss, fury, and let-down together into the most hidden edge of her brain was nearly impossible. All the patience settling into the English magical world turned into hopelessness. Leonor shivered with cold leaving the castle, the walk on the gravelly path nothing of the relaxed stroll planned earlier.


	11. HIDDEN PLACES

**Hidden Places**

A reliable method of solace was work and isolation. Occlumency helped to restore all control, locking the hurtful feelings deep inside. A visit to Francesco's had been cancelled; Maria's proximity and questioning look too difficult to answer without lying. Instead, Leonor worked frantically finishing the thesis. It was completed thirty minutes before the Quidditch Final; neatly stapled on the desk. Leonor stepped tense into the backyard leaving London. She scowled at the stadium searching the way in. The stands behind one goal post were decorated in silver and green. A stray dog followed Leonor to the stadium. He escaped from the trees of the nearby forest and run playfully along the path. The dog looked like searching for company and it seemed he silently suggested every now and then an entrance. But Leonor headed further taking the first narrow stair to the Slytherin stands. The big black dog barked and growled. Leonor couldn't believe it, as if even animals despised her decision. Leonor followed a narrow staircase upwards, determined to never support any Hogwarts House again. The stands were crowded to the brim. Every living soul of Hogwarts found the way down. Madam Hooch talked to the players on the pitch, the game ready to kick off. The weather summoned its best of April, sunshine and a mild breezy wind below a blue sky; it honoured the importance of the day.

It was a sea of noise, an ocean of green and silver, flags and banners danced cheerily in the wind. Leonor stood on the top row of seats, but the voices of the Slytherins hardly drowned much of the Gryffindor supporters. The presence of the snake was nothing compared to the red and gold lions dominating the circle. Leonor's carefully maintained composure crumbled into support for the Slytherins; a person more dressed in green velvet wouldn't make a difference to the crimson robes and rosettes. Before ending the thought, Leonor had been taken into a seat, warmly welcomed and excitedly introduced to the recent winning history. The kids absorbed the match proudly. Leonor found it difficult following the fast moves, the commentator and observing the general mood in the stands at once. With Gryffindor leading the score, tension and nerves grew and suddenly it was over. Potter caught the snitch catapulting the lions to victory. Reality settled quickly. The sudden silence on the silvery-green mass oppressive against the jubilation of the winners. The stand emptied noiselessly, nothing eased the pain of the defeated. Leonor marked her respect silently. The players exited the changing room when Leonor was about to walk to the gates and escape Hogwarts. She embraced Draco first. He was still sweaty in the Quidditch robes, pale with an unmistakable wet glance in his eyes. He didn't let go as if Leonor could take the weight of losing against Potter from his shoulders. Leonor hugged the other boys too until they started skulking back to the castle. Leonor was grateful the winners celebrated inside; giving the hurt egos time to process the defeat.

Moving back to the path Leonor saw Severus standing in the shadows of the wooden framework below the stands; dark, tall and imposing. She swallowed the thrill of the unexpected, recognizing some concern in the unfathomable expression. The dark eyes pleaded almost for approval to speak. Leonor said nothing. She didn't know what to say, just waited to regain self-control.

"Can we talk?" he said quietly.

"Do you like to be comforted as well?" Leonor snapped. It was all that was left of her resistance.

"No", Severus answered nonchalantly.

"You avoid me. You understand that?" This wasn't about Quidditch. The fear to experience another disaster balanced out the wish to talk to Severus. Daniel made her move to New York, settle into a new office, and integrate with other colleagues. Disgrace at Hogwarts meant leaving England. Leonor protected her vulnerable self carefully.

Severus retreated from the dark taking Leonor's arm unceremoniously. He dragged Leonor towards the edge of the forest and later swiftly along the lawn, to the lake, glancing backwards occasionally. The pebbles crunched below Severus' steps, his cloak billowed in the breeze. Leonor followed still, a little breathless and nervous. The little waves smacked evenly to the shore. The sunlight dipped the lake into dazzling white and silver. It was quiet and peaceful. He stopped at the water behind an embankment shielding them from view.

"I have a job to do and a role to play. I don't need you. It is dangerous. Dumbledore is right; leave me alone, Leonor." Severus spoke quietly, gazing at Leonor intently as if planting consent to her mind.

"How can you know Dumbledore told me about you?"

"Dumbledore is always right." Severus looked away, surrendering.

"Is he?" Leonor demanded, stepping closer.

"You don't know me." Severus looked pale, mentally worn-out, torn. He hoped she would simply agree and leave. He was unnerved, hardly hiding the grief and despair.

Leonor spoke softly. "These are almost Dumbledore's words — I don't know _you_! But I knew you were involved with the Dark Lord, you remember? Severus, I won't understand if you don't talk to me. I've been fighting dark wizards almost all my life, Severus. I've been working with unpleasant, unfair and mean people. But it's not all of you. Do you believe I cannot deal with an Ex-Death Eater?"

Severus jerked, fury blushed his cheeks. A threatening calm voice answered her question. "Let it go and nobody will be harmed."

Leonor felt intimidated. He meant his words, though he didn't like the choice to be made. She looked through Severus' armour of Occlumency as if it was feeble. In return, he broke all her defences without using any magic. An endless number of painful feelings reflected in his eyes in the past moments. All of them together formed the mask of indifference and bitterness, like overlaying oscillations.

Leonor's disappointment was gone, only the sadness about the inevitable remained. She transfigured a leaf into a piece of paper and added her address with a flick of the wand.

"Take it! It's where I live. It's safe. Apparate to the backyard. Any time you like. Nobody _does_ know." Severus took the piece slowly and in disbelief. "I have got never guests", added Leonor sadly. Severus folded the paper carefully and nodded, but Leonor knew it wasn't a promise.

"I'll hand in the thesis and the antidotes next week. I got some task at Gringotts and I'll travel a little but will return home in the evenings. I thought you should know."

They stood in silence. The wooded hills touched the water gently in the warm and bright sunlight.

"Maybe you've been more valuable than the Quidditch cup today. The whispers of your arrival carried through the seats as if nothing was more important. Slytherin lost the game, but you've marked your respect. It will soothe the pain", said Severus restrained.

"Respect is the start of every relationship. People tend to forget", answered Leonor.

They both turned in different directions, all had been said.

XXX

Leonor walked pensively through the small sitting room. The fireplace was carefully cleaned out, a vase of peonies on the mantelpiece. The rain was pouring down the windows, dishevelled grey clouds gliding hurriedly above the small house and garden, carried by the strong wind and sending more downpour towards the earth. It was the first cool day in early summer.

Officially looking letters laid open on the coffee table. Leonor returned from the tiny kitchen unit in the hall with a hot mug of black coffee. She took the letter of the ministry and put it back in the envelope. Her examination in practical work started at 1st of July. Thirty days working at St. Mungo's together with the other two candidates lay ahead, fighting through the competition of finding the best treatments, healing the injuries selected by the Magical Medical Committee. One fellow in the trial was a steadfast lad from Eastern Europe. His father runs a surgery in Poland. He'd return proudly with the official title. Leonor was sure of that, liked him much better than the pompous _'advisory'_ healer from St. Mungo's. She had to be watchful; the bloke was after the same job as Leonor. He didn't know that Leonor made other plans in the meantime, and she couldn't tell yet. He'd pull all strings to put himself into play. The small meeting at the ministry to discuss the rules and organization of the trial period showed his hostile manner. Her thesis hit a nerve at the ministry and even permission was given for the advisory services contract. St. Mungo's was now officially authorized to call for Leonor's consultation if needed and paid a fee for the work. The apothecary in Hogsmeade was still for sale. Jackson's daughter confided in Leonor to inform her as soon as there were other applicants, it had not happened yet. Leonor grinned satisfied; all was well on the front of becoming an independent healer in Britain.

A light blue page with official stamps attracted her attention next. A small crease appeared on her forehead, and she sent it with a wave of her wand into a folder. The folder sat on a high shelf together with some others, a photo album and ancient looking books. The search of her grandmother's house led nowhere. Some new acquaintances at the ministry confirmed name and birthplace of Eleanor Smith. She lived in the countryside in middle England, near Cambridge and left Britain at the age of 18, soon after graduation at Hogwarts. She never possessed a cottage nor worked in a job. Her parents died soon after her departure and the house in middle England was sold to a family. None of them remembered her grandmother, the sale had been completed by an agency. The trace was a dead end, the blue letter a copy of the sales certificate. Leonor loathed herself for the imprecise and vague memories. Maybe she only pictured a life at the coast in the house called _'Above the Cliffs',_ and she followed a wish rather than reality. She sighed, she'd continue the quest later; hope was still alive.

She turned the remaining letter written on thick white paper, doubting its contents. The Dark Magic on some silver ornaments of a family heirloom had already been removed, except for one small object. Gringotts relocated the task; kept changing the dates to continue. It was foul. Leonor held her breath uneasily. She was obliged to do at least one more trial breaking the curses on a treasure chest. Leonor wasted six trials fruitless. The failure was tolerable, but the strong magical presence emitting from the chest increased the tension. The object itself wasn't bigger than a dictionary. It could be touched, moved and everything, but didn't open. The content didn't make any noise or movement. Leonor yawned and snuggled in the edge of the armchair. The little treasure chest remained a mystery today.

She switched on the television searching distraction. Her thoughts wandered to Hogwarts. Remus wanted her to assist with the exams before the full moon, afterwards, she was released. All in all, a successful job. She found a way to get along with most of the Professors, but without forming closer bonds. Remus spent every meal with her except those on the full moon. Severus never spoke but didn't flee the Great Hall either. Leonor supposed he was still observant contrary to his outward indifference. Likely it was childish, but Leonor noticed secretly looks, greedy and passionate. It always resolved into a mocking smirk or sardonic remark towards Lupin. It made her often smile. Leonor maintained contact with two girls, a Slytherin tormented by monthly migraine headaches and a Hufflepuff suffering from pimples. Leonor yawned again and drifted lightly into a nap.

She woke with a noise near the back door, striding towards it, raising the wand instinctively and glancing curiously around the small lawn framed with high hedges. A cloaked figure spun disapparating but stopped noticing the open door.

XXX

The backyard was tiny. Nobody could deny it — it was a perfect apparition spot in crowded London. The muggle residences looked well-maintained and expensive, most certainly larger than Leonor's house. She stood in the door frame, gazing sleepily, red creases across face and neck.

"Thought you wouldn't let me in", Severus said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I must have been more asleep than I realized", she said not fully awake yet.

"Take your wand down, I am not here to curse you, or I had done so already."

Leonor admitted him inside. Some rain dribbled from the cloak to the floor. She didn't care and pointed to a hook, walking directly to the sitting room. Severus took some time with a drying spell, glancing curiously round before following. She said nothing, just sat in one of the armchairs rubbing her eyes. It was a nice place, small, but so much different from Spinner's End. The peonies were charmed to bloom still in June. A letter on the coffee table caught Severus' attention. Leonor followed his gaze, and he doomed himself for being too obvious. Every small talk was blown off his mind. He endured it quietly, relieved when Leonor handed him the letter and asked to sit.

"You couldn't have come at a better moment. I'd like to talk about this with somebody."

"Another Gringotts assignment?" Severus snorted. The goblins wouldn't care what happened to the curse breaker if they had the money.

"No, still the same bloody treasure chest."

"Then stop it", he replied rough.

"The contract allows seven attempts opening the box. They pay out after success or ..."

"I am aware", snarled Severus. "I've applied myself years ago, but ... I hadn't the right political attitude." His voice trailed off.

"The fee would pay the apothecary in Hogsmeade even after a seventh unsuccessful attempt. I could keep this house, it could come in handy. The royalties are more generous. I will make at least the seventh trial, even if I faint again."

Severus scoffed at the enthusiasm. She was risking her life for some rich prats to buy Jackson's. Should he convince her to end the assignment? The conversation was much better than inquiring about the reasons for his visit. He had none. Severus met Malfoy and Nott at lunch, both celebrating the soon execution if the Hippogriff. He excused himself early and checked quickly the protective enchantments at Spinners End. The afternoon provided a rare occasion to be free in deciding a place to go. He used to randomly apparate to the sea, but a sudden memory of Leonor's address changed the direction of his apparition with an uncontrollable force. The salty air filled his lungs already when he landed abruptly in London. He felt like vomiting into the backyard before knocking.

"You fainted?" asked he inquisitively.

Leonor spoke much too eagerly, explaining all the trials. The magic had taken possession of her mind until her body collapsed.

"Severus, I watched an unfamiliar woman in a beautiful dress wearing gemstones. I was her. Her distress painful. She may have lost a lover, a child, locking the jewellery away in the aftermath?"

"Are you sure, it's not your own memory?"

Leonor paced the small room and snapped, "There are no gemstones and no lover. She was a blonde."

Severus leaned forward, putting the letter back to the table and asked solemnly, "Who's the client?"

"Greengrass. The chest has an inscription at the bottom. It says _'Cathy'_. The employed curse breakers were not successful. Gringotts ordered a few wizards back from Egypt, also Bill Weasley, but nothing."

"Be careful. The family suffered from blood curses in history, especially the women. It may not cost your life but destroy it forever. Do I make myself plain?"

Leonor shivered and felt suddenly cold. He looked gravely. Maybe she only realized the danger after being treated like a daft student. Despite the embarrassment, she grinned and pictured the children; the timid would pass out at his expression.

"Is there a time limit?" Severus tried to sound reasonable again.

"No, but doing the last attempt in June would be appropriate. I can simulate something, take the money and leave."

"Promise me to do nothing before the full moon. I do some research. You need to fake well, cheating the goblins might harm you too. They are likely watching your moves?"

"They do. Thanks." Leonor felt sheepish changing deliberately the topic.

"I'll be at Hogwarts in the exam week, leaving right after the full moon."

"You are assisting Lupin with his steeplechase?" responded Severus scornfully. Leonor looked puzzled.

"He plans kind of various obstacles to be dealt with. Most teachers are excited, inventing more funny ideas. What's he talking to you all the time if not about classes?" A jealous undertone carried the question through to the kitchen. Leonor returned smiling and handed Severus a glass of white wine.

"Mainly small talk, explanations of Hogwarts, his adventures; Dumbledore's good deeds, praising Harry and the Weasley's ... What else did you expect?" Leonor's voice played with him.

Severus answered with a question, "What about the conversation with the headmaster in February?"

"It was private." Leonor grinned, leaning against the mantelpiece, but continued after a short hush. "He wanted to learn about my alliance in case of the Dark Lord's return." Leonor circulated the wine in the glass watching Severus downing it in one go.

"What did you tell him? Your visits to Knockturn Alley?" They stared at each other. He wanted her to keep out of the dark business, likewise for the Order of Phoenix. Lucius eyed her already, gathering information. Leonor choked overwhelmed but answered defiantly.

"The wizarding world in Britain is small, isn't it? An old quack at one of the side streets pulled me to his _'surgery'_ , to a mother and father wailing at their unconscious son. The father cursed the boy with a stray hex and the mother tried to fix it with a potion. The quack had no clue, but the father threatened to kill the quack if he wouldn't find help. The father was a huge man and the coward of a quack run literally for his life. The boy was poisoned by the potion. I had to use Legilimency to find out what really happened. The mother couldn't speak at all and the father shattered the surgery violently. I hexed him unconscious. The boy is alive and well. Does the explanation satisfy you?"

Severus listened carefully. Leonor's skill had already spread. It matched Lucius's information. He put the empty glass back to the table walking to the hall. Leonor had left the room with a stubborn expression. He watched her from the door frame with a little grin. The tousled hair framed the beautiful face tenderly. A washed-out jumper hung limply over her sexy backside and the creased t-shirt had slipped out from underneath. How could he have failed to notice her beauty initially? A low groan wriggled itself free and Leonor looked at him angrily before concentrating again on a pot of boiling water.

"I'm hungry. Do you stay for dinner?" It was dark outside in the meantime. Severus felt suddenly awkward. He had lingered far too long. In a loss of words, he snorted only.

"My lab is in the attic. The pasta will take a short while."

The friendlier invite to the lab pushed Severus nosily up the stairs. All doors stood open. A narrow spiral staircase led from the upper floor to the attic. The cage of the eagle owl was empty. Pauline sat stiffly on the king-size bed like a guardian of the room, eyeing him suspiciously. Leonor's study was magically enlarged. Some ingredients listings were pinned to a blackboard. A cauldron with a black liquid simmered stirred slowly by a hexed whisk. A strong-smelling ointment was filled into a nice container of muggle anti-ageing cream. The rain had stopped. The cool nightly air crept chilly through the round window and Severus took a deep composed breath.

XXX

Leonor heated a pan with garlic, olive oil, and herbs. She added tomato later. The rigatoni boiled slowly. The snooze disguised expertly the pleasure about the visitor until she regained her composure. The TV was on standby, she must have dozed off for more than an hour. She put deliberately no efforts into hospitality. Severus had never been so straightforward. It was almost as if he belonged into the armchair across the fireplace. He walked up the stairs with a relaxed expression on the so often tough features. An impish grin curled her lips. Severus was still here.

Leonor glanced into the large mirror in the hall and put the strands of the unkempt hair into a bun and the t-shirt back into the leggings. She felt slightly messy in the outfit but couldn't change anymore. It had to do for tonight. She decided at least to serve a better wine and sent the bottle and glasses magically upstairs. Leonor balanced the pasta à la Napoli garnished with parmesan cheese and basil easily up to the attic. From the landing, she noticed the closed window and a pleasing warmth. The red wine had already been poured to the glasses, it felt encouraging courteous. Another conversation was in her mind, but the words got stuck in the throat. Severus took the plate with a quiet thank you. His frock coat laid casually across a small stool in the edge. Leonor leaned her back to the workbench staring confused about the change to her feet. Severus was a formidable man. The black dress pants and the precisely fitting white business shirt made him look handsome. Silver cufflinks and a matching belt gave a hint of expensive elegance. An indefinable powerful magic filled the small room. Leonor's imagination got away with some indecent reflexions. What if Severus would roll up his sleeves and lift her passionately to the workbench? She almost felt his hands on her body and the thin lips on the skin. Daniel always pushed, and Leonor often felt uncomfortable by it. She never relaxed in his presence and often eluded him with an excuse until the relationship ended. Leonor sensed she couldn't withstand the wizard.

"Leonor, your dinner is getting cold", said Severus amused. He had likely watched, and Leonor was shocked by the idea that he may have read her mind. His plate was half-finished.

"You wanted to say something when you walked in? Are you alright?" asked Severus in a worried tone.

Leonor was pale-faced but blushed vigorously when he spoke. She had to go through it now and started to eat without tasting anything.

"Dumbledore asked me if I would like a regular job at Hogwarts."

"What subject?" Severus looked up in surprise.

"Defence against the Dark Arts."

"He'll never let Lupin leave, whatever he has promised. Anyway, would you?"

"I won't apply, it's certain. But do you really think Lupin will be able to return in September?"

Severus shrugged thoughtfully.

"I bet Lupin will quit. How many years do you teach and how many teachers remained more than one year? Nobody, not even a couple of years before you. Be happy to teach potions! Dumbledore knows something about the post, and he doesn't divulge it. Why would he ask me before the end of the school year?"

Leonor returned her attention back to dinner after a derisive snort of Severus. She didn't notice his alert gaze. After a short while, he took the plate from Leonor and shoved the wine into her hands.

"What are we betting for?"

"A dinner, the winner will select the restaurant! Cheers!"

Both sipped the wine and grinned mischievously.

"I want something in addition", said Severus earnestly. He nervously swallowed more wine and pulled a sour face. "I want it now and then I'm leaving."

He moved threateningly close and his hand put a strand of Leonor's hair back into the bun. Leonor's heart pounded intensely, but she forced herself to lock eyes with him and answer calmly.

"What do I get in return?"

"Similar information", he said shyly.

"Go ahead", responded Leonor more self-confident.

"Your birthday?"

"1963, January 18th."

"1960, January 9th. The grey hair is a result of the rape, isn't it? It's getting less. You feel well in England, do you? The apothecary is important to you, right?"

Leonor only nodded after each question, and Severus exited the room down the stairs. She followed slowly. He was already at the backdoor wrapped in the travelling cloak. Leonor was unsure what to do next, but Severus already stepped close and bent low whispering into Leonor's ear, "Vengeance!" His lips touched her cheek, dry and hot.


	12. DUMBLEDORE'S SUPERIORITY

**Dumbledore's Superiority**

The students chattered excited and relaxed about the end of the exams and their plans for the summer holiday. Leonor was annoyed. The joyous fuss contradicted her blue mood. It was the last day of the job. The exams were finished, and Lupin said goodbye with gratitude. He would soon take the drink and sleep in his study while the moon diffused its white shimmering light.

Severus was distant as usual. Hattie delivered a brief note with a deep bow. The paper was again exclusive.

" _We meet on your last day. I will find you."_

"Did Professor Snape say something in addition?"

"Master said nothing, he only ordered to bring the letter immediately." Hattie bowed again, and her ears flushed pink.

"Hattie?" Leonor commanded menacingly.

"Master was very angry. He studied in the restricted section very often and left the school a couple of times. Dumbledore was not pleased. Hattie will punish herself to bespeak Master's secret, but Mistress must not go to Gringotts."

Hattie swayed fearfully on her heels, wringing the clean tea towel with the small hands and started to slap herself into the face.

"Master and Hattie don't want Mistress to be reckless", screamed the little elf continuing with the painful slaps.

"Stop it!" Leonor caught the elf's arms and lifted Hattie to the air.

"I'll order you to stop punishing yourself. Professor Snape told me already. It's no secret, you understand?"

The old elf hung motionless for a moment. Leonor let her down and Hattie made a deep, relieved curtsey before vanishing with a little plop.

XXX

Leonor wandered the castle to say goodbye and to transfer the message to practice soon as a healer in Hogsmeade. The idea transformed from a wish into a solid decision. The marketing progressed whenever meeting witches and wizards.

A treatment for the two girls had also been delivered. She would be in contact with them to see if there was any improvement over the summer holidays. She'd likely need to make amendments but needed some results and possible side effects to improve the formula. Pauline would be engaged in travelling between the girls and some St. Mungo's patients to be observed for long term-recovery. Leonor was looking forward to some very busy forthcoming month. Everything for the departure from Hogwarts was prepared.

Leonor exited the staff room and passed Lupin's office. The door was left a little ajar. She walked in to double check. The Wolfsbane Potion was untouched and cold. A yellowed parchment laid unfolded on the desk. Black dots moved in a smart sketch of the castle floors. She could recognize familiar names. Dumbledore was with the minister of magic in his study. Severus was in the hospital wing together with spots labelled Pomfrey, Black, Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Leonor was fascinated by the map, took it and followed Severus from the hospital wing to the seventh floor. Severus avoided the main stairs using hidden passages to the west tower. He was slow as if Black didn't support the walk, and Leonor arrived via the official way first. She watched Severus emerge behind a tapestry; Black unconsciously on a stretcher. Dumbledore and Fudge waited at Flitwick's office door and the four disappeared into the room. Leonor prepared herself to eavesdrop the conversation. She couldn't explain the longing to do so but established the well-trained FBI procedure. Leonor circled the area casting a strong _'Auditas hex'_ and hid by a disillusionment charm. She held her breath when Fudge and Snape left. Dumbledore stayed behind and started a conversation with Black. Leonor understood every word and followed Dumbledore later veiled, dropping the map back into Lupin's office. She would have liked to stop and warn the enraged Snape, but she couldn't, not with Fudge in tow. She watched Potter and Granger leaving and returning to the ward at precise bell chime of the large clock. Her mouth fell open watching Buckbeak flying across the lake. Black must have been on his back. The theory became reality when Severus and the minister of magic raged into the ward once more. Leonor bit her lips, but she would not intervene. The damage on Severus was done earlier by Dumbledore's words; Black's escape was only the icing on the cake. Leonor believed Dumbledore would explain it to him later and followed Dumbledore again upstairs. She entrenched herself in good sight of the gargoyle and the corridor waiting to see Severus, but neither Dumbledore left his office, nor anybody came to visit. Waiting felt endless. It was around midnight. She decided to walk to the dungeons. Severus needed to know.

XXX

The torches in the dungeons had been extinguished at the late hour. The dark corridor revealed a weak flickering gleam of light below the heavy door. Snape was still in the office. Leonor approached hesitantly. She still bit her lips but put the wand into her sleeve hoping he would keep his temper.

Leonor's hand touched the handle and pushed the door slowly open. Severus leaned with his back against the mantelpiece. Parchments, quills and all objects of his desk were scattered on the floor. Cloak and frock coat lay unorderly at the armchair, both mottled with soil and dry leaves. A broken bottle swam in a pool of liquid.

"Leave!" said Severus violently.

"No, Severus. I won't."

"I'll curse you to leave." His temper was flaring. The whiskey glass in his hand burst on the opposite wall.

"I overheard everything of Dumbledore's words."

"Leave!" Severus expression was blind fury, a wildfire uncontrollable in the wind.

"I eavesdropped the conversation with Black."

"Don't lie. You can't eavesdrop at the school." Severus made some long strides and approached Leonor with his wand. She stepped backwards instinctively.

"You want me to keep the information to me?"

"Spit it out. I've heard enough nonsense already."

"I don't want you to bite my head off for something I'm not responsible for."

He sniffed the air contemptuously and flicked his wand. The bottle repaired itself and refilled with whiskey. Another snap moved the objects back to the table. Severus regained some composure with the simple charms, but still, send menacing glances towards the late intruder. Leonor felt undecided. A part of herself wanted to give Severus all the information she had earwigged. That part made her stand in the dungeons, remembering the man in dress pants and white shirt with the relaxed expression. The stern, mindful and almost caring face would have guaranteed all the attention of the female students; everybody waiting to see the first smile. The other part constantly warned to not interfere with political and personal relationships. These things had to be sorted out between Dumbledore, Snape, and all the others. The other part despised the man so often unpleasant, mean and generally perceived as a menace. Whatever Severus' role or job was, she needed to find out, or she would never understand the changing temper. Leonor conjured two fresh whiskey cups preparing herself for a long talk.

"I need a drink."

She handed the glasses to Severus. He poured the golden liquid over the ice cubes. Both emptied the cups in one go. Leonor transfigured Severus' desk chair into one with a lower backrest and for herself a stool and placed both in front of the fireplace. Wands were unnecessary now. She put her wand on the desk and requested the same from Severus. He obeyed grudgingly, likely he felt superior. Leonor would never be able to wrestle him down. Leonor took a deep breath before turning very close. They stood face to face and Leonor motioned her hand softly over the buttons of his shirt. The buttons opened by the magical move.

"Take your shirt off."

Severus hesitated, a mixture of surprise and curiosity gaining the upper hand.

"Take it off and sit back into the chair", Leonor ordered emphatically holding his gaze until he moved to the mantelpiece. Leonor sat on the small stool moving it to a comfortable position. Her hands were cold but would soon be warm and soothing. She started to work on the lower part of his back moving up to the tense muscles on the shoulders and neck. Severus didn't move nor talk. Leonor's plan succeeded; men were thrown off guard easily. She told the eavesdropped facts without interruption.

James Potter and Sirius Black made Peter Pettigrew to the secret keeper when the Potter's went into hiding. They thought that Peter was too weak to be useful to Lord Voldemort and wouldn't be suspected to have important information. Pettigrew betrayed the location of Potter's family to the evil master. After James and Lily Potter had been killed and Sirius discovered the treachery, he called Pettigrew to account but Peter saved himself by causing mayhem in a muggle settlement. Pettigrew fled from the place by transforming into an animagus, a rat. Pettigrew was hailed as a hero. Only a finger of him remained at the crime scene and everybody believed Peter died trying to save the muggles. Sirius was an animagus too and was able to transform into a big black dog at will. This is how he escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban after being detained there twelve years for a crime that he did not commit, the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Peter Pettigrew escaped tonight and it's likely he will return to serve the Dark Lord again.

"Finished! Some things cannot be solved with magic." Leonor said quietly and handed the shirt back to Severus. His dark eyes soaked up her features, expressing a relaxed state of inner turmoil.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm a healer. It's my job. The mind cannot relax if the body is strained. I see you've healed the scratch on your forehead already." Leonor shrugged and tried to look uncaring, but a little smile turned her lips upwards blowing away the idea she'd do it for everybody.

"Black's innocent?" said Severus in disbelief.

Leonor nodded. "Neither Black nor Lupin betrayed the Potters. Nobody suspected Pettigrew, because of his weakness. Potter and Black had no clue about warlocks and dark mind games. The weak seeking powers are always a target. Defeating somebody in a battle is just one way of resistance. The power of will is so important and Potter made the weakest of their group saving the life of his family. Dumbledore volunteered for being the secret keeper. I'd never chosen anybody else if I had the opportunity."

Severus agreed. He paced the room slowly and stopped to give Leonor a deep searching look.

"Why does he blame me?"

"Of course, he couldn't explain in presence of Fudge, yet he could have chosen other words to make you stop, something defensive, something fatherly. I've been waiting in front of his office before I came down. I thought he would call you for an explanation." Leonor paused, another thought grew in her mind.

"Severus, Dumbledore plays a strategic game. He fought Grindelwald and the Dark Lord. Black's important to get all information about the Death Eaters in Azkaban. He's an Animagus. What animal is better to spy or transmit secret information than a trustworthy dog? Lupin was important to get a teacher at all. He never told Lupin about the dead end after one year. Lupin's full of hope to return. You've crossed the old man's plan to save an already lost ally. You didn't knuckle under. In the eyes of Potter, you ordered to kill his innocent godfather. Tomorrow you'll be blamed getting Lupin sacked. I hope I am wrong, but Dumbledore uses his pawns in a chess game very well."

"The headmaster trusts me."

"Maybe, if you are useful."

"I already spread the message to dock points from Slytherin if they don't find the beast in the castle by tomorrow morning." Severus locked eyes with Leonor again. She felt Severus' regret for the rash action and shrugged with a little moan.

"You could stop the Slytherins, couldn't you? They would keep quiet if you would award some points, but Dumbledore wants Gryffindor to win. Anyway, it doesn't matter, you deliver the natural explanation for Lupin to quit. The position is cursed and if it's not you, something else will happen. It is the ideal situation to blame it on you and the Slytherins without divulging the real reason."

"What makes you so sure about it?"

"The recent history!" stated Leonor bluntly. "It would have been so important to the Dark Lord to get control of the school! I heard rumours in Knockturn Alley. He bragged of _'infiltrating'_ Dumbledore's _'dome'_ a few years before his downfall at a _'get-together'_ with faithful followers in low ranks. It has been gossiped about an _'unsuccessful'_ visit of the Dark Lord at Hogwarts in the year before the teachers started to change frequently. But I don't understand why you are beside yourself if Potter is involved? His parents made a mistake and he's orphaned. You didn't even like his father's friends. There are more children with a similar fate. Personally, I think Longbottom suffers more than Potter."

Severus became awkward, an unmeasurable pain in his eyes. Leonor didn't understand, but her treatment had been effective to keep his temper. Severus turned without a threat and said indifferently, "You cannot finish the Gringotts assignment, cancel it." The conversation about Black was finished.

"You've to explain it, if you cannot say _'please'_. I'll stay tonight. Flitwick caught me on the floor and told me something happened to Lupin. I'm not officially dismissed. Tomorrow is Saturday. I suppose you have time." The last sentence was a statement. She left with a brief _'good night'_ ; tired and positive to fall soon into a deep relaxed sleep.

Severus felt tortured by the present and the past. He could not place Leonor's behaviour. The touch paralysed him. It was easy to wind down, to sort out all thoughts while she was close. She reported free of any judgment and without any bias. Lupin should have warned Dumbledore about possible ways to infiltrate the castle and the Animagus. Lupin chose to keep the Marauder's secrets against the safety of the children. Severus had been right, but it didn't do him any good. The old scar was bleeding again. He missed Lily but knew his own fault had driven her away into Potter's arms. The humiliation felt fresh and strong like eighteen years before. The personal risk of working as a double agent had not been enough either. Potter believed himself above Dumbledore's suggestion and made a _'rat'_ to save his family. It was close to dawn when Severus fell into a troubled sleep. Pictures emerged and dissolved showing an angry red-haired teenager mixed with a slender dark-haired woman caressing him tenderly through the confused dreams.


	13. THE BLACK LAKE

**The Black Lake**

Leonor woke by a message for an early visit in the headmaster's study. Dumbledore apologized for the early call but explained Flitwick's concern as unnecessary. All students would enjoy the beautiful summer instead and the defence classes were cancelled. The worries about Lupin had been explained by an _'unexpected event'_ leading to the painful transformation into a werewolf last night. Lupin would recover over the weekend.

Leonor did not mind. She preferred some days off before the exam period at St. Mungo's to finish the Gringotts assignment. Dumbledore engaged her in various questions about her internships in France and Romania, an interest he had never shown in the past months. Leonor left his office with a peculiar feeling and stopped at a window in the seventh floor. The lake stretched like a mirror between the Scottish mountains. The light so bright dipping the bluish grey into various reflections of the sun. Owls circled the sky before heading in different directions delivering the news to families and friends.

"The letters of the parents will arrive soon. The headmaster will need to find a new teacher for the next year", said a drawling voice behind Leonor.

"Good morning. Have the news already spread?"

Severus grinned smugly, and Leonor couldn't hide a small grin as well.

"I leave soon", whispered Leonor. She considered the tired man's eyes, deep tunnels, unfathomable as always. It didn't unnerve her anymore, and she suddenly knew all that mattered was there; deep inside and would swim to the surface if it was necessary. Leonor liked teaching the children. The job at Hogwarts had been pleasant, the contacts interesting and promising, but it had been Severus to make a difference coming out of the shallow small talks. Their acquaintance retreated from publicity into a more profound relationship. Severus would solve the issue with the treasure chest. There was no doubt, she trusted in him. In a loss of words, she walked to her private room; busying herself to keep the focus. The ancient rusty key from Filch lay on the table. Leonor attached an already prepared note to it and hexed it to Filch's dungeon with a lazy wave.

"He still hands out keys?" Severus filled the door frame glancing into the room.

"Yes, he gave me a key, but I assume most teachers prefer their own protective enchantments in a house full of sorcerers, so do I."

Leonor placed a disillusionment charm over her bag and vanished it as well.

"Will you find the invisible suitcase or do you need some help?"

"Yeah, it took me a while to send it precisely to the drawer in the bedroom. I used to trip over it in the hall, but I improved", responded Leonor with a half-grin. "The muggles notice flying objects very suspiciously and neighbours are often very observant meddling with the business of others."

"Will you have breakfast?"

"No. I've said all my goodbyes yesterday and don't want to repeat myself."

"Would you join me for a morning walk?" said Severus in a low voice. Leonor focused her favourite professor swiftly. His gaze wandered from curious observation of the room to the floor. It had been Leonor's wish to walk around the lake, and she had silently hoped to not walk alone.

"Why not?" answered Leonor reassuringly.

Leonor followed Severus down the moving staircases into the fresh morning. They almost collided with some Gryffindors rounding a corner on the third floor. Severus shot them a contemptuous look. The students looked anxious after the billowing cloaks until the swishing of fabric melted into silence.

Leonor and Severus were alone at the lake. The wind was asleep, and nobody could tell if the Merpeople were awake or not. The branches of the aged trees hung deep over the shoreline, and the water shone in the golden sunlight of the rising day.

"Dumbledore asked me this morning about my travel through Europe. Does he plan a language class? He was interested in my French and the skills of Slavic languages", said Leonor conversationally.

Severus frowned but said nothing. He continued briskly along the banks and ducked supple under the low branches; as if already being late for an appointment.

Leonor tried again to catch a glimpse of the beautiful view and to savour the bright morning. She walked deliberately slow and called jokingly, "You should have mentioned bringing my jogging pants. I thought we go for a stroll and not for a run!"

Severus stopped at least fifteen yards away. He turned to face the entrance of the castle carefully. Leonor followed his view. Students stood in the courtyard and Severus vanished quickly into the trees at the boundary of the Hogwarts Grounds.

"You like to make a mystery out of things, don't you?"

"No, but I don't want to be seen with _you_!" Severus emphasised the last word with a sneer, waiting for Leonor to catch up with him. They walked through the undergrowth of the thicket until the mountains reached the lake and created a natural borderline.

Leonor panted for breath and felt the blood rush through the veins. Severus showed some colour on his cheeks too but grinned at her.

"We are leaving Hogwarts Grounds." Severus turned and walked along the stone. He stopped at a ledge covered in ivy and started to remove the plants without cutting them off to free a gap in between the rocks. He lit his wand and entered cautiously to call Leonor only moments later.

"May I ask you to follow?"

Leonor lit her wand as well and entered through the entrance into a sparse lit passageway. A little light came from above through the crack in the rocks. The crunching pebbles echoed loudly between the walls. The passage was winding and after a while neither entrance nor exit visible. Leonor felt slightly apprehensive and sighed in relief when Severus said, "We are almost there, give me your hand and stay close to the wall."

Water was trickling down the rock; the ground slippery and wet. The passage became once more very narrow and then opened into a small sunlit bay. The cove was lined by the mountains. Coarse-grained sand and polished pebbles at the shore changed into a short velvety green towards the rocks. A single birch tree stood majestically in the middle. The sun enthroned above the Forbidden Forest and on the opposite side of the lake. The bay was sheltered from wind and the temperature comfortable warm.

Severus left Leonor surprised at the mouth of the passageway striding purposefully to the single tree. Leonor walked to the water. The castle was not visible from here, the high rock shielded the view. The water nudged invitingly at her feet. Leonor threw a flat stone across the water, but it skipped only twice before it sunk making circles on the still surface. Leonor turned after a while towards the shadows of the birch. Severus leaned against the speckled trunk with drawn-in knees, playing with some blades of grass. He did not look up when Leonor joined. Leonor sat down in a reasonable distance and whispered, "Thanks, it's a wonderful place. Do you come here often?"

Severus answered with a shake of his head.

"Does anybody else know it? It doesn't look like, there are no tracks."

Severus shrugged. A deep line appeared between his brows. He looked much older than minutes before with the lightly reddened cheeks.

"I discovered it at the end of my third year and never met anybody. The first years drive past with the boats, but it's dark and nobody can see it. Hagrid goes fishing from time to time, maybe he stopped here with a boat to help some creature", said Severus. "We've got to talk, Leonor, about Gringotts. What have you found out, you haven't agreed on anything with them yet, have you?"

"No, I've agreed on nothing, and the goblins didn't push either. I heard about Catherine Isabella Greengrass and her tragic love story. Per the legend, she fell in love with a wizard disdained by her family. She died doomed after the end of their relationship."

"Right, I think she was Cathy. Where did you hear the story?"

"From Ollivander, I had my wand checked, but this was all he knew."

"It has been passed on that the wizard was an ancestor of the Ollivander family. Greengrass and Ollivander despise each other since that time. They never liked each other much. Catherine has been characterized as a gifted witch, well-known at Hogwarts, a fair and beautiful woman with all possibilities of a great future. She rejected her family's wish to meet other young men and was stubborn to only marry Ollivander. Her family agreed finally to meet the guy, but Ollivander decided differently. He left Catherine behind pregnant and relocated to America together with Catherine's childhood friend. The child was never born. A couple of years after her death a brother of Catherine published a book."

Severus handed a thin booklet to Leonor. The author was Armandus Greengrass and it was dedicated to his beloved sister. Leonor leafed it through.

"She has invented curses?"

"Yes, so-called empathic-curses. It's a rare branch of the Dark Arts. Breaking the curse means to live through the memories and pain of the enchanter. Empathic curses are usually tremendous, physically or mentally. The creators are sensitive and past hope to solve their issues; often used by ill-fated wizards feeling unjust about an incurable disease. The book reads like written by a female. I assume Armandus is not the real author, only the publisher."

"Where did you find it? It's not from the Hogwarts library."

"The origin does not matter. Read the bookmarks!" Severus continued to play reflectively with the blades of grass and stared across the lake. From time to time he watched Leonor preoccupied with the book. Their eyes met when Leonor finished reading.

Severus gave her a haunted look. "You understand, don't you? It's not worth the money."

Leonor spoke quietly, "I've to do the seventh trial. It is in the contract. I'm only free after I tried seven times. It's in the fine print for private clients; I refused to believe initially. Severus, the last spell I tried was _'Alohomora'_. I was angry because nothing was successful before, and I was tempted by something very easy. It set the curse to work and I fainted with the painful memory of Cathy Greengrass. Not every life is an eternal love story with many smart kids. I've accepted it for myself, and I will never have or wish for anything that the blond woman couldn't bear to have lost. I'm prepared to go through."

Severus groaned. "You have to convince the Goblins to bring the treasure chest to a place where the cursed souls of Catherine and the unborn child can escape and release their pain. The Greengrass family lives in Yorkshire and Cathy was found dead between rocks in the sea below some cliffs. Go alone; don't allow the Goblins to follow you."

"Severus, I don't need magical ability to do this. I must brave the grief of the woman and replace it with my own strength. Either I die by enduring the pain or the box will open. Will I be free after it or will her soul haunt me forever?"

"You may be free, even stronger if you survive, or you never sleep again. Nobody can know. Will you risk it?"

Leonor nodded sheepishly.

"Do you know how to use a Patronus charm for messaging?" asked Severus boring into Leonor's eyes.

"Yes, I think so."

"Send the grey fox to me and let me know where to find you before starting. Keep the Goblins away, do you get that? The Greengrass manor house is near Withby, but I cannot say for sure Catherine died there as well."

"Yes, I'll do."

There was a long silence; Leonor and Severus were both indulged in their own thoughts until Leonor asked suddenly and with a sad look, "Do you have to go back to the castle now?"

Severus startled a little, snatched from picturing a lethally cursed Leonor and a victorious Potter boy and feeling as the fool once again. Severus met Dumbledore early at breakfast before the first Slytherins showed up. The headmaster praised his relaxed night and left soon with the words about every man forging his own destiny. The words still echoed in Severus' ears, but there was no reason to return to the castle. Minerva and Pomona were in charge today, and he would come up with an excuse in case of any questions. He shrugged glancing doubtfully at Leonor.

"You'd like to stay another while?"

Leonor smiled at him and relocated herself to the sun, removing cloak, shoes and rolling up the sleeves. She laid flat on her back with closed eyes absorbing the sun. It had been worthwhile to bring her here, she was happy at least.

"Severus …", Leonor called, "… what did Black do to get you killed?"

"Does it matter?"

"I was just wondering why you are so nasty to Harry Potter."

Severus watched her sprawled in the sunlight. It was hard to remove his eyes from the slender body. He tried to concentrate on a buzzard circling above the lake and responded gruffly, "How is this any of your business?"

Severus hoped to shake Leonor's questions off with the answer, but she stalked unexpectedly into his direction. She cowered in front of his knees, nailing him with an intensive look. Leonor's eyes were brown, almost black like the hair. Severus saw his own reflection in it. He tilted his head avoiding her eyes deliberately but started to talk without being aware of why he trusted her.

"I knew Lupin was a Werewolf. He transformed every month in the Shrieking Shack safely lead there by Madam Pomfrey. I suspected it even before we read the chapter in the book, but I wanted the proof to be right. Black and Potter hated me from our first ride on the school train; the heroic Gryffindors, and odd _'Snivellus Snape'_! I cannot explain it, but I believe Potter was jealous about my friendship with Lily. It was not just the common house rivalry. Potter was always rude to Lily, but he fancied her and pushed for a date. Potter and his gang hexed students out of poor fun. Lucius Malfoy paid attention over the younger Slytherins if he was in school. It was fun to Lucius seeing them in detention and watching a seething McGonagall to dock points from Gryffindor. In our fifth year, Lupin became prefect sanctioning all their deeds. It was always four to one and did not end until after school. Black told me how to pass the Whomping Willow, and I was stupid enough to follow the instructions. I hoped to persuade Lily having final proof of the real reason for Lupin's monthly suffering. Potter pulled me out of the passage to the Shrieking Shack, but I glimpsed the werewolf before. He saved all his friends and their little secrets till date — the unregistered Animagi, his invisibility cloak inherited to the boy, the map."

"Lupin was a prefect?"

"Yes, Lupin and Lily. Potter became Head Boy later."

"What happened after the prank; I mean did any teacher notice?"

"Dumbledore was waiting after returning from the Whomping Willow. Dumbledore made me swear to keep Lupin's secret or I would be expelled from the school. I served a rather pleasant detention with Slughorn brewing the potions for his next class. I don't know what Dumbledore told Black and Potter, likely they got one more of the countless detentions. Lupin's secret was saved, but Potter was celebrated by everybody for saving a Slytherin. Lily scolded me _'ungrateful'_ and defended Potter. I don't know when she understood to have a werewolf in the dormitory and that Potter saved his friends more than me."

"You talk about Lily Potter? But McGonagall was praising her as one of the brightest witches, how could she overlook it?"

Severus shrugged. "Gryffindors tend to be blind in both eyes about their friends."

"And what happened to your friendship with smart Lily?"

"It was over after our fifth year. She strictly refused any contact with me and everything involved with the Dark Arts; the rising war, Dark Magic, and Slytherin were all the same to her. I hoped she would see the fake greatness of Potter and his friends, but instead, she married him." The low voice was filled with bitterness and contempt.

"You fancied her too, didn't you?" Severus didn't answer.

"What's your job, saving Potter?"

Severus looked up into Leonor's eyes, surprised. "How did you know?"

"I don't know. You unlikely became a teacher saving Harry before the Potters had been killed. I guess Dumbledore _'needed a favour'_? You don't like teaching the unexceptional, mediocre kids, do you?"

"I asked Dumbledore to keep the Potters save. The Dark Lord targeted Lily to kill the boy. I overheard the prophecy of Trelawney about the _'Chosen One'_. Dumbledore bound me to spy on the Dark Lord. I was already high in the Death Eater's ranks and moved further up into the inner circle after Dumbledore's offer to replace Slughorn. The Dark Lord succeeded to get somebody into a teaching post." Severus took a deep breath and said almost pleadingly, "Leonor, you are adept at Occlumency. You've to keep it secret, for your own safety. Nobody can know."

"You are a double agent? You have been cheating the Dark Lord?"

"… and his followers", added Severus calmly.

"You'll be dead first if I blab." Leonor took a deep breath as well.

"You save Potter while the Dark Lord's supporters believe you loyal to their purpose? Dumbledore's allies despise you because you've escaped Azkaban and cannot keep your temper with Potter? Even worse, Potter has no clue of your motives, Dumbledore keeps your cover by feeding Potters resentment. You are going to save a person that doesn't trust you at all. You are committing suicide, aren't you?"

Severus leaned his head back against the trunk swallowing the truth. Leonor jumped up, unexplainable rage flushed her face. His deep voice resonated in Leonor's ears.

"I need to cool off." She started running towards the water and removed the long gown with a few trained moves. She left every handicap behind at the lonely shore. The lake was cold. It would never be much warmer. Leonor shivered before she dived and swam forcefully without caring about the direction. The icy water tweaked her skin. The effort cleared the irritated mind little by little until an unknown force dragged legs and body downwards. Her head was soon under water, she was already breathless and couldn't see into the darkness of the depth, silence fell. A flash missed her nearly, but Leonor still felt like a stone dropping to the ground constantly and without return. Another flash stopped the enchaining powers and strong arms lifted her from behind above the surface. Leonor gasped for breath. Severus was furious but regained his composure first. He pulled Leonor closer with an amused smile and a low bittersweet voice before letting go of her waist.

"I suppose you don't want to be drowned by Grindylows?"

They glared at each other confused. Leonor shot him another angry look. He was still in his pants and shirt. Only the frock coat laid abandoned in the sand. They both returned with long strokes to the shore and Leonor realized the danger of swimming without a wand in a lake full of magical creatures. It was a near miss. She should be grateful, but the shame of being rescued in underwear was overwhelming. She couldn't look at Severus at all.

Severus had already dried himself and removed the dust from the coat. Leonor stood still shivering in the sun. She embraced herself blocking the cold and the weight of the terrible news. The dancing waves disappeared, and the surface was smooth and bright again. Severus sighed ill-tempered. He didn't want to be accountable for any injury or even worse. Why could she not just take her wand, get dressed and leave? She was smart enough to keep herself out of trouble. Severus transfigured Leonor's gown into a blanket. He turned Leonor away from the lake slowly. She looked wretched. Severus considered the shocked eyes while his hands motioned over her body without touching it. The silent magical warmth vanished the goosebumps on Leonor's skin. The blanket covered her shoulders and the sun would do the rest.

"We need to go", said Severus matter-of-factly.

Leonor took her wand, restored the gown and slipped into it quickly. She dried the damp hair and a transfigured wooden stick served as a comb. The serious casual self returned and followed Severus through the rocks. They turned towards Hogsmeade and ended soon on the wide road from the countryside into the wizarding village. The beautiful day displayed the small houses in an unmistakable gleam of light. Jackson's was surrounded by dark green hedges; the desolate state of the cottage invisible from the outside.

"You can apparate from here", said Severus impassively.

"How could you cross the Hogwarts security enchantments in your third year?" Leonor couldn't hide the curiosity.

"No unauthorized wizards or muggles can get in. All students can get out at any time; most just never try it, they would be expelled if caught", Severus answered flatly.

"Thanks, Severus, I'd like to keep in touch. I cannot give much in return or guarantee the information you eavesdrop will always be pleasant, but the incantation is not eliminated from Hogwarts, maybe it's uncommon in Europe. Circle your wand and cast _'O_ _mnino Audio'._ It's an unspoken spell." Leonor spun on the spot and was gone without a shade of noise.


	14. ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

It was dark outside. The bedroom room window revealed a small band of light in the distance. Leonor's eyes were still closed. She nestled in the pillow avoiding the thought of getting up soon. Her duty started at dawn. It was the last day at St. Mungo's and the past four weeks had been everything to Leonor. It was an extremely challenging time. Leonor rolled over to the side to swing her legs out of the bed slowly. Pauline was still hunting; she had not seen the owl for days. Even if Leonor slept at home, it was too late, and Pauline left already into the nightly adventures. In the morning, Leonor put some biscuits into the cage and returned to St. Mungo's. Leonor felt like sleeping through a full day; a night with more than six hours of closed eyes would already be an improvement.

Leonor dressed while brewing a strong coffee. She left the terrace house through the front door with a hot double-wall cup. The walks from and to the hospital provided Leonor with some fresh air and time to recapitulate the events of the day. The Magical Medical Committee had organized a job rotation, but not between different medical wards. It was a rotation between different patients and treatments. Some days Leonor and the other examinees felt like on a round trip between transfiguration and charm accidents, poisoned and bitten patients and infections of all various kinds. They gave their suggestions for treatment and headed to the next patient waiting for a diagnosis. The last week was much better, still busy and challenging, but at least everybody breathed again by the assignment to a special ward. Jakub, the Pole, worked in the reception and emergency area. The increasing number of East European guests visiting the Quidditch World Cup made his native language very welcome. Brian, the _'advisory'_ healer, worked in the ward of infectious diseases. Despite his arrogant manner, he was well-adept in curing them. Leonor was assigned to the ward for Spell Damage to look after two cursed muggles and some long-term inmates. Lucy and Alexander Connor had been found unconscious by a ministry official near their home recently. The Auror department suspected the Crutiatus Curse, but without a clue of the origin. Initially, every try of waking them made them scream in agony. Lucy and Alexander had no perception of their surroundings anymore. They slept restlessly and constantly whining in the meantime, an unsatisfying improvement. Leonor frowned. Deep lines appeared on her forehead entering the closed ward. It was unlikely for the middle-aged couple to ever return home.

"Good morning, Olivia! How was the night?"

"The usual, Leonor." The healer in charge yawned.

"Fine. I'll make the morning round for the medicine and do the regular checks. Good night, sleep well!" Leonor grinned and took the notebook. Olivia looked pathetic.

XXX

Leonor sat smiling on the hospital bed next to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice was holding Leonor's hand as if she understood the goodbye. Leonor returned, but not in the daily routine as within the last week. Leonor would miss the friendly pair of Ex-Aurors and hugged Alice when the curtains to the small area opened. A round-faced boy and a formidable witch with an archaic hat entered. Both glanced at Leonor.

"Hello, Neville, nice to see you. Are you Neville's grandmother? Mrs Longbottom, I'm Leonor Scott, currently doing a healer's examination. I met Neville last term at Hogwarts."

Leonor shook their both hands and Alice nudged curiously at the nightgown.

"Neville, you didn't tell to have lessons in healing?"

"No, no!" said Leonor, "I've been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, but only once a month. So, nothing special to mention."

Neville blushed while his grandmother was taken aback.

"Professor, … thank you", Neville spoke sheepishly.

"Why? I've only given a new potion to your parents, they are very lovely patients." Leonor gave a questioning look to the boy.

"I mean … Professor Snape. You spoke to him."

"Yes, I did. Did he leave you alone?"

Neville nodded. "He vanished all my wrong potions and the burned cauldrons too but didn't mention it anymore. I think he's been more furious about Grabbe and Goyle for receiving same bad marks as myself", sniggered Neville.

"Sometimes silence is an improvement, isn't it? And you don't need to call me Professor, I'm Leonor, agreed?" Neville nodded again.

Leonor grinned, but was interrupted by Augusta Longbottom asking with an edge in the voice, "I was under the impression the treatment of Frank and Alice is completed?"

"Yes, unfortunately. The new potion is a household remedy of the Red Indians, something to improve the short-term memory and perception. I hope it makes the daily life a bit easier. Mrs Longbottom, can we have a word outside. You can tell Neville everything later, but Frank and Alice are waiting."

Leonor hugged Frank and Alice the last time and the two women left the ward.

"Mrs Longbottom, I know it might be difficult, but can you tell me as much as you know about the fate of your son and daughter-in-law? It's difficult to get precise information after so long time."

"Are you consequential ignoring the facts?"

"No, I'm not promising anything, but I'm going to research a treatment for victims of the Crutiatus Curse. There are two more recent cases, two muggles, found near Barty Crouch's house."

"And what does an assistant know better than all the experienced healers at St. Mungo's?"

"Assistant is not correct. I take the examination of the _'Level A Healer's Certificate'_ in Europe. I've seen people die by the Crutiatus Curse and investigated the Unforgivable Curses already. Sorry, I have nothing better, but I'd like to continue in the future." Augusta Longbottom considered Leonor a while.

"Some Death Eaters, Barty Crouch Jr, the Lestrange's and some others tortured Frank and Alice after You-Know-Who's downfall. Barty Crouch Jr was sent to Azkaban together with the others. Barty Crouch sentenced his own son and you say there are two more victims near his home?"

"Yes."

"Barty Crouch was against You-Know-Who and the junior died in Azkaban. That serves him right!"

"Thank you. I'll look after Frank and Alice from time to time."

"Since when are they taking the new potion?"

"About three weeks."

"They seem to remember little things from a visit to the next."

Leonor nodded understandingly. It had been good to meet Neville again outside of the school. The victims had all something to do with Barty Crouch, was it a fact or coincidence? She used Legilimency on the Connor's and found a male face, blurred, terrorizing. It was not Barty Crouch, the face was much younger, but the junior was apparently dead. Everything else inside their minds was chaos and only the destroying pain of the curse visible. It was almost as if the Crutiatus worked like the destructive and criminal variant of Legilimency, both without remedy. Leonor pinned the further research on mental damage on top of her work list and walked down to the hospital canteen for dinner with Jakub and Brian.

XXX

"Good evening, love!" cheered Brian. "You are late." He continued eating with a wide conceited grin.

Leonor took it humorously and nodded unwillingly. She hated Brian's endeavours. He was her age, maybe a little older and known for romances with more fun to him than his partner. Leonor accepted his work but was glad to skip his personal company soon. He was no colleague anymore after the examination.

"Difficult day?"

"No, not at all." Leonor would never admit it to him anyway.

"So, what are you wearing at the nomination party tomorrow?"

"I thought it's a dinner and not a party." Leonor snapped. "Jakub, is your family coming?"

Jakub nodded. "We all like to invite you to Poland, any time you like. My father would like to hear more about America. He may interrogate you at the nomination already."

"Thank you, I'll prepare myself." Leonor grinned and ate the sandwiches quickly.

"And how was your day, Brian? Maybe I better take my face mask to avoid all the infections you cannot cure?"

Brian became solemn and made a pompous pause. Jakub and Leonor looked interested.

"The South American Ministry asked for help. An infection is spreading slowly on the continent. There's no elixir to heal the patients. The patients suffer silently and die in the last state by a muggle disease, like pneumonia. The magical abilities of the infected vanishes over a period of about a year and the positive reactions to magical healing is decreasing. That infection is like turning a wizard or witch into a muggle, but no remedy helps, neither muggle medicine nor magical healing. It's secret and undecided, but the Medical Committee may start a research group and I will be in it", explained Brian proudly.

"Sounds challenging, there couldn't be a better job for you. Where does the infection spread and how many are affected so far?"

"Brazil, about twenty known infections and no clue how many have died or are suffering already. Let's see if they say something tomorrow. Luckily Brazil was already eliminated from the Quidditch World Cup."

Leonor swallowed, South America sounded familiar. The three healers finished dinner and went back to their wards.

XXX

It was Saturday afternoon. Leonor lazed in the armchair at the mantelpiece. It was the first free day in the last four weeks. The enchantment on the peonies had worn off, but Leonor couldn't encourage herself to throw them away. Dusting and cleaning had to wait. She got up and walked upstairs.

The prospect of getting the Healer's Certificate was great. The Ministry was busy with the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament; therefore, the nomination was earlier than expected. Leonor could do the negotiations with Jackson soon. Gringotts and the Greengrass family agreed finally to the relocation of the treasure chest. The Goblins had been impervious, and Leonor had to insist on the contractual right defining the location of breaking the curse. Leonor sighed, and a small thought of Severus crept through her mind. The _'old'_ Greengrass had revealed the place of Catherine's suicide.

Leonor flicked through the wardrobe pensively. The few festive dresses were all from the U.S. She had not bought anything new, not for such occasions. Everybody she knew would come in company. She hoped the nomination wouldn't take too long. The Daily Prophet was invited too. It made her feel uneasy. She had no strategy to avoid it completely but shielding herself from an official photograph was more essential than etiquette. Juan found her once; almost.

Leonor walked down to the hall. The dress accentuated her slender figure. It had a small collar, but no sleeves. Leonor would wear the long fingerless gloves over her forearms. Leonor put the dark hair over her left shoulder and fixed it with a silver brooch. Some make-up concealed the lines and shadows around her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. The invitation asked all women to attend in silver or blue. The men were expected in black. She started to transfigure the gown into different shades and decided on a sapphire blue in the end. The gloves matched the brooch. Her bronze-coloured complexion faded with the English weather, but it gave still a good contrast. Leonor looked solemn at herself. She was satisfied. The hard part was to train the disillusionment charm. She could not vanish herself completely nor change her face to invisibility. It had to look like a blurred picture. The disillusionment charm needed to be placed managing the vagueness of her face on every picture.

An apparition from the backyard of her small house to the Ministry of Magic took only seconds. The tiled fireplaces and apparition spots were opened for the participants of the nomination. The event was the most important every second year at the Magical Medical Committee. All executives of St. Mungo's, the ministry officials as well as the sponsors of the hospital participated in the formal dinner. The tables were laid exclusively in white china and shiny golden cutlery. The fountain with the magical status glittered majestic in the large entrance hall.

A friendly witch ushered Leonor into the large room with the advice on where to find the numbered seats. House elves served sparkling Champaign and appetizers. Most of the guests had already arrived. Leonor received greetings and congratulations from every side. The thesis about the poisoning and their remedy had been a breakthrough. The attention would be very helpful to undergo the next steps in becoming an independent healer. St. Mungo's and private sponsors showed increasing interest. Lucius Malfoy fawned particularly on the Magical Medical Committee recently and Leonor sensed to play a role in it.

Leonor took her seat in between Jakub's parents and Brian's acquaintance. Krzysztof Nowak and his wife were talkative and the dinner pleasant while Brian's girlfriend spoke no word, overwhelmed by the audience and convinced of her beauty to outshine the banqueting table. Leonor sniggered to herself, but the girl had not the faintest idea of the topics discussed tonight. Three key speakers of the magical hospital introduced their recent researches and emphasized the necessity of donations. The charity was in magical circles as important as within the muggle world. Different awards followed the lectures of specialist's knowledge with the nomination of the _'Level A'_ graduates as the final highlight. A photographer of the Daily Prophet had positioned himself in a good angle near to the platform in the Atrium. A joint picture was planned with award winners, sponsors, and graduates. Leonor was tense. It was almost impossible to draw her wand in front of a hundred guests. She needed to operate the disillusionment charm wandless and silent, unsure if the sheer touch of the wooden stick hidden in the gloves was sufficient. The St. Mungo's executives congratulated heartily, and Richard gave Leonor a large wet smack on the cheek. Richard was her best mentor in England and Leonor felt grateful and proud towards him.

"Leonor, cheer up. It's over and everybody knew you would make it!" Richard tapped on her shoulders and others gave encouraging nods in agreement. Leonor forced a smile to her face and the pushing into the best places of the official picture started. Richard grasped Leonor and placed himself in the last row with Leonor in tow. Nothing was better than hiding behind broad shoulders. Leonor cast the charm as good as possible. The tall men of the last row overlooked everything, unaware to block out the woman in between. The posing for the group photograph was soon over.

Leonor was lucky and breathed freely to bid goodbye to Jakub and his family. She left the come-together quickly to escape the stalking reporters. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy greeted lavishly on Leonor's exit, but she didn't waste more thoughts about it. The tension was gone. Leonor copied the healer's certificate still the same night and placed the original into a picture frame. It would be in the newspaper tomorrow. She was proud and thanked all the helping hands silently. Leonor carried herself into the bedroom with a fleeting thought of Severus and his wandless magic at the lake. She could do with a warm hug of some strong arms tonight; the loneliness was soon overpowered by the exhaustion of the past weeks leading into a deep sleep.

 _Author's note: Hope you enjoy reading! If you like, please give some credit to the story! I'll answer every review!_


	15. THE LIGHTHOUSE

**The Lighthouse**

The end of Cleveland Way outside Withby marked the borderline from the muggle civilization to the wizarding world. Leonor soaked the salty wind into her lungs. The stunning view across the sandy beach and the fierce waves of the ocean gave a feeling of freedom. Gringotts ordered to wait at the beautiful spot and message Leonor's arrival to Greengrass Manor for pick up. Pauline clasped Leonor's arm with her talons.

"Pauline, listen carefully. Deliver the message to the Goblins and return here directly. You've to be fast. I want you to follow me and the Goblins secretly. Inform Severus if something happens to me, right? You remember, the dark tall teacher at Hogwarts? I fix the message within your feathers. The Goblins must not know."

Pauline hooted in consent, circled upwards and flew determined along the coastline. Leonor considered Severus' offer a couple of times, but she couldn't call for him. There was no trust in the Goblins. They'd observe the cliffs, there were enough hiding holes and Severus would be trapped easily. The owl had to be the emergency help. Pauline wouldn't fail.

A large rock served Leonor as a seat. She leaned back with her head in the neck and eyes closed. The breezy wind brushed over her face and played with some loose strands. After a while, Leonor looked into the distance. It would take a while before the Goblins arrived. Her thoughts wandered along the horizon. There had been plans, feeble plans to escape the criminal family and it didn't work out. Leonor was too young to run away before her mother died. She worked hard to become a muggle doctor but ended with forensic investigation to hold the promise of MACUSA for getting a new identity. The university seemed perfect when Daniel stepped into Leonor's life, but it lasted only short. Daniel denounced her with the truth of the past. Leonor fled to New York, exchanging the countryside against the anonymity of the city. It hadn't helped. Juan found her and even worse, Leonor was glad to leave again, forgetting a few friends to escape their young family luck. She travelled Europe, but did she ever arrive somewhere? She had again a plan to settle in Scotland, to work with the living, to keep and improve life, but the Gringotts assignment would be difficult. Severus was right; the money wasn't worth it. It could cost the plan of working as a healer; it could cost her life. Plans are necessary to find the way to the target, but not all plans made happy. The wish to arrive somewhere home was stronger than ever when Pauline returned with a tiny scroll of parchment at her left leg.

The letter contained the information about the location of the treasure chest. The Goblins wanted her to apparate to a lighthouse further north. Leonor stroked the owl and repeated her request to follow blindly. A sharp twist transported the witch at the foot of a rocky bank. Two grim looking Goblins waited at the entrance of the old rusty lighthouse. The red and white colour peeled off the old disused place. All searchlights were out of order for a long time. The waves nudged hungrily at the round rocks. Cold spray water made the air moist and clammy. A dark cloud covered the sun like an undesired Djinn. The manor house of the Greengrass family was invisible. A hilltop overlooked the rocks and the sea with a loopy path near the far end of the bank. A person stood watching at the path, little heightened to overlook the scenery. The Goblins and Leonor shook hands. The treasure chest was placed in a larger coffer with an official Gringotts' lock, and the lock was removed by the Goblins after Leonor's final signature to the handover of the heirloom. They receded towards the sloping path, muttering under their breath and joined the solitary individual. Pauline slid silently in a low-level flight to the lighthouse and landed on a bent railing.

It would be the last Gringotts assignment. Leonor vowed to herself and gave Pauline a final encouraging nod. The owl settled in a safe distance overlooking the scene. Leonor was prepared and decided to direct all powers into the _'Alohomora'_. The spell hit the little treasure chest with a strong force and shook it violently before releasing the empathic-curse. It hit Leonor square into stomach and chest, and she landed hard on the metal remains of the lighthouse door. Leonor didn't realize it; she just fell into a golden silence of the curse. She watched memories of a blonde woman and a youthful man in a yellowish shimmering light. It looked like sepia photographs of warm summer days. However, the pleasure faded into dark arguments, tears, and loss of love. The beauty of the woman collapsed into pain and misery. The photographs showed the eerie roaming of Cathy into absurd magical places searching for dark witchcraft. Every memory of séances with evil hags took more of the strength of the expecting mother. The young woman was riven by grief and despair when realizing the death of the unborn. All energy wasted by summoning back the father while sacrificing the child; the heartbreak drowned in the icy waters of the North Sea followed by more overlaying fateful pictures of the unknown.

XXX

A sting suffused Leonor's head. With closed eyes, she noticed every muscle in her body. The ground was stony and uncomfortable. A seemingly heavy item weighted on Leonor's left shoulder. Right cheek and arm ached from the weight of her own body. The blackout of the recent past vanished slowly. More stings at the left ear combined with a tickling like from a soft toy heaved Leonor back into the presence.

"Pauline? Stop biting my earlobe", said Leonor with a low voice. There was no energy left in her soul. The owl hooted soothingly. Leonor moved clumsily, the stiffness hurt. The sun shone again behind the hilltops, but the evening cooled the air and a fresh breeze curled the sea. The coffer stood abandoned at the rusty railing with an open treasure chest. Leonor closed her eyes once more before moving forward to check the heirloom. There laid a small bag of white diamonds embedded in silk cloth and sealed with the family crest. Leonor read on the golden inscription of the white silk — _'Only true love deserves white diamonds; may the rightful couple break the curse and get married!_ '

Leonor crept upwards, leaning her back to the lighthouse. Footsteps announced the Goblins. She had to keep her poise against the weakness of the limbs. The Goblins looked grislier with the flickering greed in the beady eyes.

"Well done, Ms Scott. Your cheque; to be cashed within seven days at Diagon Alley."

The Goblins eyed Leonor suspiciously; their curiosity plain in combining the success with the curse breakers pitiful state. Whatever the Goblins concluded, they locked the coffer and turned quickly to present the treasure to the waiting client. They grinned and called with malice, "See you soon at the cashier!"

Leonor dropped back to the cold ground while the owl ruffled the feathers to remind Leonor of the hidden letter. Pauline was ready to fly away, but Leonor shook her head.

"I'm fine, and send Severus a note later. I'll apparate to the coffee house at Cleveland Way. It's feasible, alright?"

There was little confidence in Leonor's voice and the devoted owl hooted in disagreement. Leonor pulled herself together and rose. Her brain worked slow, and the curse brought about a strong physical and magical exhaustion. The growing dark supported the chill and made Leonor shiver; she needed to get away. The café was close; she had to muster all remaining strength to apparate the short distance and use some simple spells to look civilized. A few steps into the friendly looking cottage felt like a hike. The restaurant had only some guests, and the landlord greeted with a wave of his hand serving dinner plates to a family.

"Hi, there! You can sit inside or outside, your choice!"

Leonor walked through the dining area and chose a table in the corner of the terrace. She sat on a bench invisible from the bar. The wall of the cottage emitted the warmth of the sunny day. The terrace had a view across the coast. She didn't recognize it until the deep voice of the landlord said, "Welcome! Here we go, the menu for you. Drinks?"

Leonor looked up and met the drolly expression of the man.

"Interesting outfit, invited to a fancy-dress party? Looks like you need something stronger! Cheer up girl; you'll find a new partner."

Leonor nodded, but the landlord was already behind the bar, pouring a whiskey.

"It's on the house." He put the Scotch on the table and Leonor ordered the menu of the day and a picture postcard with the lettering _'Withby'_. The card was delivered promptly including a muggle stamp and the kind landlord patted Leonor on her shoulder with an understanding smile.

Pauline circled above the coffee house and when the last guests left the terrace the owl joined the witch at the small rustic-style table. Leonor freed the owl from the old letter and burned it with a blue flame. Pauline took the postcard into her beak. The place name was underlined and on the back page the phrase _'THANKS'_ showed in capital letters.

"Find Severus and then return to our house in London, right?"

The owl hooted and left the restaurant before a waitress served the hot vegetable soup and ranted about the nervy sea mews coming to feed themselves even in the dark. Leonor gave a knowing smile to the elderly woman and spooned the starter ravenously. The home-made meal, the whiskey followed by several large hot chocolates brought Leonor back into controlling herself. The staff didn't snoop around and was busy with the new arrivals filling the dining area. A radiant heater had been plugged next to Leonor and the warmth from inside and outside restored a more vital feeling. The frightful pictures of Catherine were detached from every context and Leonor believed the memory of it was already partially erased. The physical pain was the leftover of the empathic curse. Leonor suppressed the hurt in head, limbs, and back and concentrated to the next steps. The apparition to the London' house needed to work. There she would find the necessary potions to heal. In any way, Gringotts would pay out and even if everything in her body was sore; the triumph would be hers in receiving the money. She would walk upright to the cashier and present the cheque. Jackson's daughter sent already an owl with the congratulation, asking for a final decision about buying the apothecary. It was time to buy a new house. The sale of the house in London could wait with the money from Gringotts. Leonor would hand in the request for a healer's licence and claim the patent application for her own _'household'_ medicine. Leonor left the muggle restaurant inhaling the sea breeze deeply. With a little luck, all official authorizations would be completed in September. Leonor took notice of a swish in the near bushes and stopped wandering her thoughts. She listened attentively sensing an intensive magic. Leonor drew her wand and turned on the spot quickly. She arrived at the backyard in London, before any magical creature could snatch her. She felt neither in the mood nor strong enough for an encounter with _'unknown'_ witches or wizards.

 _Author's note: Have you been afraid of Leonor? I was ;-)  
_


	16. ESTABLISHING A BUSINESS

**Establishing a Business**

Severus walked along the gloomy corridors of Hogwarts. The term start was worse than ever. The children burned and messed the potions out of sheer lack of concentration. Most wallowed in dreams about being a Triwizard Champion or encouraged their mates to apply despite the age; as if anybody could fool Dumbledore. Severus ranted silently. The staff room was full of teachers preparing the castle for the guests and planning extra lessons. It seemed as if the adults outrivalled the students with excitement and jabbering. Severus completed the curriculum for potions in summer already, still awaiting the consent of the other two headmasters. His mood dropped even further when Alastor Moody strode noisily into the room stamping his wooden leg rhythmically until he flopped into a chair.

Severus understood Dumbledore's concern about the dangers of the tournament and agreed to the Ex-Auror for the sake of the students and Potter. But Moody made Severus' life more miserable by searching his office and lurking everywhere. Moody picked on the wrong persons. Severus hardly admitted it to himself, but he preferred Scott. After all, she had been a looker between all the older female professors. Most of them taught already while he was at school. She proofed adept and some fresh ideas could outshine a paranoid old warhorse. Severus hid behind the Daily Prophet to flee the constant vigilance, even though he knew the newspaper couldn't shield from Moody's magical eye. An advertisement caught his attention. Scott announced the launch of the apothecary in Hogsmeade. The opening was soon. Maybe it was time to establish the relationship to the guild of potion makers again. The guild crest and the ministerial licence to practice displayed prominently in the notice. Albus hadn't shown much interest in Severus' work or research and since Potter's arrival at Hogwarts Severus had been busier with other things. He seemed to be spare for Potter's safety anyway. The headmaster hadn't really spoken to him since Black's escape. Dumbledore only made clear to the staff that Potter must remain at the school before issuing the exam results. Severus answered Dumbledore's side glance coolly. Potter was at least talented enough to pass the potions exam without many efforts or paying attention in the classes.

A badge of bitterness crept through Severus. Dumbledore put all his faith into the _'old'_ comrades, but it wouldn't be enough to win the next war. The Dark Lord was rising again. Severus' relationship to Voldemort's faithful followers had been established well over the summer break. Everybody saw and felt the growing intensity of the Dark Mark and started to prepare. The skull and snake were still feeble but growing stronger. Everything was a question of time. Severus would return into the Dark Lords service guarding Potter's son, even if Dumbledore had _'new order members'_ to better care for the boy. He felt liable by the blame for Lily's death. The thoughts wandered from the green-eyed beauty to the eagle owl with the scribble on a postcard. The owl found him at Spinner's End. He had been furious and apparated within minutes to Leonor's whereabouts driven by a random magical trace to the village. Severus had scolded himself for the investigations of the Greengrass family. The unsteady handwriting implied the worst even if the text said otherwise. His anger calmed when Leonor walked out of the pub and disappeared into the darkness. Her senses had been strong enough to notice the magic and arrive safely in London. Severus put the newspaper back to the large table in the staff room. The next bunch of fools waited in front of the dungeon door to burn some more cauldrons.

XXX

The house in Hogsmeade had been in a bad state. In the meantime, the windows were clean and the wood on the outer facade had been glazed. Jackson's old furniture stood in the house of his daughter in a nice room on the ground floor. The old man found pleasure in playing with the grandchildren and wouldn't return. The apothecary changed the owner for a reasonable price plus a regular treatment of the pain in Jackson's knees and back. Leonor grinned about the idea of the grump to play Quidditch with the youngsters. Leonor relished a self-made Ciabatta after another long day. Pauline was still on the way to France. She had sent the owl to a bird trader after delivering the invitations for the opening of the healer's business. Some unused prints lay still on the workbench; there was one more invitation to write. Leonor came around and took a blank page to write a few words only. A post owl transported the missive with the regular morning mail to Hogwarts. Leonor went upstairs to the empty living room and transfigured a board into a mattress and summoned a pillow and bed covers. It would be her first night in Hogsmeade. The provisional bed in front of the fire was soft and Leonor quickly asleep in the heat of the flames.

Maria and Francesco arrived the next morning through the fireplace in the sales room. Francesco's first travel with the Floo Network impressed him deeply. He was full of amazement. Maria and Matteo took his arms through the swirl of the Floo because they didn't like to leave husband and father behind. Hogsmeade was a _'wizards only'_ village and therefore Francesco couldn't just go by car. The Italians would do the catering and Leonor invited them to relax for some days in the Scottish air. The weather was still pleasant for a deckchair in the sun. Maria liked the idea to leave London and Francesco agreed anxiously to close the restaurant for some days diving into the wizarding world. Maria would cook, Francesco mixed the drinks and Matteo served the guests while Leonor shook hands. She felt a mix of nervousness and joyful anticipation towards the opening.

XXX

The student's flustered state lifted slowly, and today's lessons had been uneventful. Severus checked the cupboard with the potions supplies and locked it carefully before leaving the classroom.

"Ah, Severus", chuckled the old man, "are you on your way to Hogsmeade?" Severus grunted and was slightly annoyed. He planned to visit Hogsmeade alone and walked to his office faking to be busy.

"Pomona visited the apothecary already and recommended the food and drinks as well as brilliant cough drops. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Same counts for business I guess …" Dumbledore chortled again and walked back into the direction of the entrance.

Severus knew the headmaster was waiting and quickly changed the teaching robes into a fresh shirt and frock coat. Hattie prepared it; he could rely on the elf by simply leaving a note on the desk. Severus smoothed the fabric and run his fingers through the long black hair. A move of his black wand shrunk a small card box with a white ribbon to the size of his pocket before following the headmaster. Hattie had done well again selecting the colours and Severus knew, she shared his hope to serve the female professor again. The old devoted elf couldn't contain the sadness of not being _'utilized'_ enough with the Slytherin House, but Severus didn't like the elf around all the time and other Slytherin teachers were hard to expect soon.

Severus and Dumbledore walked swiftly across the lawn and through the gates. The headmaster blabbed about several things. Severus didn't even listen. A muscle twitched in Severus' jaw. The shame of being searched on Dumbledore's order was like a spike in his heart, but he swore to himself to hide his disappointment and remain calm. The Hogs' Head Inn on the opposite side of the refurbished house looked filthier now, even though it hadn't changed. It was cruddy as always, but Aberforth wouldn't mind about Jackson. The two lone wolves never understood each other. Severus was curious to see how the relationship worked with Leonor. She got along in Knockturn Alley and Aberforth used to meddle with the same sort of clientele. Severus pulled a grim face about the thought of Leonor setting a foot into the filthy tavern.

The small sales room was stuffed with people. Dumbledore was welcomed and immediately conversing with some official looking men, much to Severus pleasure. Lucius and Narcissa greeted imperceptibly and left quickly. Slughorn waltzed through the crowd; his cheeks glowing from the wine. The most guests gathered around the food and drinks. Severus took a goblet from a bewitched silver tray and looked for some space. Members of the potions' guild nodded friendly. The corner next to the fireplace was free and Severus leaned lazily against the mantelpiece sipping the red wine. Snatches of ministry business and St. Mungo's researches filled the air. Severus searched Leonor and found her in an animated conversation with a tall bloke and the man from the photograph in the Daily Prophet. Severus recognized her easily on the picture, even if her face was blurred and half-hidden behind the person next to her. Today she was dressed in dark blue, formal and elegant, the dark hair fixed accurately in a bun revealing a delicate neck. Severus remembered the handsome tall man vaguely from his time at Hogwarts. He put an arm around Leonor and an odd feeling stretched through Severus, but moments later Leonor wriggled herself free. She turned and considered Severus' eyes. The touch of surprise changed into a genuine smile. Severus watched her unsuccessful tries to cross the room, but Leonor was caught in new conversations. Dumbledore bowed and continued talking to her severely until interrupted by a cheerful Slughorn. Eldred Burke, annual chairman of the potions' guild, and his wife monopolized Leonor after view steps; she was clearly nerved but followed the conversation with fake interest. Severus smirked taking two drinks from another flying tray.

"Good afternoon, Eldred. Mrs Burke!" Severus bowed slightly towards the stale looking old witch.

"Master Snape, what a rare meeting lately. He keeps his staff close, doesn't he?" replied Mr Burke with a side wink at Dumbledore.

Severus said nothing and handed the drink to Leonor with a cold look to Burke's wife. She dragged her husband away against Burke's intention to question Severus. She was playing obviously offended by the rude gesture of not receiving the other drink. Severus paid her no attention at the gatherings of the guild anymore. It didn't please her.

Severus considered Leonor. She looked strained. The careful make-up concealed the rings around her eyes only incomplete. The dark eyes met his own gaze, and he felt she would allow Legilimency for the first time; maybe only to save the effort of speaking for herself or to avoid some topics in the open. It wasn't the right place. They sipped the wine in silence occasionally interrupted by leaving guests. All of them were friendly to Leonor, but most didn't have the guts to shake his hand as well. Severus was satisfied and continued to maintain the scowl, it made the good-buys a quick affair and Leonor seemed in no mood to continue the shallow conversations.

"Do you need to be back at the school soon? Dumbledore is just leaving", she said in a low voice and pointed towards the door. Severus shook his head against his plan to just briefly pay respect to the new business. Leonor put the goblet on a near table. "Let's then get out here."

Severus copied her and put his hand loose to her back. She moved determinedly through the remaining guests, sending some more good-byes here and there and Severus scowl drove everybody out of the way. The witch and wizard exited the room through the front door. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen and likely in the pub on the opposite side of the street. Leonor turned left and walked around her house to a small garden fence. A lazy wand wave revealed a gate, and they stepped quickly through the weedy garden to the back door.

"It's me!" called Leonor opening the door to a small room, looking like a surgery.

"It's almost ready, at least for the beginning. I will use it as a consulting room and maybe later for overnight treatment. I hope the watchful eyes believe we'd followed Dumbledore." Leonor smiled at Severus removing the curtain to a chaotic looking mix of laboratory, store room and kitchen. Matteo, the former Hufflepuff, choked on his apple and his father patted him hard on the back. Severus looked indifferent but could hardly stifle a grin.

"Maria, Francesco, this is Professor Snape. Matteo, you know each other. Severus, these are my friends, Maria and Francesco Romano. Francesco is no wizard, but he does the best drinks and Maria is the best Italian cook." Leonor beamed literally turning a blind eye to Maria's and Matteo's shock.

Francesco who was in a kind of _'magical'_ trance stretched out his hand in amusement and grasped Severus' arm with the words, "Nice to meet you! You are the first wizard I meet outside my family and if I'm not mistaken the professor that made my son swear every term break. But it seems to pay out at St. Mungo's!" The father grinned widely, and Severus' lips curled upwards, almost like a painful smile when he bowed to Maria.

Leonor broke the awkward silence following Francesco's words. "I had to get out there. I don't want to hear small talk anymore. Matteo, please could you double check on the guests? I hope they are all leaving soon. I just have a few words with Severus and help you later with the preparations for the night."

Maria and Matteo looked frightened that it was almost amusing. Leonor turned and walked up the stairs hinting Severus to do the same. He gave a curt nod to the family before following slowly. The upper floor was empty except a mattress next to the chimney. A large window front presented a nice view of the garden, the shrubs around and the countryside behind Hogsmeade. The room was bright and clean even in the dim light at sunset. Leonor leaned with her back against the window sill looking straight into his eyes like an invitation to read her mind. Severus risked a silent _'Legilimens'_ before Leonor looked sheepishly at her feet. ' _I don't want to be overheard'_ , was the message. He took his wand and cast _'Muffliato'_ around the room as well as checking the stairs. There was indeed movement at the landing and an angry hiss came from the lower floor, "Matteo, get ready with the sales room!"

"How are you?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine." Leonor hedged his question feeling suddenly apprehensive. She didn't want to be scolded by him and that was what he would do.

"You feel so good to avoid moving your wand arm?" His voice snapped angrily; he didn't like to be rebuffed if correct. Leonor choked with surprise.

"It's nothing."

"Show me! Are you in for a small duel?" Severus raised his wand with a ferocious smile. Leonor moved her right side in position, but far too slow. Her self-defences were defeated easily with Severus' disarming spell and her wand moved flying into his hands.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Severus deep voice was low and concerned. And Leonor felt foolish to even try a duel with him in her current state. A noise at the stairs interrupted the silence and made them turn. Matteo and Maria stood already in the room, both looked embarrassed and Leonor steadied herself being insecure about how much they had watched. Severus rolled his eyes, returning Leonor's wand and leaning against the window sill casually.

Maria broke the silence hesitating to move her eyes from Severus. "Leonor, we are ready downstairs. Francesco decided to spend the few days of vacation better in a muggle village, but of course, we stay overnight if you like."

"Oh, I thought you want to savour the Scottish sun?"

"Well, yes and … no. Matteo needs to return to St. Mungo's and as much as Francesco liked coming here, he doesn't want to be locked up in the garden."

"No problem at all. I understand Hogsmeade is a bit too much for a muggle." Leonor grinned but welcomed the idea in general. The opening had been draining her on top of the exhaustion of the past month. Having guests was nice, but it could wait until she settled down better.

"Yes", Maria confirmed, relieved to see Leonor smile. "You want us to stay at least till breakfast?"

"No worries; go ahead with your plans. Where do you go?"

"The south coast."

"Fine, I'll come to say good-bye." Leonor followed them downstairs, and she hardly tamed the butterflies in her stomach looking forward to some undisturbed time with the dark wizard. She couldn't explain it to herself, but to be here with him felt just good.

She started to express her gratitude towards the Romano's and hugged Maria first. Matteo was next, but he just looked at her with disappointment.

"Are you sure you want us to leave?" he hissed.

"Yes. I think your parents made the right decision and I don't want to take more of their short holidays. You and they are always welcome! Nevertheless, I'm not affronted if they leave. I thought you know that."

"And what's about Snape, having an affair? You've always been protective of him!" said Matteo spiteful and added, "… you've been warned, he's dangerous and what's he doing with your wand anyway? Doesn't it open your eyes? He's not even handsome."

"Matteo, watch your tongue!" Maria tried to calm her son, but her expression belied the words. Maria had always been on Richard's and Matteo's side and only approved Snape if he was helping with the exam. Leonor was puzzled and felt a sudden mix of shame and anger. The anger about the scolding teenager won over the shame of having a male guest. The young Ex-Hufflepuff wouldn't tell her what to do.

"My colleagues are not your business and you don't need to like them." Leonor frowned at Maria and Matteo ending the discussion with a low dangerous voice. She gave a brief hug to the mother and son before they walked annoyed through the sales room to the fireplace.

"Francesco …" The man smiled despite the argument and embraced her warmly.

He whispered, "You are old enough to make your own decisions. I know little of the wizarding world, but some things are just human. He's a formidable man and surely won't bore you. Be careful, but you make a good couple from the outside. I can tell you so much."

Leonor was taken aback. "How can you say that?"

Francesco smiled omnisciently to add quietly, "It is the way you beamed introducing him and it's how he looks at you if you don't watch. I'm a barkeeper and I have a fine nose … Take care!"

The Romano's were disappeared in the green flames of the fire before Leonor realized Francesco's words to its full extent. The butterflies came back intensively.


	17. CATHY'S STORY

**Cathy's Story**

Leonor blocked the fireplace for the Floo Network and locked the front door before going back to the upper floor. Severus leaned still against the low window ledge toying with a little box.

"For you!" he said getting up. The dark grey eyes flashed peevishly.

"You've heard Matteo?" said Leonor calmly.

"I didn't eavesdrop; it was impossible to block out the barking."

Severus was hurt. Surprisingly the indifferent and self-confident outward demeanour suffered by the insult. Matteo had crossed the lines.

"And? … You are still here, they are gone", answered Leonor matter-of-factly. Severus seemed to grow an inch and cleared his throat, thrusting the card box into Leonor's hands.

"Congratulation! Hattie sends her regards too."

Leonor opened the bow of the gift ribbon carefully. A small smile curled her lips opening the box.

"Thank you. It's a Swiss Army Knife", she said happily. Severus nodded, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"It's better than that. It will slice and unlock almost everything. The blade and bottle opener will change colours in case the food is poisoned. It will only work for you."

With the words, he took Leonor's hand and adjusted the knife in her palm. He circled his wand and spoke an incantation. Fine lines created a gleaming reticule until knife and hand were covered for a short moment in a white light. Leonor looked at Severus in awe listening to the velvety sound of the incantation. His face was stern and concentrated. His hand cupped her fingers warmly.

"Did you do an unbreakable vow?"

"A kind of it. It's the incantation that comes with the knife. It only shows the special magic for the owner. You should always take it with you. There are a lot of weird people that might be calling healers, and they'll target your wand first. What's with your right arm?"

Severus changed the subject deliberately. It was dark outside in the meantime. His ocean grey eyes looked demanding, the concentration was replaced by the usual scowl.

"I'll tell you. But let's sit downstairs. The complete right side is sore. It was already difficult to manage all day. The painkiller wears off."

The door to the cleaned sales room stood ajar. A curtain to the surgery was open and the mess in the middle room was gone, only several boxes stood in the edge.

"What's this room going to be?"

"It will be the lab, the potions' arena!" Leonor grinned. "The boxes will all go into a high shelf in the edge and the kitchen will be upstairs. I hope to complete also the upper floor soon to move out of London. It's not planned to work as an apothecary all day, maybe I only open for walk-in customers on Saturdays. I hope to do more like a healer and sell ready-made potions; it's better to work on appointment or by mail delivery than standing all day behind the counter."

"What do you do with the house in London?"

Leonor shrugged. "Sell it, if I can, but the muggle agency says it would be better for rent. The house is too small in a quite expensive neighbourhood to get a reasonable price. I cannot say why, but I do not want to sell it if there's another way. It's a half-hour walk to St. Mungo's, it's close to every muggle transportation, Regent's Park is near and a nice place to relax and to find some magical plants …"

While talking, Leonor checked the fridge and took some ciabatta, prosciutto, cheese, butter, olives and a red wine. They sat in silence and started to eat. Leonor's tenseness shrivelled. Severus seemed more relaxed too and Leonor wasn't afraid anymore to tell the story, it was better to talk it through.

"The curse hit me hart in the front. I fell. I cannot say how long I lay there, but the fall bruised the complete right side. Everything is still blue, green, yellow, purple … like an ugly field of pansies. I think it goes better, slowly."

"So, the curse created physical pain?"

"Yes, for me. I'm not sure if it would be the same for everybody. Some may have suffered mentally. I couldn't identify myself with Catharine's decisions and I believed she understood her own foolish behaviour in the end. But I would never do something like this. It was as if she warned to do the same mistakes again."

"What did she do?"

"Cathy participated in séances, with old hags, dark magic of its best to get Ollivander back and weaken the relationship to his new love. It took all her strength and the unborn child, she killed herself finally. I'd never beg for a man. I expected something like this, I prepared well, knowing parts of the story from you."

"Why didn't you send your Patronus? I was close."

"The Goblins and Greengrass watched the coast. Greengrass would have recognized you. The treasure chest contained gemstones, likely the marriage settlement of Cathy. But there was something strange. The curse released a flood of pictures. It started bright and happy and became darker and darker until Catherine drowned in the icy sea. It doesn't bother me, and I don't dream of it. I would have expected the curse to end with her death, but there were more pictures afterwards. I cannot figure out the persons, they are faceless. It's a man, a woman, a house, the ocean. They appear to be happy, but they live under a huge threat. I don't get those pictures out of my mind, as if I need to warn somebody. I just don't know whom and where."

"Likely you were unconscious. Maybe your own memories? Do you have nightmares?"

"Not exactly. It's more like a research topic; it doesn't leave you alone until solved."

Severus shrugged. "Are you sure it's not the wishful thinking of Cathy?"

"I see a small house, no manor. The appearance of the couple is rather dark, not as pastel coloured as the rich girls usually are. I wouldn't know how Cathy imagined it; the pictures don't match her memories nor the location. I hope I figure it out sometime soon. You said you were close. How can that be? The location was a secret."

"The house of my parents is in middle England, closer than Hogwarts. I've been there for a while this summer", he answered sadly. "You've taken a huge risk to apparate in an exhausted state. You should have called me before going to the muggle restaurant." Severus' voice took a scolding undertone.

"You would have rescued me without ranting?" replied Leonor teasingly. Severus only snorted.

"I understand; Pauline was already in London. I wondered about the owl's speed but was too tired to investigate. It's been you in the bushes near the coffee house?" Leonor's eyes locked with Severus. There was a small blush in the pale face when he nodded.

"I apparated to Withby, wanted to see if everything was alright, your scribble was horrible. I checked also your backyard in London. But you arrived safely there as well."

"Thanks, Sev." She said it in a low voice and ashamed of herself. "It's good to have you around." Severus flinched at the words, but the tension vanished, and he considered her carefully, studying the dark brown eyes and the already familiar lines at the angles around.

"What's about the two guys that always hug you?" asked Severus sounding like it needed some willpower to say the question without an undertone. "One was with you on the photograph of the daily prophet and the other is a graduate too."

Leonor considered Severus for a moment thinking why it was so important to him. "Richard has been my mentor at St. Mungo's. He would have liked a position for me in his ward, but there's nothing free, and he won't sack somebody for no reason. Richard is fair, and he advised to only take a job at the hospital if it meets my qualification, but there's none. I would get stuck in an assistant role without many responsibilities and no research time. That's why I'm here and I believe he's right. I hid behind Richard for the official snapshot. The other might be Brian, he feels very self-important and is indeed a very adept healer for infections of all kinds. He's not able to make the easiest potion, but he has a good instinct to know what might cure a virus or bacterium. He gives very good input to the potions department and usually, it works out well. Brian likely joins a research group. A kind of unknown epidemic disease is spreading in South America and Brazil asked for international help."

"This Brian was in the same year as Lucius Malfoy. They both had their fingers with every pretty girl", snarled Severus. Leonor grinned noticing the unnecessary jealousy. Most women in St. Mungo's knew Brian in the meantime and just joked about his behaviour.

"Please give my regards to Hattie, will you?" asked Leonor softly. "How are things at Hogwarts?"

Severus shrugged. "As always."

"Who's teaching defence?"

"Alastor Moody, an ex-Auror!" Severus gritted his teeth and his jaw twitched speaking the name.

"I heard that name in the ministry. He makes your live difficult, doesn't he? Albus will visit me with somebody called Bagman. Do you know anything about it?"

Severus stood abruptly, almost knocking the chair to the floor. He crossed the arms over his chest and watched out of the window observing the darkness.

"What's wrong?" asked Leonor.

Severus glared at her, his temper flaring. "No clue what it's about. I'm not good enough guarding Potter and the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore is not even talking to me or giving tasks in preparation for the event. The school is like a bee house and Moody searches my office as if he's suspecting me to be a traitor."

"And Bagman is who?" Leonor preferred the neutral topic giving Severus some time to regain composure.

"He's from the ministry, was responsible for the Quidditch World Cup and now leading the Triwizard Tournament together with Barty Crouch. Guess they'll make sure your support for the competition."

"Sounds reasonable, Madam Pomfrey won't be delighted." Leonor watched Severus passing the room; subtle emotions crossed the agitated face.

"You'll stay out of the dark side, will you! Pettigrew was unlikely the one who conjured the Dark Mark at the World Cup, he doesn't have the powers. It's been nobody of the known Death Eaters either." Severus clasped his left arm as if in pain until he noticed the gesture and stopped, squinting at Leonor.

"I'm not your student", she said quietly noticing his tone, but she knew what he meant. The mayhem at the World Cup and Dumbledore's behaviour made sudden sense.

"You-Know-Who is about to return?"

"I used your spell. Potter was with Lupin and told Dumbledore about a prediction of Trelawney. A servant would return to the Dark Lord nursing him back to power. I'm wondering if the _'rat'_ is the only one who returned. Wherever the Dark Lord hid, he also found Quirrell. A ministry witch of Crouch's department is missing too. His followers feel the Dark Lords growing strength already", said Severus hotly.

"So, do you." Severus didn't answer and turned staring into the darkness. Leonor considered the mix of emotions in the dark eyes, it depicted fear and determination before the covers were up again. Whatever Severus planned to do; he would be in grave danger as many others with him. She understood.

"Two muggles have been found near Barty Crouch's home in July. Both tormented to insanity, likely the Crutiatus Curse. They are in the same ward as the Longbottom's. I tried to help, but there wasn't much to do anymore", said Leonor sadly and added carefully, "You've been at the World Cup then?"

He nodded repulsed by self-disgust, but the visit had been necessary to confirm the alliance. The Dark Lord would question the participation and would trust Severus to be clever enough to free himself from Dumbledore on such an event.

"I suppose I can apparate from the garden to the school's gates?" said Severus and went abruptly to the back door. The fresh air of the beginning of autumn flooded through the surgery. "Please, don't get involved", he repeated with a softer voice; his wand already raised and prepared to turn on the spot. Leonor was holding him back with a gentle touch.

"Severus, be safe. You still owe me a dinner." A curt smile crossed both faces and the wizard was gone.

 _Author's note: Hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for your reads,'favourites', 'follows' and reviews!_


	18. THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

**The Triwizard Tournament**

Two cauldrons simmered over a low flame on the workbench. Leonor stirred absentmindedly. The leaves of the bushes fell sedately to the ground, the colours bright and yellow. Leonor waited for Bagman and Dumbledore and dwelt in some thoughts. She recovered from the pressure of the summer. The bruises healed faster now. It made everything easier. A smile curled her lips thinking of a large Siberian eagle owl arriving in the morning after Severus' visit. The day was already at its peak. Leonor had overslept. The owl mimicked her and woke with a start when Leonor opened the window pain. Likely the bird waited since dawn and zoomed jumpily through the room to drop a heavy book into Leonor's lap. She anticipated the sender by examining the title on the leathery old binding and opened the letter expectantly.

" _Hope you had a good night. Get well soon!"_

Leonor stretched enjoying the autumn sun. Yes, she had a good night. She blushed remembering the dream; the feelings were new and unfamiliar. She felt still embarrassed. It was her wish to meet Severus again. Nevertheless, they had not met since the opening. Leonor subdued the sparkling tingles in her stomach, she needed to sort out her own business first. The described incantations eased the pain caused by the emphatic curse. Severus had a point in finding the correct counter spell. The book was back at its rightful owner in the meantime. It was the first task given to the new eagle owl. Pauline and Hugo were a pair now. The bird trainer wrote about _'love at first sight'_ and praised Pauline to have _'chosen the best trained bird'_. A second order was open for two years now; it added a drop of sadness and Leonor sighed; she had to be patient even though it was important especially with a war ahead.

The bell at the front door rang, and cheerful noises announced the awaited guests. Bagman and Dumbledore shook Leonor's hand kindly; both dressed in eye-catching colourful robes that made Leonor smile. She gestured the men to the small sitting area in the sales room. Flames crackled in the fireplace.

"Would you like something to drink?" offered Leonor. Dumbledore refused with a twinkle in his eyes. Bagman accepted a Butterbeer longingly. Leonor sat grinning with a mug of tea to listen to the reason of the visit.

"Yeah …", said Bagman gulping down the beer, "… you surely heard of the event to take place at Hogwarts this year?"

"I did. It was in the Daily Prophet, wasn't it?"

"There is a little challenge …", Bagman continued nervously with a side glance at Dumbledore who started to explain playing with his fingertips and glancing over his half-moon spectacles.

"The book of rules requires the support of the participating schools in their native languages to ensure health and well-being of the foreign students. Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime insist on a French and Bulgarian speaking healer and interpreter. Bartemius Crouch was supposed to take the role in supporting Madam Pomfrey, but the workload at the ministry doesn't allow him to be more frequently than necessary at the school."

Bagman nodded pompously before Dumbledore continued with an intensive look across the small coffee table. "The ministry likes to employ you to support the interests of Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. If I'm not mistaken your language skills are sufficient to meet the wishes of the foreign headmasters and you know the school and staff as well."

Leonor held Dumbledore's gaze strictly suppressing the surprise and delight with occluding magic before answering in a business-like tone, "It's a generous offer, thank you."

"Indeed!" cheered Bagman and beat himself at his legs.

"But I must disappoint you, I've already running assignments and have to do my duties here as well", Leonor answered with a cool look from Dumbledore to Bagman.

Bagman gawked saying, "Ms Scott it's such a great international event …"

Dumbledore instead seemed to have expected the answer.

"Madam Pomfrey will be delighted to support all students if you cannot be there. The headmasters of the schools agreed already on some limitations because there are very few wizards and witches meeting language and healer skills."

"Meaning?"

"It's acceptable to handle your own patients in the morning at least. I suppose it can be arranged to meet all schedules", answered Dumbledore sternly.

Leonor nodded, thinking quickly. Opening hours were not fixed for the apothecary yet, everything was on appointment. The little, poisoned boy from Knockturn Alley had visited and recovered well. His mother would buy ready-made potions in the future and the father worked more carefully with the wand at home. The villagers dropped in from time to time, some with a real need and some out of curiosity. The furnishing of the upper floor was mostly ready, and the potion ingredients were well-stocked in the large shelf. Leonor started to prepare concoctions to offer a large variety for sale quickly, but there was no pressure to finish it. She liked working at Hogwarts and meeting with the French headmistress would be a pleasure too.

"I can bring two trained owls, one for each school for messaging. I assume it's not necessary to sleep at the school every night?" said Leonor judiciously.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled generously. "Your _'old'_ quarters are still available. The elf will enjoy your return very much in case an overnight stay is more convenient."

"Alright, I will try to schedule everything to the morning. Is there anything else I need to know?" Leonor couldn't refuse; thinking of Severus much more than of the reputation or the additional paid work.

"Well then", Dumbledore smiled as if he knew she would accept, "See you Friday before Halloween to welcome the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang! Mr Crouch will send you the dull paperwork." The headmaster blinked before diving into a praise of the still wonderful weather in October.

XXX

A last measuring look confirmed to be ready for the reception at Hogwarts and the Welcoming Feast. The hair was in a low bun with some playful strands down her neck. The robes with the green and silver design looked refreshing. Leonor cheered up from the past month and was looking forward to the feast. She'd intentionally delayed the efforts of her own business avoiding timely trouble before understanding the needs of Hogwarts. Two letters of some rich pure-blood families waited for an answer. She wanted to make the things right and not in a rush. The pleasant anticipation turned into excitement approaching the large oak gates. A few students greeted in a surprise of her return, but the most were distracted and peered into all directions expecting the delegations of the foreign students any moment. The faculty was tense. Leonor placed herself a little in the background behind Dumbledore who beamed widely. Severus hid behind the Slytherin students exposing no emotions. The arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang confirmed the magnificent magic of both schools; the elegance of the French competing against the almost military appearance of Durmstrang; the bitterly cold winters of Eastern Europe fighting the sun spoiled Mediterranean climate. It was hard to say if the overlarge coach with the giant French Palomino Horses or the emergence of Durmstrang's sailing ship in the Black Lake created more blank astonishment.

The crowd pushed back into the Great Hall followed by the guests. The seats at the staff table had been marked. Leonor sat between Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. Severus' seat was to the other side of Durmstrang's headmaster and Dumbledore was framed by the giantess and a thin-lipped Professor McGonagall. Karkaroff dragged the Potions Master into a conversation and Albus chatted animatedly with Maxime. Leonor felt a bit out of place between the old acquaintances until Durmstrang's headmaster remembered a student feeling sick. The sudden inspiration made Igor Karkaroff claim to be introduced to the agreed healer. Leonor quickly glanced at the Slytherin table and the boys ate with appetite; some a little pale from the journey, but nothing required immediate action. She wanted to let the students finish the meal before tending to work and placed a solicitous introduction of herself to Karkaroff. He took no note of her before, but the effect was unmistakable when Karkaroff got up to kiss Leonor's hand. His lips lingered far too long on the back of her hand, the cold eyes frisking her body for every detail. A feeling of a great mistake bubbled in Leonor's throat. McGonagall's and Snape's look shot daggers, a rare sight of unison. Dumbledore stopped the scene amused.

"Igor, I'm sure you'll find enough time to get to know Ms Scott. She'll spend likely most of her time with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I also recommend her excellent cough drops for any inconvenience caused by the English weather!"

Leonor withdrew the hand quickly from Karkaroff's grip greeting a surprised Madam Maxime respectfully. They both met while Leonor travelled France.

"Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Madam Maxime!"

"Qui, qui … c'est une surprise!" The headmistress replied nicely eyeing Professor Hagrid from the distance.

The meal continued with Karkaroff's endeavours engaging Leonor in further conversations praising himself the most; the calculating look masterly disguised behind nice words. The health of the favourite student dropped into nothingness. Leonor hoped Severus would come to aid. Karkaroff and Severus knew each other, and an awkward thought came to Leonor's mind. Instead, Severus excused himself from the table with a stony expression and at the first possible moment. Leonor followed quickly; acknowledging the necessity of introducing herself to the students.

Leonor returned to her house in the village late in the evening. She visited the lodging places of both schools and placed Pauline and Hugo with them. Both owls were a bit cross to relinquish the habit of sleeping next to each other. Leonor stroked them compassionately; they'd find a way of meeting each other soon. Why did she introduce herself so avidly to Karkaroff? She had been so stupid! The touch of the man sent still shivers up and down her spine.

XXX

October turned quickly into mid of November and the first task of the tournament approached. The foreign teenagers settled into the British dormitory school very well. They attended the advanced classes usually. A few colds and the homesickness of some girls mended with the time and the adjustment to the chilly and wet climate improved things step by step. The daily routine of Hogwarts bothered Leonor only a little. She was hardly involved with the extra work and left the grounds often after dinner stopping at Beauxbatons' carriage and Durmstrang's ship. Leonor slept at Hogsmeade and returned to the school after lessons. The truce with Madam Pomfrey was frail and fortunately, nothing required the hospital wing urgently.

The daily dinner got soon irritating. It was annoying and meanwhile, Leonor dreaded Igor. The memory of her brothers grew stronger and stronger. The hard and unmoving lines in the tanned face together with the dark hair reminded her of an older version of Juan. Karkaroff's flirting smiles never reached the eyes. She tried to avoid Igor, but it was impossible not talking to him at all. Unfortunately, the open resistance encouraged him, even more, to seek for the _'mutual'_ small talk in the Great Hall. Leonor sent now and then pleading looks to Severus earning only scornful sneers or a dismissive frown. The deep scowl hadn't left Severus' face since Potter became a Triwizard Champion. As much as she respected his knowledge and understood the difficult position he was in, the more she hated the cold behaviour. Severus regularly joined Igor and Leonor at the staff table. Leonor felt certain he heard every word of the conversations but never found time to talk to her in public or privately. She was little surprised about the rumours of the faculty about Igor and herself, but she hoped to know Severus better than believing in the shallow whispers. One evening Professor Dumbledore called Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff into his office. The muscles twitched in Leonor's jaw; she deliberately maintained the silence containing the anger about her once favourite professor.

"Ms Scott, may I have a word?" Severus got up with a menacing gesture.

She rose and put the napkin and cutlery forcefully to the table. She would have hexed him dumb without the watching students. Severus led her swiftly into a passageway to one of the upper floors. He appeared to be unimpressed and it didn't calm Leonor. The small landing at the foot of the stairs was gloomy. Severus listened into the silence of the staircase. He and Leonor were alone. She met his gaze with a stubborn and hostile expression.

Severus was thinking. The fury about Leonor's proximity to Karkaroff preyed on his mind. He could contain it in public, but hardly now, missing the loved small smile and the silent understanding so much. How could she be so ignorant of his warning? How could she yield to Igor's games? Severus stepped closer and pinned Leonor almost against the cold stone when a shield charm hit him into the chest. He stumbled backwards, unprepared and bewildered.

"So, what makes you talk to me again?" She shot at him, her wand only inches away from his overlarge nose and the lanky hair almost brushing her flushed face.

"Lower your voice!" Severus hissed without moving, jealousy increasing like a blazing fire. "Karkaroff obviously impresses you, the slimy coward …", said Severus in a baleful whisper. She lowered her wand, fixating her gaze with the increasing storm in the flashing grey eyes, considering the man's pale face with triumph.

"Oh, how surprisingly thoughtful of you!" Leonor hissed back and continued with a hinge of insulting regret, "The Durmstrang boys are sharper to keep him out of sight while I do my work. They are not that deluded as the Hogwarts staff. I believed you smart enough to sideline Igor, but I've _obviously_ picked the wrong man."

Leonor stepped backwards, tucking her wand into the cloak. The disappointment helped to hide all feelings in a cold indifferent smile. The longer she looked at him the more his unfathomable expression returned by indicating the calming temper. Both flinched at the sound of suppressed laughter from above. Severus approached her again looking straight into the dark brown eyes. He seized her shoulders gently and moved his hands downwards with a soft pressure just to hold Leonor's small hands for a few seconds.

"See you around, Scott!" said Severus and was gone when the voices drew nearer.

Leonor's instinct took over casting a complete Disillusionment Charm and pressing herself into the smallest edge of the landing. She heard Harry Potter hissing, "There's somebody." Harry and Hermione walked downstairs carefully with wands at the ready. They relaxed when reaching the empty lower landing glancing around the passageway. "I thought I heard Snape!" said Harry. "I believe he hates Karkaroff for outshining him; if looks can kill, Scott and Karkaroff would be dead by now. I wouldn't mind seeing them leave, two less for Moody to keep an eye on!" Granger and Potter exited through the tapestry and Leonor slumped against the wall, releasing the charm in a confused mood.

XXX

The puzzled state stayed over the next days. Severus was alert and watchful, however, the cold demeanour returned without showing the menacing fury of before. He still ducked his head coming across Mad-Eye Moody. Karkaroff engaged himself in lecturing Victor Krum. Igor made a show while Victor followed Hermione silently. Cedric and Fleur braved the tension with self-confidence. Cedric, Victor and Fleur enjoyed the support of their school for the tournament. Instead, Harry Potter was utterly spent with the malice of the school and being abandoned by his best mate. Nobody wanted his participation, but the boy didn't put his name into the goblet either. Little relaxed Harry's brains and Severus turned the knife in the sore points. It didn't do any good. Severus behaviour towards Hermione was outright mean addressing the little flaw in her face; at least the event improved Hermione's looks. She was a clever girl. What does not kill you makes you stronger! Leonor heard about the growing front teeth from some Slytherin girls and not even all of them found Severus' remark funny.

Leonor experienced the sensation of being a motherly friend instead of an official healer. The French girls often nestled into her arms on one of the cosy couches in the carriage. The girls preferred to read the textbooks aloud. Leonor's French accent was so funny. They didn't even stop claiming fairy tales from her. It was soothing, yet the return to the house in Hogsmeade often lonely by realizing to never do the same with own children. Maybe it was fate to care for the children of others. Working with the Durmstrang students was different. The usually tall boys questioned her frequently about their looks and if the pretty girls hinted some interest in them. She had to act like a clever sister without much experience of the carefree life as a teenager. She used common sense and the powers of observation to mediate the vexed feeling between the young adults. Leonor participated in a teenage life she'd never experienced herself.

In the evening before the twenty-fourth of November Leonor walked across the lawn and up to the castle. She would sleep in her quarters on the seventh floor until the first task was over. Hugo and Pauline circled her head savouring the time together before commencing the nightly duty. Leonor stopped in her tracks and the owls hooted in an uproar when a large bird approached in a low-level flight over the grounds. It was the Siberian eagle owl clasping the claws into Leonor's shoulder. It hurt. The bird was heavy and claiming the seat while preening and ruffling the feathers, much to the annoyance of Pauline and Hugo. The owl didn't release the letter before being caressed and allowed to snuggle into Leonor's neck.

"You are a cute one! Last time you've been sleepy, and I was safe." Leonor smiled, taking the scroll from the owl's leg and read.

" _We meet one hour before midnight, wait near the greenhouses."_

It was already dark, and Hagrid walked along the fence meeting Olympe, again. There was about one hour to prepare, but Leonor didn't know what. As much as she despised Severus' crisp letter, the more she was thrilled to meet him after a seemingly dateless waiting. She stopped at the hospital wing to talk to Madam Pomfrey. The matron accepted grudgingly Leonor's help to arrange the medical tent the next morning. It was only because Professor Flitwick was in the ward and considered it as _'a very kind gesture'_ of the younger witch. Leonor was still clueless why she didn't get along with Poppy. Flitwick and Leonor exited the ward together speaking about the excitement ahead. Flitwick shared the common opinion of Karkaroff being involved in putting Potter's name into play. Leonor didn't share the idea. Igor was ambitious to see his own school winning but having two Hogwarts Champions added no advantage to his aim. The rage of Igor about having Harry Potter in the tournament was genuine, much more than everything else he did. She wished a good night to the other professor and entered her private rooms on the same floor.

Leonor decided quickly on her robes for the unknown occasion choosing something warm under an extra thick travelling cloak. She removed the firm bun and combed the dark hair quickly. The leather boots had a soft sole and made no noise passing the castle at the late hour. Severus waited already and handed Leonor a broomstick without any greeting.

"Hope you can fly", a sneer curled his lips. "Follow, and we only land here, but nowhere else!"

Severus was teasing Leonor with her own curiosity; the mystery of the journey was inviting and hard to resist. Luckily, she knew how to fly since working in Romania. Severus kicked himself off the ground. He was so self-confident, almost full of himself leading the way. Nevertheless, he watched carefully and kept the brooms close in the pitch-black night increasing speed and height slowly. Leonor couldn't see his face, but he seemed to know the direction well. They circled the shoreline of the lake and stopped in the air for viewing the illuminated castle, a great sight. Leonor exhaled relieved, accepting the freedom. The wind blew the hair in and out of the face, and she needed to use her hand to control the strands. Severus' face was still obscured by the darkness. He steadied his broom with one hand taking a hair-band from an inside pocket. He handed it to Leonor and when she stretched the arm he snatched it away; a sly grin on his face until she almost lost the balance.

"Damn!" Leonor cursed herself quietly while noticing Severus' hand stabilizing her broom.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "It's better to have a free sight. I'm not coming to your rescue again!" His voice was deep and kidding. His own hair was already tucked firmly behind the ears when Leonor finished the ponytail.

"Where do we go?"

He turned the broomstick and pointed to an orange glowing patch in the forbidden forest.

"Keep close."

They rose further and above the treetops. A lighted clearing came into sight and Severus lowered the speed. Thundering noises and screams emitted from below the trees.

"Dragons!" said Leonor in blank astonishment. "The ministry ordered dragons for the task?"

"Yes, they arrived over the weekend; I suppose with a port key."

"Sounds like one dragon is particularly bullish already. But it's not the one I can spot easily." Leonor peered through the crown of the trees, remembering the work at the Dragons Research Institute in Romania and recognizing the alarming yells easily.

Witch and wizard went around the clearing in a safe distance. Three dragons had been caged up safely. Thick ropes secured the legs and the cages itself and the three seemed calm, at least as good as it can be expected from a wild beast. The shouts came more from within the forest. No dragon-keeper was visible, but flash lights of spells and shouts fired in short time lags.

"They are in trouble; we need to get down!" Leonor was already in a dive before finishing the words. She shot into the clearing stopping at half high to peer through the tree trunks searching for the place of the men and the beast. Four keepers struggled with a half-loose Hungarian Horntail shouting stunning spells without having much effect on pushing the dragon back to the cage. Misplaced spells, flashes, and shouts increased the violence of the dragon to the state of a monster. Leonor landed behind the beast, yelling and sending spells to distract the dragon from the original target. The dragon turned its ugly head and moved a few steps backwards into the cage. It wasn't enough, but a fair start.

"Get out from behind or you'll burn!" screamed an angry voice. Before the words died away, Leonor cowered quickly to the ground avoiding a full blast of fire. The dragon prepared to spit more fire soon and Leonor tried to leave but tripped over a stub or root of a tree. She was flat on the forest floor and the flame above; she was saved, this time, searching for a way to escape the booming heat. She lifted her head to look for the way out only to hear the dragon roaring in agony. A red stunner hit the beast in one eye.

"That was a good one!" cheered a strong voice from the other side. "Come over, and we push it back to the cage!"

Leonor got up and Severus grabbed her arm strongly dragging her out of the fire zone. The beast was still writhing in pain and licking his eye with its long tongue. It would soon recover.

"Leonor, what are you doing here? Good to see you bringing support; we need any help! Let's assemble and on the count of three we send the stunners all together! You know the procedure!" said a tall sun-tanned man quickly, using the short breathing time.

Everybody positioned in front of the dragon, physically and mentally preparing themselves. The Horntail turned slowly, facing its foes in a neat row. On command, six stunning spells hit the beast square in the chest. It was defeated, retreating under growls and falling to the hind legs into the safety of the cage. The keepers quickly closed it and fixed the heavy ropes, before the beast sensed to send fire blasts again.

Leonor checked her ankle and knee while Severus snarled, "What the hell, we are not allowed to be here. Hope you have a plan to explain that!"

"You prefer a loose running dragon in the forbidden forest?" she snarled back with clenched teeth. "Take it easy, your _'eye-catcher'_ saved us all!"

"Indeed, that was close! So, it's been you sending the spell?" The tall Romanian patted Severus heartily on the shoulder. "Leonor, I'm so sorry, but the point goes to him!" He laughed and embraced Leonor in a bone-crushing hug.

"Peter, good to see you too!" answered Leonor smiling widely.

"You are invited for dinner; it will take only a few minutes before we can eat. It is late, but we all deserve refreshment before turning in." Peter passed the clearing and commanded to get food, drinks, and everybody together around the campfire.

"I'm off", said Severus and walked through the trees to collect the broomsticks. Leonor followed close.

"You are not going!" she demanded.

"Who says that?"

"Listen, Peter will not betray us. I've been working with him and some of the lads last year. They've really been in trouble today. I don't know why they are only four wizards. Usually, you work at least with six, but better eight in a group to control a dragon."

Severus expression softened a bit and Leonor added after a pause, "Their food is good. It's worth it."

They returned to the clearing and introduced each other. Leonor asked to keep quiet about their visit and Peter confirmed it to be his pleasure. Charlie Weasley eyed Severus suspiciously. The behaviour was like the mirror image of his younger brother Ron and sister Ginny. Severus didn't care much, and Leonor couldn't help to make a pointed remark.

"Charlie, it's not potions today. Cheer up!" Leonor was sure Charlie suffered in compulsory potions. He wasn't the studious type of student, more a Hagrid in miniature. He likely had been glad to skip it after the fifth year while Severus wouldn't even remember his performance. Charlie just grunted in response, while Severus seemed to relax slowly. Everybody sat around the campfire. Marinated meat and vegetables grilled slowly. Peter put his hand round Leonor's shoulders. After a while he spoke quietly to block the others from the conversation, so only the Hogwarts staff could hear it.

"You've not been the first visitors today. There have been more. I expect somebody tried to sabotage; the ropes of the Horntail had been cut with a knife. Lucky, you made a detour. We are two keepers short. We lost one injured in Romania already and the other is sleeping in the tent recovering from the journey. He'll be back tomorrow. But it's still only five of us. I mean, the dragons likely go to the arena easily, but to bring them back might be a problem. Most of the young lads are not able to perform a good stunning spell anymore. It's not easy to get them trained."

"There will be enough teachers around to save the audience", said Severus matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but we have to cage them once out of the stadium. You two couldn't help? You've both strong magic and are cool-minded." Peter questioned Severus, but Leonor answered.

"I can help, I'm not as bound as Severus is. It all depends on the situation. If the Champions are injured, I've got to heal them first. Severus will need to shepherd the Slytherins. I wouldn't like to be the one fighting the Horntail tomorrow", she added quietly.

"Well, it's not been our first choice, but the only option we had after being informed of needing four brooding females. Anyway … I appreciate your help if possible. The Champions should be saved, you know about the venom in the tail already, you are prepared for the worst", added Peter in a thoughtful manner, before asking in a cheekier and conversational tone including the complete round.

"And what's the kind of relationship you are in?" He blinked, "You ranted like an old couple."

"Oh, Severus is eating out of my hand!" called Leonor hoping it would distract Peter just to regret it seconds later.

"Oops, that's a surprise. I know all the lads were hand fed after you've hexed them unconscious. I'd rather advise you to be careful with Severus …", Peter gave a funny side glance to the silent Potions Master, "… or you find yourself spread-eagled in his lap." Peter enjoyed his joke and broke into a loud cheerful laughter.

"I really missed the blunt jokes!" said Leonor defeated before another lad answered.

"Yeah, we thought so too. You've never complained about our jokes! Don't start it now."

Leonor said nothing anymore. She got up to take some more food and pour herself a drink. She likely had blushed and felt embarrassed. The warm glow of the fire hid it well. Severus' face was obscured by the dark curtains of his hair, but he didn't make any attempt to leave. He stared at the fire as every man liked to do. She sat next to him, touching his arm as if by chance. He just looked straight into her eyes with a questioning look. The dark eyes thoughtful and gentle. Leonor responded by snuggling herself to his side.

"It's good to see you without your guards. I like it." Leonor spoke softly cupping Severus' left hand in hers. He put his arm around her shoulders after Charlie went to bed and only Peter, Ivan and the Professors continued the conversation.

The evening ended long after midnight. The broomsticks carried the teachers back to Hogwarts entering the Slytherin dungeons through a back door. A scowl was back on Severus' face. Leonor expressed her concern about how Potter and Diggory would handle the challenge. Severus told her to have heard Harry training in Flitwick's classroom and Cedric had asked some urgent transfiguration questions to McGonagall. The headmasters knew about the task already for a while. Severus noticed the uncommon red glow above the forest while making a nightly round through the castle. He hinted that likely everybody was prepared.


	19. DRAGONS AND VENOM

**Dragons and Venom**

The dull and cold November day embraced the importance of the Tournament without any attention. It did not diminish the cheering of the crowd awaiting the fight in great anticipation. Madam Pomfrey fussed in the first-aid tent, frantic about the idea of the ministry to use dragons. Leonor grinned, all preparations were perfect like in a hospital. Ointments for scratches, burns and other possible injuries stood in a cupboard. The younger witch brought also some other than the regular medication as well as a large package of magical plants for potions. Poppy was satisfied; the two healers shared the common sense to better be prepared for the worst case. Professor McGonagall visited them after escorting Potter from the school. Her eyes shimmered in an unusual, wet glance and Leonor transfigured a handkerchief from a piece of paper to show her sympathy. Leonor wanted to distract them a bit and started to talk about the travelling through Europe. She explained to have met Madam Maxime. McGonagall and Pomfrey quieted after learning that Leonor worked with dragons before. Leonor kept the issue with the Horntail's tail still secret whilst being happy to improve the relationship to the two women a bit. It would only be frightening, and nothing changed the task. She should have published the information, but for fear of being discovered, she refused to do it. Peter would publish once somebody continued the research, but due to a lack of dragon-keepers with medical interest, it had not happened yet. Leonor hoped nothing required the knowledge today.

Leonor watched the fight from the first-aid tent until Fleur and Victor came to their official check-up and the healing of some minor injuries. She missed Harry's fight, but the cheers of the crowd and the applause spoke volumes. He had done very well. Leonor exited the tent after the battle quickly sending the two foreign champions to rest. She rushed after the Hungarian Horntail to help the dragon-keepers trapping the beast in the cage. They had already managed a good piece of the way. The lads outwitted the dragon with the nest; the female walked behind the eggs like a goat chasing a carrot. Leonor was breathless running through the forest before drawing level. She slowed down to walk with the lads behind. They sent spells to the dragon's tail from time to time keeping up the speed. Everything was good, and the Horntail set a foot into the cage examining the eggs with an almost gentle look. Leonor changed position to help with chaining the dragon when a reckless stunner hit the back of the beast. The dragon clubbed its tail unexpectedly while turning and changing the radius. Everybody ducked and tried to run, but Leonor was at the wrong side and right in the circle of the blows. The sharp spikes slashed through Leonor's robes. The tail grazed her waist only. She pressed a hand on the slit, but the fabric started to soak up the gushing blood. Peter opened his eyes wide shouting swear words to the young man.

Leonor swayed slightly before sitting on the forest floor, shocked by realizing the happenings. The bleeding diminished soon, and Leonor released the compression of the gash.

"Let it be, Peter. It cannot be changed", Leonor tried to calm herself.

"You know what it means, don't you?" Peter shouted at her.

"I do. Safe the beast. I'll go back to the school. I've prepared some stuff, and I was relieved seeing Potter return without needing it." She managed a sad smile.

"I'll come with you. You need help", said Peter, his voice angry and concerned at once. The young bloke squinted regretfully into Leonor's direction.

"No, you are required here. The dragon must be caged. I'll find somebody to help. There is some time left to act, right?"

"Are you sure?" asked Peter subdued. He knew the suggestion was the only thing to do without risking more injuries.

"Yes", confirmed Leonor and walked swiftly back to the edge of the forest. Her mind was racing about the best way to explain the incident to Madam Pomfrey. She needed to convince the matron fast or there would be no time left for explaining the essentials. Leonor wouldn't be able to finish the antidote herself. She couldn't hope for the additional emotional support in the hospital wing, but the dark green liquid would save her life. A depressed feeling clenched Leonor's chest. She recently evaded the threat of the emphatic curse but would soon face a similar mental pain and severe dreams.

The first-aid tent was empty and cleared in the meantime. The cubicles had already been removed and the furniture was neatly stacked. Poppy boxed the flasks and ointments with a cross expression when Leonor ran into the tent.

"You've got to help me." Leonor was pleading, the balanced temper was gone, the shock and agitation deep.

"You've to help here. I'm not clearing your stuff as well!" The matron did not even look up.

"I need a potion, an antidote! The Hungarian Horntail has venom in the spikes. I've been hit, and it will poison me slowly."

Madam Pomfrey looked up and examined the cut with trained movements. She handed Leonor the dittany from one of the boxes.

"No need to fuss around. I've never heard about a venomous dragon. It will heal in next to no time. Nobody knew where you've been. I've taken care of a Durmstrang boy who scratched his knee badly."

Madam Pomfrey had a point; Leonor could have said something. It didn't matter to her now. She took the magical plants out of the cupboard, vanished the other unneeded medications quickly to Hogsmeade and zoomed out into the fresh November air. She didn't even feel angry about the stubborn attitude of the matron. It was little time for big explanations. She kept up the pace towards the castle heading for the Potions Master when a cold hand embraced her fingers.

"Slow down!" called a deep and furious voice.

She stopped with relief. Leonor expected Severus to be back in the Great Hall already. He caught the questioning look.

"The Prefects walked the Slytherins to the castle. I went to see Peter. He told me you've been injured."

"You believe it? Can you help?" said Leonor with new hope.

"Well, I heard already yesterday about the venom", scowled Severus, his face as pale as hers. He pulled Leonor suddenly close with one hand, both hearts pounded fiercely.

"You'll tell me what to do! It will be alright", he said in a calmer voice. "Let's go and not waste time!"

XXX

Severus removed the spells on the door to his office, and they walked in, hanging the cloaks to a hook. He hoped the students and teachers would be busy and excited enough to leave him alone finishing the task ahead. Peter had given him a piece of paper and urged Severus to find Leonor before digging to the details. Peter explained to have no idea about healing and potions because everything was done by his mother in Romania. He only snatched the formula from home to prepare himself for the worst case confident to find a helpful hand at Hogwarts. While Severus read the note, Leonor unwrapped the plants from the paper. She made piles of the different magical herbs hastily, other plants wandered back into the paper.

"You'll need a few drops of sage oil from your stocks. I must have vanished it to Hogsmeade by mistake", said Leonor weakly. Severus took a small vial of oil from a cupboard and put it to the workbench.

"So, what do I need to do exactly. I suppose the notes describe the antidote?"

Severus considered the mix of dried and fresh stalks, roots and leaves. Leonor took Peter's paper and copied it to a small blackboard above the workplace and added remarks behind some steps. Her skin was ashen, and it made effort to reach across the workplace to the board.

"Let me do it." Severus took the chalk out of her hand and conjured a stool to press Leonor down. She didn't fight it and her wand fell with a little clank to the floor. When he handed the wand back, she only shook her head indicating it was no good idea to use it.

"It is better you take my wand. I don't want to send stray spells. The antidote needs to be fresh and once ready it must be kept on the exact drinking temperature. All leaves and stalks should be pounded and mixed before being put into the boiling water. The mandrake roots must be cut with a silver dagger, sprinkled with the sage oil and added while cooling down. Everything else is on the board", explained Leonor. "It is not too difficult and takes about two hours before ready for usage."

"The recipe is correct? Are you sure?"

"Positive, we did enough research to confirm it. It will do what it can do, the earlier I drink it, the better."

"What's about the cut, you need to clean it and use some dittany?"

"No", Leonor shook her head, "… it needs to be open to release the venom and will heal when the toxic effects decrease. Dittany won't do any harm but will not improve things either. I can use some bandage on it, but it needs to be changed every few hours to remove the venom."

Leonor's voice was drawling; as if the words formed reluctantly. She supported her head with the right hand, glassy eyes observed the workbench without realizing any detail. Severus noted all remarks, organized the plants and heated water in a cauldron above a low fire; everything was prepared to start to work.

"Why don't you sit in the armchair? You look lousy." His expression was stern and a deep line appeared between the eyes.

"Severus, you'll have to feed me the potion. I'll not be awake. The venom creates a daze, a terrible one. If the antidote starts to take effect, you've to calm me down. If the daze becomes dreamless and quiet another helping of the antidote is required. It's like a rhythm and repeats about hourly."

"How do I know when it's enough?" asked Severus supporting the poisoned witch to the armchair where she curled up and closed the eyes. The power of the poison appeared to be strong, the toxic effects increased quickly.

"… if I remain calm after taking the antidote, … and continue sleeping without making any trouble then it's over. A small cup of the liquid is sufficient, but it may require some helpings. Keep me awake if you can."

Severus watched the motionless heap in the armchair. He had no clue what to do with the woman in his office. She belonged to the hospital wing and not here. She became fragile and the antidote needed his attention. He conjured some bandages to the armrest still hoping she'd be able to use them without help.

"I'll bring you upstairs to Madam Pomfrey and prepare the antidote while she will look after you." Severus stepped to the mantelpiece and took Floo Power from a small basket.

"No, she doesn't understand, the explanation takes too long. I trust you."

Leonor's voice was feebler, but she stirred as if in pain about being relocated. Severus could ask the matron any time later. The water was boiling, and the ingredients needed to be crushed and cut. He rolled up his sleeves and started to work. He was concentrated on the potion when Leonor called him.

"Talk to me, anything ..."

He never talked while brewing, particularly not preparing an antidote. But Peter said something similar; _'Don't let her faint!'_ had been his words.

"What stupid idea made you work with dragons?" It was the first thing coming to Severus' mind, still scolding the lad sending the useless spell to the poor beast and causing more unnecessary pain. He heard Leonor almost laugh, but he couldn't avoid feeling protective. Even the dangers in her past made him nervous. She started to talk, slowly, every word a strain, but went on with it with frequent pauses.

"I didn't go there to work with dragons ... there're a small wizards school and a hospital too … when I arrived from the U.S. … the ministry required me to solve a criminal case at Scotland Yard … it was my ticket to move to England ... the police suspected to have dark magic involved ... it's been a clever muggle, a mass murderer, a psychopath, … a very ill mind … I supported the muggle profilers … but it had nothing to do with magic ... the deaths were solved in less than two months … I didn't know what to do next … the support of the ministry vanished … I hardly knew anybody and luckily met Richard … he suggested a traineeship at Mungo's … I did, but it fed me only a few months … I started at Gringotts to earn something and then decided to travel around Europe with the money … I've been in France, Switzerland, Italy, but nowhere longer than half year … the last place was Romania … before being accepted taking the healer certification … a young dragon-keeper and Peter had been insured by the Horntail before … the female breeds every year … it has something to do with the hormones if the venom is produced … we believe it's only to save the nest ... I found the antidote … but never published the study."

The potion was boiling sending hot steam everywhere, the crushed and mixed magical ingredients had been added. Severus waited for a change of colour, but there was at least half an hour time.

"Leonor, you should go to the hospital wing …", he turned and looked to the balled-up heap of misery. She shook the paper-white face almost imperceptible. The skin looked transparent and felt cold. Severus conjured a blanket growling to himself. Peter sounded confident to have enough time, but it looked worse than expected. He couldn't prod himself to force her to the ward sensing another odd wave of protectiveness.

"I want to change. There's something in the wardrobe on the seventh floor", she whispered crouching deeper into the armchair and under the blanket. Severus was lost in how to arrange it. The antidote needed his attention and Leonor shouldn't be alone. Leonor seemed to sense his confusion.

"Conjure it and send word to all headmasters … the children have to know where to find help." He bent low to listen to the words. Leonor's forehead was hot and glowing, despite the cold sweat on the skin. She had a fever. Severus swallowed the lump in the throat before waving his wand and concentrating on an unknown wardrobe on the seventh floor. He closed his eyes channelling the magic through the wand and numerous walls of the castle. A pile of clothes bumped into his chest and dropped into a mess to the floor. He noticed the flowery scent, a perfume with the oil of a lily of the valley. The summoning charm had worked, and the idea of accidentally ridding Flitwick's wardrobe was set aside. Leonor stirred in the armchair and sat up mobilizing all strength looking up into the dark and angry eyes.

"Severus, whatever you'll do, it will be the right thing to do. Use your instincts, even if it's awkward. The night will be tough. I'm not going to blame you for anything, alright? It's just between us."

Severus only nodded, unsure what it meant. He sensed to know nothing when turning his back to Leonor. Severus examined the potion turning slowly into a green and opaque liquid with a characteristic sweet smell. He reduced the heat and waited until the bubbles vanished. The antidote started to cool down. He cut the mandrakes with the silver knife to add them tinctured in sage into the dark shimmering cauldron. It would soon be ready, and he had to find the exact heat keeping the potion level with the drinking temperature. He listened to the sporadic sounds of swishing fabric and kept himself busy observing the antidote while writing a note to Dumbledore. Severus excused himself for the remainder of the day and asked to inform the matron, Igor and Madam Maxime. Madam Pomfrey needed to take over for a while. He exited the office and handed the message to the first student entering the entrance hall. A threatening look was enough to send the young Ravenclaw hurriedly up the stairs to search for the headmaster who would likely expect Severus to explain the incident. It could wait.


	20. THE ANTIDOTE

**The Antidote**

Leonor was once more curled under the blanket. The study was dark and gloomy. The green shimmering light in the dungeons faded with the daylight, and the air was humid from the boiling potion. Severus nursed the fire examining the office. Leonor's clothes lay folded in muggle fashion in a lower compartment of the bookshelf. Severus must have hexed the complete contents of the wardrobe from the seventh floor. It looked like moving in, a frightening and thrilling thought at once. He never wanted company, not after so much loss by own fault, not with so much at stake. Leonor had to survive the night, and he had to cope with whatever it meant and after that, it was over, and he would go his own way again.

The antidote was ready and a cup with the aromatic smelling liquid placed into Leonor's clammy hands. Severus watched her drowning it at once and clinging on the warm outside while staring to the empty bottom. There was no immediate effect and Leonor fell apparently into another doze. He took the cup and returned to the workbench cleaning and checking again the cauldron just to return to make sure she was alright given the circumstances. She had still high temperature, the skin felt warm now. The eyelids moved rapidly like thinking of something in a restless dream. His long slim fingers moved some dark hair out of the hot glowing forehead. She looked so fragile, so much different from usual. Severus just sat there and waited.

Unexpectedly Leonor rolled to the other side, sitting upright and straight to stare eerily like the man opposite was the enemy. She sized Severus at his robes and started punching and screaming. The actions originated from a mix of agony and self-defence. Severus recoiled taken aback by the sudden change. When regaining composure, he quickly cast a silencing spell around the room, better to let nobody hear and see. He hesitated to use a spell on Leonor. It felt so wrong and Severus shied away from the fists instead of taking his wand. It angered her more and more. He was already close to the wall and retreating further was no option anymore. Severus caught Leonor's wrists with a few skilled moves ducking the punches quickly. She tried to wriggle herself free, but he was keeping the arms and pulling her close into a strong embrace while hoping it would calm her down. Leonor still raced, but Severus didn't let go and brought her back to the armchair safely gripped with both arms and in his lap. It worked, she quieted floating into a steady breathing, sleeping. It was time for the next cup of antidote.

The evening turned into the night. Leonor was nothing of herself. The disoriented fury changed into the desire of close contact. Fighting the nightmares resulted in resistance. Holding her close hushed the demons away. The exhausting change of temper and the need to care for the antidote tired Severus. It felt like forever. He relaxed embracing the woman, listening to the still body before the next helping was due; just to bring another round of chaos. It was wrong to touch her, it was wrong to stroke her back and to feel the soft skin below the fabric of the shirt. She couldn't object to whatever he did, yet he sensed it was the only thing required to live through the strange toxic hallucinations. It was what _he_ needed to continue defeating the dragon's venom. The realization of why she chose the office over the hospital wing dawned in his mind. She knew it. The battle ended in the morning a short hour before the sunlight illuminated the hilltops around the Black Lake.

XXX

The place was cosy. A soft pillow adjusted Leonor's head in a comfortable position. The blanket ensured nice warmth. A male scent and a light snore tickled her nose and ears. An arm embraced her waist without adding weight, moving lazily from time to time and caressing the skin below the shirt. It felt like everything was right in the world. She snuggled closer to the body to hold on to the loving dream and drifted into another deep healing sleep.

XXX

Leonor dozed realizing the surroundings slowly. The twilight made spots in a warm golden light. She watched them moving until clouds covered the rays of sunshine with the dull bleakness of November. She recognized to have loads of space on a box spring mattress. The window was above the top sending the fading daylight of a late afternoon into the room. Ceiling-high shelves with books framed the king-size bed. Some space in the lower compartments was used as a bedside cabinet. Half-finished crosswords, pens, and few recent periodicals were left in the dark wood and covered a stick looking like a handle of a wand. There were a wardrobe and two doors. Both stood little ajar without showing anything of the bordering rooms. It was quiet, and Leonor fell back into the numerous soft pillows. She recollected what happened and remembered vaguely to have left her wand on the workbench, she'd changed into shirt and sweatpants and took the first cup of the antidote. It tasted unusually fruity and sweet for an antidote, almost as aromatic as it smelled. There was no memory after that. The bed covers emitted a fresh masculine identity, a woody scent with a note of bamboo and mint, something she became addicted in her dream. Was it really a dream? The dragon-keeper; the young lad who unfortunately suffered the same injury was restless for weeks; saved from the poison but fighting dire nightmares in every sleep. The antidote didn't solve it. Peter's wife saved her husband from the demons; she'd been caring and strong enough to hold him while his life was at stake. He recovered fast and the evil spirits vanished with the love.

Leonor rolled to her side, groping for the cut at her waist. There was a new loose bandage around the belly. She sat up and removed the patched-up dressing. The gash was closed; still dark from the dry blood. Leonor sighed in a fit of gratitude. Salty tears filled the dark eyes, blurring the room and rolling down the pale cheeks. He was her dream; he'd been here. The covers were still ruffled and creased from the other body. She never meant to spend a night with Severus, not that way, but it was an odd good sensation. Leonor took the slim jet-black stick from below the crosswords. It was as black as Severus' hair and eyes. The handle felt comfortable in her small hand; the ebony wood gave a stark contrast to her skin and the white bed covers. Leonor put the wand back to its place realizing to have no clue about the day. She edged to the end of the bed putting her feet to a fleecy rug and taking her woollen socks from the floor. The knees felt powerless and supported the weight of the body reluctantly. The smaller door to the right led into a bathroom. Fresh towels lay on the washstand and a large candle illuminated the room in a romantic dim light. Leonor hesitated, forcing down new tears, the intimate atmosphere too much to handle. A wave of the hand switched on some torches. Leonor's mirror image was much less worrying than expected. She put a splash of cold water into her face and continued to rinse head and hair completely in the refreshing iciness. She exhaled noisily, the life pulsating through the veins again.

Leonor pushed the door to the living room. She supposed to have some time before Severus returned from lessons. A two-seater sofa and two armchairs were placed half-round opposite a gorgeous fireplace. A rickety low side table stood on an elegant red carpet in between the seating. The long narrow window on the other wall showed snippets of the forest and the lake. It was large enough to light up the small room with daylight. The decoration was as sparsely as in Severus' office, no paintings, no photographs, not even books. Leonor walked to the fire and put some wood to the flames watching the orange glow. It felt safe and peaceful until a piercing shriek startled her. Leonor turned to discover the sleeping house elf.

"Hattie! Are you alright?" called Leonor. The elf sat in the edge of the sofa with a pillow pressed to the chest. The orb-like brown eyes protruded in shock, the body quivering like leaves in a cool breeze.

"Mistress … is awake and Hattie didn't inform Master Snape … Hattie needs to punish herself … Hattie was not allowed to sleep and forgot …", more words suffocated in dry sobs. The elf's tiny arms rounded the woman's legs while beating the head against Leonor's shins.

"Stop it, Hattie! I'll get bruises from your forehead. Your master will be here soon." Leonor smiled a warm smile considering the innocent eyes of the little creature.

"Master told Hattie that Mistress is very, very ill, but Mistress doesn't look ill." The elf kneaded its knuckles and tilted the head in anticipation of an answer.

"I was very ill, but I'm healed, Hattie. We wait for Severus to return from teaching, right?"

The elf put more birch wood to the fire and removed some ash from the stone tiles before starting to dust the mantelpiece and the furniture. Leonor placed herself into one battered leather armchair staring at the flames. Hattie watched her now and then. Leonor felt tense and started to talk to distract herself from being helpless.

"How long have I been here?" asked Leonor, uncomfortable about the outcome before knowing it.

"Master called me yesterday morning before lessons, but Master didn't allow Hattie to see Mistress. He wanted to be informed if Mistress woke up."

"You've been here the whole day?"

"Master kept watching over Mistress during the night. Master made Hattie swear to tell everybody that Mistress is sleeping on the seventh floor. Hattie keeps the secrets", answered the elf proudly.

"Thank you", said Leonor in a low voice.

"Master was very tired and worried. He never comes to this room before bedtime. Is Mistress really healthy?" The elf tilted the overlarge head as if in doubt.

"Yes, I am", said Leonor thoughtfully.

"Hattie, please can you leave me alone? I'll tell that I dismissed you. I like to rest a bit."

"If it's the wish of Mistress!" The elf bowed and eyed Leonor suspiciously before exiting the room with a little pop.

XXX

Charity Burbage entered the staff room in her usual cheerful manner. Severus leafed through the Daily Prophet, hoping Rita Skeeter got no wind of the toxic dragon. It would make a famous story once the gossip about Potter cooled a bit.

"Severus! Anything new what we didn't see with our own eyes?" said Charity. Severus only grunted.

"How's Leonor?" she asked bluntly and most of the heads in the staff room turned to listen.

"I hope better", answered Severus with a mocking sneer closing the newspaper.

"Really, Severus! We all like to help; you cannot leave everything to the elf! At least Poppy should have a look!" moaned Charity.

Severus turned on his heels slightly amused, "I'm sure Leonor will appreciate all visits once she's able to recognize you."

He left through the door with a curt nod to the other teachers and passed the gargoyles swiftly to attend a boring dinner with Igor. Dumbledore wanted him to tail Igor as if Severus wouldn't know to keep an eye on him anyway. Igor was too cowardly to even touch precious Potter below Dumbledore's nose. Karkaroff would be saved if the _'Chosen One'_ could blow the Dark Lord and his followers away. It would grant a relaxed life. A tiny noise from behind a suit of armour made Severus stop. Hattie stood hidden in the darkness, observing the floor anxiously.

"You should be in the dungeons! I'll be down soon", hissed Severus in a low dangerous voice.

"Mistress is awake!" The elf whispered the words afraid Master would be scolding, cautious to make sure nobody could eavesdrop. She had to vanish as soon as somebody walked along the corridor. Severus narrowed his eyes at Hattie, searching the elf's expression thoroughly. She started to fumble nervously at the tea towel around her waist, but he went down the stairs without a word. The fabric of the cloak swished and billowed imposingly by the brisk pace.

Severus entered the hidden passageway behind the alcove without even touching his wand. The thick stone wall retreated at once just to close seconds later invisible for anybody else. He stopped right before the door with one hand on the handle, thinking. He couldn't just run into the room. Well-prepared words raced through his mind. The stately door opened without a creak under the spell. The flames sent dancing shadows to the stone tiled floor. Leonor lazed in his favourite armchair breathing steadily. She was asleep. The long dark hair was stringy and wet, the cheeks rosy and relaxed. Severus leaned against the mantelpiece, watching. How could he bring her here? He'd taken Leonor into his arms and carried the lifeless body to his room shielding her even from Dumbledore's eyes. He had been weak, witless … and returned the other night to sleep deep and dreamless for hours he'd never slept in one row before. What he had done was real, but no fact; she wouldn't know. The scent of the fragile lily of the valley didn't leave him alone. She trusted him and returned like a yo-yo. Pushing free resulted in fighting his inner self against the need to care for her while realizing to be a man scowling and frowning at himself more than at all students together. A person he never wished to be. He was unsure what made him more nervous, the truth about his callous outward self or losing it while savouring the female company in every sense of the word.

"Severus …", said Leonor, earning a smirk while he looked her up and down masking the protective feeling inside.

"Scott, time to move to your quarters."

Leonor positioned herself upright, obviously surprised by the salty tone.

"I'm hungry. I'd like to go home. It worked out, I was very lucky, Severus", she studied his dark eyes likely noticing the subtle change of emotions. He overlaid them quickly with a lazy and silky voice.

"The castle is under the assumption you've spent the last two days on the seventh floor, unconscious, traumatized, supported by Hattie. I told them you sleep the venom off after taking the antidote. You know no detail, nor do I and the elf is bound to the ancient magic of their race. Do I make myself plain?"

"Naturally, Snape …", she replied defiantly and cold, "… I suppose you slept badly last night?"

"No." The words escaped before the mind processed the question. And she was looking through him, again. Severus felt like an open book, guilty and insecure if the blame was for keeping her warm last night or the intention to never meet again. What did she know?

"Here, a letter from Peter. Write to him soon, he's worried sick … you both knew", the bitterness was difficult to hide.

"Anything else I should _do_ or _not do_?"

"Take the Floo from my office. I connected the fireplaces to _'transport'_ you safely to your quarters. I'll inform Dumbledore about your recovery."

She walked briskly through the door. Severus followed close. Watching her backside tortured him. He would have liked to say something to make her stay, but it was best to let her go. He expected her to throw the powder into the flames immediately, but she turned with a vanquished expression.

"Yes, I and Peter knew. Would it make a difference if we'd told you? Sev, you did more than I could expect, and I had no right to ask for it. I'm more than grateful and I could tell you now, but it seems my company is not pleasant enough."

The Floo Powder created green blazing flames and Leonor spoke clearly the destination before spinning and vanishing from the Potion Masters office. Severus growled, walking determinedly to the Great Hall.

The dining hall was noisy and full of students. Severus disliked eating in the crowd. The enchanted ceiling reflected the unfriendly and wintery cold night. The sight was as ill-tempered as Severus' inside tumult of emotions.

"Headmaster …", said Severus with a firm voice and a curt bow "… Ms Scott recouped from the toxic effect. I expect her to return to work soon."

"Severus, very good news indeed. I suppose the patient visits will commence soon."

Dumbledore smiled widely along the staff table. Charity and Pomona looked delighted and shot more inquisitive looks towards the black-clad potions master. Severus only rolled the eyes before sitting next to Igor. Karkaroff straightened himself and expressed a false gratitude for saving the brown-haired witch. Severus narrowed his eyes, but Igor changed the topic and finished dinner soon after.

 _Author's note: Would be great to hear from you! All constructive criticism is welcome, also editing and guest reviews! Thanks to all my (silent) readers!_


	21. ADVENT DINNER

**Advent Dinner**

Leonor exited the green flames shaking the ash from t-shirt and sweatpants. The fire was well-nursed and the chamber on the seventh floor almost overheated. Hattie must have been here only minutes before. A tray with healthy food waited and Leonor stole some grapes from the platter. She poured herself a large glass of pumpkin juice and snorted angrily about forgetting her wand at Snape's study. They both needed time to process the far too private situation. She really liked to explain what she couldn't tell two days before, but Severus' mask appeared impenetrable as so often. Leonor decided to sleep at the school for tonight. She felt relieved. All the clothes were back on its hangers and Leonor selected comfortable ones before taking a shower. The warm water made her even more hungry. She dressed quickly to snuggle into bed with the dinner tray at her lap. After a while, a knock at the door pulled her out of tasty bread with loads of butter and cheese. Leonor balanced the tray to the coffee table and believed to see Severus returning her wand. Her anger vanished with the idea.

"Hi …", she called vividly opening the door, "… what a pleasure." Leonor managed to smile despite the unexpected guests. She laughed about her own stupidity. Snape would likely make her beg for the hawthorn wand the other day. She retreated into the room to let the women pass. Leonor still grinned and Charity spoke first, evidently happy about finding Leonor in such a good mood.

"We hope it's not a bad time to visit?" Charity took a nicely wrapped box from Pomona and trusted it into Leonor's hands. "The candy is delicious, you'll like it."

"Thank you, please sit down. Have some fruits. I hope you don't mind if I finish dinner?"

"Not at all, you look rosy, I mean you eat with an appetite", said Pomona astonished.

Leonor just wanted to answer, but Poppy cut in shaking her head.

"You see, I said _he_ would forget something. She's hungry as a horse. We should have come earlier, but Dumbledore insisted on letting Snape finish it … how are you my dear?" added Madam Pomfrey soothingly. McGonagall did not speak but overlooked the scene like a narrow-eyed hawk.

"I'm good", answered Leonor. "No worries, I wasn't able to eat anyway."

"Do you need anything, some strengthening solutions?" asked Minerva.

"No, not at all. I'll sleep soon, and the last bit of tiredness will be gone by tomorrow."

Charity continued poking around. "Why did you ask Snape and not Poppy? You know, he is … a bit difficult … and left you with the elf all day."

"Charity, the antidote is complex. He's a Potions Master, the best of the current generation if I trust the opinion of the guild. I slept it off. I'm fine. There was not much to do except waiting. The elf was bored and fell asleep too." Leonor couldn't explain more, nor did she want to offend Madam Pomfrey. She hoped to have convinced them all that Severus did all right.

"You hear it. It is as it is!" stated Minerva matter-of-factly. Leonor only shrugged.

"Is there anything with the foreign students, any incidents or illness?" asked Leonor quietly. Madam Pomfrey only shook her head and helped herself with something to eat concentrating nervously on her hands. Leonor finished dinner and wondered about the delegation of teachers.

"Did Severus tell you that I'm well again?"

"He told the headmaster in the Great Hall. Albus likes to speak to you anyway. Visit him tomorrow morning", said Minerva with a miffed side glance at Poppy. "I suggest we let Leonor rest now." She raised as if it was urgent to exit the room.

"You don't need to leave. Would you like a glass of wine?" added Leonor conversationally.

Charity and Pomona answered like in a choir, "It would be nice, a girl's night, if it's not too much for you?"

Leonor grinned and walked to the little cabinet with two bottles of Italian Red. The bottles survived last school year, she'd forgotten them here without remembering why she brought them initially. A dry Barolo would do its job and bring a good mood. The visit of Charity and Pomona felt honest, but she didn't understand the reasoning of the other two. Deep in her heart, she wanted Snape to deal with the venom. The thought was embarrassing and even though nobody knew she felt like it was written on the forehead. It would be just to thank the matron for being so stubborn; she'd done a great favour to her.

"… would you be so kind and conjure some glasses?" Leonor asked and opened the bottle with a corkscrew in muggle-style, the curiosity easily scattered with the explanation about working at Romano's restaurant. A muggle wine needed a befitting opener. Leonor poured them all a glass and herself a half.

"Cheers!" The women replied happily, and another hour passed with small-talk and stories. Leonor elaborated on the work in Romania and how the antidote for the Horntail had been discovered. It had been a serious threat to life for a young dragon keeper.

Leonor yawned after everybody wished good night but took parchment and quill to inform Peter. She walked slowly to the owlery to pick a large bird for the long journey. The Siberian eagle owl offered herself voluntarily and flew motivated into the dark night. Leonor breathed the fresh air longingly and watched the bird getting smaller and smaller until the little dot vanished into the cloudy sky. The winter in Romania wouldn't be any nicer or warmer than here. The walk back appeared much faster and Leonor looked forward to sleep soon, but she startled when the protective enchantments of the door were disturbed. She glanced through a slit but couldn't see anything unusual. She entered carefully to find Pauline on the backrest of the sofa. A bouquet of red flowers lay on the upholstery. Pauline looked cross and hooted loudly.

"What's wrong?" whispered Leonor still puzzled about the strange situation, stretching her arm to encourage the owl to sit down. Pauline hooted again without moving. Leonor looked round, ash was littered around the fireplace; she couldn't remember it nor the open window in the bedroom. She felt a bit naked without magic but changed to a pose learned in the Asiatic combat sport. Leonor slipped cautiously around the door frame. Severus sat on the mattress, the head in his hands and the elbows on the knees. He jumped up, wand stretched against Leonor's balled fists. Severus' expression was hardened, but he let go quickly without a word before his features softened a bit.

"Severus!" The chilly air blew through the room and Leonor closed the window. "Did you look for me?"

"… it was in the flowers", said Severus handing out a little parchment without answering the question.

Leonor swallowed, bewildered about the already open letter. She read Karkaroff's effusive _'get well soon'_ card. Her eyes followed Severus into the living room. He stopped, looking at the wine glasses, the empty bottle and the remains of the dinner plate and put the hawthorn wand to the mantelpiece.

"How are you?" asked Severus without accentuation, examining the abandoned flowers.

"What do you expect?" replied Leonor visibly irritated. He frowned at her with a deep line on his forehead.

"You did not answer the Floo." The words were defiant and edged.

"I sent a note to Peter. I was at the owlery."

"Who was here? Karkaroff?"

"Is it an interrogation? … It's five glasses; Igor and doubles, fourfold." Leonor started to grin widely by her own words, hardly stifling a laughter. "You should have come minutes earlier and I would have answered the Floo with pleasure! I had loved to see the faces! Guess who visited!" Leonor teased by blocking the fireplace with her body. Suddenly the stubborn indifferent expression crumbled into a whiff of a smile.

"Pomfrey … Burbage … Sprout … McGonagall …", intoned Severus.

"Indeed, they called it _'girl's night'_ , but I haven't told them about the second bottle of wine in my cupboard, otherwise you would have met them, not that I expected your visit."

Leonor turned, conjured two goblets and opened the bottle with a solemnly plop. She poured the dark liquid carefully before raising her glass with an earnest expression.

"I have all reason to be happy today. Thank you, Severus. Cheers!"

He flinched and took a large gulp, examining her with a boyish interest. Leonor vanished the remains from before. Pauline requested to return to her workplace; likely she would make a stopover at Beauxbatons for a nightly mice hunt. She watched the owl circling in the air while arranging the bouquet of pinks into a fitting vase. Severus leaned casually against the sofa sipping the wine. Leonor burned the letter in the fire, she'd forgiven Severus already.

"I hate red pinks", she said quietly and turned to sit down.

"A powerful feeling for a flower", answered Severus with an unmistakable mocking undertone. "How are you?"

Leonor circled the goblet and stared down to the blood-red rings. "I'm well, still a bit tired and hungry, but it will go away soon. The Horntail arrived in Romania in Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Charly and the dragon keepers collected him here …"

"What? Potter?" interrupted Severus incredulously.

"Hagrid apparently won an egg in the Hog's Head Inn from a stranger and hedged it, but after a short while, it was impossible to deal with the beast in his hut. Weasley wrote to his older brother and the dragon-keepers picked him up. It's been very valuable for the institute."

"McGonagall docked points from Malfoy for telling her about it. I scolded Draco for being delirious. I was sure about Potter's nightly walks to Hagrid's or the rounds through the castle, but taking a dragon up the tower …", answered Severus shaking his head.

Leonor continued, "Dragon's grow fast and in the woods, hidden between the hills, the female found soon company. One day the lads went to observe the brooding Horntail. They returned with an injured dragon keeper, far too young to die. The wound didn't explain to faint. There was something seriously wrong. I started to investigate his blood and after hours I eliminated the toxic substance. Peter returned to the Horntail under the delusion to just find the venom and take it home. I don't know why he did it, he likely just wanted to do something, feeling a bit more useful after hours of waiting. He also returned injured, hit by the clubbing tail, but the cut was merely a scratch and it took much longer for him to become unconscious. The little medical ward was overstretched with the furious acting men after taking the first antidote. We silenced Camil with a full body bind curse, but Peter's wife refused to do the same with Peter. She had the correct gut feeling. Camil was poisoned severely. He needed the antidote for about a day, while for Peter five helpings were sufficient. The hard part was the aftermath. It took Camil about a half year to get rid of horrible dreams. All demons of his childhood and the dragon haunted him again and again. Peter suffered two nights or so. The antidote can only save the life, but not the soul. If I had known the effects of the toxin; I would have embraced Camil as good as possible."

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Severus and sat next to Leonor, both stared to the flames.

"I hoped you'd find out, but I couldn't ask for it. I'm grateful Poppy rebuffed me. She has sent me away with dittany, scolding me for overacting ... Why did you open the letter?" Leonor frowned, putting the glass unfinished to the table with a furtive side glance.

They sat like cross teenagers on a bench with an unusual large space between them. Severus moved the hands through his hair and considered Leonor with an intensive look as if he searched for something. His conscience pricked on him for being rude earlier. Hattie reported to have seen Karkaroff walking up the marble staircases and when Leonor didn't answer the Floo he threw the powder into the flames, prepared to repel everything in the way with his wand. The protection collapsed when he stumbled to the room. The force of the magic raised the ash and dust from the fireplace.

"Your wand was still in the dungeons and Karkaroff visited the castle tonight." His voice was quiet, almost apologetic. Leonor returned his gaze and moved closer. She wanted to feel him. This time they both would know about it, but Severus leaped to his feet with a peculiar expression. The sadness on both faces was difficult to put away.

"It's late. You need to rest." He was gone before the words faded.

XXX

The frost covered the landscape in a glinting white. Hogsmeade radiated the festive spirit and the narrow streets were busier than usual. A patient waited in the sitting area. The cooking of the ointment processed slowly; Leonor was preoccupied with the evening ahead. The middle-aged women left the sales room in the late afternoon with packages full of presents and the medicine for a magical rash. Leonor would examine the healing process next week, yet she was unsure if the women told the truth about the origin. The ointment would help, but she frowned at the carefreeness; most people had no clue how a wrong remedy could make matters worse. She did not indulge in the thoughts much longer and prepared herself for the Advent dinner.

"Good evening!" Leonor greeted Madam Rosmerta on her way to the castle.

"What about a drink? It's on the house … you haven't been in lately", answered Rosmerta cheerfully while sweeping the entrance.

"I'll try to make it before Christmas", grinned Leonor.

"I heard you've been ill and a certain potions master helped you out?" called Rosmerta nosily.

Leonor waved only and continued swiftly along the sloping path. Today's evening visit was planned to be short and Leonor determined to avoid any discussion about the Yule Ball. The girls and boys were excited and meanwhile, Leonor reacted snappishly to even hear the word. How unjust to express the own uneasiness in that way! She was grateful for the distraction to give some extra lessons and at least tonight the French girls paused the discussion about the festive preparations to pick her brain about next week.

Leonor passed Hagrid's hut. She walked absentmindedly across the narrow footbridge to the ship. The torches on deck were not yet illuminated, only some dim lights prevented to fall over boxes and rigs. A house elf climbed up from under deck without making any noise. He bent low in a bow, his eyes red and distraught. Leonor stepped carefully down the wooden staircase to find the boys' cabins empty. The common room stood abandoned too. All bunk beds in the smaller cabins were straight as if the students had not returned from lessons. The ship appeared exceptionally silent and dark. An anxious feeling crawled up her spine. The planks cracked menacingly in the silence giving away any intruder. Karkaroff's majestic cabin at the rear of the ship sent a small ray of golden light along the corridor. A track of petals surfaced on the polished planks as soon as Leonor noticed the glamour at the far end. Leonor followed. Igor appeared in the door, only inches away. He clearly expected her and opened the arms, the gushing smile triumphant and conceited.

"Welcome, Leonor! What a pleasure to surprise you tonight!"

"Where are the students?" snapped Leonor coldly.

"Ah … they've got an extra transfiguration lesson with the deputy headmistress. Minerva was so kind to give us some undisturbed time. You wouldn't want to work now!" Igor steered Leonor into the cabin with a measuring smile. The table was set for two, candles were burning, and a serving trolley smelled appetising. The romantic atmosphere felt oppressive, like the last two weeks of rude flirts.

"What is that supposed to be?" Leonor swallowed the lump in the throat. All colour left her face, and she felt suddenly cold while Karkaroff strode around.

"I have an appointment!" She said it with a forced calm turning towards the door.

"Of course, with me … if you like we can _'play'_ first. It will make us hungry", he answered with a drawling voice, approaching her again. She felt his bad breath on her skin. Leonor took her wand out and went for the exit. Karkaroff blocked the way.

"What do you want?" she said dangerously.

"I want you to join me at the Yule Ball. We will have fun and we should start _now_." Igor's velvety tone contained nothing soft.

"I told you to stop it. It's inappropriate", hissed Leonor. He narrowed the eyes like a naughty child realizing the sweets had been locked away.

"Come on, you are not as bitchy with other men!" snarled Karkaroff, the drawling velvet exchanged into ordinary greed.

"Don't!" A strong hex sent Karkaroff backwards against the cabin wall. It pinned him to the spot unable to move for merely a long moment until he broke into a derisive laughter.

"Snape surely knows how to please you. He was always the hero with the tarts!" His expression was furious, and a circling of his wand closed the door with a bang. In that same moment, Leonor knelt over the numb body. Igor's face and limbs contorted painfully on the hard-wooden planks.

"You would not be the first to die under my hands!" she threatened with a low voice.

Leonor composed herself removing the wand slowly from the whining man's face. A malicious glee wished for a never-ending transfiguration lesson. She controlled herself and left the Hogwarts grounds immediately. The swirl of the apparition and the cool air calmed her entirely.

XXX

The destination stood on a grassy hillock. A busy trunk road showed moving spots of headlights in the distance. The muggle town was nearby. A mild night for December bespoke the southern location of a small mansion. The house was embedded in a generous garden surrounded by a high overgrown wall. Bright lights illuminated the path to the entrance. The gates stood wide open.

Leonor walked coolly along the gravelly driveway. A younger house elf with a white lace cloth around the waist answered the door, another welcomed Leonor with a perfect curtsey and carried the cloak to a coat rack. A solid wooden staircase with an interesting texture led to the upper floor. The decoration in the hall showed less of the wealthy pure-blood style than expected. Leonor glanced into the large mirror. The ornate frame did well with her appearance. She smiled to herself when the large double door in the middle of the hall opened widely and Eldred Burke welcomed her honestly.

"Ms Scott, I hope you don't mind some more dinner guests", said Burke leading her into the drawing room with an elegant dinner table. Burke's wife came over from a large window front and embraced Leonor warmly. It took Leonor by surprise. The old couple spoke in a parental manner like they valued Leonor's presence highly. It was very different compared to the often-meaningless guild conversations in the ministry.

"My Dear, the Fawley's will join us very soon. I hope you enjoy the evening!" said Mrs Burke motherly when the doorbell announced the awaited guests. Leonor watched curiously the elderly couples. The Fawley's appeared to be more senile. They both walked crooked on masterly carved canes but started very lively conversations as soon as sitting down at the dinner table. The elves served a delicious five-course menu. After three hours, they were all well-fed. Leonor was convinced the evening was solely to get to know each other and wondered why nobody questioned her. Her past life in America could be an evening filling topic. The old couples spoke about the annual guild celebrations and their time at Hogwarts. The old Fawley studied with Dumbledore. Burke was a bit younger. Some stories sounded like it had happened yesterday. Fawley just started to tell another memorable incident when Burke stood up.

"Edward, sorry to interrupt you, but I believe it's time to reveal the reason for Ms Scott's visit tonight."

"Of course, Eldred, I almost forgot! I'm getting old!" Fawley chuckled quietly and finished his wine quickly.

"Heather, Alice, please excuse us for a moment. Ms Scott, Edward, please would you be so kind to follow into my study?" Burke led them purposefully into the next room and closed the door without rush. Burke poured an expensive Sherry and put the small glasses to a silver tray on his desk.

"Please sit down!" Burke pointed to the visitor chairs and sat behind the desk.

"Ms Scott, I am very delighted by your visit. I hope to welcome you to the guild at our annual celebration. The official invitation will arrive timely." Burke spoke in a stern business-like tone. Fawley leaned in the chair as if grown a couple of inches, the shoulders straight at the backrest. Leonor nodded and sent a thankful smile across the desk. A nervous feeling groped her stomach despite the nonchalant outside demeanour.

"I appreciate your support very much, but you really make me curious about the purpose of the meeting. Am I right in the assumption it's not about a lecture at the celebration?" said Leonor with a playful smile.

"Indeed, indeed. Edward, may I ask you to speak first?" answered Burke. Fawley wasn't surprised at all.

"Ms Scott, since a couple of years the guild has difficulties to find young talents. The comedown of potion masters in central Europe has various reasons. Inventions of the past decades are common knowledge like a cookbook and heal most _'diseases'_ ; just to name the Wolfsbane Potion as the last important discovery supported by the English Guild Crest. The war and the uprising Dark Arts claimed many adept lives and the younger associate with more _'modern'_ and convenient professions. The research wandered to America or Asia, not at least because a skill frequently found in the House of Slytherin is recently rather unpopular. To cut a long story short; we would like to hand out a research topic if you are willing to forego your right of publication." Leonor stared at the men and both looked back considering her unsmiling.

"To make it clear, we will oblige you to complete secrecy. It is for your own as well as the safety of the guild", stressed Fawley.

Burke continued, "Edward and I made investigations about your person. Your profile is promising to finish a task started sixteen years ago, but not accomplished to date. Ms Scott, we assure you complete secrecy, except you wish to distribute your results or request the guild's help. Edward and I are your exclusive contact and the only informed about today's visit, your decision, and progress of work. There is no time schedule or regular payment, except let's call it _'silent donations'_. Those will be handed out on request and progress if the necessity arises."

In a loss of words, Leonor remained silent.

"I rate your silence as agreement to learn about the task?" said Burke a bit more relaxed and a brief smile crossed his face.

"Yes."

"Do you have a research partner?" asked Burke with a fatherly undertone.

"No."

"I have to make one addition before we come to the essentials, Ms Scott."

Burke spoke now in a low voice concentrating hard on phrasing the words, "The wealthy British pure-blood families _—_ which present most of the current guild members _—_ fear the return of You-Know-Who as much as the whole Wizarding World. Just a few peers rally around the darkest wizard of all times. Not even my brother shows delight about it, even though he sells the darkest objects. Experts in potion making have always been a tool of power. Unfortunately, the power-hungry are sometimes evil. But there's no darkness without the light."

Leonor swallowed and forced herself to sit upright. She considered denial, but the curiosity got the better of her. Fawley looked at her slyly and Burke put the palms on the desk. Suddenly the men gestured consent with a curt nod.

"We like you to research a remedy for the Crutiatus Curse, the after-effects of short-term torture as well as long-term recovery. It is suggested to start helping those not beyond help already."

"You did research it already?" asked Leonor curiously to say at least a word.

"St. Mungo's develops something for years, but it turns out to be the same known painkillers and there is no real step forward. It brings us to your partner. You'll agree, we both are too _'ancient'_ which doesn't mean we cannot help at all. Fresh ideas are required. You are acquainted with Severus Snape much to the disappointment of my wife." Burke and Fawley giggled.

"She's still obsessed?" asked Fawley and Leonor couldn't deny a sudden subtlety.

"Yes, it likely keeps her alive and I will not live to see her forgiving the disgrace at the yearly dance." He shook his head and exchanged amused smiles with Fawley before he continued. "Ms Scott, just to explain … young Mr Snape became a member of the guild by recommendation of Professor Slughorn, and he worked voluntarily on the same task with promising results. Political circumstances forced any efforts into hiding. My wife still holds on to the dream of having a flask at hand to wipe off the Death Eaters torture. In some way, the first attempts of a remedy helped her indeed to ease pain and tremor."

"Your wife has been tortured?"

"Not only Alice, almost all members of the guild or their families, some more some less, and some successfully fled from England beforehand. That is also the background of the research — _'to have a flask at hand'_ … you understand?"

Leonor nodded in consent.

"And if I'm not successful? What if there's no progress?"

"There is no contractual agreement, no punishment, all that has been said will remain in this room", answered Burke matter-of-factly.

"What about Severus Snape?"

"Well, I consider him trustworthy, but cannot promise his help or if he confides any results in you. It wouldn't surprise me if Mr Snape rebuffs you. It all depends on your charm. Of course, it's up to you to work with a partner or not", Burke and Fawley both grinned.

"I'm interested", stated Leonor. "I will let you know if I need your assistance." Leonor stood abruptly, Fawley copied her with a satisfied expression and Burke strode around the table sending the Sherry glasses magically into their hands.

"Let's drink to that!" They raised the glasses and swallowed the Sherry in one go. A tasty sweet flavour filled Leonor's throat. She could have heated a cauldron on the instant even though other solutions than potions swirled through her mind as well.


	22. FESTIVE PREPARATIONS

**Festive Preparations**

The next days passed by unremarkably. Leonor kept away from Karkaroff. A change of schedule improved the situation easily. Preparations of the voluntary lessons and the ambition to explore the restricted section of the library more profoundly required time. The evening hours spent at Hogwarts increased. Students found the _'office'_ more often to release their questions and the owls arrived seldom with a cry for help. The approaching Christmas festivities sent frequently girls and boys with pimples up to Leonor's room, even those without spots searched for a medicine likely to subdue the overwhelming anticipation. The ointment developed for the former Hufflepuff student helped well against the problems created by the arriving adolescence, but it helped little with severe acne.

Leonor hurried unhappy to the Great Hall. She'd sent Eloise back to her dormitory without being the wiser why the ointment didn't work with the girls blooming red spots. She walked thoughtfully between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table and noticed a sudden silence at one side. The Durmstrang students stared either quietly at the food or gazed open-mouthed into the direction of the staff table. Of course, the boys knew and put one and one together when they found their headmaster in a full body bind curse beside a festive dinner table. Malfoy and Parkinson whispered with some side glances, while Grabbe and Goyle scooped potatoes and meat onto their plates without noticing anything. Leonor sighted inwardly; she managed to avoid Igor at mealtimes lately, but not today. The staff table was almost completely occupied. The seat she usually used was the only free one as if it was waiting for her. Leonor gave an encouraging smile to Victor and the other students and composed herself to hide the apprehension well. She placed a friendly salutation to the table and sat between McGonagall and Karkaroff, saving a direct contact with Igor. He behaved as smug as always. Leonor aimed to keep the mealtime short. The hope to have stopped the obscene longing grew with every bite and Igor's silence. He busied himself with a large piece of spit roast; it would give Leonor enough time to leave the table without being followed. She put the cutlery to the finished plate and turned to leave, but Karkaroff seized the moment and blocked the way with his tall steely body.

"Professor Karkaroff." Leonor addressed him chilly, but unable to hide the embarrassing edginess. He responded with a triumphant look, examining her up and down. Leonor considered what he had up his sleeve. The professors around started watching; Leonor felt the glances. Every passing second sent more heat through Leonor's body. She had no idea how to sideline Igor without causing a public affront. Igor curled his lips and smoothed the goatee before he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say anything as if his tongue was glued to the roof of the mouth. Severus stood up, his wand ready to be used, invisible below the table-top, but pricking Igor's right leg.

"Professor Scott will be with me! She was just too polite to tell you off immediately", threatened Severus in a low dangerous voice, a muscle twitching around his jaw. Karkaroff gave a bewildered look before turning on his heels. Leonor and Severus watched the headmaster walking down the aisle stiffly, a slight limp at his left side. Leonor blushed when fixating Severus' dark eyes. A shy smile flitted across his face, but it was quickly killed by McGonagall's outburst of anger and replaced by the usual indifferent false front.

"Severus, that is beyond believing! Students serve detention for using magic wands in the corridors and you …", whispered Minerva sharply and stormed away. She was likely the only one who saw and heard Severus clearly. Severus curled his lips and sneered before he sat down and helped himself with a piece of chocolate cake.

"Scott, no dessert today?" he taunted. Leonor vanished Igor's used place setting and took the seat next to Severus; taking a big scoop of frozen custard. The creamy cold was welcome to cool the heat and work through what happened. Leonor hovered between relief and fear that Severus only scared Igor off. They said nothing for a while and the other staff returned to their conversations and meals.

"Leonor ...", he said picking at the cake hesitantly. Leonor just smiled and coloured again. "The Slytherin girls have questions about the dress robes. If you could speak to Daphne, please?"

"Sure", Leonor nodded guessing there was more Severus wanted to say, his cake was already mashed into crumbles.

"I have to keep watch at the dungeons. The Slytherins need to be dressed correctly at the ball. Will you be ready at seven o'clock?" The dark eyes looked at her with apprehension.

"I will be ready." Leonor touched his arm and smiled warmly. Leonor's fears were gone and Severus' apprehensive gaze vanished into an almost unnoticeable smile.

XXX

The library couldn't inspire Leonor that evening; she quit long before the last student returned to the dormitory. She found no concentration reading about the after-effects of the Crutiatus Curse. She strolled over the brownish grey lawns smelling the wintery air, snow flurries had been forecasted. A dark stooped figure waited at the path and checked if the coast was clear. Leonor recognized Krum already from the distance.

"Victor, you shouldn't be outside anymore."

"I only wanted to know if you are okay", he glanced up nervously.

"I'm fine Victor. I just won't come to the ship for a while, but you know where to find me. Is Karkaroff threatening the students?" she asked quietly.

"No …", Victor shook his head, "… but he was furious. He made us call Professor Snape. _'Finite Incantatem'_ would have been sufficient, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would have done it."

"He complained about a stinging pain in the side and mumbled about dark magic. It wasn't a dark spell, was it?" Victor was concerned and watched questioningly.

Leonor averted her eyes to the ship. The main mast loomed over the Black Lake like a silent memorial. A satisfied grin sneaked across her face before she replied.

"Maybe the sting was from falling to the planks … what concluded Professor Snape?" Leonor continued the conversation curiously.

"The same, he was livid with Karkaroff."

"Camphor tincture will help to ease the limp, try that. Have a good night!"

Leonor returned slowly to her house in a side street. The main street was busy, and the taverns overcrowded. The landlord of the Hog's Head Inn threw an ugly woman out of the tavern; the hag screamed in protest. But he was unabashed by the rude gestures and swear words and eyed Leonor carefully before returning inside. The feeling of being observed grew each time she met the odd fish.

Leonor read the mail and poured herself a glass of wine, hoping it would calm the nervousness. Her mind raced around Severus' words. Was it only to withhold Igor or did he like the idea to go together? The ball took place in little more than a week and Leonor had not given any thought of clothing. She had been afraid of the dance and everything around it. She flung the wardrobe open and placed the few festive dresses on magically conjured hooks. The butterflies in her stomach wanted to look charming, but Leonor had always been clueless how to magic herself into a party girl. None of the robes pleased her, and she hexed them back behind closed doors. She had to sleep it over but tossed and turned sleeplessly in bed. At daybreak, she fell back into the pillows and dropped into a dream; dancing closely in an everlasting beat.

XXX

The next morning started with consultations. Leonor treated several patients before turning to the last in the early afternoon. It was the mid-aged witch with the severe-looking rash. Some red and crusty spots looked better, others were fresh.

The witch complained, "It's still itching!"

"I believe that", smiled Leonor.

"And? I'm not going to pay for the nonsense of ointment if it doesn't help. I will go to St. Mungo's!"

"They won't be able to help you either." The eyes of the witch opened widely listening.

"What … is it that serious …", the voice of the witch trailed off evidently afraid.

"If you keep the reason of the rash quiet, you may die by itching and scratching your skin", answered Leonor with a sly smile. "The ointment can only do so much, but as long as the reason of the rash is undetected …", Leonor shrugged at the woman knowingly.

"You mean it will come back then?" asked the witch shocked.

Leonor only nodded, her gaze went to the dress, and she flicked her wand to change the colour another time. She brought one robe to the lower floor this morning, and now and then she transfigured other colours, changed some accessories, but it wasn't any better.

"It's embarrassing if my family finds out …" The well-built woman spoke nervously, still undecided to speak.

"You can trust, the words will remain in this room", said Leonor encouragingly.

The witch huffed noisily but spoke. "I like dogs and I feed one … now and then, sometimes he sleeps at the fireplace. It's a stray, the rash started after I let the dog into the house, likely he's infectious."

"Is it the big black dog, the one roaming around Hogsmeade recently?" The witch nodded and sighed.

"I think it's a fleabag; not unusual for a stray to have fleas. If needed, feed the dog only outside, clean the room and wash everything. There shouldn't be new bites soon and the older spots will heal. If you take the dog back into the house, the fleas will nurse themselves from the dog again and survive."

"And the ugly spots, the itching …"

"… are flea bites … it's not even a magical rush. They will heal if the fleas are gone."

"That's it?" asked the witch in surprise.

"Yeah, that's it", smiled Leonor.

"Oh, how stupid, I feared of something really bad …" The witch hit the palm against her forehead. They both walked chatting to the sales room, still smiling about the dog and bathing the same in a flea shampoo. Even the witch considered it as impossible to tame the playful dog for a profound bath in bad smelling medicine.

"By the way …", said the mid-aged woman, "… the peach colour of the dress would go well with your dark hair. May I ask what's the event?"

"It's the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament", answered Leonor and blushed slightly. "I participate because I work with the international students", she added like an excuse for the festive robes. The witch patted Leonor dreamily on the shoulder and swished with a few elegant dancing steps out of the salesroom. Leonor watched the spring in the steps and closed the door to return absentmindedly to the dress robes for another transfiguration; peach wasn't her favourite.

"Leonor … eh … may I ask for a consultation?" Remus Lupin spoke from the seating group at the fireplace. Leonor startled up by the familiar kind voice. She had not seen or heard him, she had been too preoccupied.

"Remus! I haven't heard your entering." Leonor turned pale and a feeling of discomfort run through her body; he was the last person to discuss Hogwarts now.

"I'm sorry to frighten you. I haven't overheard anything", said Remus blamably.

"Good to see you." Leonor noticed the worn-out expression on the wolf's face, likely the positive effects of the Wolfsbane Potion diminished, and the exhaustion of the monthly transformations returned forcefully. "How can I help? A tea or a coffee?"

"A coffee …", answered Remus and followed Leonor through the laboratory into the surgery.

"Fine, please take a seat, I'll be right back with the coffee", smiled Leonor and the reason of the visit dawned in her mind, by some means she had expected this visit. Remus considered the landscape through the small back door when she returned.

"Nice view …", he said fidgeting with his hands. He fished some gold out of the shabby trousers. "Would it be enough?" Remus' spoke hoarsely eyeing the evening dress and Leonor sadly.

"You mean for the Wolfsbane Potion?"

Remus nodded.

"Sure, but I don't take galleons upfront. Let's agree to charge you for the ingredients only, some are expensive and mostly used for Wolfsbane … but it's cheaper if I can buy a batch size for a couple of months …", Leonor shrugged and handed him the coffee.

Remus' expression brightened. "Can you do it for Christmas already?"

"Sorry, it's too late. Even if Sev … I mean, even if I would get the ingredients it wouldn't be ready. The base solution needs about two weeks to mature." Leonor blushed again even if relieved that Remus had not noticed the slip of the Potions Master's name.

"And January?" said Remus drowning the hot drink quickly.

"That's fine. I'll send you the price list for the ingredients for a half year as soon as possible and then you can decide if you want it or not. You know, it needs to be fresh to be effective. I need to apparate to your place to hand it over." Leonor's last words escaped unwantedly harsh. She wondered about the gold too, but maybe the big black dog was a friendly fleabag in many ways. It looked like the same scolding her about climbing the Slytherin stands at the Quidditch match. Leonor slurped the coffee nervously.

"You bring it to the Shrieking Shack. There's not much effort", said Remus defiantly to turn once more to the festive gown. "You will look beautiful in any dress, no matter what the old witch recommends", said Remus dreamily. "How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore asked me to do some lessons in the evening for the intercultural knowledge exchange", answered Leonor and ignored the other remark; it made her just more insecure. "Harry is fine again, he fought the dragon with bravado, simply awesome!" she added as it might be the information Remus was interested most.

"Nice, what do you teach?" asked Remus only half-interested and crossing the rooms to the front door considering the interior and workbench intently. His gaze lingered on a compendium about Legilimency.

"It will be an exercise for a simple Christmas decoration, test some potion skills and the ability for simple charms", answered Leonor feeling guilty about still working at the school when Remus had to resign. On top, the healer's business was running well and it looked like a solid decent income for the near future.

"Do you know about the next task?" said Remus with a side glance.

"I don't, the champions got a large golden egg and it will tell them about the next task and how to prepare for it. Krum trains to transfigure himself into a shark, therefore I assume it has something to do with the Black Lake. Moody keeps an eye on Harry", said Leonor placative and sensed Remus liked to learn more, but it was already more than the other teachers knew because she checked Victor's health and watched him diving into the icy lake regularly.

"Is there anything strange, Dumbledore and the Weasley's are concerned about Harry?" continued Remus unsatisfied with Leonor's first answer.

"I'm not aware of anything yet, except that Harry's name was in the Goblet of Fire. Everybody is worried about it and vigilant." Leonor spoke calmly.

"Yeah, everybody except Snape … I heard he accused Harry to have put his name in the goblet", answered Remus with bitterness. He watched Leonor's expression carefully.

"Remus, I believe you are wrong, even Dumbledore was accused to have made a mistake", said Leonor with a small smile and added, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to Hogwarts now. It's already late for my appointment and I need to prepare for the lesson. Maybe another time …"

"What do you do on New Year's Eve?" asked Remus with interest.

"I'll briefly visit my friends in London and then return to Hogwarts. I'm on duty at least until curfew" answered Leonor and was relieved when Remus didn't press the matter further.

Remus opened the front door and exited nodding good-bye. He walked down to the main street in his slightly overlarge threadbare robes. Leonor had pity on him, but it would not please Remus. It would have been right to invite him for a meal, but she sensed he would probably understand it the wrong way. She was in no mood to play with emotions out of politeness; it ended too often in disappointment.

XXX

The Christmas decoration at Hogwarts was overwhelming. Leonor looked at it in awe when removing hood and cloak and entering the Entrance Hall. It impressed every day, again and again. She looked for a Slytherin to get admittance to their common room.

"Mr Montague, please inform Daphne, she's waiting for me", asked Leonor politely on the way to the dungeons. The Quidditch captain topped her by about two feet and grunted before mumbling the password. Graham Montague bowed in the open door to the dormitories and a sneer curled his lips. Leonor entered the almost empty common room with a curt nod. Lessons were still in progress, but the fourth years had a free period and Leonor planned to meet Daphne and Pansy. Montague shouted into the corridor to the girl's dormitories before plumping into an armchair and playing with a snitch.

"You have a free period, Graham?" wondered Leonor, no other students of his year were present.

"I'm dismissed", he admitted grudgingly. Leonor frowned, demanding a more precise answer.

"McGonagall gave me detention for the rest of the week", replied Montague callously, "I transfigured pincushions into dirty rats, and they were all over the classroom before the lesson started. The girls shrieked in disgust."

"Professor Snape won't be delighted to see you again in detention for such nonsense", remarked Leonor pointedly and shook her head. Graham bit back a smug sneer and exchanged a look with Draco when Daphne entered the common room to escort Leonor to the girl's dormitory.

The high ceiling of the dorm room was draped in silver velvet; brocade in green framed the four-poster beds. The girls giggled and teased each other, all already clad in the festive gowns for the Yule Ball. Leonor smiled instinctively.

"How can I help you, ladies!" she said calming the chuckling debutantes.

"… the dresses don't fit correctly …", said Daphne and the others agreed, "… we need some spells for adjustment."

"I'm not a dressmaker." Leonor crossed her arms reluctant to take her wand out.

"You have to help please, the elf's too filthy, vermin …"

"Repeat that!" said Leonor threateningly calm.

Daphne and Pansy and the other fourth-year girls took suddenly a step back and glanced around sheepishly.

"If she does it wrong … if she ruins …", exclaimed Pansy.

"Hattie is well-adept in altering clothes", stated Leonor. Daphne's neckline was too wide, and she had to hold the dress in position. Pansy's lace-up back was incorrectly tied, and the other girls' ball robes were either a little too long or too tight in some places.

"Your mums bought the dresses in summer already?" asked Leonor and most girls nodded. Leonor concluded that some issues would be fixed with magic quickly. She positioned one girl after the other in front of the mirror and stretched her wand. Leonor waisted some thoughts about unintentionally wrecking the dresses if the spells went wrong. The girls would go mad and it would ruin the most important night of young teenagers. Leonor flicked her wand and Hattie appeared instantly.

"Hattie, we need your help!" said Leonor regardfully. The girls watched the pair suspiciously and Hattie glanced warily into the group. "The girls will be very obliging to you. Daphne and Pansy will see to that", said Leonor with a sharp glare to both Slytherins, "… or I will hand out my first detention and dock points from Slytherin House."

"Hattie, I order you to report any misbehaviour! Do I make myself clear?" The elf curtseyed wringing the tea towel at her small waist nervously. The girl huddled together with sour faces and anticipation about what came next, but none contradicted anymore.

"Let's work on your dresses now. Hattie, I need your opinion about where a change is needed. I'll use some spells. Girls you are all warned, I'm not a dressmaker. Daphne, you are first."

The elf tacked the robes in the right places to made them fit and Leonor used the changing spells to finalize everything. The Slytherin fourth years looked quickly gorgeous; even the enlargement spells worked well. Leonor was satisfied. The last remaining task was tying the back of Pansy's dress.

"Pansy, I suggest your lace-up back will be tied by Hattie and your friends watch how it's done correctly. There are likely different ways to arrange the strings and bows, but it must be tight. I have to leave for my lesson now."

"Yeah …", squeaked Hattie, "… it can be done like a glimmering net, it will look like sparks", the elf was like defrosted, eager to help the girls to look good.

"Hattie, send some food from the kitchen over here. Dinner is almost over. Nobody needs to starve. You all look very beautiful, your partners will be delighted", Leonor smiled. The girls moping expressions vanished with the success of the elf's work.

"Hattie will do as Mistress has suggested, Hattie will prepare a delicious meal!" The elf curtseyed again with a wide happy smile on the little innocent face. Leonor left the dormitory quickly; she was convinced the girls learned something, even though they would deny it in public.


	23. THE YULE BALL

**The Yule Ball**

Hogsmeade bristled with illuminated decoration. The snow flurries of the past days dipped the streets and roofs into a shining white glamour and muted the steps peacefully. The middle of the week was clear and dry. Leonor stepped into the clothes shop and wiped the snow from her boots. She waited on the doormat, doubting if she'd made the right decision to buy something new on the occasion. The shop assistants helped several customers to select sweaters, gloves and other little accessories. Most of the things were packaged into boxes and wrapped with gift paper. The shop was full of winter clothes and last-minute presents. Leonor wandered between the displays to a hallstand with gowns. She hoped to find something special, but likely it was too late. Leonor sighed inwardly and almost convinced to wear the same dress as for the graduation dinner at the ministry.

"Ms Scott, I've been waiting for you since you moved to Hogsmeade! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting today."

Leonor startled, it was the same young shop assistant from a year ago. The round-faced friendly witch beamed into her direction. "How can I help you? I assume it shouldn't be a scarf this year?"

"I look for an evening gown", answered Leonor and felt the heat in her cheeks.

"I see, you are invited to the ball? The ball at Hogwarts?" said the shop assistant excitedly and continued without waiting for an answer. "Many girls bought their robes here, already weeks ago. We are almost sold out."

Leonor noticed the scolding undertone but followed her through a door into a large changing room with many open wardrobes full of white wedding gowns and pastel shaded dinner dresses. The young witch spun around with her arms wide to present the total remaining stocks.

"Are there no other colours?" said Leonor a little miffed. She had no clue what to choose. The bell-shaped skirts, the rather revealing necklines, and the puffy sleeves looked good with the bridesmaids and school girls. The shop assistant left the changing room grumpy to come back little later with a stern looking witch. The two women bore an uncanny resemblance, like mother and daughter. The older witch looked Leonor up and down, not unfriendly, but scrutinizing.

"Ashley, get the past seasons collections. The school ball is no wedding", the older witch waited for her daughter to exit the room and smiled suddenly.

"It's hard to compete with the young girls once you cross the thirties, but we find something for you. How would you look like, elegant, modest, respectable … _sexy_?" The motherly witch grinned knowingly.

Leonor was lost for words by thinking of Severus and what he would like. She had little issues with age but was unaccustomed to such an invitation. It felt so exciting as if it could change everything of the dreary love life and still it could mean nothing. She almost messed up the potion in one of the lessons while daydreaming and now she blushed vigorously. It was enough of an answer for the experienced owner of the shop.

"I'm Alma. I run this shop already a while. My daughter doesn't get wedding gowns out of her mind since she will marry in spring. You are not the first coming on the last minute. You must be one of the youngest staff members at Hogwarts?" jabbered Alma conversationally.

"Yes, likely", answered Leonor while observing mother and daughter to search through a large pile of dresses. They picked a few and levitated them with their wands. Leonor started to try on the black gowns first and then some others. The old witch only shook her head in disapproval before grubbing two more dresses.

"It will be one of those", she said omnisciently.

Leonor was already tired of dressing and undressing. One of the new dresses shimmered in dark red velvet. The shade of red changed dependent on the light. The round low neck and the long sleeves looked elegant and modest; the colour radiated a passionate energy. There was no expensive decoration; a simple straight cut. Leonor liked it.

"I take it, it's perfect."

"Try the last one too. I'm sure …", Alma gave her a pleading look.

Out of sheer politeness, Leonor tried the last dress half-heartedly. It was made of a silvery grey lace fabric, without sleeves and a V-neck. The tight skirt had comfortable walking slits. The back was covered in transparent lace with a graceful vent. The older witch brought a black cape with a glossy lining and put it around Leonor's shoulders. She also put a black belt and high-heeled sandals to a side table. It was the special dress Leonor had been looking for. It was festive and elegant. The back was gorgeous, and Leonor felt desirable. She really liked the velvet dress, but the lace had an unmistakable flair for a ball; it would sparkle with the colours of the party lights.

"You look beautiful with both dresses, both are from Italian designers. The fashion is not everyone's style. Most witches prefer it more traditional", said the older women motherly. "I hope your partner will like it … he's no man if he doesn't", added Alma mischievously before handing over two large bags with both evening gowns. Leonor was wrong in believing that a good buy would calm the flustered state and tingling emotions; she slept restlessly all following nights awaiting and despising the Yule Ball at once.

XXX

Montague scuffed slowly along the dungeon corridors to the Slytherin common room. It had been Snape's idea to add one more detention over the weekend, to punctuate the repeated loss of house points. Even McGonagall found it a bit harsh, but Snape showed no mercy. Old Filch had been so delighted to have somebody polishing the cutlery for the feast. What use had it been to devastate the transfiguration lesson? It was an awful week in Snape's office, and he was tired. He liked to fall on the mattress and sleep but had to get into the dress robes quickly or his date would claw out his eyes.

Severus observed the hunched figure of Montague skulking through the corridor and clenched his teeth. When did some Slytherins learn that it made no sense to play havoc in McGonagall's classes? Severus checked all unused classrooms in the dungeons and sealed them with extra spells. The students didn't welcome the underground chill, except if boys could play hero in a damp cellar room. The dungeons were always a place to rescue girls from spiders and ghosts and then snog them all over. What would Leonor expect tonight? Severus grunted jinxing the last door. She engaged his attention and interest, she was in his mind, and he was unable to brush off some dirty fantasies. He acted like love-struck against Karkaroff and the same teased him at meals now. Severus clenched his fist around a small item in his pocket. He felt guiltless and free of the need to justify himself in Leonor's company. The first time in a long while he did not constantly dwell in the past. If he couldn't sleep, he recalled snippets of the two nights with the frail body in his arms and no sleeping draught could outperform the relaxation. There was no antidote to it. The once so strong rationality to push her away became weaker and weaker, he would not fight the distraction tonight. The Dark Lord had not yet returned.

Loud bell chimes of the tower clock resonated through the seventh floor when Severus exited from a hidden staircase. His hands sweated when he knocked on the door. He blamed the numerous stairs for it. The door cracked half-open.

"Come in, I'm almost ready", called Leonor from inside. She stood side-tracked in the bedroom, the wardrobe with the large mirror open. He watched her unnoticed. Leonor fidgeted unsuccessfully at the back of her dress. The dark hair was dressed in silky curls, some strands framed her face playfully. The silvery lace revealed an attractive backside and the tight skirt showed nice curves. She was attractive. Severus cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" he said awkwardly and stepped through the door. He could see her face clearly in the mirror; she smiled and took the arms down.

"I was too late back from Beauxbatons. Please, can you fasten the button before it comes off?"

She blushed and her nervous fidgeting calmed Severus paradoxically. The odd sensation of protectiveness welled through his body again. He knew what to do next.

"Close your eyes!" He spoke quietly.

"Why? Just do the dress and we can go." She looked questioningly into the mirror, straight to his eyes.

"Trust me." He closed the button, but left his hands on her shoulders, massaging her neck with his thumbs. "Close your eyes", repeated Severus. He was holding her gaze until Leonor obeyed insecurely.

Severus took the thin necklace from his pocket and untangled the fine white-golden chain to put it around Leonor's delicate neck. He took a step back waiting to see her expression when she opened her eyes. The necklace had the exact length for the neckline, the little charm was placed correctly on the cleavage when she turned to face him.

"Severus, I cannot take that!" The juicy rosé colour of Leonor's face drained away abruptly. "It's Goblin-made, a white diamond, it's so beautiful… you cannot give that to me."

Her shock made Severus almost smile. "Why not?" he teased with a deep low voice.

"I have nothing in return, it's too expensive."

"Who says it's valuable?" answered Severus averting his gaze from her breasts.

"Do you remember, I worked for Gringotts? Severus …"

"… what if I don't want anything in return, except that you wear it anytime you like?" he said sheepishly. She stared at him. "If I didn't pay for it, would it then be alright?" he added defeated.

Leonor wasn't convinced and scowled. Severus heaved a sigh and gave Leonor a photograph.

"If you must know … it belonged to my mother. I found it when my parents were both dead. I searched the house and the envelope with the necklace and the muggle picture was hidden below the floorboards. You are right, it's the typical white gold used by goblins. The little charm is made with a white diamond. I cannot use it myself", and a grin curled his lips before he continued. "I hope you will enjoy it; at least my mother looks happy on the picture", he added more softly.

"She looks a lot like you, but your hair and the colour of your eyes …"

"… are those of my father", answered Severus unemotionally.

"She looks like in the age of about seventeen. Maybe it was a gift for good exam results?"

"Maybe …", Severus shrugged, "… will you keep it? It's no use to me, but it's perfect with you."

"If that is what you want …", whispered Leonor and placed a chaste kiss on Severus' lips, "… thank you."

"We need to go", he answered with a low voice.

XXX

Severus and Leonor climbed up the stairs from the dungeons after the last couple of Slytherins. The decoration in the large Entrance Hall and around the marble staircases presented itself majestic. All hectic noises faded with the entering students, most waited already in the Great Hall. The Triwizard Champions and their partners were just arranged by Minerva McGonagall for the grant entry. She commanded them with a tense voice. Severus let go of Leonor's hand facing the headmistress with an unfathomable expression. His stern but more paternal behaviour in the dungeons vanished into the regular sneer.

"Oh … Severus, I thought you didn't like to be the chaperone …", stated Minerva sardonically while studying the pair and glancing pointedly at the younger witch. Leonor had firmly wrapped the black cape around her body and smiled non-committal, whatever Minerva concluded from the scene with Karkaroff.

"Are the Slytherins completely inside now?" asked Minerva. Severus bowed slightly in agreement.

"Severus, your place is between Professor Karkaroff and Albus. Leonor, take the table with Poppy, Pomona, and Charity. Hurry up, we are about to begin." Severus placed his hand around Leonor's waist, and they walked through a side entrance to bypass the excited crowd before they parted. Leonor was glad nobody saw them entering together. She just wanted to drink the happiness alone, the prying questions would come undoubtedly soon enough.

Everybody craned the necks when the champions and their partners entered and paraded to the dance floor. It was such a beautiful sight. Hermione, Fleur, Cho, and Parvati radiated a smile to illuminate the world. Leonor felt a similar tingling sensation, the small diamond touched her skin gently, as if it had always been there. She beamed with all the onlookers to the dancing couples swaying rhythmically to the music. Dumbledore and McGonagall waltzed gracefully. Igor shot Leonor a series of to be nice side-glances. What a gloating satisfaction to him to turn Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector lively on the dance floor while Severus didn't even bother to move at all.

Leonor wasn't a great dancer. It had always been the other women to be asked for a dance. She looked wishful to Severus while he spoke with some guests. Daniel captured her at a party with an attractive smile; he was a good dancer. The other girls never stopped drooling at him. She sighed, maybe it was better that way. Leonor woke from her daydream with the realization to listen to the gossip of some ancient ghosts, still firmly tucked into the cape. The dungeon stairs were cold and draughty if the large oak gate in the Entrance Hall stood open. Her feet felt like ice blocks and she was hungry. Leonor envied all men for long pants and decent footwear. She had to crack on or everybody would believe her to be an old maid with a cloak not unlike the one of the dungeon bat. She chuckled and excused herself to take one of the seats at the large round table. A heating spell sent a heartfelt warmth through her body. The cape was easily reduced to a transparent veil matching the dress. Menu and wine lists appeared in an instant. Leonor didn't even need to speak her selection; food and drinks served themselves. Magic was sometimes just great.

After a long while, Leonor was well-fed. It's been a great day; there was no reason to be unsettled. Some students spoke to her and made compliments while she was eating. Hermione and Victor noticed the necklace before questioning about the January lessons, but they were quickly satisfied when she told them about an old family heirloom. Leonor closed her eyes and a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"What about a drink to wake you up?" asked a velvety voice.

"Sparkling wine … if you can afford it?" answered Leonor jokingly and the glasses floated into their hands, Leonor's mood of light melancholy vanished in an instant.

Severus and Leonor toasted before observing the party in silence just standing beside each other.

"Would you like to dance?" said Severus almost inaudible.

Leonor looked at him surprised and happy.

"… if you don't want … with all the gossip …" Severus watched her timid as if the question required all courage.

"They won't see us dancing, and if, I wouldn't mind it", said Leonor taking Severus' hand to drag him to the dance floor.

"You are hard to overlook; you are beautiful", he whispered embracing Leonor tightly.

"People tend to see what they expect to see; they gave up watching us after Karkaroff's advances. There's something good, even in awkward situations", smiled Leonor. She snuggled closer and Severus responded with tightening his grip. Leonor never danced so passionately. After a few moments, all fears to tread on Severus' feet were gone. Daniel never held her that way, she never knew his next move and was frequently teased as _'bull in the china shop'_ by his ruthless friends. All was different with Severus. The music ended too fast, the minutes were only seconds, and they returned to the table.

"Is there a dance at the annual guilt celebration?" asked Leonor curiously.

"Usually."

"Did you learn to dance there?" Leonor was a bit tipsy, and she couldn't tell if it was the wine or the dance. It made her nosy.

"Partly."

"I heard Burke's wife is obsessed by you and maybe it is because of your ability to dance?" Leonor was kidding. Severus didn't look amused by the mention of the guild chairman's wife, but she didn't pay attention, still distracted by her own happiness and the cheerful atmosphere.

"They look so happy, so grown-up. It's so different from the lessons. All the wonderful evening robes …" Leonor watched the students absentmindedly.

"… and what stopped you to remove that cloak from your evening dress if you admire it so much?" smirked Severus.

"I was freezing from _your_ dungeons!" Leonor grinned and put some effort to sound accusingly, but Severus just frowned looking at her intently.

"I was overwhelmed by your present, completely distracted, forgot a warming spell …" She shrugged and smiled entwining Severus' hands with her slim fingers.

"How can you know if I lie or let's say not tell the full truth?" continued Leonor piercing the dark grey eyes for an answer.

"I don't."

"You read my mind", kidded Leonor.

"No", answered Severus sternly.

"And if I would read _your_ mind … _now_ ", she teased.

"You would embarrass yourself …", spat Severus. He stormed away with red cheeks and Leonor looked after him ashamed to joke about something she had not even planned to do. She noticed Karkaroff skulking around. His gaze followed Severus. It was odd until Igor gave her a triumphant look and followed Severus out into the courtyard. Leonor was mortified, Karkaroff was the last person to calm Severus. Could she not have said something different, any silly small talk? She had been in a merry mood and all went wrong. She took another sip of the sparkling wine, but it tasted lukewarm and sour.

XXX

Leonor looked around for distraction. The rock band played the newest catchy tunes and the students danced dissolutely. The formal part of the ball was over. Some couples cuddled together, others snogged wildly or searched an unwatched bench between the rose bushes. Leonor followed Pomona's and Charities boring conversation but couldn't stop to observe the Entrance Hall guiltily. Igor returned a while ago, took a drink and disappeared into the direction of the ship. More and more students found the way into the dormitories. Staff members retired for the night too. Leonor waited for Severus and begged an imaginary force to send him inside, she was so sorry.

Dumbledore stood a little apart in the Entrance Hall. Leonor spoke rarely to him. The last conversation was after the accident with the dragon. He merely smiled fatherly when inquiring about her state of health and then asked for the extra lessons. Leonor agreed to it without hesitation. She liked teaching and the idea with the Christmas decoration before term break was born instantly. It had been fun to the participants. Not even Severus complained about the sticking and shining snowflakes on the dungeon doors. It gave the undecorated basement faults an unusual colourful brightness. Leonor walked towards the door; she'd given up hope to talk to Severus again tonight. And then … she stopped in her tracks and hid behind fairy lights with mistletoes, watching covertly. Severus appeared and spoke briefly to Dumbledore before the headmaster walked away. Severus looked after him like being slapped. He stood there like waiting for the headmaster to return and say more, but when it didn't happen, Severus walked briskly into the courtyard and out of sight.


	24. TENDER BEGINNING

**Tender Beginning**

Nobody watched Leonor leaving the feast. She removed the spell from the transfigured transparent veil. The festive cape protected her against the chill in the Entrance Hall, but the outside frostiness bit ruthless into the skin. The lovebirds were all gone, not unlikely that Severus scared them away with his foul temper. It was almost midnight, cold and wintry. The fairy fountains and the rose bushes shimmered gracefully in the courtyard. Leonor cast a warming spell. She glanced around. The cloisters lay quiet and abandoned in the darkness, dimly lit by the magical lights.

Leonor took a deep breath before exiting the yard with hurried steps. She knew not much of Severus' habits, neither his favourite places nor the favourite walks. The taverns in Hogsmeade would be closed by now. She entered the covered bridge. Severus could be everywhere. Thin layers of snow drifted through the open parts of the railing. The lake froze with the persistent cold; a white frame around a mirror of still water. The full moon sent a pale shimmering light across the landscape, scenic and sinister at once. Leonor slowed down, the end of the bridge invisible in the darkness. An owl hooted and drowned a distant howl. She walked the way daily to Hogsmeade, often after sunset, but tonight it was creepy. She sensed to be in company, but likely she was only a lonely faintheart at the witching hour. Leonor decided to walk until she could see Hagrid's hut and got a good view of the grounds and the way to Hogsmeade. She doubted to see a dark-clad person in the pitch-black night. It would take a few minutes to go there, look around and return to the castle before the heavy oak gates closed soon after the feast was finished. The new tracks in the fresh powdery snow could be from everybody.

XXX

Severus rested his hands on the wooden handrail. Everything was quiet and peaceful, except for his own breath. How often had he wished to change the Hogwarts House in his youth? More than once until he gave up and followed the _'rules'_ , because nothing was left to win in Gryffindor. It had been so endless difficult to talk or do anything with Lily. Slytherins never did something with other Houses, a mutual mistrust till today, but so much worse while Voldemort's upturn to power. He had turned a spy already years ago; spying to catch Lily alone, to avoid the humiliations in his own house, to beware Lily from the hatred of the Marauders and all the vicious remarks for Severus' pure presence. To be a Slytherin was never enough. Nothing could be changed anymore; his path in life was signed. Lily will not have died in vain; he swore it to Dumbledore and to himself years ago. Lily promised at this place to be friends despite the rivalry. He had been happy and soon after everything resolved into ashes. He clenched his teeth in mental pain until it hurt.

Severus exhaled the fresh air when steps approached from the other side of the bridge. The distant noise felt like waiting for Lily again. The flaming red hair jumped lively in the sun and the green eyes scolded him for startling her. He stood watching behind a wooden pillar and moved only inches to hide completely in the darkness. It was a long-trained move. Leonor walked slowly, and the wood creaked slightly under her steps. Her sight wiped all the heavy thoughts from his mind. A daring whim and instincts took over. Leonor looked like freezing again, the arms wrapped around her body and no wand to defend herself. He wondered why she was out here. She didn't look like in a rush to a medical emergency. Severus grinned impishly and pressed his back against the pillar. The steps drew nearer, and the sound told him her exact position. He closed his eyes, counted and captured Leonor noiseless in his arms. A hand covered her mouth, and he gave in to the temptation and replaced it with his lips breaking Leonor's resistance with a longing kiss. He held her cheeks in his hands and couldn't stop to kiss her passionately. She trembled, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. His pulse quickened when Leonor responded to his desire. After an undefined long moment, they both gasped for breath and Severus let go. She took a step back, leaned against the railing and looked at him confused. Severus moved his hands through his hair, it could not be undone. He likely had frightened her to death.

"I'm sorry", he said quietly without knowing what answer to expect, the excuse too simple in a loss of better words.

"Please can you do that again?" she said after a long silence with a shy smile.

Suddenly Severus felt vindicated. He gave vent to his emotions and once in his life he was not rejected. He took a step towards Leonor and his hands moved under her cloak. Severus felt the soft body under the thin lace and closed his eyes. She stood on tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips with her hands around his neck. He kissed her gentle and patient until the bell tower announced midnight.

"I don't want to return", said Leonor and snuggled to his chest.

"We have to … I need to check the dungeons", he answered sadly, and they walked hand in hand back to the fairy fountain in the courtyard.

"The music is still playing."

"It's the last dance. It's over."

"Severus, I don't want to be alone tonight", she said with a shining wet glance in her eyes. Severus frowned but nodded.

"Are you alright?" he asked sternly waiting for her consent. "Use a Disillusionment Charm, it's better we are not seen together now." Severus kissed her to the forehead and disappeared into the Entrance Hall.

Leonor chose the long way, masterly blended into the surroundings. The Great Hall stood deserted with the remains of the party, glistening confetti everywhere. The castle was already quiet, only the Weasley twins snogged some girls in a half-hidden edge. The boys were inseparable even with a girlfriend in their arms. Leonor released the charm moving through the upper empty corridors. It was much easier to climb the stairs to the seventh floor with visible feet.

Leonor watched the Thestrals through the open window while holding the little diamond enclosed with her fingers. The cold breeze blew soothingly into her glowing cheeks. For a split-second, she believed herself dead on the bridge, but the woody scent and the dry hot lips convinced her from the contrary. She was more alive than ever before. The passionate kisses still tickled her face. All those party girls fancied Daniel, but Leonor learned about Daniel's pathetic dance and kisses today. She was happy and the simple thought of Severus' gentle touch made her blush again. She swallowed the lump in her throat when a dark figure spun in the green flames and Severus exited the fireplace. He shoved Leonor aside and closed the window, before kneeling on the hearthstone and putting more wood to the fire.

"It's freezing in here, and you complain about the breeze in the dungeons!" He scowled. His frock coat was already open, and he put it together with his wand aside before embracing Leonor tightly.

"You are like ice", he said softly.

"You will fix it, won't you?"

"Is it what you want?" he said and pushed her a little away. When she didn't answer, he bored deeper. "What about you and Peter?"

Leonor looked at him; the jealous undertone was blended with anger and worry, a strange mix of emotions.

"Nothing. Peter and I are at the most friends."

"Are you sure?"

"He is a married man and a happy father of twins. Maybe I know more personal issues about him than I like, but he's clueless about me except the work in Romania. I was never interested in dragon-keepers if that's your concern", snapped Leonor and it was enough of an answer.

"I don't read your mind." There was something apologetic in Severus' voice. "Your defences are strong. It's only possible to break them with force. I noted that already a year ago. I never tried again. Most students and teachers have no clue how eye contact can be used."

"I know, it was a daft joke. I didn't mean what I said. Could we keep it our secret, just to use if there's a need?" They agreed silently.

"Why did you not tell it to me at the ball already?"

"Your eyes, you looked at me … so concentrated …"

"What would I have discovered?"

"Something egoistic", he said flatly, and the pale cheeks coloured like earlier at the ball.

Severus stood tall before Leonor in the white shirt which was always invisible below the thick overcoat. Leonor motioned her hand over the buttons, and they yielded to the magic easily. He did not object when Leonor removed shirt and belt. He was lean and wonderfully warm. Leonor put her hand through his lank hair. It was soft and smelled of mint like the storage cupboards in his office. He closed his eyes and his hands rested on her hips as if asking for permission. Leonor kissed him. Severus responded by kissing her lips and neck fiercely. The grey lace dress fell abandoned to the floor when he carried her to the bedroom. His lips discovered her skin until he pressed his body hard against hers. They kissed passionately, and Leonor tried to remove his pants, but he abruptly sat straight on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong", she said stroking and kissing his back softly.

"I cannot", he said harshly.

"It felt different to me", she smiled ruffling his lanky hair. Severus dark eyes gazed at her intently when she repeated her wish. "Don't go now, let's sleep."

Leonor rested in Severus' arm bend. Both wanted but couldn't fall asleep. Leonor felt the intimate situation thrilling; she was surprised about herself. She had not expected to go that far. Severus lay motionless, creases appeared between his eyes and vanished again into unspoken thoughts.

"What did you do at the bridge tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"I was looking for you."

"Dumbledore could have sent me on a mission."

"Does he do that sometimes?"

"Not anymore. You should not walk alone without having your wand at the ready. It's dangerous."

"Igor won't do anything to me. He's afraid of you." Leonor smiled and cuddled closer.

"Karkaroff isn't frightened by me, he plans to escape."

"… to escape from what?"

"… from a shrew casting painful blended body-bind curses …", Severus grinned into Leonor's quizzical expression, a hopeless try to distract her from the truth and keep the moment of innocence.

"He deserved the pain. Shrew, is what he calls me now? It's an improvement if I consider the words at the ship lately."

"What did he say?" Severus sat upright alarmed.

"I don't mind, Severus. It is over. Literally, he called me a slut for the things we have not even done. He disgusts me." Leonor brushed over the faint greyish Dark Mark on Severus's forearm. "Does he flee because of that? It is more visible than in February."

He withdrew quickly and hissed, "Don't touch it!"

"I don't care. It's a part of you, the part I barely know."

"And it should stay that way!" snarled Severus.

"Did you speak to Dumbledore about the Dark Mark, Karkaroff's Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"You looked stricken with whatever Dumbledore told you …", Leonor pressed further.

"It's nothing."

"What did he say? Dumbledore surely knew about the growing intensity of the skull already."

"No, he didn't. I could have told him already in summer", spluttered Severus, "… but apparently, the more valuable sources didn't know."

"Don't scold me", she said stroking his cheeks gently, swallowing the dawning dread in her throat. "Will you return to the service of the Dark Lord?"

"There's no other way. Karkaroff won't survive very long. He panics. It will be hopeless if he found no safe place by now. His steps are too easy to track …"

"Doesn't Dumbledore agree to your plan? I mean, he should be happy to have a spy again."

"I'm a Slytherin …", said Severus, his voice full of resentment.

"… and what has Slytherin got to do with risking your life to bring Voldemort down?"

"Never say that name!" shot Severus at her furiously. "It may just be right for Dumbledore! The Dark Lord planned to put the word under a taboo hex, you never know when he does or one of his faithful followers."

"So, what did Dumbledore say, apparently not _'thank you'_?" Leonor became angry about the stubborn, unresponsive and bitter man next to her, the tense undertone barely hidden. Severus waited to answer as if undecided about his next action but finally placed himself into the soft pillows once more.

"Dumbledore said that I'm braver then Igor, and he thinks we sometimes ' _Sort too soon'_!" A long heavy silence followed, and both indulged in their own thoughts. After a while Leonor spoke quietly holding on to the strong body next to her, hoping Severus would not go and run.

"You are a Slytherin. You are cunning, resourceful, ambitious, brave, shrewd. Who says you cannot distinguish right from wrong with those abilities? If Dumbledore cannot acknowledge those traits, then he has some blind spots, and he puts the politics above the neutrality required to raise children. The world's not black and white. One day he will be grateful to have a Slytherin on his side. Forgive yourself the mistakes of your past and the whole Sorting becomes less important."

"I cannot …", moaned Severus like in pain. Her words did not evoke the intended relief. How could she suggest it, if not even Dumbledore forgot the disgrace of his decisions of about fifteen years ago?

"I know, I cannot accept myself for what others did to me. I still feel as dirty as Karkaroff told me to be. I'm grateful if you don't mind it. Let's get some sleep now."

XXX

Leonor woke up and blinked into the dim light of the early morning. She still wore the black underwear and Severus his unzipped pants. It made her smile. The blanket covered them completely, it was comfortably warm. Severus breathed steadily. She put some light kisses to his chest. He didn't move, and Leonor continued to caress his body to wake him finally. He groaned, and a victorious smile appeared on Severus' face before he pressed her back into the pillows snogging until he stopped abruptly to place some chaste kisses down her body to stop at the Horntail's gash.

"It's still visible."

"Yes, but it's only the fresh skin. It will go away soon."

He moved further to find the other long scar partially hidden by the knickers. He removed the black lace to stroke his fingers along the old cut.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He nodded, and they rested for another while.

XXX

Leonor took a quick shower before she dressed for the day. She put the evening dresses carefully to an overnight bag together with some other clothes and vanished them to Hogsmeade. Alma displayed a fine nose in selecting the appropriate gowns. She would need the red dress later this week and walked back to the small living room rubbing her head with a towel. She almost knocked the little creature over.

"Mistress …", squeaked the little elf and jumped out of the way.

"Hattie, sorry. I didn't see you."

"Mistress looks good", remarked the elf questioningly.

"I am", Leonor beamed, and she already knew what was next. Hattie tilted her head and stared nervously to the floorboards.

"Master was not in his room tonight. It's always dangerous if he's away over the night and does not return." Hattie blushed.

"Knock it off, Hattie. You know exactly where he slept tonight."

"Hattie doesn't know nothing …" The elf shook his head, the large ears flapped against the wobbling cheeks.

"You cleaned the fireplace tonight, didn't you?" Leonor smiled and was convinced Hattie glanced into the bedroom too. "Hattie, it doesn't matter, just keep it to yourself, alright?"

Hattie wrinkled her little nose. "Master and Mistress need to be careful. Professor Moody is asking other house elves too."

"What is he asking?"

"Professor Moody wanted to know about the spells for the potion cupboards and the place of the school stocks. Professor Moody said it is for Harry Potter, but no elf does know. Elves don't need to break the protective enchantments to get into the rooms for cleaning."

Leonor kneeled to be level with Hattie. "You are very judicious, thank you. Tell it to Severus too. And Professor Moody can always ask me or Severus if he needs something for potions. There's Dobby, Harry's friend. I believe Dobby would do everything for Harry to win the tournament. Tell it to Professor Moody if he asks again", replied Leonor thoughtfully and Hattie agreed.

"Would Mistress like something for breakfast?"

"No, I will meet Severus at the Great Hall", said Leonor proudly.

"Hattie would be very delighted to serve breakfast to Master and Mistress together."

"I understand that." Leonor patted gently Hattie's hands. "One day you will do that, I promise! But what about you? Do you have a partner?"

Hattie blushed and glanced at the floor again. "He works in the kitchen. He always does the cakes. The creamy cakes are his favourites."

"My favourite is the strawberry yoghurt cream, but also lemon and egg flip. Promise me to tell him how delicious everything is? But I need to hurry now, maybe some students feel sick from yesterday and I'm hungry." Leonor blinked and continued to dress her hair. Hattie nodded and disappeared smiling shyly.

XXX

The students paid tribute to the ball. Severus sneered about the ashen faces and the yawns when entering the Great Hall. The staff table was deserted too, only Leonor sat at the usual place. He would prefer every meal to be like this, noiseless students and good company. His fingers combed the damp hair remembering vividly every detail of her appearance last night. He took a deep breath to cool off.

"You've sent Hattie to me?" he said scowling at Leonor for no reason.

"Yes, did she block-pass you? You are late, and your hair is still wet." Leonor grinned cheekily about his gloomy expression before speaking in earnest. "Is Hattie bound to tell Dumbledore everything if he asks about it?"

Severus shrugged. "We cannot find out, can we? Maybe Hattie tells that you look very relaxed after a short night and Dumbledore won't be too hard on me for disturbing your sleep." The dark eyes flashed following Leonor's moves until they both smiled at each other.

"The grey strands in your hair are gone together with the sad little wrinkles around your eyes", added Severus softly and Leonor blushed. He continued to eat, surprised by her emotional reaction.

"Is my fireplace only connected to your office?" she asked to distract herself, even though the topic was not distracting at all.

"It is also linked to my private room and the hospital wing. I wanted to make sure to bring you to the matron if needed. It can be disconnected if you don't want it that way", he added hesitantly as if rather reluctant to change the arrangement.

"Can it be connected to my house in Hogsmeade?"

"No, it works only inside the castle or with permission of the headmaster" answered Severus with a boyish grin, but his expression changed quickly into an intensive glare.

"Is there something I should know about Burke?" The dark tunnels of the ocean grey eyes bored into Leonor. He had not forgotten about her careless remark at the ball.

"We need to talk about the guild, about Burke and Fawley. There are other things I would like to tell, but not here, not now", she touched Severus' hand as if asking for patience. It made him only short-tempered and a deep line appeared between his eyes.

Severus growled quietly and more to himself, "I guess the senile pair has some brilliant ideas to keep you busy; at least it is better than obeying to Malfoy's recent delicate tasks!"

"Good morning!" The kind and joyful voice startled Leonor visibly. Severus slipped his hand back and buttered the toast with too much force. Dumbledore appeared from nowhere; Severus hated his sudden apparition. It gave him the unwelcome feeling of being observed.

"You make the impression of the only well-rested persons in the whole school. I hope you are not arguing under the bright sky after an eventful evening", the headmaster winked at Leonor. "What do you think Severus, a stroll in the snow before lunch?"

"The potion stocks need a refill", grunted Severus and his jaw twitched annoyed.

"I see, you rather prefer the company of a young lady." Dumbledore placed himself in the large chair in the middle of the staff table.

Severus did not respond and just watched the colour draining from Leonor's face. Her notion that the headmaster would know something had been correct.

Dumbledore continued conversationally, ignoring the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Remus is very grateful. He appreciates your help. It will likely bring him back to more strength. He likes your company Leonor."

"How did you know so quickly? He visited me last Monday only." Leonor pressed the words into a sentence sounding taken aback.

"He does things for me and we speak occasionally. Merry Christmas, he apparently forgot to tell you", continued Dumbledore clearly amused.

Severus insides seethed on the mention of Lupin, and he knew Dumbledore checked his reaction to it. The nice part of the breakfast was clearly over. He could have done the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus, but he wanted Lupin to ask for it and not Dumbledore to act as an agent. It had not happened. Severus scolded himself to overlook that Leonor was far more pleasing to the wolf. Severus stood up, toast and scrambled eggs unfinished. "If you excuse me … some cauldrons are simmering."

"See you later …", said Leonor. She sounded reassuring, but Severus had not even heard it, slicing the air with the billowing black cloak.

"You are still encouraged to keep our Potions Master in a good mood?"

"Why not?" snapped Leonor, but Dumbledore ignored her tone masterly.

"He's not a likeable man in many ways if I credit the gossip of the students and staff. Of course, I suppose he got some ulterior outstanding qualities." Dumbledore spoke casually like reading the weather forecast and continued to eat with appetite. He didn't even glance at Leonor while speaking.

"I have not been rated likeable or social by my superiors in the past."

Leonor sounded grimly; partly because she planned to tell Severus about Lupin herself and partly because of her past. There were situations in life when isolation did not hurt as much as being in company. A grumpy and ill-tempered appearance worked almost effortless to shield against questions you did not like to answer. She had no clue if Dumbledore understood that but concluded the admiration of his person was rather pleasant. He would seek to be alone for other reasons, likely to escape the overfriendly public.

"Your work as a healer is very exposed to a variety of folks. You may want some protection. Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire forebodes darker times; I assume it did not escape your notice." The light blue eyes of the headmaster pierced Leonor thoroughly.

"I can protect myself." She spoke without looking at the headmaster.

"Severus' role at Hogwarts will not allow to support you as you might like it." He spoke with a warning undertone.

"I did not expect Severus to guard my home." Leonor tried to sound polite, but the dislike to speak about the man who left only half a minute before resonated in her voice.

"Well then, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, and we can arrange something." The conversation finished, and Dumbledore continued to enjoy a toast with cheese and loads of strawberry jam. Leonor wrinkled her nose.

 _Author's note: I hope you liked the scene on the bridge! Please let me know!_


	25. MALFOY MANOR

**Malfoy Manor**

The small salon issued an unmistakable wealth. Ornamented chandeliers and old paintings were delicately arranged as eye-catchers. A bunch of roses stood on a small side table. The embossed green wallpaper blended well with the golden shimmering seating and the embroidered cushions. The colour of the walnut tree furniture tinted the place in a warm shade of a comfortable place. Leonor knew the manor had numerous rooms. She had seen some of them already, but this was the one she liked most. The room reminded of endless childhood dreams, most of them never came true and still, it had something of a long-left home. It was not cluttered or flamboyant despite the expensive interior. The decoration did not hint to the pure-blood preferences of the family, no suspicious artefacts or the gloominess that came along with it. Leonor watched the dancing flames of the crackling fire. A series of photographs stood on the mantelpiece; a gorgeous baby with chubby cheeks grow up into a handsome teenager with Quidditch robes. The last shot was likely from late summer. Draco Malfoy posed in dress robes prepared for the departure to Hogwarts.

The butler asked Leonor to await Narcissa Malfoy in the Golden Salon and a house elf brought a silver tea set with delicious looking cookies and whipped cream. Leonor followed Narcissa's invitation to a late afternoon tea and hoped it would be some nice small talk. Leonor's first assignment with a pure-blood family was successfully completed. She experimented with the formula of a pain killing potion and Narcissa concocted it herself from now on. Leonor came to terms with the rich spoiled hostess; most of the time she was searching distraction and company and not unfriendly at all. She loved her son and Leonor sensed it broke her heart to send him away every September. Draco remained at Hogwarts to attend the Yule Ball, like so many others. Leonor walked to the large window to catch a glimpse of the weather. The snow in Scotland poured down as rain in Wiltshire.

A thudded subdued knock resonated through the lower floor. Leonor turned but paid no further attention to the door knocker and the voices in the hall. Narcissa entered through a small side door at the same moment and Leonor greeted respectfully.

"Ms Scott, thank you for your visit!" she gave Leonor a formal business-like smile. "It is a relief to sleep without headaches, would you check my potion one more time. I apologize to let you wait for so long, but I wanted to finish it." She handed a crystal flask with a richly ornate stopper to the healer.

"It is my pleasure! I used the time to shake off the chill from the torrential rain at the cosy fireplace. I hope you don't mind that I looked at the nice pictures of Draco?" Leonor removed the stopper, smelled the amber liquid before extracting a little quantity. A few drops run slowly down on the back of her hand before Leonor tasted them.

"Mrs Malfoy, well done." Leonor smiled. "I could not do it better. Colour, smell and taste are perfect."

Narcissa grinned smugly and gestured Leonor to sit at the small table. She waved her wand and the butler appeared with the hot steaming teapot instantly. The two women spoke nothing for a while and Leonor ate the offered cookies with a large portion of the whipped cream.

"How did Draco do at the ball?" asked Narcissa and a certain curiosity resonated in the mother's voice.

"He's handsome. The girls notice it", said Leonor convincingly. "I hope he wrote you whom he invited?"

"Pansy Parkinson, if I'm not mistaken", answered Narcissa proudly.

"A nice couple, a good match for the dance", Leonor paused and glanced at the boy's photographs on the mantelpiece. Draco and Pansy showed some equal character traits, but despite the teenage distraction, they didn't support each other well. Draco tried to trump her constantly, but it was more in his family and less in his nature. Pansy looked for somebody impressive with too much focus on the outside demeanour than the inner self. Draco would be interesting if he could uphold the mask. It would be better for Draco's personality to engage at least more with the Ravenclaws. It could give some distance to his family's views and especially the idiots of Grabbe and Goyle. But he was in his own way and Slytherins reputation did the rest. Draco directed all his ambition to please his father; his father's opinion was law. One day he would learn that nobody was perfect, not even his father.

"The room is beautiful. The cookies are delicious, thank you very much", said Leonor honestly after another silence.

"It is my personal room and not used for regular social contacts. It is gorgeous in summer. Draco used to play here with the toy broomstick and zoomed around the terrace. The surrounding landscape is invisible in this weather, unfortunately. It's incredibly dark this year. I suggest we repeat the teatime. I will send you an owl." Narcissa stood up and Leonor copied her. The teatime was over, and the two women shook hands. The butler appeared once again with Leonor's travelling cloak across his arm.

He bowed deep before speaking. "Master Malfoy suggested to having a light dinner in the conservatory. He hopes the schedule of Ms Scott does allow it. He and his guest are awaiting you both in a few minutes."

Narcissa Malfoy sniffed at the butler who answered promptly. "Your husband arranged the visit upon your request. Ms Scott is by chance still here which he finds a fortunate situation."

Narcissa's expression brightened in an instant. "Ms Scott, I hope you have no other appointments tonight." She led Leonor rapidly into then Entrance Hall and further down the corridor without asking for consent. A door at the far end of the floor stood ajar and Leonor heard a male voice speak that something _'would be a good opportunity'_. The drawling tone belonged obviously to Lucius Malfoy. An anxious feeling grew in Leonor's stomach despite the curiosity. She tried to lag, but Narcissa ushered her to follow. Narcissa entered the conservatory ahead of Leonor and embraced a black-clad man who stood with his back to the door.

"I'm so happy you could make it before the new year starts", whispered Narcissa delighted and in no way surprised.

Lucius stepped lavishly into Leonor's direction to flutter a kiss on the back of her hand. Leonor observed the room quickly. Ancient and careworn elves set a table for four. She was paralysed for a second and Lucius Malfoy's welcoming gave her just enough time to compose herself and fix a genuine smile on her face. The guest was well-known to Leonor. The stress relief to meet no ambiguous ministry official or even worse made her beaming.

Lucius spoke importantly when Narcissa let go of the embrace. "It will not be necessary to introduce you."

Severus turned and faced Leonor. His expression stiffened slightly and then he answered quietly. "By no means. Good evening Ms Scott." His eyes narrowed, a small muscle twitched at the temple. Leonor had no clue if he was surprised or if Lucius told him before. The icicles in his gaze made her freeze, and she decided to better say nothing wrong.

"Mr Snape, nice to meet you!" She bowed a little. The joyful smile evaporated in the humid air of the conservatory and was replaced by a mild anger. She knew the Malfoy's were the sort of dangerous pure-blood families, but Severus gaze felt like to lecture dim-witted children. She decided to hide the disappointment and observed the conservatory to keep her temper. Losing control was the worst what could happen in this house.

The Malfoy's busied themselves to marshal the butler and the elves. Narcissa's usual miffed expression returned talking to the inferiors and soon the hosts followed them out into the hallway. The conservatory was well-illuminated by hexed crystal candles. They emitted a warm yellow light. A jungle of magical plants surrounded the wicker furniture. Leonor surveyed the tall perennials and small trees and choked; it was a selection of toxic exotic plants, like oleander, castor beans, baneberries, paternoster beans and many others. The bloom and fruits looked great. The white and rose oleander was a looker, but the mix of the poisons would be deathly. Leonor stepped closer to peer into the thicket of greenery and flowers. She stopped under a tree that filled the conservatory from the bottom to the ceiling with wintergreen hard leaves.

"I know that tree. Some Indians on the northern part of South America used it to poison their darts. The Spanish conquistadores learned that quickly. It's a Manchineel Tree. Do you know the antidote?" Leonor turned to almost bump into Severus, who stood close behind. The sight of the plants distracted them from the imminent dinner.

"Arrowroot", he said grudgingly. "Get out under this tree." Severus shoved her back to the plant-free middle. His hand rested on Leonor's shoulders.

"You care? You glare at me as if my face is already irritated", said Leonor nervously.

"Even a small drop of condensation with the milky substance in it will cause the skin to blister. You don't want this. Narcissa would die laughing."

"That's not an answer to my question", answered Leonor back.

"It does not go well with your dress …", said Severus and his eyes slid over her figure in the red velvet gown and rested on the necklace with the small diamond. His guards were down, and the hard features softened for a heartbeat, but there was no time to enjoy the moment.

Lucius and Narcissa returned with a bottle of elf wine. Narcissa had changed into an extravagant evening robe, not that the simpler elegance of the afternoon would have been sufficient. Leonor felt dwarfed even in the new dress. Lucius paid his wife lavish compliments while patting Severus on the back and sending prurient looks to Leonor's backside. Narcissa smiled gloatingly before she invited them all to sit. Leonor felt glad that Severus did not join the fulsome praise.

A selection of light starters appeared, and Lucius poured the blood-red wine into the glasses. He raised his glass and toasted to the guests with a twisted grin.

"To a successful Triwizard Tournament!"

Leonor sensed that Lucius watched every move of her carefully, but it was not only about her body. It spoiled Leonor's appetite. She considered Severus cautiously and it appeared to her that he wasn't hungry either. His impenetrable barrier of Occlumency was even stronger at Malfoy Manor than at Hogwarts.

"Leonor, I hope you don't mind inviting you tonight?" said Lucius and continued without waiting for Leonor's agreement. "How's Dumbledore?"

"Good", answered Leonor unmistakeably bewildered. It was the last question she expected. Lucius made no secret of his dislike of Dumbledore's opinion.

"Do you talk to him often?" Leonor still wondered about Lucius questions, convinced it had nothing to do with the well-being of herself or the headmaster.

"From time to time, I give some lessons, and he checked the curriculum until term break. He's very satisfied", lied Leonor. She sensed that feigning contact with the headmaster was more appropriate than to deny it. Dumbledore had not even asked what she would teach, but it was the easiest explanation for visits. Lucius stopped the questioning afterwards and gave Severus a knowing look.

Severus seemed satisfied and added with a spiteful side glance at Leonor, "The headmaster is obviously self-correcting his decision of two untrained defence teachers of last year. Teaching is not everybody's talent, not that a specific Auror is an improvement in any way."

"Indeed", smirked Lucius and Narcissa added smugly that the Malfoy's would like to see Severus in the teaching post instead of the fools lately. Leonor smiled despite Severus' cold remark and Narcissa's ugly amusement. She was convinced to be part of a well-prepared game.

The remainder of the evening passed by uneventful and in general with hypocritical small-talk. Narcissa queried more about Draco and Pansy. It was the reason why she wanted to see the teachers in first place. Lucius promised to recommend Leonor's excellent skills, while Severus cold expression and pointed remarks confirmed the contrary. Leonor showed gratitude to keep the etiquette but couldn't care less about it; Lucius was controversial even in the rich pure-blood families. Severus stood soon after the dessert; a selection of sweets half-finished on the plate. He explained something of being on duty tonight. Leonor said goodbye too and luckily nobody stopped them. Severus told the Malfoy's to stay put and finish their dessert, while he would escort Ms Scott. The butler waited with their cloaks in the large dark entrance hall and Severus left unhesitatingly.

The gravelly driveway crunched aloud under the steps. Leonor had trouble to keep up with Severus' swift pace. He raised his left arm about twenty feet from the large iron gate and it opened noisily. He turned right with his wand at the ready and stopped under a faintly glowing street lantern. It rained. The downpour from the afternoon changed into a heavy drizzle. The small sprayed drops drenched overcoats and hair without mercy. Severus face contorted furiously in the milky light.

"Do you have any idea in how much danger you've been?" shouted Severus. Leonor was taken aback; she thought Severus calmed down during the dinner by carpeting Leonor's skills.

"No, I don't. Narcissa invited me for tea …", she answered earnestly, but could not finish the sentence.

"Let's go." Severus grabbed her upper arm and shoulder and turned on the spot. The swirl of the side-along apparition compressed Leonor's insides. Severus clasped her arm stronger, and they landed on the side street in Hogsmeade, stumbling into the front of the apothecary.

"Good heavens!" gasped Leonor in shock after the forceful transport.

"Lucius is recruiting for the Dark Lord. He wants to shine with new followers, even though the Dark Lord will decide on his own whom to trust or not. I told him you've frequent meetings with Dumbledore. He cannot know we are friends." Severus brushed the raindrops with a spell from their shoulders.

"… but I don't have meetings with Dumbledore, and we _are_ friends …", said Leonor defiantly.

"I know. Your answer was the only thing to stop him. Luckily you lied", replied Severus calmer. "He will hopefully lose interest if you are Dumbledore's ally. Did Lucius talk to you about the Dark Lord?"

"No, I met only Narcissa on my visits. I suppose she was happy about my company and to hear snippets about Draco."

"Understandable", remarked Severus thoughtfully.

"And why did you criticise my skills? Was that necessary too?" asked Leonor agitated.

"Yes, unfortunately. He better believes you don't know what to do with your wand except for potions and household spells. What you taught to the third-years the last term doesn't matter. Draco blabbed, but it's hardly above beginner's level."

"And you? You are quite familiar with Malfoy Manor; you are even on first-name terms with the staff?"

"I told you, there's a job to do. The Malfoy's are my acquaintances from Hogwarts. Lucius is dragging Draco into his stubborn obsession", snapped Severus with a deep frown on his forehead.

"Draco?"

"Draco does everything to get Lucius' appreciation. It must not concern you."

Severus still glared at her, but he said nothing for a while. He glanced around the street and the landlord of the Hog's Head Inn peered with a besom into their direction. It was still early evening and the tavern empty.

Leonor saw it too. "The old fool always watches when I go, when I come …"

"No wonder. It's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. I wouldn't be surprised if an owl sends word soon." Severus dragged her more into the shadows of the entrance.

"Dumbledore's brother?" said Leonor surprised.

"Have a beer with him, you'll notice the resemblance. I found out by chance. Dumbledore knows what goes on in the filthy pub and Hogsmeade. He's got staff to do the spy work for him", answered Severus contritely.

"You don't mind if he's watching?" Leonor was genuinely surprised.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall know …", said Severus quietly, "… I mean, they know that we get along. Aberforth won't tell them anything new. He doesn't know where we have been tonight. But he'll report as soon as certain people seek your help."

"Certain people?" asked Leonor curiously.

"Death Eaters and other sympathizers", hissed Severus.

"Next time you apparate to my garden and you enter through the back door. I still don't want to be stalked privately", she said matter-of-factly. Severus nodded.

"Listen, never talk to Lucius about the Dark Lord. You cannot get out anymore if he confides anything. But you must not support Dumbledore in the open either. It's walking a tightrope. We don't know each other outside Hogwarts. Promise me!" Severus almost forced Leonor to agree. The darkness of his eyes and the warmth of the hands on her cheeks send shivers along Leonor's spine.

"It's over. Narcissa is prepared to help herself. I don't have to go back", she answered timidly. Leonor had never seen the danger to the extent of Severus grave expression.

"Good", he confirmed and let go of her face. "I'm free on New Year's Eve. Could we meet somewhere?"

Leonor interrupted him with a chaste kiss. "I promised to visit the Romano's and after checking Durmstrang and Beauxbatons I will pay a visit to Madam Rosmerta. She invited me for the _'Special'_ Sunday Roast. But we could meet later in the tavern and talk? It will be open to the public before midnight. I'd be happy to have your company", added Leonor softly.

"If it needs to be the pub …", Severus sighed reluctantly but agreed. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and apparated to Hogwarts without much of a goodbye. Leonor could hardly sort the mixed emotions before falling asleep that night. She had not thought of being in the middle of politics, but apparently, the healer's job wasn't immune to it nor certain acquaintances.


	26. NEW YEAR

**New Year**

The lake froze more and more every day. Leonor couldn't decide if she liked it better in summer or with the untouched white coat. The change of seasons made the view certainly more attractive. She sat on a stump of a tree at the shore, the nudging waves banished under the ice. Pauline and Hugo sat motionless above in the branches of a large copper beech. They had their heads hidden in the speckled feathers and enjoyed the silence with a nap. Leonor yawned, the pressure of the last weeks lifted slowly.

It was much too early to visit Rosmerta. Leonor met the headmasters, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey in the staff room. The other staff members left to have a short vacation, visiting family and friends. She hoped to see Severus, but his study was closed and the usual dim orange glow in the crack under the door was missing. Leonor killed the time with lingering over memories.

She reviewed the past year, staring into the direction of the hidden cove with the single birch tree. A small smile curled her lips. The first day at Hogwarts felt like years ago. So much had happened in the past twelve months. She graduated as a healer and soon after escaped barely a serious threat with the Gringotts assignment. The oppressive dream of a dark couple in a cottage woke her still occasionally; she still sensed danger even though the sandy surroundings with the barren grass looked rather pleasant and peaceful. She had been poisoned and rescued gloriously. She bought the apothecary. The house in London was leased out to a young couple of muggle students. Her business run well, Hogwarts needed her again, the guild trusted with some secret and even St. Mungo's engaged her frequently. There was nothing to complain about that, it just made her life stable. The working situation developed much better than expected.

Richard and Brian asked on every possible occasion if Leonor would like to join the South America research sometime in the new year. Brian needed a potions expert. The idea of returning to Argentina for a visit tempted; searching a trace of her grandmother's house was still on Leonor's work list. Unfortunately, Juan still lived his criminal life. The old contact at MACUSA wrote the regular seasonal greeting and hinted that there were tracks of him down to Colombia. Leonor withheld any answer to St. Mungo's. There would likely be enough applicants in case the fears of a darker future became public. Leonor sketched circles in the snow. She sensed the life in England was close to home now; no reason to risk travelling to Brazil.

The row about Severus at the opening party strained the relationship to the Romanos. Maria and Matteo spoke overenthusiastic about the muggle girlfriend from the neighbourhood to eliminate the awkward silence. The girl would celebrate tonight at the restaurant together with the whole family. Maria eyed Leonor's shiny diamond several times but said nothing. Hogwarts was not mentioned once. Leonor took soon a place behind the bar to uncork the wine for the celebration with Severus' knife. Francesco watched the smooth rotations of the wizard's gadget before asking Leonor curiously about the _'development'_ with the dark-haired wizard. It was good to speak about it. Leonor confided in him about the dance and that they would meet later in the tavern. She beamed, and Francesco patted her fatherly. He would be happy if Leonor found a partner. However, his attempts to convince her of a _'temporary'_ resentment in the women's friendship were feeble. Leonor appreciated the small comfort, but the uncordial mood of Maria had something final. Francesco escorted Leonor into the backyard and the conversation made her feel uneasy recapping the exact words.

"Leonor, do you think it will be fine if Matteo marries a normal person, a muggle as you call it?" Francesco hesitated and fidgeted with the tealights on the tables.

"You're married to a witch and it works well", answered Leonor hesitatingly.

"Maria doesn't work in the magic world; it is easy for us. She never wanted anything different from using cooking and cleaning spells. But Matteo and his duty at the hospital ... he'll never be able to invite friends or to share his success. Isn't it difficult to wander in between the worlds?"

"You know it can work, but I would be dishonest to say it's easy. Matteo will need to give up a lot of the wizarding life. There are constant secrets, things he either cannot do or will need to explain in the muggle way. He's still very young and I hope he knows what it means if it's not just a flirt."

"I hope so too", sighted Francesco, and they watched the little twitching flames of the tealights. Leonor thought of Peter and his muggle wife, Severus parents and few other examples where the balancing act performed poorly. She wouldn't like to marry a muggle, not anymore. It had nothing to do with the pure-blood fantasies, but Leonor's skills had been hidden all her life and with a muggle at the side, the self-abnegation only increased. Everything she won since moving to Europe would crumble into dust.

"Do you remember a certain dark wizard from about fifteen years ago?" said Leonor cautiously interrupting the silence. She had to warn the Matteo's at least. Their family would be in grave danger if the fears of some people became true.

"The one without a name?" Francesco looked surprised about the mention of it.

"Yes. Do you have family in Italy? A place to hide?"

"We lived in Sicily when Matteo was born. Maria agreed to return to England only after that wizard was gone. She wasn't happy in Italy with all the muggles of my family and the baby's strange behaviours. Unfortunately, London was no option with our son at that time."

"Think about it, maybe you can visit them again for a longer time. Dumbledore is concerned about You-Know-Who's return. Maria will not listen to me, but to you or Richard." The worry in Leonor's voice did not go unnoticed and Francesco promised to be observant. The goodbye was somewhat sad; like a déjà vu. Losing friends in England, because of a stupid argument, felt especially painful. Maria would have been out here under different circumstances.

XXX

The roasted pork smelled still delicious, even though there were no remains in the pan. Four women sat alone in the tavern; the front door firmly closed. A white tablecloth covered the sticky pub table. The flames of some candles danced shakily from the frequent laughs and cheers. Leonor grinned about the stories of the long-standing Hogsmeade inhabitants. It strengthened the homelike feeling. It was good to go out and to meet other people. Everybody was subtle enough not to question about Leonor's patients. It did not matter that she had not much to tell; she felt welcome. Madam Rosmerta toasted proudly to the round of babbling women.

"Alma, Helen, Leonor _—_ I'm glad to have you all here tonight, even though I know Alma and Helen will fall asleep on the couch before midnight, a luxury I cannot devote myself with a well-running pub. Leonor might not be as unmated as she tells us to be, but I'm thankful she joined my round of single women tonight. Happy New Year!" Helen snorted with laughter, Leonor and Alma grinned.

"Rosmerta, we don't miss a thing", smiled Helen, the sturdy witch with the liking of black dogs. "I'm more than relieved that the bloke of a husband is gone. Alma will agree. It's better to be alone than to wash the bad smelling socks of a muppet." Helen and Alma nodded in unison to underline the statement before they broke into another tipsy giggle.

"Leonor, could you tell us about the ball at the school? At least we like to hear about the other love lives. Leonor was so sexy, even Ashley liked it and you know Ashley is just engaged with wedding gowns currently. Who was the lucky man, Leonor?" joked Alma.

"Nobody", Leonor pressed the lips together and stared into her glass counting the bubbles in the sparkling wine.

"I heard Professor Snape saved you from some poison. He danced with you and it looked intimate! So, don't tell me there's nobody. There are some teachers who tell a lot for a tankard full of my home-made mead", questioned Rosmerta with a light accusing voice.

"He's about my age. The other staff is at least as old as my parents or worse", Leonor shrugged and tried to end the conversation sounding unemotional.

"Well, not sure how Snape is today. I only remember the trouble with Black and Potter. I cannot deny that I was happy when he stopped visiting the pub. Snape used to sit at the far end of the bar. He was always alone. Potter and Black couldn't stand that, especially if pretty redhead Lily and the Gryffindor girls were in. But not even a Slytherin dared to affront a muggle-born in the tavern. May God bless them for saving us from You-Know-Who!"

"What else do you know about him?" asked Leonor lost in thoughts.

"Not much, he was one of the quiet students. This type orders a drink, pays and is gone without much fuss. The boy was gloomy, with a trace of neglect. He had something dangerous, not that he did something to anybody. It is natural to keep an eye on the Slytherins. His pure presence was enough for Potter's gang to start an argument. I don't have a clue what made them so furious. Black got regularly hot-headed by Snape's voluble remarks. I throw him out twice. It was for his good, or they would have mashed him to pudding. Black didn't care to use his wand in the tavern if Snape or a Slytherin were a target. Of course, he used nasty but harmless spells, no dark magic like some of Snape's housemates." Rosmerta still grinned widely and poked Leonor in the rips. "You are interested in the fellow?"

"He helped me with a couple of things, just to mention the antidote for the dragon's venom. I owe him my life." Leonor didn't colour this time. The matter-of-fact voice even stopped the overexcited witches. It was a point they all understood; only Leonor knew that the dangerous situations were not the reason she felt about Severus the way she did. She would feel the same even if neither the Dementors, Gringotts nor the Horntail had happened; likely she loved the first time in her life and there was no rational explanation for it. It just happened and after a year of hesitation, she had to admit that the attraction wasn't only about his knowledge. She wanted to go on.

"Well, I assume Dumbledore made once again a wise decision! Ashley learned a lot despite the torture of lessons. Snape never praised a thing, but my daughter brews a fine lot of potions." Alma drowned the sparkling wine in one go with a grave expression. "I need to tell you something", she continued subdued. Rosmerta and Helen exchanged glances as if expecting the worst.

"I will become a grandmother, in July!" Alma suddenly stood and hopped around the table in excitement, the deathly grimace vanished. The mischief dripped from her eyes goofing on her friends. There was instantly a heap of giggling and laughing witches embracing each other. "Leonor, you are asked to help with the birth. Ashley will see you soon. You've done so well with her schoolfriend last Christmas."

Leonor smiled, enjoying with the others. She would recommend one of the midwives of St. Mungo's and it would be convincing. Leonor started to accept that pregnancy and delivering a woman was asked in her surgery too. She helped as much as she could until it was time to delegate birth to the more experienced midwives. Leonor choked; it took a lot of effort to make progress in fighting the inner resentment. They toasted to the unborn child and young mother. Alma and Helen returned home, and Leonor helped Rosmerta to do the dishes. The first guests waited outside of the bar in cheerful anticipation of the New Year.

The dining area filled with wizards and witches quickly. The sound of voices mingled with the scraping of the chairs and the clinking of glasses. Rosmerta asked to serve some tables and Leonor balanced the tray carefully through the narrow aisles.

Hagrid entered and placed himself in the centre of the tavern below the high part of the joist ceiling. He looked surprised when Leonor gave him the usual tankard full of sweet mead.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Leonor grinned.

"I didn't know you go out", he mumbled taking a large gulp of the aromatic beverage. "Sit down or are you in a company?" Hagrid glanced round. Leonor got herself a glass of mead too and sat at the small table. A place at the bar promised bruises from all the pushing and hustling. She waited for Severus and took the chair facing the door.

"How are the magical creatures? It's cold now. Do some need help already?" Leonor started the conversation with Hagrid's favourite topic. His knowledge of the forest and the animal population was excellent. Severus harvested rare plants for potions alone in the forest after several years at Hogwarts, but Leonor did not yet know. Hagrid would be perfect to give a round trip.

"I have a nest of young Nifflers. A buzzard killed the mother."

"Cute! Hope you have no jingle-jangle in their way." Leonor smiled.

"Na, they just rummage a bit in the cupboards. It's nothing. I care more about the Unicorns. They won't find anything to eat under the snow. I need to bring hay to their favourite places."

"Would you mind if I join you?" asked Leonor forthright.

"Not at all …", Hagrid beamed. A cold whiff wafted over from the open door and a shabby clad man shoved himself through the crowd. He walked determinedly to Hagrid's table and a genuine smile appeared on his sick looking face.

"Remus, I thought you are not coming! Yeah, you look better than Friday." Hagrid beamed even wider with pleasure shaking Remus' hands. It appeared as if the half-giant wanted to rip out the arm and Leonor decided to make her way to the bar. Rosmerta would serve her with some priority.

"I get you a drink, Remus. Hagrid another tankard?" she said grinning. Leonor left resolutely through the chattering guests without waiting for the half-giants answer. She pushed between some elderly couples and despite the privileges it took a while until Leonor returned with the drinks. Remus expressed his gratitude and apologized clumsily for taking the favour.

"Put a stop to the nonsense, Remus. It's my pleasure", smiled Leonor. The conversation about the forest creatures, dragons, Black's untraceable disappearance and other news of Dumbledore's network continued light-hearted. Short before midnight, she excused herself to get a glass of sparkling wine. She always celebrated the New Year like the muggles. Hagrid had already enough. He stammered, and the sentences formed reluctantly. Remus still sipped on the first glass of mead as if he was too bashful to take a real gulp. He only chuckled quietly about Hagrid's musing on Black's whereabouts and glanced furtively at Leonor who watched the entrance brooding.

XXX

The cemetery of the industrial town lay quiet in the pale sinking sunlight. In summer, it provided the only green in between the bleak working-class settlements; the large trees created a restless change of light and shadow. The graves were small, neatly stringed to endless rows and occasionally interrupted with some flowers or a candle. Dry weeds hid the names on most of the old headstones covered in moss and bird droppings. A man with a long black cloak stood in front of an earthy rectangle conjuring a wreath made from hellebores. The risk of exposing the magic to muggles tended to nil. They all watched television, prepared for a binge or indulged replays of recent football matches on this day of the year and in this area of the town.

Severus could not remember the last date of visiting his mother's grave. The magic kept it free of grass and clovers. An evergreen pinewood stretched the knobbly branches over the edges of the enclosure. It was also his father's grave, but the headstone just read Eileen Prince, 1930 to 1982. He felt obliged to tell her wordless about Leonor after such a long time of no contact. The last wish of Eileen had been that Severus would be lucky, luckier than herself. She said he should look for another woman sensing his black despair about the loss of Lily, but Severus did not listen nor that he ever considered being happy again. He never told his mother that Lily Evans married James Potter. But Eileen would have liked the news and not objected to giving the necklace away. It must have been the only thing she could hide from his father's excessive claims to solve the family's financial problems. He turned, walking swiftly down the dishevelled path to the large iron gate, through some cobbled backstreets until he stopped at the house where he was born. Advertising littered the post box. Severus glanced through the mail. The tax on the ground and building required payment. A flyer announced a phenomenal residential area in Cokeworth just some side streets down from Spinners End. Severus grunted; the stinky river wasn't mentioned at all. The paper burned in the hearth with colourful flames. It was not warm enough to heat a kettle. Severus spent the evening repairing some ramshackle windows and looking through some sort out books; the dust everywhere made him sneeze. Cleaning the neglected house appeared senseless. It would be the same dirty place when he returned next term break.

The apparition pressed the clean air through the lungs and the sleazy area was replaced by the warm light falling through the steamed pub windows of _'The Three Broomsticks'_. Severus entered the door and searched Leonor. He pushed along to the far end of the bar. The stool in the edge was free and Rosmerta slid a drink over the polished wood in exchange for some silver sickles. He leaned his back against the wall convinced to spot Leonor soon, and there she was. She balanced two glasses. She wore the beautiful velvet dress with the long straight dark hair across her shoulder. Severus groaned in disappointment to see her stop between Hagrid and the wolf. He waited, but the sight of Leonor laughing and smiling to the other men's jokes made him jealous. It paralysed him instead of going forward. The unjustified rage grew sneakily with every passing minute. Rosmerta called for the last order before New Year and Severus ordered something strong. He could not stand the sight nor move himself over to disturb the matey atmosphere. Rosmerta gave him a hard and controlling look; the same she used on him in his youth. The Firewhisky had a note of tar and petrol but left a warm biting taste in the throat.

XXX

Madam Rosmerta filled glasses and tankards, collected the money and smiled as if the stress was the best what could happen to her. A feeling of melancholy crept into Leonor's heart, watching the couples preparing themselves for the good wishes with light hugs and enamoured chuckles. Rosmerta cut Leonor's train of thought with a rough accusing voice.

"Somebody is waiting for you!" Rosmerta hinted broadly at the other end of the bar and draw more beer for the waiting guests to have everybody served before midnight.

Leonor swallowed noticing the familiar curtain of black hair. The way to the opposite side seemed to last an eternity jostling against several guests. She put her hand to Severus' arm stopping him from drowning another refill of whiskey. His features hardened, and the mouth opened as if spitting an insult. But he said nothing and averted his gaze locking eyes with the amber liquid as if the truth would evaporate from it. Leonor still held his hand and tiptoed to kiss his cheek tenderly. Words would only do damage; she had no clue how long Severus had been waiting and watching. She moved further and placed soft little kisses to his ear and down Severus' neck. He turned a little, and she used the moment to capture his lips, but he remained impassive, his insides apparently boiling with rage. Leonor stopped the seduction with a sorry smile. Her loving care apparently dripped off him. The tension stretched momentarily until cheers announced the New Year. The tavern filled with laughter and deafening jubilation. Leonor looked quizzical into the ocean grey storm of sad confusion.

Suddenly Severus moved forward; the noise of the falling stool and the splintering wood was drowned by the jolly jumble in the pub. He grasped Leonor's shoulders and turned her fiercely against the wall behind. She was caught off-guard and the surroundings blurred. There were only a long deep kiss and a dark body holding her tight on the spot. The ban of waiting lifted into a gentle desire until they were both breathless.

"Happy New Year!" said Severus pressing one more tender kiss to Leonor's forehead; his expression stern, but relaxed. His controlled, old self returned, and he radiated a self-confidence contrary to the hunched grumpy person from minutes before.

"Happy New Year, Sev!" Leonor smiled without moving an inch. Severus still held her close. She doubted that anybody could see them or would look to that edge and felt thankful for the privacy. Her lips felt hot and rough, but she couldn't deny having liked his change of mind. Leonor fished the whiskey from the bar and took a large gulp. She handed the remains to Severus. He grinned and emptied the glass.

XXX

The cheers waned, and the first guests took their cloaks leaving into the night. The crowd cleared slowly. Leonor still leaned against the wall, Hagrid and Remus forgotten. Severus held her hands questioning about the day. He was absorbed by the conversation and her dark shining eyes. Leonor spoke agitated about Maria's sulky behaviour and ranted using some swear words. Her fury made him smile inwardly, she was pretty with the glowing cheeks. But the crushing feeling of guilt crept through him too; he did not want her to suffer because of himself. He opened his mouth to say something about it when a pain in his back made him wince. Severus retreated unmindfully tripping over the fallen stool and bumping hard into the bar. Remus' wand pointed threateningly at Severus large nose. The two men were on an equal footing, both slim and lean.

"Get that thing out of my face!" hissed Severus barely audible.

"Isn't it enough that you are more a menace to the students than a teacher? Let her go, Snape!" Leonor never saw Lupin in such a fury; the easy-going temperament was replaced with a dangerously calm voice. Severus paled; his face became white as a sheet. The dark eyes narrowed and spat contempt.

"Severus did nothing to me", snorted Leonor, smoothing some strands and brushing over the still tickling lips. Her gaze fixed Remus. Her hand squeezed Severus wrist to keep him from drawing his wand too. Remus looked confused between the two faces.

"You've been waiting for _him_? That's why you watched the door all the time", realized Remus and put the wand back to his robes, the disappointment obvious. He struggled with understanding the situation. Leonor sensed nobody had told Remus about certain events at the school, but maybe there had just been no opportunity.

"Happy New Year to you too, Remus", said Leonor reassuringly and gave him a brief hug before searching the tavern carefully. Madam Rosmerta observed them and only shook her head in disapproval. Hagrid rested his head on the small table, his large hands still clutching the last tankard. Leonor intertwined her fingers with Severus' hand, smiling at him. The simple touch controlled him better than any words. He straightened, and some colour returned to his cheeks.

"Should we have a nightcap and then bring Hagrid back home?" Leonor gestured to the sleeping bear of a man in the middle of the pub.

"You take a seat, I'll get us something", answered Severus with a disgusted side glance at Lupin, repaired the bar stool and went voluntarily into the direction of Madam Rosmerta who wiped the sticky bar with a cloth.

"Let's look after Hagrid and check if we can wake him slowly", said Leonor conversationally and crossed the room with some swift steps. Remus followed close. Hagrid snored lightly and a cuff on the back made him stir like brushing away some nasty flies. Some more guests exited the door and a breeze of fresh air drifted into the stuffy dining area. Severus discussed with a yawning Rosmerta until she bent down and started to rummage in one of the cupboards. She took a cocktail shaker and ice cubes. Leonor glanced curiously over but couldn't see anything apart from Severus black cloak. Remus shot still questioning looks at Leonor, but she was not in the mood to justify herself. After a while, he just stared tiredly to the table-top. Severus returned after a seemingly long time. He put a small tray with several glasses into the middle and broke the silence with an amused sneer.

"An Irish Whiskey for you. The water makes it even smoother. Hope it doesn't lay you low to drink something different from Butterbeer." Severus hit a sore point. A twisted mischievous smile curled his lips watching an annoyed Remus. Leonor shot Severus a warning look, she didn't want another fight to begin the year. Leonor directed her attention to the remaining glass, which was apparently hers. Severus handed her a tumbler with a fruity colour, a pair of cocktail cherries and a shining red drinking straw.

"That's for me?" asked Leonor curiously.

"Try it!" said Severus watching her slightly insecure.

"What is it?" Leonor smiled at him, sucking the sweet cherries avidly.

"It's called Whiskey Sour. No worries, Rosmerta did it." Severus glanced again at Remus who circled the cup and felt apparently uncomfortable.

"Let's drink to the New Year!" said Leonor quietly and clinked her glass with the two men and Hagrid's tankard. She tested carefully, and Severus watched sitting on the opposite side of the table. Leonor sipped her drink taking pleasure in the new taste. It was good. Severus leaned back drinking slowly and evidently amused about Remus pulling a disgusted face with every little gulp of whiskey.

The tavern stood almost empty. Leonor returned the glasses and thanked Rosmerta who only smiled crossly before juddering from another wave of tiredness. Remus convinced Hagrid to get up and the half-giant lurched through the door and into the direction of Hogwarts. His feet carried him self-acting, like trained dogs finding home.

"I better check the gates", grunted Severus with a curt nod to Leonor and followed Hagrid straight away. Remus and Leonor stood unmoving in front of the tavern. They watched the two figures disappear into the darkness.

"I'll bring you home", said Remus matter-of-factly.

"It's not necessary", answered Leonor tolerating no dissent. "I find my way. Good night!" She turned and walked promptly down the main street into the direction of the apothecary. Remus didn't object nor follow but watched until Leonor turned into the side street and out of sight.

 _Author's note: Many thanks to Liam, Hexlein, FelixFelicisWriter and Seraphine! You really made my Easter 2018 with sending your reviews!_


	27. A PROMISE

**A Promise**

Hagrid staggered uphill without a clue about the man in tow. He fumbled in his jacket to take the umbrella out mumbling inarticulate incantations. The gate didn't move an inch.

Severus pointed his wand while the half-giant busied himself inspecting the umbrella. Hagrid turned bewildered to search the reason of the sudden familiar grating of the entrance. Severus Snape smirked faintly visible in the darkness.

"What are you doing out here?" stammered Hagrid not unfriendly, but alarmed.

"I could ask you the same", replied Severus coolly. "Get inside! The gates are better closed."

Hagrid hesitated for a moment frowning at Severus. But when Severus didn't speak he swayed further along the path; the other professor was forgotten and likewise the evening at the tavern and that they had shared a table minutes ago.

Severus sneered watching the huge gamekeeper until the candles in the Spartan cabin sent a faint light to the snow-covered lawn. He sighed inwardly and for a split-second considered returning to the village. There were things that needed to be done. The thoughts raped his mind and Severus had to stop them. The loss of control earlier was unmeant, but the feelings true. An idea of losing Leonor to another man, a Marauder, overwhelmed Severus and yet it was the best for her well-being. He couldn't forget her reaction, the lips on his skin, her smell. It should not have happened, neither tonight nor at the Yule Ball. The growing intensity of his emotions seeded a dangerous wish; something buried behind a petrified mask. Leonor's tenderness and her ignorance of his past compressed his heart even stronger. She would be unable to forgive him soon.

The mixed emotions carried Severus' feet down to the bushes at the shore. Thick clouds hid the sparse shine of the waning moon carefully. White snow reflected the little light in total silence. The small bay was covered in the darkness somewhere between the distant mountains. Severus rehearsed the planned actions unsure if the shivers came from the words itself, the jealousy or just the outside cold. He had to bring it to an end _—_ tomorrow _—_ and returned grimly up the path entering the dungeons through the back door below the greenhouses. Today he chose the easy way; Remus' presence brought some delay to the unavoidable.

XXX

"Severus, your return wasn't expected before supper", asked Dumbledore with a familiar chuckle. The dull light of an early cloudy morning enlightened the empty Great Hall barely. Even the torches were still asleep. The large room had only two breakfast guests. The glamour of Christmas was already gone, and the peace vanished soon with the returning younger students.

The already expected greeting darkened Severus' expression even more. It would have been a nice change if the headmaster asked forthrightly about Severus' place of the visit, but it never happened. Dumbledore usually waited for reports. The headmaster's aloof behaviour encouraged Severus as little as the gossip of the other colleagues. The mentioning of Cokeworth wasn't worthwhile anyway. The benefit of keeping the filthy muggle town a secret was still larger than disclosing the shame of a greasy childhood.

"I will be away for the rest of the day to commence my duty at curfew", answered Severus succinctly. Dumbledore showed a regretful smile towards the younger professor. The humourless answer damped the enthusiasm about more conversation or to suggest another stroll in the snow. Severus wondered how much Dumbledore knew about the intensified relationship to the Malfoy's or Leonor, but even this wasn't worth telling without being asked. Severus indulged further into the thoughts what would happen to Leonor when the Dark Lord returned. He couldn't ask Dumbledore to protect another woman, not if Alastor Moody took Severus' place safeguarding Potter. Severus importance diminished with the return of Dumbledore's faithful order members. There are things to be dealt with alone and Severus needed to be free from any sentimental emotions to gain the information of the other side. He was capable enough to watch Potter and Leonor from a distance.

An hour later Severus appeared silently in Leonor's garden. The weedy lawn of late summer stretched white within the leafless frame of the thicket. The bare branches hid the small garden carefully. A new outside staircase to the upper floor caught Severus attention. There were no sounds; the large window in the lab revealed no motion. Severus climbed the stairs after a short observation. He made no effort to be quiet. The boards cracked under the steps. The door-knob fumed faintly, like grass after a warm summer rain. He felt the heat just standing at the entrance. The archaic intruder detection charm secured the door well and most would have touched the handle and burned themselves painfully. He grinned and moved his wand concentrated across the wooden door, whispering the _'Cifrigus'_ incantation until the melting temperature dropped rapidly. He knocked without burning his knuckles and wondered if Leonor was at home. There was no immediate answer. She should have noticed the broken protection spells by now. Severus leaned casually against the railing searching for an alternative place to go. For once, he did not like to return to the dungeon office, but the door flung open.

"You dare to wake me up on a cold winter holiday?" Leonor stepped quickly outside pointing her wand to Severus' throat. Her feigned fretful expression resolved quickly into a smile. "You know it's still New Year and early morning?" Leonor grinned and returned inside. "Come in!" Severus followed hesitantly even though he came for this visit. The room changed since the opening party. It attracted the attention a little less than watching Leonor with long woollen socks in a fleecy jumpsuit. She didn't look sleepy at all.

"You were still asleep?" frowned Severus to start a conversation.

"No, not really. I was already reading for a while." Leonor took a pan out of the muggle style kitchen unit.

"You've been careless to open the door with your wand only", censured Severus, a deep line on his forehead.

"Stop it!" Leonor turned to point the kitchen knife at Severus. "I watched you coming upstairs and liked to see how you deal with the intruder charm. You want me to be alarmed by your visit?" teased Leonor.

Severus averted his gaze to inspect what looked like a one-room flat and a little proud that he broke the charm. He mumbled under his breath, "It would be better to be alarmed." Leonor didn't listen.

Entering the apartment from the back door gave another view. It was larger than Severus remembered it. To the right was a single-wall kitchen, in the edge behind a narrow winding stair to the attic and a large door. It could be the bathroom. The artfully curved bannister to the lower floor was polished and clean. The interior of Jackson's old house appeared in a verdant dark brown colour. It gave a nice contrast to the brighter glow of the country-style kitchen and dinner table. The furniture looked new and the maple wood was rather unusual for wizarding homes. On the left side stood a ceiling high shelf with books and periodicals. It had two elements and looked like serving as a room divider. The entrance to the more private area next to the mantelpiece was hidden from view. A large carpet lay in front of the fireside, completed by two comfortable looking armchairs and a two-seater sofa. Curiosity got the better of Severus. He restrained himself to look around the shelf to the hidden private area. The wizard started to check the books instead. There was mainly muggle literature about medicine, a few advanced potion books, a recent issue of medical brochures and the healer's periodical of the U.S. A booklet with a leathery brown cover and silver letters attracted Severus attention finally. He hesitated to take Leonor's thesis out of the shelf. The leather felt important under his fingers. She had a sound education; Severus plans to get a real Master's degree were nipped in the bud. The guild supported a promising topic until the Dark Lord pressed every brave scientist to the underground. The cool cover slipped into his hands. He read the table of contents and the list of references to find his name in the attachment section of the listed experiments. He turned astonished to ask Leonor. In the meantime, the table was served with brown bread, scrambled eggs and steaming hot coffee. The smell was enticing, the books had distracted him completely. Severus was lost in the aromatic roast of coffee; something he missed totally at Hogwarts.

"It's just a late breakfast if you don't mind sitting down and taking off your cloak?" said Leonor flatly and threw more wood to the fire. "You can take it for reading. Give it back to me if you are done", added Leonor conversationally glancing impishly at Severus perplexed expression, a rare occasion to catch the potions master off guard. "The coat hook is over there", Leonor pointed between the bannister and the small spiral staircase.

"Why did you mention the experiment we did for the students' exam?" asked Severus glancing again around observingly while placing the thick cloak on the hook. It was indeed very warm inside, and a pricking sweat crept through his body. Severus realized that he was once more under the woman's spell. Every passing minute softened the intention to create more distance.

"It would have been cheating without referencing it."

"You have been allowed to use help?"

"Yes, for research and trials, except St. Mungo's Healers and Ministry Officials. I think they found the introduction of those methods at the Hogwarts education very advanced, but also necessary to get more into the scientific approach of potions in between all the ordinary concoctions. It was an advantage to add it to the thesis; they were all very pleased. You know the headmaster has a positive reputation!", grinned Leonor.

Severus' eyes narrowed as if in disbelieve about it, but he sat down reflectively. Leonor already buttered her bread and ate. She gestured him to start.

"You cook the muggle way", said Severus quietly after helping himself.

"I do. Most wizards cannot tell the difference, but how did you notice while being absorbed by the books?"

"I believe the spells cut the aroma while cooking. The muggles need more time; it smells and tastes a little more intense."

"You surprise me", said Leonor seriously.

"Do I?" Severus dark eyes searched her face for a trace of a lie, but she met his gaze and smiled.

"I bet most wizarding households don't know there's a difference originated by the spells. I would be surprised if Dumbledore knows. He's likely not much in muggle homes to prove it. Did your mother cook the same way?" added Leonor thoughtfully.

"Yes, if there was money to buy decent food." The memory of a violent father wolfing down the sparse meals without sharing with wife and son appeared in his mind. "My father didn't accept any spells in his presence. Magic did not please him; hexing wealth, money, food or beer didn't work. It made magic useless in his limited mind." Severus' voice was bitter. He stabbed the egg and chewed forcefully on the bread, glad Leonor didn't continue questioning.

"You liked to discuss something with me?" said Severus keenly after several minutes of silence, finishing the remains of the coffee with a large gulp.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you about Lupin and the Malfoy's, but you know it in the meantime. It's just … would you please check the Wolfsbane next full moon? I've not brewed it for a while and like to be on the save side." Severus gave only a curt nod.

"Thanks", said Leonor in a small voice. "Burke and Fawley gave me a task, no obligation, but something very useful. You've been recommended as a research partner." The timid expression on the woman's face was already enough of an explanation. Bile roused in Severus' stomach, and he swallowed it painfully back with Occlumency. His face and body stiffened. He knew the dangerous mission and the torture received when a Death Eater spied the secret research; he'd been guinea pig testing first trials to stop the crucified pain in his limbs.

"I cannot help you. Dumbledore told you already." Severus spoke callous and indifferent.

"Are you sure about what he told me?" asked Leonor with a chill in her voice.

"It's obvious." Severus bit back the memory of the breakfast after the Yule Ball. It was only a guess that the headmaster gave another warning.

"Don't be childish!" hissed Leonor.

"I'm too busy."

"I'm asking your opinion, not to do all the work."

"Ask Lupin. He and his friends are naturals", pressed Severus through gritted teeth.

"Not in the required skills for potions research. You know that", shouted Leonor. The mention of Lupin made her furious. It couldn't be that Severus wanted it. It felt like he was pulling her leg.

"Supporting the guild is not beneficial. They'll hide once the Dark Lord comes again to power", spat Severus resentfully.

"Most people will hide on one or the other way! You've started the same research years ago!"

"It was a mistake! You must not …"

"Oh no, don't command me! I'm not intimidated … neither with your tight-lipped behaviour nor the billowing cloak. It's a shame to cow the students. But it's not just their disadvantage. It's yours! They can't even see the skilled wizard below the sneering coldness and the sarcastic threats." Leonor fumed. "If you would show a bit of the devoted person you are and bite your sharp tongue then somebody could recognize that Dumbledore made a good choice with his professor. Maybe it would encourage the kids to learn more willingly, even those that are beyond help as you call it. Some people see the potential to improve the situation for the victims with your help!"

"Dumbledore did not hire me to be pleasant! He wanted information."

"He gave you a chance and wouldn't mind if you'd stop to violate the fourth-years and everybody else. It would be for your own good." Leonor looked hard into the dark tunnels of Severus' eyes. He was pale and his body tense. Leonor hexed the plates and dishes to the sink. They clashed noisily into the silver steel basin. He felt her disappointment concealed with rage burning within himself.

"The class is full of would-be Death Eaters! You don't know anything", answered Severus defiantly and cold.

"… because I had such a lovely childhood! I've got my own demons, don't need yours too! What's that game called? Kiss and then sent her back into Lupin's arms? It's indeed easier talking to him", spat Leonor.

"We cannot meet anymore", said Severus calmly watching the snow-covered surroundings of Hogsmeade. He wished she would give up, and he could keep the destroying insults to himself. The large window front collected the sunlight; bright dots were dancing on the windowsill. Leonor washed up. She fished a saucer with a lack of concentration and it broke on the floor.

"Was that revelation the reason of your visit?" snorted Leonor.

"Yes", replied Severus with indifferent intonation. The friendly mix of clouds and blue sky gave an odd contrast to the mood; the silence screamed for attention. A black dog ran over the fields, like racing with notional birds, the funny sight like stinging nettles. The noise of china and cutlery died and the enticing experience of everyday life with it. Occlumency fought fervently against the inside feeling of blame and concern. Bundled concentration overlaid every piece of emotion. Severus hesitated to go and close the door once and for all.

"We are not meant to be friends", said Leonor surprisingly balanced after another moment of heavy silence. She still faced the sink, her shoulders stiff and the arms propped at the edge of the kitchen. "I can forego of a relationship in public, but if you don't know what you want … I cannot be with you if I'm pushed away every other day."

Leonor's words were barely audible; nevertheless, the finality of the decision sliced through the air. It hit Severus like a wake-up call. She was hurt; trained to suppress the grief effectively, to accept things that could not be changed. A method he used too often. Severus continued watching the landscape. Leonor was one of the few able persons to occlude her mind; it would make the handsome features hard and emotionless. She would look at him coldly and indifferent. Severus didn't like the idea, but it would be safe. Occlumency saved privacy. He went a step too far; a night together started a dangerous game. Severus fate was to save Harry Potter; to avoid Lily died in vain. He was lucky to meet somebody like Leonor, a person to fight mental intruders and prospectively the Crutiatus Curse, a partner to start what he liked most in school. There was a chance to hide the activities from publicity and work with potions as he always wanted it. Lily had been a potion's natural; she just did what Slughorn asked and received excellent marks. Lily never made experiments, never improved the recipes, never risked anything. She always smiled about Severus efforts to brew the same potion in different ways, to add other ingredients, to remove side effects or improve the smell. It added no value in Lily's eyes and after some years even the warnings to be careful with experiments disappeared. They had been outstanding in class and still different. Severus was skilled enough to train Leonor, an encouraging thought to fill lonely evenings with sense. There was enough time if they started soon; the research could be even more beneficial. It was reasonable to share his knowledge now; Leonor could circulate it in her network helping the inevitable future victims. It was selfish longing for tenderness in private lessons and drag Leonor into the war with it, yet it was easy to blame the circumstances. A Slytherin wasn't expected to be altruistic. Lily's eyes looked at him in disgust and disguised in James Potter's appearance; every potions' lesson with the boy a double torture. The woman in this room changed the resentment easily, why to quit the relationship now?

Severus crossed the room with a swift pace fully aware of the next steps in securing protection and prospect of success. He put the frock coat over the back of the chair; it hemmed him. Severus touched Leonor's strained shoulders and pressed them softly. He needed to see her face before asking the essentials.

"I help you with the guild's research if you let me train you in Occlumency", hissed Severus sharply. Leonor did not look up. "Will you promise to take care of yourself, to save your own life first?" he added urgently.

"And what's my benefit of it?" braved Leonor.

"None. You asked for help. These are my conditions."

"How unselfish! And what will the training look like?" Leonor's dark eyes flashed with sad resistance.

"I'll penetrate your mind; twice a week, my office." He curled his lips and took a step back.

"… and what's with you and me?" frowned Leonor.

"We need to always hide, everywhere! We need to be patient, it's the only way", spoke Severus quietly. His dark eyes pierced hers without mercy until Leonor gave a defeated nod.

"You are going to kiss me every lesson?" she said with a shy smile and a look as if it was the only profit of a lost game.

Severus embraced her shoulders and pulled her closer to rest her head on his chest.

"I promise", he said softly. Hope overpowered fears.

XXX

Sunbeams brightened the one-room flat. The sun dispersed the grey snow-filled clouds of the morning. A bright winter day surfaced and paid homage to the holiday and the new year. Leonor listened to Severus steady heartbeat. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. Severus' chin rested on her head and his fingers played with the woman's brown hair. The churning mess in Leonor's emotions calmed quickly. She was not free of needing body contact; a tale she told herself many years. She needed Severus' embrace more than anything else. The world's problems solved into nothingness and time was suddenly of no importance.

Severus pushed Leonor gently away. "We should start working", he said matter-of-factly and confirmed the pact with a tender kiss. Severus controlled himself masterly; something Leonor was not capable in his arms. She longed for more, but Severus just stopped and walked down the stairs with a knowing sneer.

Leonor found Severus later scribbling on a parchment; it looked like a listing of ingredients. She exchanged the jumpsuit into some old clothes used for experimental potions.

"What do you write?" Leonor leaned against Severus's left side and read.

"I'm almost ready", said Severus and continued without paying attention to the nestling woman.

"Looks as if there's everything on my stocks, at least in small quantities", said Leonor.

"Good. It's the base formula against the after-effects of the Crutiatus."

"You have already something?" asked Leonor incredulously.

"Didn't Burke tell you what I gave his wife?"

"He told me about the first try of a remedy used by Alice Burke, but no details. He wanted me to talk to you."

"I never told the guild how to create the concoction. This recipe is already improved. It's tested on Death Eaters without side effects. It fights the tremor successfully."

"Tremor? It's not what the books describe as the most painful after-effects of the curse."

"The Crutiatus stimulates all nerve tracts, like electrical overstress. It creates the deathly pain. Even if the curse is stopped and does not influence the sanity of the person the tremor of the nerve bundles remains. The nerves activate the muscles and the body won't find any rest."

"You say all the research of painkillers is useless?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It may help too, but according to my experience, a strong depressant works better to fight the origin of the pain. The mind and muscles need to relax."

"I used a household remedy of the Red Indians to calm Alice and Frank Longbottom, a mixed potion of dogwood, coneflower, sweet grass, and peppermint. It worked to improve the short-term perception. It's all against headaches and pain of different origin but works against depression too. Those and substitute drugs are on your list", answered Leonor astonished.

"The plants are not unknown in Europe", a satisfied grin curled Severus' lips. Leonor studied the parchment seriously, a welcome distraction to watch Leonor's shape unnoticed. The splotchy old sweater was tinctured in all sorts of coloured potions. Acrid liquids must have torn some holes into it a long time ago.

"You've done the work already", Leonor frowned, still staring at the parchment.

"There's room for improvement. I merely used an aqueous solution of the substances and some spells as an activator. You must create it yourself. I stopped working on it after the Dark Lord vanished. There were no test subjects anymore."

"I could ask St. Mungo's to work with some long-term patients in the closed ward. The first test results are the base for improvement. What do you suggest doing?"

"A break …" Severus snatched the paper out of Leonor's hands and lifted her to the workbench. He adjusted the little diamond on the sweater.

"I thought we wanted to work …", scolded Leonor softly.

"It's work." Severus slim hands touched her cheeks and the lips found each other in another kiss.

"You surprise me again." Leonor brushed the soft lanky hair out of his eyes. It was a new experience to be level with the pale studious face.

"You've mentioned that already", answered Severus pleased with himself.

"Why is Alice Burke obsessed with you?" The question almost burned another hole of curiosity into Leonor's ragged sweater.

"I don't know. I initially thought Slughorn told her to keep an eye on me. She persisted in dancing with me at the guild celebrations and to introduce me to every girl she knew. Alice asked me to trust her. She believed herself capable to help me with a gateway route, but I was already branded. Alice visited my workplace twice a week. Likely she bought countless flasks of useless potions in Knockturn Alley. She was the closest of a grandmother I had. She took it personally when I refused to dance with her on one of the monthly parties. It was highly embarrassing in public. I did not return to the private celebrations for a couple of years. She didn't deserve it, nor the torture by the Death Eaters", sighed Severus. The sentimentality of close bonds stressed him; he escaped in a minute of foul temper embarrassed about himself to never meet the kind-hearted woman's claim.

"The Burke's and Fawley's were very nice to me too."

"They are good, just be careful with others in the guild. Let the ancient chairman's handle the distribution of the Crutiatus remedy. Keep your name disguised as much as you can."

"Severus, what do you think of investigating the use of Legilimency and Memory Charms to help the victims of the Crutiatus? It's as if the curse overlays all cognitive functions. The chaos in the minds is permanent and irrevocable. If _'Obliviate'_ could be used to reorganize the memories …", asked Leonor thoughtfully with her hands around Severus' neck and searching the depth of his eyes.

"It cannot be tested without official agreement", answered Severus dryly.

"What if we combine some attempts with the Occlumency training?" whispered Leonor.

"You are mad!" spat Severus. He freed himself from her grip. Occlumency would be hard but experimenting with memory charms was downright ridiculous.

A strong knock on the front door interrupted the angry atmosphere. Deep lines appeared on Severus' forehead and he sent a questioning look to Leonor.

"I'll check the door, maybe some emergency. Listen upstairs and if it takes longer you leave from the upper landing. I'll see you later at Hogwarts." Severus nodded and climbed quickly up the stairs.

XXX

Leonor vanished the secret listing of the strong depressants to a cupboard. Another impatient knock announced some urgency, and she hurried through the sales room to open the door. Ashley waited with a well-built young man in front of the door. The young couple had rosy cheeks, like from a stroll around the village. Ashley brushed some snow from her cloak.

"Good afternoon!" smiled Leonor. Ashley was still dumbstruck, and the bridegroom nudged her in the rips to speak. "It's only for emergencies today and if I'm not mistaken you need to wait another six or seven months before your baby will be born", teased Leonor, but opened the door wide and gestured to follow her into the surgery.

"My mum told you?" asked Ashley and blushed.

"She did. You feel well?" The young woman confirmed it with a small smile.

"No heavy morning sickness, no premature labour pain?" Leonor pierced the expectant mother with a scrutinizing look.

"Nothing."

"She does not eat enough", mumbled the young man.

"I don't need to eat for two or I'll be like an elephant in summer", snapped Ashley vividly.

"Indeed, normal meals are sufficient. Do you like to have a look to your baby? It takes about thirty minutes." Leonor said it loud and clear and heard a subdued scrape from above. A sad smile flitted across her face.

"That's not possible!" said Ashley. "My friend did not see her baby before it was born!"

Leonor shrugged and powered on a strange looking device next to a doctor's couch. "It's called medical ultrasound, a recent development of the muggles. It shows the insides of human organs. It doesn't hurt. Ashley lay on the couch and remove the clothes from your belly!" The young mother removed the cloak hesitantly and sat down.

"It helps me to see if everything is well with the baby. You can visit me once a month, and we double check on you and the baby's health." Leonor took two business cards from a cupboard and handed them to the expecting father. "Contact also a midwife. They'll help you with the birth and examine you. That's really important."

"But my friend …", protested Ashley.

"… was a bit overenthusiastic to dismiss help in first place. Ashley, the midwives are a better choice. I'm there for emergencies and other incidents. Will you remove your blouse from your belly?" Leonor switched on the monitor and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She brushed them quickly away. Leonor liked Ashley and knew it was an unforgettable memory to see the heartbeat of the unborn life. She had not used the ultrasound on pregnancy yet. Leonor concentrated hard on the facts and suppressed all the memories. The bridegroom was holding Ashley's hand in anticipation when the monitor showed some black and white structures.

Leonor managed a strained smile, pointing to the little pounding heart on the display. "It's about twelve to thirteen weeks old. Does that meet your calculations?" The parents agreed, staring transfixed into the muggle's gadget. "Everything is alright. No need to worry." Leonor finished the full examination without paying much attention to the astonishment of the parents.

"Was that real?" asked the young man helping Ashley to her feet.

"Real and without magic! Get your bride a midwife. She'll do the magical diagnostic spells again. Please keep quiet about the muggle machine, alright?" said Leonor unemotional and glad that the couple was too overwhelmed noticing Leonor's sallow face and the sweating hands. She closed the door behind them, hoping to hide the wet glance in her eyes from Severus as much as she wished him to be here. He waited already with a passionate embrace in the lab and kissed the salty tears away.

"You surprise me too", whispered Severus after a while. "Would you mind going for a walk before visiting the foreign students?"

Leonor nodded subdued. "Severus, there's a black stray dog in Hogsmeade. I believe it's Sirius Black. He barked when I climbed the Slytherin Stand at the Quidditch Final."

 _Author's note: Thank you to all my readers and very much thanks to everybody who ticked the story as favourite and follower! I appreciate your support very much!_


	28. THE HOSPITAL WING

**The Hospital Wing**

A large owl slid noiseless through the dawning darkness of the early morning. The utterly quiet flight changed into a ruckus. A strong beak hammered against closed windows. Leonor woke like showered with a bucket of ice water. Pauline screamed piercingly. The urgency of the call killed Leonor's last hour of sleep. She dressed in seconds, snatched the first aid bag and apparated with a hectic plop at the school's gates ignoring the fully lit windows of the neighbours and the ranting and raving from some bedrooms around. Running uphill made her quickly breathless. She closed the eyes cursing herself for being out of condition and regained composure walking down the wooden stairs into the body of the ship. She pushed a way through the watching boys.

"What's the matter?" she asked without preamble, shoving the teenagers aside. One of the Durmstrang students lay motionless in a bunk bed. His face was hot and glowing with ugly bluish red blotches. The rest of the twitching body was covered in sweat.

"Mika woke us. He moaned and then collapsed", explained one of the terrified students.

"How was he yesterday?" questioned Leonor while examining Mika and heaving the body to a sitting position. The lower abdomen was hard and swollen, the heart was pounding fiercely in complete disorder. She conjured a little stone and put it unceremoniously into the boy's mouth. But he didn't swallow it. Leonor used a reviving spell and a glass of water to make the boy swallow the bezoar. He quickly fell back writhing in pain; passing out was an unsatisfying relief in that situation.

"Mika was crestfallen, but we thought it was because of the funeral."

"Funeral?"

"Professor Karkaroff returned with Mika over the weekend. An aunt died unexpectedly over Christmas. Mika was home."

"What did he eat after his return?"

"Not much." The students shrugged, likely nobody paid attention to it.

"When did he return?"

"The evening before yesterday."

"Where has he been?" asked Leonor and levitated the unconscious boy to a stretcher.

"At home", said a student bewildered.

"And where is home?"

Karkaroff's acrid comment sliced the horror-stricken slumber party. "He was well when I returned with him. Have you or your friend made him work with dangerous potions in one of the lessons?"

"It's Monday morning. Mika was not in class last week. I'm interested in what the boy ate or drank. The bezoar wins time of course", answered Leonor coolly. Leonor instructed Pauline with the request to inform Madam Pomfrey and the owl flew up the wooden stairs and out into the night.

"A village up in the north."

"But was there anything strange? Did you eat with the family?" Karkaroff negated and spat, "There's something wrong with the food at Hogwarts!"

Leonor frowned without taking Igor's accusation serious and said, "I'll bring Mika to the hospital wing and you do me a favour to let his classmates check the belongings for any food from home. Bring it to me as soon as you find something."

Leonor left, and the boys nodded starting to search the stowed away luggage. The hawthorn wand balanced the stretcher carefully along the way to the castle. Leonor was deep in thoughts. She was sure the boy was poisoned but had no clue about the venom causing the symptoms when opening the large door to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey prepared a bed and gestured to lay the boy down with a concerned look.

"Merlin's beard, the blotches …!" Poppy arranged the pillows and looked questioningly at Leonor.

"He ate something toxic. His heart rhythm is in disorder. He returned from an aunt's funeral on Saturday", said Leonor thoughtfully dribbling some drops of a heart stabilizing medicine into the boy's mouth and felt the pulse.

"Are you sure? He could have been upset by the situation or suffer a severe cardiac failure instead. The school cannot deal with the kind of life-threatening diseases!"

"I'm pretty sure his heart is fine in general. I examined him before Christmas. Mika just had a common cold back in December." Leonor stroked some strands out of the boy's hot forehead. "We have to wait, likely his classmates find what we need to know."

"Are you sure it's the right remedy?" Madam Pomfrey eyed the younger healer suspiciously and sniffed at the flask with the healing draught, the expression doubtful about the diagnosis.

"The drops help in either way, at least temporarily. It would be safer to know the origin." Leonor felt herself a bit sick, mainly from the queasy feeling about overlooking something. She appreciated the matrons questioning, yet her contribution was rather weak, or there was indeed nothing the healers could do right now. Madam Pomfrey put the medicine flask on the nightstand sulkily, but without commenting on its contents.

After a while, the matron busied herself with regular tasks in the ward and returned now and then to count Mika's pulse herself. Time ticked away, and the steady counting of the heartbeats finessed a certain helplessness. Life started slowly in the castle, footsteps and voices echoed along the corridors until the lessons silenced everything again. The waiting was more tolerable with the pulsating live in the corridors than with the quietness. A few other students in the ward had a wish, but Madam Pomfrey behaved like a vulture behind carrion. Leonor couldn't even give some water to a girl with a sour throat; Poppy snatched the glass out of her hands and shooed her away.

Professor Karkaroff entered through the large door soon after breakfast, a tin with biscuits in his hand, his face ashen and the eyes absentminded. He didn't hasten and handed the tin lazily to Leonor with a sneer; the usual snide look he reserved for her since she went with Severus to the ball. Leonor did not mind; Igor kept his distance in the first week of term, and she returned to the routine visits of the students in the sailing ship without being troubled in any other way. She was convinced Karkaroff was busy with arrangements of his flight. It gave him headaches and the kindness to pick up the boy had surely private reasons.

Madam Pomfrey interpreted the tired expression as a concern and answered quickly, "The boy stabilizes slowly."

Leonor looked up into the wrinkled face of Madam Pomfrey; she was not sure yet if the temporary success provided also a real solution. Anyway, it wasn't wrong to reassure the headmaster and the most substances could indeed be fixed with the remedy, at least the common venoms.

"Igor, where does Mika live? It may give us a hint", asked Leonor urgently.

"Finland, a lonely village outside Helsinki surrounded by endless woods", answered Karkaroff defiantly and reluctant to tell more. Igor excused himself with inflated self-importance. "Scott, I expect your report at lunch in the Great Hall!"

Leonor shook her head. "I'll check the biscuits, but he cannot have eaten much of it. The tin is still full to the brim. Can I use your office?" Leonor addressed Madam Pomfrey and the matron agreed grudgingly but led the way into a separated compartment of the ward.

Leonor sliced the biscuits carefully with the Swiss Army Knife. The cookies crumbled under the sharp blade revealing nothing. The knife glinted still in the polished silver steel. Drops of different potions to detect common toxins didn't return a result either. "The biscuits are fine. I'll send an owl to Finland, maybe we can warn somebody or receive some answer in a couple of days. I hope Mika will wake up before and tells us something."

"Maybe we should consult St. Mungo's?" asked Madam Pomfrey brusquely. "I don't believe in the nonsense with the knife."

"Well, the other detection methods didn't give a result either. St. Mungo's won't be able to do more", answered Leonor deliberately calm on her way out to the owlery. "… but if you have another suggestion? We could do an examination with a stomach tube to find out something about the latest meal. But likely we give the boy only a sour throat without finding anything. If his last meal was before eight hours, then the venom will be absorbed completely. The swelling in the lower abdomen points to it."

"Muggle methods … a more experienced healer might find something …", grumbled the matron.

It made Leonor turn briskly, the handle of the door already pushed to exit. Leonor blushed slightly before speaking. She couldn't contain the words this time. The hostile atmosphere in the ward was unnerving. Poppy rejected every help with other patients or anything else as if Leonor was above the simple tasks. She had not given much thought to it last year, but today she felt it unfair to be criticized this way. The motionless teenager in the hospital bed preyed on her mind; it was more difficult to watch a seriously ill child than any other patient. Leonor regretted using the ward instead of her own surgery. Dumbledore might have agreed to treat the boy there for a good reason, yet Leonor's trouble with Pomfrey was just childish.

"There are a lot of substances causing the symptoms; a very common one is alcohol. The medicine seems to do what it should do. The boy should wake up until midnight, otherwise I contact St. Mungo's. But what makes you think I'm not experienced enough?"

"You are too young, you are only itching to get a job at Hogwarts. St. Mungo's didn't employ you either! They surely had a reason!" Madam Pomfrey was agitated and some red spots appeared on the skin of her cheeks.

"I have a job, a good one too. I'll be gone if the tournament is over. It was never my intention to get your job", snapped Leonor and walked out into the corridor. Leonor was suddenly angry, she never intended to steal something away from the older healer and was unaware that she ever gave the impression. It would be far too boring to be stuck in the school's ward; a real hospital or the surgery offered a greater variety of work. She'd rather prefer to be a teacher, so Severus' or Moody's job would be far more interesting, except that one of the posts was cursed. She almost bumped into a girl running miffed around a corner. A book clashed to the floor.

"I'm sorry …", said the girl quickly.

"My fault, I didn't pay attention", snarled Leonor and levitated the book back into the girl's arms to continue the way to the owlery.

"Professor!" called Hermione and Leonor turned. There was a concerned look on the girl's face and Leonor realized only now, who it was.

"What is it, Hermione?" Leonor frowned slightly, she didn't want to be questioned about the next lesson nor lose time.

"Something happened at Durmstrang. Is Victor fine?" Hermione stepped nervously from one foot to the other.

Meeting Hermione seemed not completely accidental anymore. Leonor smiled and answered softly, "No, it's not Victor. No need to worry anyway. And you should quickly go to your lesson."

"Thanks", said Hermione and disappeared down the marble staircases. It was good to see that at least some Durmstrang students got along with Gryffindor. Their regular meals with the Slytherin's were a real issue.

XXX

The wind played around the owlery. All corridors were cold and draughty, but up here it was even worse. The Siberian eagle owl flew down to Leonor's shoulder while she scribbled a letter on a parchment. The soft feathers of the large bird warmed at least one cheek. Writing on the cold stones wasn't easy and it looked unsteady and unprofessional. Leonor could return to her quarters and write it again but the usage of some correction and copy spells were faster. It would do; the content was readable. The scroll was fixed at the owl's leg and Leonor gave the instructions of the destination. The white speckled feathers would be a good cover in Finland's snow, and the bird was large enough to manage the distance. Leonor was glad the owl returned healthy from Romania, but Finland would be more challenging. The owl had to cross the sea.

"I've still not asked Severus if you are his owl", said Leonor patting the birds back. The owl only tilted her head observingly. "Be safe!" The owl flew away into the chilly winter morning and Leonor returned to the ward asking for the last time if she could make herself useful. Madame Pomfrey agreed crossly to accept Leonor's help with putting clean bedding to some unused beds. They lunched together and watched how Mika drifted into a quiet sleep on the late afternoon.

Leonor hesitated to explain herself and Madam Pomfrey didn't ask. Some students came for a visit. The headmasters made sure about the improvements, but even Dumbledore had no idea about any dangers in a Finnish village. The care about the boy mitigated the row between the women, and they smiled at each other when the patient finally opened his eyes. Leonor hoped it was for good.

"Mika, how are you?" asked Leonor quietly.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital wing, but you will be alright. You've been here since early morning, apparently poisoned by food. What did you eat or drink?"

"Not much", answered the boy weakly while Leonor did a general examination.

"Really, nothing?"

"Just some little garlic meatballs of my aunt. I had nothing for dinner and couldn't sleep."

"You brought them from home?" Mika nodded in response. "Anything strange with them?"

"No, the meatballs just didn't taste much like garlic this time."

"Any leftovers?" Mika negated.

"Right, are you hungry now?"

"A bit", answered Mika and gave a weak smile.

Leonor flicked her wand and Hattie appeared with sandwiches. The elf seemed to always know the necessary; Leonor was once more surprised how information and unspoken wishes travelled the school. She grinned to Hattie who showered the boy with questions if he would like something else. Leonor scribbled meanwhile a note and copied the same into two more exact copies. All students were already back in their dormitories at the late hour, but the good news had to go out immediately.

"Pauline, you stay with Durmstrang, right? Give the messages to Dumbledore, Igor and Victor", smiled Leonor and the owl hooted in confirmation.

"Can I go now?" asked Mika after finishing most of the dinner.

"You should sleep here and if you feel good you can leave tomorrow morning. Good night", said Leonor before she closed the curtains around the bed and left with the matron and Hattie.

"You want me to stay here tonight?" asked Leonor carefully.

"No, not at all", answered Madam Pomfrey hastily.

"Fine; I'll be for a short while in the dungeons and then return to the seventh floor, just in case …"

"Yes, yes … it will be fine. I'll use the floo network if needed." Poppy didn't even allow herself a frown at the mention of the dungeons.

"Thank you! Good night!" said Leonor finally with an exhausted smile. Waiting strained as much as working hard. Mika was well; it was everything that counted.

Hattie followed Leonor patiently down to the large oak gate.

"Hattie, are you allowed to leave the castle?"

"If mistress wishes me to do so", the elf bowed deep.

"Could you get to my house in Hogsmeade and bring me the old battered book from the table on the upper floor? I'll have some dinner in the kitchen in the meantime?"

Hattie curtseyed and disappeared with a plop.

XXX

Leonor walked down into the kitchen. She tickled the painted pear in the bowl of fruits and was accepted by the hidden door with a funny little giggle. The elves curtseyed and bowed friendly, slightly nervous by the unusual visitor. Leonor saw all sorts of unspoken questions in the curious orb-like eyes.

"Good evening! Can I eat here until Hattie returns? She does me a favour and will soon be back."

Leonor tried to sound fresh, but it didn't work well. The elves shoved her quickly into a bench. The loving little creatures showered her like Mika with questions about favourite food. Leonor chose a soup with bread and some fruits. It was embarrassing to spill the hot liquid a couple of times across her robes, but she had no idea of any small talk. The watching eyes felt awkward and Leonor was finally glad when Hattie returned. It gave a reason to speak.

"Thanks, Hattie. Have you had any problems to get into my house?" said Leonor taking the book from the elf.

"No! Mistress has a very nice house", cheeped the elf happily.

"Did you like it?"

"Hattie never saw a wizarding home before. It's cosy", spluttered Hattie eagerly.

"Yes, it's nice", smiled Leonor, but the pleasure and a bright smile on Hattie's face vanished, and she started kneading the clean tea towel around her waist.

"Hattie shouldn't have seen something. Hattie will punish herself, but Mistress needs to know." The elf shivered and stared at the floor.

"I'm glad if you warn me, Hattie. Just tell me … _no punishment_ please."

"The book fell down. There's Master Snape's name in it."

"Yes, a birthday present", answered Leonor chewing on an apple.

"Master is very bad-tempered. It's not good talking to him today. Two first-years cried in the dormitories after potions this morning. He was not even patient with the Slytherins."

"Am I looking like a timid first year?" answered Leonor a bit cheeky.

"No, of course not. Master is always friendlier to Mistress, but it's his birthday. Hattie never mentions anything on this day fearing to be thrown out", snivelled Hattie with a still alert side-glance.

"It's stupid to give a present on the day after the birthday. I should see him. Thanks for the warning and don't punish yourself. I'm careful." Leonor managed a small smile, nodded thanks and exited with a friendly _'good night'_ to the attentive audience.

Leonor wondered if the faculty celebrated anniversaries in the staff room. Severus had been invisible today. She hadn't noticed anything being confined to the hospital wing. She was looking forward to giving the present to Severus, but she was also due for another Occlumency lesson. The thought of the lesson last week was rather unpleasant and going through it with an ill-tempered Severus didn't encourage at all after a long day full of worry and waiting. Leonor felt nervous, dark and cold and crossed the arms around the book and her body. The torches lit the passageway into the dungeons a little less than usual. Leonor knocked, and an unpleasant invitation signalled that Hattie had a point.

"You are late", snarled Severus without looking up from stirring several cauldrons. The steaming liquids distracted Leonor for a moment until she noticed Argus Filch in the armchair next to the bookshelf. He had seen her already and hit himself cheerfully on the thighs.

"It's my happy day today! It's going to be a real party. You didn't tell me that you wait for that beautiful woman. I like another refill."

The morose caretaker leered and beamed gleefully. A full untouched whiskey cup stood on Severus' workbench. The bottle and a half-eaten chocolate cake were within reach of Filch's hands pressing down a stack of newspapers on a side table. Filch spooned more cake into his nearly toothless mouth. He shook the empty whiskey cup to encourage Leonor to do him the favour.

Leonor didn't react and watched to get a clue of the obscure situation. She put the book carefully to Severus's desk and threw wood to the dying flames in the fireplace. Filch finally helped himself and whispered, "Girl, come here!"

Leonor hesitated to obey, but the glee had changed into a helpless thoughtful expression. Leonor felt suddenly compassion for the pathetic old man. Living wandless in a house of naughty little beggars frustrated.

"What can I do for you?" asked Leonor deliberately gruff.

Filch's long crooked finger pointed to Severus. "He doesn't want me to have my medicine, but will you be helpful?" The whisper was soft-soaping, and Leonor regretted the mercy already.

"Professor Snape might have a reason ..." Leonor dodged the question.

"Dunno, nasty temper!" answered Filch. "You need to look after my aching shoulder or make him to give me the sleeping draught." Filch tilted his head, the leering look returned, and he quickly freed one arm from the patched jacket. Leonor thought of moral blackmail, but if Filch intended a personal treatment then he should have one. Her hands and thumbs seized Filch's hunched back deftly. The sour smell of unclean cloth crept into her nose. Pressure on the right spots made the old man whining in revenge for the looks. Finally, she opened the first aid bag.

"Take that for the shoulder and let me know if it helps. Rub five drops into your shoulder, twice a day!" answered Leonor in earnest and the gleeful grin returned to the shrivelled face, but it didn't last long. Severus pressed another flask in Filch's hands and barked, "Get out! Now!"

Filch seemed unimpressed by the outbreak, tucked the flasks safely away into the robes and snatched cake and bottle. Instead of a goodbye, he cooed gloatingly. "You are messed up!" The ugly hands pointed at Leonor's cloak and the soup stains. Severus shot an angry _'wash yourself'_ after him but Filch left the office evidently satisfied. Severus closed the door quietly and returned to stir the potions once more.

"What was that?" asked Leonor bewildered casting a cleaning spell to the robes.

"He got what he wanted! You should have come earlier!"

Leonor frowned on the slightly accusing answer but walked over to the workbench. Severus' worked in concentration, finishing several potions at once with the last shot of ingredients. She hexed her wand to stir the Skele-Grow; it looked almost ready and needed the final uninterrupted stir. She hated to cook it; either it burned or clotted. It could be a pleasurable evening to skip Occlumency, but instead, it seemed to end with boiling bone-growing-potions next to a laconic sorehead. She was curious why Filch of all persons visited Severus and why all the potions for the hospital needed brewing today. While watching the pale boiling potion she soon dreamed of some wine and relaxed talk in front of a fireplace. She pictured continuing the conversation of the New Year stroll or elaborating on the Crutiatus Curse remedy. After mere minutes, Leonor's thoughts swirled around the events of the day while her wand worked through the viscid paste.

 _Author's note. It was so much fun to write something about Filch. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I found it really funny to have the morose caretaker + potion master in one room. Many thanks to FelixFelicisWriter, Liam and Purplestan and the guest reviews! It's so encouraging to read your notes! Please continue!_


	29. BETTING DEBTS

**Betting Debts**

"Are you daydreaming?" scoffed Severus. "You can fill the Skele-Grow into the container. It's not going to be any better."

Leonor sought an answer, but instead, she couldn't stifle a yawn. "It's night already, about time to dream."

"Tired?"

"Tired, cold, distracted … I still like to know the reason of Mika's food poisoning, but I'm failing." The pasty mixture flowed slowly into a large container. Severus finished the cleaning of the cauldrons. The steam vanished in the gloomy study and the air cleared.

"Can the boy not tell what he ate?" snorted the potions master with disdain.

"Meatballs, likely garlic meatballs have been the reason. Rotten meat creates other symptoms."

"What else is added to meatballs?"

"I don't know, onion, salt, pepper, herbs …"

"And the symptoms?"

"Heavy heart rhythm disorder", said Leonor still clearing out the cauldron.

"Ask Koskinen for the recipe!" ordered Severus.

"Now?"

"If you want to sleep tonight …"

"Poppy kills me!" Leonor woke suddenly from the drowsiness. She wouldn't be able to rest without following the new lead. "You calm Madam Pomfrey", she snapped and led the way to the hospital wing with the first aid bag over her shoulder.

"As if that would work", answered Severus more to himself.

The wood cracked, and the large door of the hospital wing opened, not noiseless, but reasonable quiet in the total silence of the late hour. The gate crashers stepped into the ward, but Madam Pomfrey glanced immediately around the edge of the nurses' office.

"It's the limit! I just told Minerva you are finally working according to the rules. See, it's an hour before midnight!"

"I need to question Mika, once more. Please!" begged Leonor when Minerva McGonagall poked her head round the same corner of the office.

"You'll wake all the patients", shrieked Madam Pomfrey.

Severus pushed Leonor on her shoulder down the aisle, a sneer curled his lips. "It will be quick", said Severus with a no-nonsense tone.

Mika rolled himself in the white bedclothes. "You are not asleep?" asked Leonor gently. He only shook his head.

"Can you tell about the ingredients of the meatballs?" whispered the healer.

"Meat, salt, pepper, breadcrumbs and Keisa's secret spices", came the monotonous answer. "Aunt Keisa's meatballs were the best. I stole them from the kitchen otherwise my family would have eaten it. I wanted them for myself. She was old, almost blind. It's my punishment for stealing after her funeral; I was nearly dead. I shouldn't have taken them!" Leonor took the boy's hand.

"Your aunt would have loved to know about your favourite meatballs."

"Did she use real garlic cloves?" asked Severus quietly.

"No, it stinks to high heaven. She swore on wild garlic from the local woods." The boy fell powerless back to the pillows.

Severus crossed his arms, a winning glance in his eyes. Leonor frowned by the expression and looked to the angry faces of Poppy and Minerva. Both couldn't decide whom to reprimand first without being too loud.

Minerva moaned, "Is that all? Can everybody rest now?"

Severus fixated on Leonor's stern face. "No clue?" She shook her head astonished. "Think of the flowery smell of your perfume!"

"Severus, save us outrageous details!" hissed Minerva with a confused intonation.

Severus continued to taunt Leonor. "Wild garlic can …"

"… be mixed up with Lily of the valley!" shouted Leonor, and she smiled the first broad smile of the day. She saw for a split-second the self-satisfied grin on Severus' face before it returned to the unfathomable expression and his robes swished back into the dungeons.

"Mika, you will indeed be fine tomorrow, no more treatments. Your aunt mixed the leaves of the white flower with the wild garlic. It's toxic. You couldn't save your aunt but saved your family by eating all the meatballs. I think there's no need to worry anymore. Sleep well and tomorrow we write a letter that everything is fine!" Leonor hugged the boy quickly and turned. On the way out, the listening girl with the sour throat gave herself away when she couldn't contain a dry cough. Leonor walked over and handed her some pastilles.

"They'll help", she smiled and pressed the girl back into her bed. "Sleep fast, good night."

Madam Pomfrey started a protest, but Professor McGonagall stopped her. "Poppy, the sweets won't do any damage."

"Well … that's the recipe for the cough drops. Use it at school, but no selling. It's liable to a patent fee." Leonor smirked, flicked her wand at a spare piece of paper and handed it together with more pastilles to Madam Pomfrey before literally running into her room and curling up under the soft bed sheets. It itched her all day to give the cough drops to Poppy to stop the girl's barking dry cough a little quicker.

XXX

Professor Flitwick's well-organized classroom provided a relaxed atmosphere. The students sat in a circle on cushions. There was no dress code for voluntary lessons. Most participants and Leonor showed up in jeans to learn about household remedies. The students sniffed at several potions, tasted herbs and tinctures with chamomile, mints and other interesting flavours. In the middle of the lesson, she took the Swiss Army Knife from her pocket and made a small cut to her finger.

"We are going to train a simple spell to heal cuts and little wounds", Leonor explained the wand movements until interrupted by the opening door.

Professor Snape entered. Everybody gaped, and the few Hogwarts students sniffed unkindly. Some couples used the lesson to work together undisturbed by their fellow housemates, and they clearly didn't like Severus' snide remarks in case he found out.

"Go on!" said Severus quietly and leaned against a desk, his arms crossed before his chest. Leonor continued. She repeated the demonstration still surprised about the visitor.

"So, you can start practising!" said Leonor to the students. She made another cut to her arm and encouraged to take out the wands and start the healing. The teenagers hesitated and dribbled Dittany on the wound instead of using the spell. It needed the courage to use a spell on a person on purpose. The cuts healed, but it took more time with using the potion.

"Use the spell on me!" snarled Professor Snape suddenly. The desk shook slightly when he pushed away from it and everybody was alert. Severus answered the looks with a velvety voice, "I suppose you are aware to suffer in case you cannot master the spell. Ms Granger, you will begin." He took a knife from an inside pocket and showed the cut to Hermione with a cold sneer. She was nervous but did well. Some students clapped. Severus said nothing. Hermione was obviously happy. Tuesday's were reserved for the more advanced students. Wednesday's for the younger boys and girls. It wouldn't be so easy tomorrow thought Leonor when the door opened another time and all heads turned again.

"Good evening!" Professor Dumbledore strolled slowly into the room. "Healers at work", he smiled friendly and patted some students on their shoulders.

The spell practise continued until everybody mastered to heal a small cut. Leonor said goodbye. "Thank you for coming, see you next week!" She was relieved to close the lesson under Dumbledore's eyes without issues. Suddenly a hand of a Beauxbatons girl shot in the air. Before everybody noticed, she spluttered in a girlish French accent, "Professor Snape didn't perform the spell himself!"

Severus narrowed his eyes and the girl turned pink. Everybody watched, and Leonor made a cut along her forearm. Severus grunted angrily when Leonor presented it. He run his wand over the wound without even saying the incantation. It mended. Severus pale long fingers removed the fresh blood carefully. "Any further questions Miss Poésy?" said Severus coldly to the flushed girl.

"Well done, all of you!" Dumbledore applauded. "Good night!" The headmaster looked after the leaving group and winked when everybody left with light-hearted chatter.

Severus whispered through gritted teeth, "How can you cut yourself so often? Haven't you got enough scars yet?"

"Be quiet", hissed Leonor and the delighted smile vanished. "The knife cannot harm me. The incantation prevents it." She continued to hex the cushions to a neat pile, but Severus shot her another angry look.

Dumbledore was clearly amused and watched Leonor's flushed face in contrast to Severus' stony expression. "Severus, I should recommend you to Madam Pomfrey. After Quidditch, she doesn't have enough hands to mend all the injuries at once. I've heard that healing spells can be performed wandless, unconsciously by children in the need of emergency", stated Dumbledore questioningly.

"True", answered Leonor and took the knife again. "Who volunteers?" Severus stretched his arm, but Dumbledore took the hurt instead. Leonor closed her eyes and moved the right palm across the cut. It healed, not as good as with a magic wand, but still reasonable.

"I used it as a child. It scared my nanny that she never needed plaster after tripping. She never really understood. I lost control over it after I started to work with a wand, but I think if trained some wandless magic comes back", explained Leonor.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed", said Dumbledore impressed. "I could do with a tasteful goblet of wine. Have you any plans for tonight?" Dumbledore gave an impish smile. Severus snorted defiantly. Leonor looked from one man to the other unsure if Albus was inviting or waited to be invited. Severus folded the arms once more, apparently unwilling to offer something.

"I planned to return to Hogsmeade. I've to catch up with some home visits in the morning", answered Leonor cautiously and got the impression that both men looked suddenly sulky. "But I have an excellent _'Châteauneuf-du-Pape'_ upstairs if it will not be for too long", she suggested quietly hoping to have at least a word with Severus afterwards. It was just one day after his birthday, and she regretted to not have congratulated properly.

"That sounds promising … the French are fabulous wine-growers. What are you waiting for Severus?" grinned Dumbledore and walked out into the corridor choosing the shortest passage to the seventh floor. Severus followed behind putting a hand on Leonor's small of the back. She smiled and felt better with him than without.

"Would you mind knocking on Professor Flitwick's room? He was so kind to give me the classroom tonight", asked Leonor and opened her own door to let Dumbledore in. It took only a short moment until the friendly professor entered chuckling about a little shock to visit the dungeons tonight. Severus gave him an icy look for an answer.

"I'm sure Filius would like a demonstration of your wandless magic!" suggested Dumbledore and toasted to Leonor.

"It's not worth mentioning", answered Leonor humbly.

"Not many adult witches and wizards can do wandless magic. I wouldn't know any of the staff to perform it on a regular basis and without being in a threatening situation", guessed Flitwick.

"Severus performs wandless magic too", said Leonor grudgingly as if she needed to defend herself against being special. She bit her lip immediately considering the potion master's flashing dark eyes. She couldn't tell about the cove and the events at the lake last summer.

"That's even more interesting", exulted the little professor happily and gazed in disbelief from one potions expert to the other. "You are really gifted if you can do it!" Flitwick showed genuine excitement now.

Severus put his glass on the rickety coffee table and walked around the sofa stopping at the window.

"It can be trained", said Leonor and targeted her hand at Severus's wine goblet. It wobbled a little and then it moved a few inches, toppled over the edge and broke on the floor.

"Sorry, not enough training", smiled Leonor, and she tried again with her glass. It floated carefully into her hand. Next, she showed the healing of a small cut on Flitwick's finger.

"Well done. Your turn Severus!" demanded Filius, curious to the brim.

"If you must see … another cut please!" sneered Severus.

"It doesn't hurt, it's a special knife", answered Leonor quickly after seeing Flitwick's concerned look. She presented her finger to Severus, and he pressed his palm around her hand. A warm feeling run through the injured limb and it was healed. Flitwick squeaked astonished and Dumbledore gave one of his _'I-knew-it-all-along'_ winks.

"Satisfied?" snorted Severus and refilled the repaired glass moodily. Conversations about unspoken magic dominated the remainder of the evening. The bottle emptied rapidly, and the gathering finished.

"I'm going to sleep. It was a very pleasant evening Leonor. Don't let yourself mould by our ill-tempered potions master!" Dumbledore glanced mischievously towards Severus whose goblet was still almost full. Professor Flitwick waited for Severus, but the same only circled the glass and concentrated on the dark red liquid. Leonor caught Flitwick's worried look.

"Filius, let's make some room for the young folks." Albus shoved a perplexed Flitwick out into the corridor and in between the dying steps only the words _'they are getting along'_ were audible.

XXX

Severus still stared into the goblet. He frowned wordless sitting on the sofa while Leonor hexed glasses and bottle away. It was more a gesture of a flustered state than a real need to clear up. Yesterday had been stressful and the mixed feelings about Severus's special day hadn't vanished. Leonor couldn't restrain herself when everything was tidy. She quickly embraced Severus from behind and whispered into his ear. "Happy belated Birthday! I hope you find the book interesting!" Leonor breathed small kisses down his neck. Severus trapped her hands softly and moved his thumbs along her skin.

"You want me to continue?" asked Leonor playfully, and he put up with it for a while.

"Leonor, you've to go!" said Severus abruptly and returned to observe the Hogwarts grounds.

"And why so suddenly? By the way, the door is the other direction."

"There are observers!"

"It cannot wait another five minutes? No _'thank you'_ or anything?" hissed Leonor.

"I'm not celebrating my birthday", snapped Severus.

"I see, and what about the cake, the whiskey, and Filch?"

"Lower your voice or Flitwick will knock and come to your rescue! Then we only have seconds", hissed Severus quietly.

"We?" Leonor walked over to the window.

Severus answered by removing the hairgrips from Leonor's bun and the dark straight hair fell on her back. "I like to smell your hair … and the muggle cloth. That's my gift." There was an almost-smile in Severus' dark eyes before they kissed gently.

"I'll bring you home." Severus pressed a last kiss on Leonor's forehead, snatched the first aid bag and turned to hold the door open.

"Thank you for the book. You knew I never had a possibility to read or buy it. It's a rare edition. I don't put much value to birthdays. I'll return it after reading."

"It's yours, a present. It's useful, the best of the series and if I remember right the one missing in your library. No need to be modest. Remember …", she played evidently with the little diamond.

Severus gave her an incredulous side glance. "Is it really _your_ book?"

"Not anymore, you have it now", taunted Leonor, but when he frowned she explained further. "We spoke about it, last year. I told you that I read it in Italy. I wrote to my superior of the traineeship, only to borrow it for reading. Initially, there was no answer, but last week arrived the package. He gave it to me and I pass it to you."

"Is that the big-headed guy with the light brown curls?" snorted Severus.

"What?" Leonor stopped in her tracks nervously.

"I saw the bloke in your memories."

"You believe him to be my superior?"

"He hugged you, or tried at least", said Severus sheepishly. "You didn't like it", he added with a boyish grin.

"I'm not hugging my superiors! The original owner was the head physician in Italy. He's old, hoary, searching good hands for his valuable possessions. He found that it is safe with me, safe to use the information about dark magic for helping and healing."

"… and then you give it to me!" coughed Severus slightly.

"You trust yourself to do things right, but why not trust to do the right things as well …", Leonor smiled, and Severus did not respond. The gates appeared in the distance. The forbidden forest whispered in the breeze of January. They walked in silence and left Hogwarts behind. Hogsmeade was nearly dark. A few candles illuminated the windows of Rosmerta's tavern. An invisible cat mewed heartbreakingly.

"Sounds like Filch's cat after enduring a prank with being strangled! You put a value on Filch's visit?" asked Leonor curiously.

"He has useful information now and then. Whiskey and Burbage's cake make him kind of happy. Don't know why he always appears on that day." Leonor tilted her head. The hatred of the embarrassing ritual created deep lines in Severus' face.

"Burbage sends you a cake?"

"Every year it's passed on to the weird caretaker together with the alcohol and a sleeping draught", confirmed Severus defiantly and grumpy.

"Sometimes I have pity with him. He's pathetic, but if you are an almost-squib in this school … how could that be different?"

"I'm not worried. He gets his draught and turns a blind eye to the Slytherins. They leave Filch to the Gryffindors and that works. The Weasley twins have regular detentions because identified by Filch's cat."

Leonor swallowed. The morose caretaker used Severus ambition for advantage. Charity meant well for Severus, but she just did the opposite to make Severus recognize it. Severus wanted to be self-reliant instead of being pitied.

"The Hog's Head is closed, no observers here", grinned Leonor, but Severus pushed her quickly inside the dark salesroom of the apothecary.

"Leonor, you need to relax. Your work, the research, lessons and ..."

"I didn't complain", she interrupted gruffly. Thinking of Occlumency gave a painful sting in her mind.

Severus embraced her hips. He earnestly kissed her whenever they managed to be alone. "I know, but I owe you a dinner. Lupin resigned as you predicted. I'm free on Sunday and I would like you to organize a table in that restaurant of your friends." Severus pulled Leonor closer. "Will you go with me?"

"Is it a date?" She regretted the question when the butterflies in her stomach flushed her face.

"Betting debts! See you Friday and Saturday, if you feel fresh." Leonor heard the victorious sneer in the darkness.

XXX

Hermione climbed briskly through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor dormitories. She had a mission. She, Harry and Ron shared the same opinion, even though the boys would have held her back. Nevertheless, Hermione put her plan into action and knocked forcefully on Ms Scott's door. The answer came promptly.

"A minute please!" The answer was friendly, a bit nervous or surprised maybe. The healer opened the door mere minutes later.

"Can I have a word?" asked Hermione politely and Ms Scott gestured her inside. The room was almost overheated. Hermione made herself comfortable on the sofa and took the offered tea with a small smile. The fruity oriental taste energized Hermione even more. The teacher was clothed in a dark travelling cloak, the hair dressed in a twisted bun with playful strands and silver hair slides. Ms Scott was usually perfectly groomed and neatly dressed, but tonight there was a more attractive aura around. Hermione snooped for hints. The room did not confirm any suspicions. She found little personal items, no books or other things about Scott's work.

"What can I do for you?" interrupted Leonor Hermione's thoughts.

"I'd like to learn about your profession. I've excellent marks and maybe I can become a healer too."

"St. Mungo's appreciates surely a clever student like you. A good choice. But what would you like to know exactly?"

"How is it to help other people?"

"Satisfying", answered Leonor blandly. Hermione thought hard about questions. She'd expected that Scott would just talk about the greatness of her job and herself, so as most of the Slytherins boasted about their families and wealth.

"And if you cannot help?"

"Well, no success without defeat. Unfortunately, there are those poor situations too."

"Isn't it difficult to see somebody die?"

"Hermione, healers see many things coming. It's hard to accept that there's no remedy. It's not easy to explain the inevitable to the families, the children. But for them, it's much more difficult. It changes their lives. It's harder to see the loved ones die."

"You are good in the Dark Arts?"

"I'm good at healing the after-effects of it."

"But doesn't it mean you can cast dark spells?"

"Indeed, dark magic often requires dark counter-spells and dangerous potions to be healed. Fighting dark magic needs to understand it."

"Could you teach the Dark Arts?" Hermione flushed and stared nervously at the floor. She was convinced Scott would soon offer to talk about the Dark Arts and then it was just a step to find out more.

"I cannot, but why would you want me to do it?" asked Leonor coldly.

"I thought I could learn things to defeat Voldemort!"

Leonor flinched at the last word. "It should be sufficient if you follow your lessons. I heard Professor Moody teaches the subject quite well. Is that all?"

"What are we going to learn on Tuesday?"

"You'll see that the day after tomorrow." Leonor's business-smile returned. The astonishment about a Gryffindor with interest in dark magic settled slowly. The trio appeared at the outside rather like a good opponent of every dark spell even if used carefully against an evil reason.

"Thanks", answered Hermione quickly and turned after leaving the room to wave casually. She caught a glimpse of the cloth below the cloak. She saw high-heeled boots and a dark short dinner dress. Hermione decided to keep watch of the door from around the corner. She didn't need to wait long. Scott left her room soon, but Hermione was not rewarded with the sought information. The healer met nobody and hurried in the direction of the gates. Hermione cursed, most teachers kept the private life a secret.

XXX

"Severus?" Leonor called with a cautious voice. She was delayed; she would have been late anyway. Hermione added only a couple of extra minutes. Gravel rustled under her feet. Leonor rotated a couple of times around herself peering hard into the darkness. She walked further into the direction of _'The Three Broomsticks'_ and stopped when the light of the tavern illuminated the path. She called again, no reply and went back.

It was silent. Somewhere in the distances cracked wood, it sounded like steps. Leonor's wand was at the ready, pointing at the sound of crushing leaves and twigs. She was annoyed. Where was Severus? Somebody approached and there was a loud bark.

"Leonor! Is it you? I heard you calling", shouted a familiar voice before a tall man came out of the shrubs.

"Remus?" asked Leonor rolling the eyes at herself about shouting Severus' name. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too", replied Remus and turned to verify the surroundings.

"I'd like to bring you the Wolfsbane already three days before the full moon, long-term therapy you know. I meet you in the Shrieking Shack, as agreed?"

"Yes, I heard about that _'therapy'_ already", mumbled Remus after an awkward long moment.

"Is it fine after eight in the evening, then I come after school?" Remus only nodded and watched the path. The dog barked again, it turned into a baleful growl.

"Waiting for Severus?" said Remus with a sniff and Leonor was thankful the cloak hid the shoes and dress.

"Yes", she answered with a firm voice.

"Good night!" Remus looked disappointed and walked off to the village. The angry barking continued a while and Leonor returned waiting at the gates. She heaved a sigh and hesitated to return to the apothecary. A plop startled her, and she drew her wand again, by chance it pointed at the chest of the spinning person.

"Leonor, are you alright?" breathed Severus and moved the wand quickly down and out of fighting position.

"I'm waiting", she answered accusingly.

"Lupin is with the dog in the Shrieking Shack, I'll come with you if you deliver the potion!" stated Severus visibly anxious.

"I can defend myself and if Black is clever he won't show himself obviously. He didn't today. I just heard the barking. But where have you been when you are so worried? Remus heard me calling."

"I kept a safe distance, or the dog could scent out something."

"And?"

"… and then it's two on one again!" spat Severus angrily. "I've had enough fights with them! It ruined enough nights."

"No, it's two on two now, Severus. Can we go?" Leonor frowned at the flaring temper and grabbed his hands to turn on the spot. Any further discussions about the shack drowned in the swirl of the apparition. They appeared at the edge of a park.

"We are near Regent's Park. My old house is in this direction." Leonor pointed into a side street. "Francesco's restaurant is down here, just around the corner. St. Mungo's is only twenty minutes away." They walked swiftly hand-in-hand along the clean cobbled street. Leonor stretched already her arm to push the door handle of the friendly restaurant.

"Wait", Severus pulled Leonor back. "Without wizarding robes ..." He removed the cloak from Leonor's shoulders. A brief smile curled his lips. The small diamond glinted in the dark.

"The muggles won't protest about decent clothes, will they?" he said removing his own travelling cloak exposing a spotless ironed business shirt.

"They won't", answered Leonor grinning, both entered the bar with the mantles safely folded across Severus' arm.


	30. FRANCESCO'S WISH

**Francesco's Wish**

The dimmed lights illuminated the dining room enough to have a decent meal. The interior created a familiar, almost romantic, atmosphere. A strange feeling of stepping into the unknown stretched through Severus body. He glanced round the guests, holding the wand tight under the cloaks, concentrating on magical activity. The stick of ebony wood rippled slightly, pointing into the direction of the service hatch with delicious smelling dinner plates. The usage of the protective unspoken magic after so long time worked, still new, but not forgotten and reliable detecting a threat. Severus studied a while to separate Leonor's magic from others. Now he could control it. He got the hang of it during observing Leonor's lessons. Furthermore, the work with the spare magic wand from the bedroom improved. The wand located Leonor when Severus apparated from the shack exactly and now she was kind of _'unrecognisable'_. They were the only witch and wizard, except the lady cook hitting energetically on a bell. The bar keeper looked up, glanced over to the kitchen and noticed the new arrivals. He beamed without a moment hesitation. Francesco set the poured soft drinks to an already full tray and pelted towards them.

"Mamma Mia! Here you are! I serve those meals quickly and then I'm right with you." Francesco embraced Leonor and Severus as if they were just one large person. Severus felt how the woman's soft body moved closer and her arms firmer around his waist avoiding toppling over by the forceful welcoming. His heartbeat increased, and the flowery scent of silky dark hair flowed into his nose.

"Let's sit at the bar for a moment", said Severus as if it could calm the excitement. He watched his date privately while Leonor climbed the bar stool and obviously greeted some acquaintances from the distance with a small wave. Severus grudgingly sympathized with the boys preferring more and more muggle clothes _—_ touchable skin, visible curves. Francesco returned and shook Severus hands as if he would like to rip them off. The heartiness of the literally stranger was touching and made Severus unable to produce a scowl or sneer in response. He couldn't recall when he had been warmly welcomed, never maybe. Severus collected reasons to disdain himself _—_ useless in shallow party talk, feared for his biting tongue and sharp mind, despised for past and present by his peers. Apparently, none of it mattered to the muggle.

"Follow me! I reserved the best table near the fireplace." Francesco led them through the restaurant to a table for two, set with a white tablecloth and shining crystal glasses. "I'll bring the menus right away", said Francesco, pressed the wine list into Severus' hands to hurry away again.

Severus felt awkward. He'd never eaten in a muggle restaurant nor had an idea of choosing a wine without making himself a fool. He once saved money to invite Lily, but never could ask her out. Potter saw to that after their O.W.L.'s. Now, old and new banknotes lay carefully folded in a purse, and he was dressed like a muggle and needed to behave like one. Severus exhaled strained, still staring at the Italian wines. The writing became indistinct and long-buried memories flashed fast into sight _—_ the bakery selling to Spinner's End reluctantly and turning each penny twice, the corner shop accusing the stringy dark-haired boy of theft, the restaurant at Lily's place serving only the middle-class families with the polished appearances. His family had not been welcome in the muggle world, a heritage of his father's behaviour and his mother's weakness. Distant voices echoed into Severus' ears, and he fought fervently to force the childhood back into the depth of his brain. It didn't work. It never worked well if he was together with Leonor. He barely listened to Francesco's recommendations and nodded absentmindedly when Leonor agreed to it. Severus fumed inwardly about all the lost chances. His life followed a constant path of being at the wrong time in the wrong place. Unwelcome by his father, a burden to his mother, trapped in the Dark Lord's ranks by his knowledge and the stupid adolescent wish to belong somewhere. And now? He created hope of friendship and love in the only person trusting and smiling at him. He risked her misfortune with his own foolish behaviour to belong to that woman in one or another way. His happiness created only pain.

"Severus?" A warm hand touched his. It felt still unfamiliar, but strong enough to stop the musing and pull him back into the present.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You look livid."

"It's nothing."

There was a pause, Francesco served the wine. Severus was asked to taste it. The red wine smelled light and juicy, refreshing in a dry throat. Severus accepted, still stern and thoughtful.

"Are you fine with my choice?" asked Leonor insecurely. "You turned pale. I didn't want to discuss it with Francesco listening."

"I said it's nothing!" Severus scowled and even Leonor knew by now to stop asking.

"Cheers!" she shrugged with a light sore undertone. Her retreat gave no satisfaction.

XXX

Some muggles stopped by the table. They all knew Leonor from waiting at the restaurant. Of course, everybody regretted her absence from London. Scotland was too far away to drop in frequently. They shared some gossip, best wishes, and goodbyes.

"Who's next?" asked Severus stiffly after shaking more hands of strangers.

"Can't know, can I?" Leonor narrowed her eyes.

Severus didn't reply. His mood was an open book to her anyway. He lost the Hide-and-Seek game again and strangely it was calming. He could neither hide Leonor from every contact nor the past. Both weren't worth to spoil the night.

"Where did you learn so much about the muggle wine?" It was a sheepish question and Severus' fingers entwined Leonor's hand like an apology.

"Southern France, a wizarding hotspot disguised as a winery somewhere between mountains, gorges, and blue-green torrents. Beautiful area."

Francesco returned once more with the starters and refilled the glasses. Wine and warmth near the fireplace tinted Leonor's cheeks rosy; she looked great in the dark green evening dress.

"You met Madam Maxime?"

"Beauxbatons is very close. I applied at the school initially, but didn't fit in." Leonor tossed the dark hair with a smile. "Nevertheless, I could stay a week as a guest and then Maxime recommended the winery."

"Would you return there, just in case it is necessary?"

"For holiday", Leonor grinned. "… or I would go to Romania. The landscape in France is wild, thrilling. You've got to go to the top of the hills to see the narrow gorges with the splashing waters. Some wild rivers end in large blue lakes, quiet and refreshing in the summer's heat. In comparison, Romania is mild, more balanced despite cold winters. I lived in a kind of garden house in the Dragon's Research Institute. It's in the middle of a huge forest with mainly light oak woods. It's not even dark in winter. There are pools with deep clear water, low hanging trees, lovely birds. Sometimes there's no noise, the perfect silence. It's as if your existence stopped and you listen to your own breath as the only source of life." Leonor continued eating and Severus watched her slightly dreamy expression.

"I can show you one day", added Leonor quietly and glanced into the stormy grey eyes opposite.

"You are kidding", answered Severus wavering between a boyish grimace and sad realization.

Leonor shrugged again. "I think I'll go somewhere in summer, at least for a couple of days."

The bloke with the curly hair and the face of the Ex-Ravenclaw working at St. Mungo's flooded his mind. They wouldn't hesitate to travel with a beautiful woman. The indistinct answer provoked protectiveness; both countries might be safer than England. Severus had not seen much and never left Britain because of the circumstances. Hogwarts was home, the only place he'd been after a bleak residence in Cokeworth. Where would he be after the Dark Lords return? The tournament was still in progress and the Death Eater conjuring the Dark Mark at the world cup not yet detected. Luckily Leonor didn't elaborate. They ate in silence for a while; glad the woman didn't fill each second with talking, thankful to be free of frivolous permanent entertainment.

"Severus, I'm searching for something." The statement pulled Severus out of his thoughts. Leonor's expression showed the same concentration as working on the Crutiatus potion _—_ the vibrant bright look, the lips pressed tightly together. "I'm looking for a cottage at the sea!"

"You want to buy another house?" answered Severus incredulously.

"My grandmother told me of a cottage called _'Above the Cliffs'_. From my memory, I believe it's located on the English Channel, Cornwall likely. I haven't found it yet."

The main course arrived. The Italian food was delicious, fresh, tasty and light. Severus enjoyed the change from the typical variety of Hogwarts food.

"You search a house with unknown location? You've got no other information than your memory?" sneered Severus. The tone hardly suppressed that he considered the quest as unsuccessful madness, but Leonor was too ambitious to give up easily. Or was it learned uncomplaining patience instead?

"Can't stop thinking of it. Charity explained about South England's magic places. Nothing. I searched all coasts with cliffs in the area. Nothing. The land register of the Ministry of Magic didn't return anything either."

"You are sure it was in England and not in the Argentine wilds?" scowled Severus.

"My grandmother was no nutter. It wasn't just a tale."

"It's ages ago. You've been a child. You went through a couple of things …" Severus bit his lips when the last word left his mouth. Leonor blanched and for once he was glad when she snapped back regaining some composure.

"I didn't ask for street and town if it's that what you mean."

Severus grunted a little while piercing Leonor's agitated look. "What have you done to find it?"

"I apparated to the coast, I've done most of the South by now. I found bad smelling sheep barns, ruins under historical protection, but no wizarding cottage. I haven't even met a witch or wizard."

"Somebody else could use it now or put it under an undetectable charm. It could be level to earth or completely refurbished and unrecognizable."

"Even if my grandmother or her spouse put it under the Fidelius Charm it must be broken. They are both dead."

"True, but wizards find wizarding homes, easy enough for abandoned houses."

"Is there anything else that could hide the house from view?"

"Not so many things", answered Severus wisely.

"I'm eager to find it. My grandmother described a fantastic view across cliffs, down to an endless sandy beach. She apparently liked the stormy cool weather most. I like the sea too." Leonor's eyes shone again in a vivid gloss. Severus couldn't share the enthusiasm yet.

"And then she emigrated to Argentina?"

"Strange, isn't it? I don't know my grandfather. He died short after my mother's birth. What should I do in your opinion?"

Severus sighed. "Get more information, continue to search other coasts if you have time. Don't be disappointed in case you never find it. It can be everywhere or non-existent. Maybe it's not even near cliffs. Some beaches have changed over the past fifty years and more."

"Could it be that there are undetectable charms which don't break with the dying witch or wizard?" asked Leonor curiously.

"Some curses and jinxes survive. Some dark magic is created to force the pain to the posterity and the heirs", answered Severus thinking hard which would work for a cottage.

"Like Cathy's empathic curse …"

"Yes, but it wouldn't vanish a cottage. Curses for posterity are there to attract people. The enchanter wants to impose the ban on somebody, but not hide it from view." Severus refilled the glasses and emptied the bottle. He intended to invite Leonor soon for an elf wine. Lucius' bottle after Christmas tasted rather cheap. Likely Severus and Leonor were not worthy of the best quality.

"If the weather is warmer I'll continue, maybe I should search Cornwell's coast again. Magic is recognizable, isn't it? I noticed nowhere interference, no space-time-waves or anything."

"In case it exists, then you haven't even been close", said Severus matter-of-factly.

"Your comment cheers me up, really!" answered Leonor snarky.

It was Severus turn to give a shrug. "Ask around in the wizarding population, if you believe it's wise to attract attention."

"It's not, or why do you think I'm telling you?"

"Fine. I can see what I can do if you tell me more about your grandmother. It's no promise", snorted Severus. He couldn't deny Leonor's wish; the idea to discover old hidden magic nourished a small flame of ambition. Walking along an endless beach with the wind in the face was freedom, a powerful reason to randomly apparate to the sea, leaving all the daily mess of teaching and the constraints of dark interrelations behind.

"Her name was Eleanor Smith, née Shafiq. She married Bennet Smith short after graduation from Hogwarts and left England with him. The house where she was born was sold to strangers after the death of her parents. The sale was processed by an agency after her departure to Argentina. My grandmother never spoke about siblings or other relatives, and she never returned to England. I'm not aware of any active contacts to her first home."

"Shafiq — the family belongs to the _'Sacred Twenty-Eight'_ , but I don't recall having ever met a living member. Bennet Smith was a wizard?"

"Yes."

"All the twenty-eight families have been pure-blood in the nineteen thirties. Your grandmother might have been the last of the Shafiq's", sighed Severus.

"Is that good?"

"… if it's important to be a pure-blood. If the political situation changes you can gain benefit from it but be careful. It will also attract the wrong people."

"My grandmother mentioned that I'm a pure-blood and that with the marriage of my mother and father the status was secured, even if my father was a foreigner. I never understood what she meant with it."

"Interesting", said Severus. "I'll see what I can find out. Lucius may know something. You can ask Fawley."

"What are you?" asked Leonor calmly and Severus shifted uneasily in his chair. A haunted look studied Leonor's face before answering.

"Half-Blood, son of a muggle and a witch. My mother's maiden name was Prince. The family is not on the sacred list of pure-bloods, likely some generations broke the tradition. My mother was proud to tell that she had a wizarding ancestry. Maybe the violent drunk at home made her worship the past. It wasn't important to me. I never asked for details. She mentioned some relatives now and then, but it was never concrete, just a few memories of happier times. I never met anybody nor I'm aware she did. Either they were all dead, my mother's imagination or nobody cared about her."

"Sad, isn't it?"

Severus nodded and added. "Blood-status isn't important, neither for the Slytherins nor the Dark Lord. It's used as a phrase to gain political might, to justify violence and injustice, to find followers. The Dark Lord recruited muggle-born if they were useful to him. He'll do the same with half-breeds if he returns."

"What was the house of your mother?"

"Slytherin."

"She didn't care to marry a muggle. Maybe she just told you about her ancestry to make you work hard, to have more luck in the wizarding world than she had with a muggle."

"She always told me that I had a lot of magic, that I would become a great wizard … she was wrong with many things" Severus' voice was quiet, almost inaudible and sorry.

"Does Dumbledore know about your childhood?"

Severus shrugged. "He never asked about it. We've agreed to safe Harry Potter." Severus face contorted like tortured, but he regained control quickly and added. "Dumbledore doesn't speak about private matters. I'm not aware he does with other staff members. He doesn't even want to hear about Potter or how to train him best. He just waits, but will the skill and wisdom come to the boy from nowhere?" The last words resonated with anger and resentment.

"I know what you mean. You could help Harry if somebody would make him listen."

"You wouldn't stand a chance against the Dark Lord with your Occlumency skills, that's why we train. Your skills are much above Potter's. I know you've headaches because of it", pressed Severus through gritted teeth. "But how should Potter be able to fight a wizard with an immense power, almost as those of Dumbledore?"

"I don't know. He's still a boy, he will learn. Dumbledore plays on time, he's strengthening Harry's friends — teamwork, maybe there's more what nobody knows except Albus. Look, Dumbledore knew You-Know-Who would return, while everybody believed him dead. He employed a spy — you — for later use." Leonor sighed. "You are unsure if he trusts you to save Harry, aren't you?"

"The headmaster doesn't share my ideas about what's necessary for Potter. He doesn't even listen; my ideas are petty in his eyes." Severus's pale face remained sad and haunted, but he relaxed and touched Leonor's hand again. She just smiled returning the gesture.

"Would you like to stay?" asked Severus. Leonor only shook her head.

The restaurant had emptied over the last half hour. A few guests still enjoyed conversations or another drink. Francesco invited Severus and Leonor to the bar. After having a nightcap on the house, the barkeeper became silent and stern.

"Leonor, you've told me to contact my family in Italy, just in case …" Francesco glanced nervously between the witch and wizard. "Maria and I leave London as soon as the wizard without a name returns. Richard knows about it too, the mayhem at the world cup and Potter's name in the wizarding tournament. He convinced Maria that it's the best. She doesn't like my muggle family, but we are not helpful for the fight and only a target."

Leonor patted Francesco's arm and smiled a sad smile. "Wise decision."

"… but we cannot take Matteo with us. He wants to stay with his girlfriend. Could he ask you for help?" Francesco glanced sheepishly at Leonor.

"I'll do what I can; I'll see him at the hospital. I don't mind a willful young man", said Leonor with a small smile and an encouraging voice.

"… and if you get some information from Dumbledore …", he glanced at Severus pleadingly.

"I'll send an owl, anonymous", answered Severus matter-of-factly, convinced that other sources than Dumbledore's organization were required to warn a half-blood in time.

"Great thanks!" Francesco seized Severus hands first and pressed a wet smack to Leonor's cheek. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make Maria see you, she's stubborn like a mule."

"Don't mind! Have a good night!" Leonor slid from the barstool and the men shook hands once more, all three concerned about the foreboded horror to come.

XXX

A cool wintery breeze blew into the classroom. It was already cleared up and Leonor turned carefully to check for any forgotten items. Everything looked neat and tidy. She took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air before closing the window. Ms Granger approached her again after class, asking questions about potions and spells. It was far too detailed to explain in a rush, the girl was indeed avid for learning. The class of younger students on Wednesday's improved slowly. All faces became familiar and the childish behaviour with giggles and laughs vanished step by step. The class mastered the little healing spell eventually and Leonor was proud to have completed it alone. Severus didn't turn up after visiting Francesco's; he had not even eaten dinner at the usual time and Igor used it to gloss her jaded appearance. She frowned but was thankful for Severus' help in the first two weeks of term. A memory of practising the spell with the youngsters crept through her mind. It took an awful lot of time in the first lesson and without the potions master's straight-forward method to explain the incantation, it would have been a disaster. Leonor adapted the expectations of the first, second and third-year students to a more realistic picture and it worked out today. She closed the classroom door quietly returning hesitantly to Hogsmeade.

The waxing moon sent long shadows along the path into the silent village. The air smelled like snow. Her thoughts wandered to Severus. Dumbledore congratulated at dinner for her birthday and the listening faculty continued to wish her well. It had been an unexpected gesture and Leonor was really pleased but missed the dark-clad friend with his billowing cloak and the severe look. She became used to the long joint evening activities in the dungeons; even though she got up sleep-deprived in the mornings. Severus' cynical and bitter behaviour softened. It was not even existent when brewing potions. By way of contrast, Occlumency often resulted in angry remarks and hot temper. Severus didn't stand if Leonor failed to block her brain completely. He broke the defences if she was distracted and had a talent in side-tracking her on purpose. She hated herself for it and was ambitious to master the lack of willpower soon. Leonor climbed the stairs of the apothecary lost in thoughts when a male voice called from the opposite side of the street.

"Scott!" Leonor turned to see the door of the scruffy pub. The faint light inside illuminated just the door sill, street and landlord still hidden in the darkness.

"What's the matter?" called Leonor indifferently; her defences up quickly.

"A drink on good neighbourliness …", shouted the landlord morosely back.

"Why not?" Leonor shrugged and was suddenly glad to be pulled out of the thoughts and to give in to curiosity, even though her inner preferences were somewhere different from the grubby tavern.

 _Author's note: I liked very much to write that chapter because it tells something about Severus' and Leonor's past. What's your opinion?_


	31. PAST AND PRESENT

**Past and Present**

The sinewy tall man returned into the Hogshead Inn while Leonor crossed the street. She glimpsed from the distance at Alma's shop in the main street. Everything was silent and dark except a little rose-red light in the attic room. She sighed and followed the landlord, still wondering about his age. She couldn't give a good guess. The air in the pub smelled of stale drinks and unclean folks, even though there was just one last guest sitting over an empty tankard. Leonor glanced round and moved to the long bar where the landlord wiped the sticky surface with a greyish brown cloth. The dirt on the floor gnashed under the steps. He called out to the obviously drowsy wizard holding the pitcher with both hands.

"Fletcher, pay your bill. It's closed now."

The burly man blinked, gazed at the landlord and stood up. He looked at Leonor and his eyes narrowed before showing a toothless grimace and wiping his bald head with ugly fingers. The so-called Fletcher tossed some coins at the bar and rushed out of the pub like in a sudden hurry. The landlord grunted to himself, collected the sickles and threw them into a drawer.

"I'm Leonor", she said unemotional and without stretching a hand as a greeting. The landlord watched her with blue piercing eyes before taking two glasses from a cupboard. He filled them with a clear liquid and handed one to Leonor.

"Aberforth", said the landlord and drowned the cup in one go. Leonor copied him. The colourless liquid burned in the throat like fire.

"Brave", snorted Aberforth and refilled the glasses to the brim.

"Why do you watch me?" asked Leonor without preamble. The bloke's resemblance to Dumbledore showed weakly on the surface. Blue penetrating eyes and lanky grey hair scraped up most of the similarities. A grim and bitter look replaced the bright smile and the mischievous twinkle of the headmaster. Shabby robes created a stark contrast to the colourful embroidered clothing of the famous brother. It was almost as if Albus lived in the sun while Aberforth had chosen the shadows. The strong liqueur created a warm pleasant burn around Leonor's stomach, a curative feeling against birthday blues.

"Do I?" Aberforth frowned slightly with a strange lively graveness.

"You do."

"Any issues with it?" replied the landlord grumpily and emptied another cup.

"It's at least impolite."

"It's for your own good."

"What makes you so sure to know what's good for me?"

"Age."

"Age doesn't give the right to stalk. Stay out of my business!" replied Leonor clutching her wand visibly under the cloak.

Aberforth grinned. He leaned over the bar and came threatening close to Leonor's face. A wry grin curled his mouth.

"Girl, I've seen rise and fall of two dark sorcerers. Don't tell me you've seen more! I smell the wrong people, I know what pushes them. They will assault your little perfect apothecary. You are in the wrong company", said the landlord with a stern finality in the voice.

Leonor drowned the refilled cup holding the gaze. She wondered about the motives of Aberforth to tell her. The information itself didn't take her by surprise.

"Why would you warn me?" shrugged Leonor.

"You are not from here."

"Fine, then all is said. No need to trace my steps anymore. Call me if you need a word. Good night!" Leonor shoved the empty glass into the hands of the host and made the way to the exit into the meanwhile cloudy January. He didn't call her back. Suspicion rose like fog above autumnal lowlands. The grudging honesty sounded genuine, not forced. The idea that Dumbledore was involved in the warning in one or another way dispersed by the arrival of two owls.

Peter's birthday card played a catchy tune, a Romanian folk song. Leonor smiled and read. Peter's mother complained about the workload at the school and wished Leonor to come back and help in the hospital. Peter boasted about the happiness with the gorgeous twins. Both deluded Leonor in a nice way. Peter's mother likely had very little to do. Everybody stayed home in winter. Peter himself skipped every mention of his wife. It just meant he cared for everything with magic. His wife stopped to live a muggle's existence when magic solved things quicker. Peter loved his wife and would take the burden as long as he could.

The second letter arrived camouflaged like muggle mail. A stamp and the blue airmail sign were printed above the address, no sender, and no official paper. Leonor took lousy pages with an FBI letterhead and coffee stains out of the envelope and looked at the familiar handwriting. She absorbed the lines eagerly. A picture of the small windowless office with the brick walls came to her mind. The little room was crammed with three desks and shelves of forensic evidence, everything Alan and Leonor hid to keep the magic involved in crimes a secret. The harsh and tight-lipped former partner summarized the events after Leonor left. She'd never expected to get one written sentence out of him, not after more than five years. Leonor couldn't deny feeling good and somewhat homesick. But would she really like to return?

Sandra, the cheerful and good-natured soul of the trio had been insured by a recent investigation. Alan wrote that MACUSA and her husband forced her to take Leonor's place. MACUSA just filled an unpopular position lacking properly trained wizards willing to work with muggles. Her husband wanted the extra money. Alan was already a conscience-stricken man and the inability to keep his partner out of harm's way weighted heavily on the written lines. Leonor remembered how Sandra struggled with the bizarre crimes and now she'd been right in the middle of it, defenceless and overworked. A part of the blame woke in Leonor's soul too; she'd never told her suspicions about the selfishness of Sandra's groom, instead, the escape to Europe left everything unsaid. Leonor had not been there, and the six-year-old daughter almost lost her mother, she wondered if the bloke of a father would care now.

Leonor heaved a sigh; the first private letter from the U.S. arrived at her birthday. She would respond soon, knowing the words wouldn't make Alan forgive himself. She put the pages carefully down on the workbench and checked the maturation process of the Wolfsbane potion. After a minute, she narrowed her eyes and glanced back at the letter. It rippled slightly; she pointed the wand quickly and uttered an incantation giving the old password. Alan knew she would remember and a few more lines appeared at the bottom.

" _ICPO will raid the drug mafia in Mexico, soon. Keep fingers crossed that the swoop will catch your brother. Could need some of your skills in N.Y. Happy birthday, mate! PS: Hope the British owls deliver promptly! Alan."_

Leonor read the letter again and again, on the way up to the first floor and leaning against the window sill. There were so many possibilities if Juan would be captured. She could publish some of her studies and even return to work for the FBI if in need of a hiding place. Sudden anger clouded Leonor's mood. She'd never really considered returning, the bridges were broken, but the person she cared about forgot her birthday! She folded the letter with some swear words and went for a shower to cool off. The angry mood transformed into disappointment. She lay on her back staring at the dark ceiling, thinking about words. She wanted to hurt Severus, at least a bit. Leonor formed sentences seemingly a hundred times in a row. A butterfly moth circled around her head and flew up into a low loom of light. The moon's light hid behind clouds and the forecasted icy snow flurries clanked subdued on the window. The ceiling was far too bright for such a night. Leonor stiffened and stretched the arm to reach for the magic wand, but it fell to the floor. She frowned upon herself but the only possibility was to investigate the source of light without magic. The witch noticed a folded paper next to two card boxes of equal size, carefully tied with a white ribbon. She must have overlooked them when curling under the blankets in the dark room. The paper emitted a bright glow, enough to attract the moth. Leonor moved her hand carefully around, hesitating to touch it. She was brim-full of curiosity and suddenly she recognized the kind of the white bow, Hattie's signature! It overpowered the caution.

She snatched the parchment and unfolded it to read the spiky writing.

" _Happy birthday! I visit you on Friday to check the Wolfsbane potion."_

Leonor's heart made a little somersault; once no sneaking into the dungeons. Severus had remembered. She couldn't restrain herself from ripping open the first box. It contained a bottle. The outside glass was clean, but the label yellowed and splotchy. The ancient lettering revealed a very old French Elf-made wine. Leonor became more curious. The second box contained soft stuffing. In between the non-woven fabric lay a white rose, still a flower bud — perfectly shaped and flawless. She took a smell at the petals and a slight sweet haze flowed into her nose. Leonor smiled and moved her eyes back to the short letter. Two more lines appeared slowly on the parchment.

" _Prepare two glasses and keep the wine cool, at best little above freezing point."_

 _Author's note: Very much thanks to everybody who supported the story! Finding readers who like Leonor and Severus means the world to me._


	32. WOLFSBANE

**Wolfsbane**

The Shrieking Shack towered darkly in the surroundings of Hogsmeade. The beginning of the woods and the boundary to the grounds of Hogwarts appeared to be close. That part of the village seemed forlorn, isolated, and noiseless. There had been no howls in January and February; there would be nothing in March either. Leonor walked deliberately slow; the mud under her feet was soft and slippery. The power of the winter waned quickly, but the sun unfolded not enough warmth to dry trails and countryside. Wisps of clouds covered the pale light of the full moon now and then. Leonor entered the shack through a loose plank of a window in the ground floor. The broken window panes showed the desolate state of the place, even though most of the barricades to keep the villagers away were intact. The ground floor was littered with waste. Weathered wood, paper and rags filled the edges. A fruit crate covered the tunnel from the Whomping Willow partially.

Leonor climbed the stairs with a vacuum flask full of Wolfsbane. The last day of the March's moon cycle ended soon. It was late; she had been kept in the hospital wing with a nasty fracture of a leg. Remus lived in the shack more often recently. His body was still used to Wolfsbane even after a couple of months. It saved the painful transformation, and he didn't suffer from a bad condition or from the tiredness that came as an after-effect of the potion. Leonor hoped for those symptoms and it had been confirmed. She entered the large room on the upper floor and called out, but Remus didn't respond.

The ragged four-posted bed was strangely rumpled. The fireplace was cold; the ash emitted almost no heat like the fire dyed hours before. A few belongings, a half-eaten meal and an empty jug of an unknown beverage stood on the mantelpiece.

"Remus?"

Leonor called without receiving an answer. She glanced nervously around. The thermos flask of the previous day lay abandoned on the floor. She put it into her shoulder bag and waited, leaving through some crinkled magazines with cars and motorcycles. She wondered if Hugo delivered the short message of her later arrival. Remus was supposed to sleep by now, but without the last helping of the potion the transformation could take place, at least incompletely. A small ray of moonlight shone through the gaps in between the planks and showed the thick layer of dust everywhere. Leonor returned outside just to call again after the former colleague. A loud barking announced a living soul in the distance and hopefully Remus was on his way back, safely guided by his furry black school friend. She leaned against the boarded-up entrance of the shack, the wand raised in self-defence.

A spring-like breeze drifted around the house and blew old leaves into the edges. The spring would soon bring new greenery and it was about time for warmer weather. Leonor's thoughts drifted slowly to Remus. It wasn't save out here, not tonight. But her feet wanted to wait, delivering the last potion. Blame for being late crumbled the good mood. The concentration lacked with the silence and the steady balmy wind. Severus agreed in January defiantly that Leonor delivered the Wolfsbane alone. She'd asked him to be reasonable and finally, he stopped arguing; he stopped kissing her fiercely and holding her body tight as if something would take Leonor away soon. When she returned, he waited outside listening into the darkness. Likely he even followed her. Leonor's disapproval created a relieved sheepish grin on the stern face and the remainder of the evening continued very relaxedly. Severus guards were down, and the hard features softened into a still young man in his thirties. It was better than any birthday party. The cosy warmth of the fireplace and the excellent sweet wine made Leonor drowsy. She dozed off in Severus' arms, but he was gone in the morning. The white rose stood on the table with a brief _'Good Morning!'_. The flower worked its magic at the full moon showing itself in full bloom.

A few remaining scattered clouds vanished and gave room to the clear sky. The first stars were visible, and the bright moonlight illuminated the clearing around the shack without mercy. A sweet memory returned to the difficult present situation; there was no evidence that werewolves transformed only at midnight. Precious time elapsed. The hope about Remus' return dropped. Distant low snaps of dry branches and angry hooting of a wood owl echoed through the night. After a while the owl became silent, only the continuous cracks of wood were audible. Leonor crossed the clearing to walk back along the path; the same way used by the students to spot the evil spirit in the Shrieking Shack. It was always silent at daylight and during Hogsmeade weekends. The irony that she knew the reason of the occasional roars couldn't save Leonor to jump abruptly a few meters further down the rough trail. Two dark figures pushed themselves out of the shadows. The moonlit night was bright enough to recognize a hunched Remus supported by a tall man. Black! The realization shot through Leonor immediately.

"Get out of the way! You are too late", barked Black, his expression frightening.

"Remus?" Leonor addressed the hunched figure, but there was no reaction. Black pushed him further into the direction of the wooden hut and shoved Leonor aside.

"He needs the Wolfsbane, or he'll transform!"

"He needs to go to the shack, step aside!" spat Black contemptuously.

"No! Take him back into the darkness." Fear resonated in Leonor's voice. Black didn't listen. Remus tumbled over the uneven ground like in stupor. Leonor raised her wand and an unmistakable, but faint red light hit Black's side.

"What …", hissed Black, tripped and turned. He struck Remus hard with an elbow who gave an unmistakable wolfish bark.

"To the shadows. He's not going to make it." Leonor took the vacuum flask out of the bag. She approached Remus and started to pull him back into the bushes.

"You've got to drink this. Immediately!" cursed Leonor.

Nobody obeyed. Remus body bent more like in pain. His knees gave way and his face dropped to the ground. Black heaved him up, unsuccessful. He was taller than his wolfish friend, but likely Black's gaunt body wasn't powerful enough.

"Help to make him drink the Wolfsbane!" shouted Leonor livid. There wouldn't be enough time to run or apparate away. A spell moved Remus to his back. She kneeled next to him, lifting his head into a drinking position.

Remus growled like delirious. Black gazed dumbstruck without showing nerves. Leonor couldn't hold head, wand, and flask. The thermos flask rolled slowly away in the muddy ground and Leonor heaved a sigh; it was luckily secured with an unbreakable charm.

"Black, take the potion and make him drink!"

Leonor closed her eyes, counted the seconds, hoping Black would just do it. Instead, Remus rebelled, his arms struck out wildly. Leonor winced before casting another stunning spell to stop it.

She grabbed the bottle of potion, removed the stopper and hissed once more to Black, "Hold his head!"

The liquid run steadily into Remus' throat. Magic supported the continuous flow without interruption. If the flask was empty she sat back, breathing heavily. Her shoulder was throbbing. There was not much time.

"We need to get him to the shack." Leonor levitated the motionless body without asking for Black's consent. He followed eyeing Leonor like a hawk. Remus woke before they removed all planks to bring him inside. He stood still hunched, his face painfully contorted.

"Get inside", commanded Leonor and gave Remus a hand to help him through the hole. It was rather difficult; his whole body disobeyed the human moves.

"Not a very brilliant stunning spell!" Black's mocking tone interrupted the tense silence. He climbed into the ground floor nimbler than his haggard appearance bespoke.

"Stunning spells are not effective fighting werewolves", replied Leonor pointedly. "Anyway, Remus needs to be conscious to fight the transformation." She continued to push the man holding her hand further to the stairs.

Suddenly, Remus fixated Leonor with bloodshot eyes. The scars in his face stood out with a strange bluish colour and a striking contrast to the pale skin. The scars were never so prominent like now. Ugly stubbles grew visibly on shaved cheeks. Nobody would believe in the mild and well-balanced temper of Remus Lupin; his inflexible expression sent shivers up and down Leonor's spine. It rooted Leonor to the spot, speechless. Remus moved forward, forceful and determined. Leonor retreated, taken by surprise.

"You've been with Snivellus. Sirius suspected it all along", barked Lupin with an unfamiliar, inhuman, and rasping voice.

Leonor still digested the accusation when Remus' arms captured her. His palms pressed against her throat, compressing the windpipe. Leonor forced herself to continue breathing. She closed her eyes, strengthening the will to last out. Remus was beside himself, uncontrollable. The beastly smell of the animal repulsed Leonor, and she turned her head; the move made breathing even harder. And then it was over; she sagged to the floor, coughing and inhaling.

XXX

The wolfs body thudded to the floor, splintering wood moaned under the weight. Severus tumbled hard, tripping over the fallen person by force of impact. He realized whom he struck to the ground. Severus glanced up and noticed Leonor a short distance away on the foot of the stairs. She had no obvious injury but looked bad and ashen. The apparition blew the attacker away. An unmistakable desire to punch the Marauder's face surged up inside. The right fist reached back and stopped in the air. The rigid cruel half-transformed body got slack. Feeble sounds emitted from the person writhing on the dirty floor. The wolf was no match, no match to him anymore. There was no resistance from the slumped down limbs. Severus breathed heavily. Leonor was hunched up, beaten, but alive.

"Are you alright?" croaked Severus lowering his arm.

He paid no attention to the groans under him. He just wanted her to be alright, without bites or claw marks, uninjured. Leonor just lifted her chin in an almost imperceptible nod. She was sallow with fear, but he'd not been too late. Severus swallowed in relief, hoisting himself up to give her support and to flee from the scene, quickly.

"What happened?" said Severus. Almost no magic combated a full-grown werewolf. There was only a step more to embrace her shoulders and to take her away and then Leonor shouted hoarsely.

"Protego!"

The big black dog jumped against the shield, caterwauling, and barking. Severus cursed his unmindful self. It could have cost their lives. Severus expression contorted. The pure knowledge about Black's existence in the room created contempt. Who was to blame for Lily's death? The one bespeaking the prophecy or those trusting Pettigrew? Severus couldn't forget. He would always blame himself supporting Voldemort's ranks and bringing about the death of the girl he loved. Severus spared the tormented creature on the floor; there had been no point to demonstrate strength against a succumbed heap of misery. Instead, the gaunt prisoner's face of the Daily Prophet conjured the desire to fight. Severus raised his wand and, in his imagination, even the dog did the same; hatred dripped through the air, silent and deathly.

Leonor still upheld the shield, speaking like from a distance. It would be easy to capture Black, now. Should he?

"Get upstairs, if you don't want me to curse you!" said Leonor to Black, forcing herself to sound strong.

The dogs barking didn't stop. The animal circled the shield eerily.

"Severus, get the Dittany out of my bag", asked Leonor tense.

"Careful! Lupin's crony just safes himself. What happened to him?" Severus pointed to the meanwhile still body on the floor, the wand still at the ready.

"Remus decided to go outside despite my message to be patient."

"Very heroic to roam the grounds at the full moon!" spat Severus into the direction of the dog. Black replied with another threatening bark.

"I like to examine Remus, and then we are off", said Leonor quietly. Her haunted look mingled Severus' hate with the conviction that she just did a healer's job. Leonor fished the flask of Dittany out of the shoulder bag; her gaze and shield charm unwavering.

"Remus needs attention, get upstairs and I'll do my work", addressed Leonor once more. Strangely the dog turned and climbed up the stairs, turning his head with a few barks until the noise got lost on the upper floor.

Leonor kneeled. "His pulse is quick, still accelerated. The Wolfsbane works. The stubbles are gone and the awful smell. I've never seen a beginning transformation and I don't know if I like to experience it again. The long-term therapy delayed everything. It feels like fate, not knowledge. He'll sleep long now", added Leonor hoarsely.

"What did he do to you? Your voice …" Severus' hand moved Leonor's hair away. "He tried to strangle you …" Severus glared at the ugly spots at Leonor's neck.

Leonor smiled a sad smile dabbing Dittany on Remus' skin. "I'll need a turtleneck for teaching. Good that the second task of the tournament with all the officials is already over. Bones can be fixed in next to no time or at least overnight. Bruises still need days to heal even with the best-medicated arnica salve. Strange, isn't it?"

Severus glared at Leonor until she looked up; her dark eyes tired and sorry.

"You have been right. How did you know that there was trouble?"

"Black could have helped you", said Severus dangerously calm. His wand twitched, and he observed the upper landing. Only creaks resonated from above.

"Black must have transformed into the Animagus while you arrived. He's the dog giving the fleabites to Helen. Sad to know she was observed by an Animagus. The dog is even taller than I remember from the Quidditch match last year. I'll levitate Remus upstairs". Severus drew his wand for support while following, but then Leonor's hand found him, and she shook her head almost invisible. "Let me go alone, it's not worth to start another fight."

She was right too. Severus swiped his spare wand and the loose waste raised the dust on the floorboards. Black's contempt of Slytherins was entrenched from his birth. Regulus once mentioned something and still Sirius Black had been his mother's best son; the younger brother wasn't enough to his parents either. Black never suffered from poverty, neither did Potter. They were Dumbledore's solely full-time fighters; young, reckless and underestimating the evil. Severus resented Dumbledore. Whatever Severus did wrong in the headmaster's mind; it had something to do with the return of Black. A Slytherin was never fit for them, but a Slytherin will follow his own beliefs and those were impossible to control, not even by Dumbledore. Gryffindors formed their own pack and Lilly fell early for it, early. It was still beyond Severus, why he got hexed most by the Marauders. Mulciber or Rosier or any other of the evil spirits should have been the target, but apparently, even the Marauders feared the unprincipled dark counter curses. Mulciber didn't dare to use the Imperius Curse on Mary McDonald right under the teacher's nose.

Leonor returned, and they both climbed outside; nailing the loose barricades carefully to just leave a little hole open.

"How did you know?" asked Leonor again. "You bumped into Lupin and knocked him over, didn't you?"

"I just knew it", replied Severus flatly.

"You've been out of breath, you've been running."

Severus remained silent, but Leonor pierced him with curiosity.

"Severus; I really appreciate your help. I'm happy you stopped him. I've methods to fight a man, but the power of a werewolf … those with experience have not survived."

"Magic leaves a trace; everybody's magic does that. I simply apparated to your whereabouts. I didn't know that I would land on Lupin."

"But you had a target?"

"You've been the target, I came very close … the wolf attacked you earlier already?"

"Yes, when Black shoved him out of the trees in the bright moonlight. I managed to send a stunning spell, luckily it worked to feed him the Wolfsbane when he was unconscious for a short time."

"I heard McGonagall and Pomfrey talk about the French girl … you left the school too late." There was another pause before Severus continued. "I had an appointment and on my way to the Hogwarts gates, I sensed fear. I ran to leave the grounds quickly."

"You sensed my fear?"

"Something like that …"

"Explain it!" Leonor stopped. She was even pretty with the frown of disbelief in the moonlit sallow face. The village was already close; the trees receded, and the path stretched into the main street. Neither place nor conversation diminished the desire. The appointment would fix it, soon. Leonor was eager to learn, he had to give the explanation to satisfy her and get away.

"There's a spell to follow a magical trace. If you can eliminate that specific kind of magic, then it's enough to concentrate."

"To concentrate on what?"

"… the persons' negative feelings, fear, pain, dangerous situations and you can use it as a destination of your own incantations, like apparition. It's really old magic." Severus hid his expression in the darkness. If the piece of magic was used with the wrong intention then it was an assault, an attack on privacy. Severus hadn't used it that way. He just wanted Leonor being saved.

"And how exactly did you trace my magic?"

"I noticed it when you had been poisoned, your wand on the workbench. Remember? I wanted to control if you are alright in my room while I was teaching. I didn't trust Hattie completely. She's old, and after Crouch's elf made an obvious mistake … Your wand is a very personal possession and it worked well. The ability to trace you stopped, when I returned your wand."

"But you just did it again?"

"Well, I studied, I trained. It's not too difficult to trace a person if …", Severus hesitated to speak further.

"If what …?"

"… if you are often close to somebody. I don't even know if it's magic. I just sense the danger, and only the danger and I'll do the apparition with my replacement wand; cannot say why that piece of magic works only then."

"You are lying in wait to sense my feelings?"

"No. I only sense fear … I'm not lurking."

"And what other personal item is in your possession to _control_ me?"

"Nothing." Severus handed his wand to Leonor. "Take it, maybe I get a clue why apparition works only for the spare wand."

Leonor moved her fingers along the black wood. The ornaments had a simple elegance. She'd seen it before.

"It was in your room, next to your bed. I touched it and then put it back on the shelf."

Severus nodded and took the wand back from Leonor's hands. "It's an explanation."

"I don't like the thought that you trace me wherever I go. I'm too tired to think about it tonight", said Leonor. "I'm going to have a shower. Can you stay with me? There's no need for magic if we are together." Severus noticed her warm and soft fingers touching his skin lightly. She never pushed him too much; and still, he knew what she wanted. He was a man, but not willing to give. The appointment _—_ the appointment would make him reasonable again. It was late and still, he wanted to get there.

"I've got an appointment", answered Severus coldly.

"It's almost midnight. Don't tell me you visit Malfoy tonight." Leonor brushed some dust from Severus' elegant travelling cloak.

"Time doesn't matter."

"Go tomorrow!"

Severus considered Leonor's expectant face. The lie formed reluctantly on his lips. They looked at each other, searching for something that the other couldn't provide.

"I'll see an old school friend", lied Severus.

"You don't!" Leonor narrowed her eyes and Severus was unable to hide the guilty look. The picture of his appointment wriggled through his forehead, tepid and fake. It felt as if Leonor perceived what he saw.

Leonor looked disappointed and angry. "… you never stay. You didn't after dinner at Francesco's, nor after Potter was trapped in the stairs. There's always an excuse! I'm getting sick of it. Never mind, I won't see you for weeks. I'll conduct the study of the Crutiatus remedy at St. Mungo's. I won't have time for your _'training'_ anymore!"

Leonor spat the last words. Severus knew he deserved it, he never lied to her before. He resented himself. Leonor stormed away down into the main street. He wanted to get away too, immediately. A forceful apparition carried Severus into a quiet Diagon Alley. His footsteps echoed in the empty cobbled street, but he didn't mind. He crossed Knockturn Alley to turn into another narrow lane. Severus disappeared through a well-secured rear side gate in a dark sleazy area.


	33. HERMIONE'S QUALMS

**Hermione's Qualms**

Two eagle owls sat on a high perch near an open window. The chill after a sunny day in May blew fresh cold air into the unused classroom on the ground floor. The professor was not yet there. Press cuttings and handwritten notes littered the teacher's desk and piqued Hermione's interest. The feathered observers screeched angrily when the girl searched through the black and white pieces of paper reading the headlines. Hermione gained no glimpse into Leonor's privacy by reading the snippets but was right in believing the owls called Professor Scott. She didn't need to wait long.

"Good evening Hermione! You are early. Everybody else is still at dinner", asked Leonor friendly and put a basket with fresh herbs to one of the student's tables. The owls became silent.

"Good evening. I finished dinner already", lied Hermione. "We do Herbology today?" said Hermione shyly. She first liked to steer in safe water. She was deliberately early to find something out. Hermione spent an awful lot of time stalking the healer and asking all sorts of questions. Eventually, Hermione trusted Scott and concluded that she would come off badly in Snape's company. Scott showed no dislike against Harry and was obviously not involved with the plot against Hermione's best friend. Snape's role presented itself more and more ambiguous; he got on with Scott but resented everybody else being friendly with Harry. Snape knew Karkaroff and was friends with the Malfoy family; that Sirius didn't know about Snape to be a Death Eater wasn't any proof about his real alliance.

"Not exactly. We won't learn how to plant or grow them. Professor Sprout kindly prepared the samples and I must water them before everything withers. If you wouldn't mind helping me?" Leonor hexed a long row of small flasks, filled them with water and put one green stalk after the other into it.

"What do we do today?" asked Hermione again.

"You'll see that in about one hour", grinned Leonor. Hermione had already given up asking too much beforehand in general but couldn't contain herself in the classroom. The girl continued to work with the herbs and Leonor closed the large windows. The fresh air was welcome. Leonor was tired; every evening filled with home visits or consultations. She'd shifted all the morning work into the late evening to have enough time at St. Mungo's. It was difficult to admit, but Occlumency with Severus was more pleasant than the current workload. The headaches created by magic were easier to accept than those created by stuffy hospital air and affliction. Leonor missed the inventive tastes of Severus' tea and the kisses. Now, they hardly spoke more than a few words. Severus believed that the walls of Hogwarts had ears and still he knew in an instant when the Crutiatus potion needed improvement. He'd worked on it without fuss. Leonor didn't even need to ask. Severus heard the facts out and sent Leonor unceremoniously to bed; telling that he preferred to work alone. In exchange, she realized him concocting several nights before creating a successful result, but there was no suggestion of fatigue in Severus dark eyes. He reorganized the teacher's duty easily to free up evenings, nights and weekends whenever needed to finish the research.

"The room is still smelly. Tomorrow with the younger students it's better, but if the room is not used for some days the stale smell will return. I should use the potions' classroom", said Leonor more to herself than to Hermione. The necessary equipment was in the dungeons and it was much less effort to arrange everything before class, at least it would be the case next week when she planned to brew some common healing draughts. Severus made it a habit to appear in the classroom half-through the lesson anyway.

"The dungeon?" Hermione gave Leonor a haunted look.

"Yes, Professor Snape's classroom", Leonor emphasised the correct title of Severus. There was no need to justify the decision even if the headmaster kindly arranged the extra classroom on the ground floor. There was in the meantime a large group of foreign students and mainly Hufflepuffs with an interest to learn about the healer's profession.

"Why is he always in your lessons?" spluttered Hermione and bit her lips as if she'd been too early giving her intention away.

Leonor shrugged. She'd never given much of a thought about Severus' attendance. It was just natural because most of the practical exercises taught the creation and usage of potions. She was glad when Severus observed some workbenches because the number of students grew steadily in the past months.

"We've agreed to the curriculum of the intercultural lessons. I don't need to teach what he's teaching anyway. We will do some more spell work before term break for a change. I hope Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall will join for some lessons too", said Leonor mollifying. She glanced at Hermione and sensed there was more what the girl wanted to know. Leonor and Severus kept their activities as much as possible in the shadows, not that there was much to keep a secret since the incident with Remus' transformation in March. Leonor had the impression that the staff was unfazed by their collegial manner. The lessons gave a good explanation of why Professor Snape and Professor Scott worked together. Severus behaved very professionally, almost pepped up with self-confidence if Leonor was teaching. Watching him in the extra lessons didn't explain the angst-riven rumours about Severus' nasty temper.

"I convinced Harry and Ron to join. It's important that they learn how to help themselves if You-Know-Who …" Hermione stopped in the middle of the sentence and nibbled on her fingernails.

"A brilliant idea; there are too less Gryffindor students in the class in my view. I would be glad to see some more." Leonor smiled and added, "Will Ron accept if you work with Victor or should I better make another arrangement for tonight?"

Hermione coloured quickly. Her cheeks glowed more than the mop of frizzy hair which was carefully tamed in a ponytail.

"I'll work with Victor. Ron and Harry will be together", replied Hermione defiantly.

Leonor distributed the flasks and the press cuttings to every workbench.

"Hermione, why have you been so early today. I'd rather expect you to do a quick read in the library than to be here by chance?" Leonor scrutinized the girl with a hard look.

"You meet with Professor Snape. I've seen you in the restricted section of the library, in the dungeons, at the Yule Ball. You look sallow since you are always with him!"

Leonor sighed. "Oh, I see. You care about my health. I'm tired because I'm very busy, Hermione. I'm working at Hogwarts, at the hospital and I have my own apothecary and patients. Professor Snape helps me. Working with potions is about three-quarters of my work. Is that enough of an explanation?"

"But you are a healer and not a Potions Professor!"

"Hermione, almost everything needs a medicine. A counter spell often takes only seconds, but in the aftermath, most illnesses and curses are treated with healing draughts, even if it's only a simple Strengthening Solution. I'm not poisoned by Professor Snape if that's your concern." Leonor scowled inwardly about the idea. In a figurative sense, it was the truth; strained emotions disturbed a good sleep. The butterflies were hurt.

"Professor Moody is very watchful with all the Slytherins. He doesn't like …", pressed the girl through gritted teeth, but Leonor cut her sentence in the middle.

"Indeed, Professor Moody has got all right to be watchful in general. All Professors are vigilant. If you believe it or not, but many people warned me about Professor Snape's temper and still I make my own decisions."

"But he's dangerous, outright mean … to Harry … he never awards any points to Gryffindor. It's not fair!" spluttered Hermione.

"Let's sit down Hermione!" Teacher and student sat into the first row of school desks. Leonor continued calmly. "Have you been quizzing me to find something out about Professor Snape?" Hermione coloured, but nodded slightly. Leonor smiled a little.

"You are not the type to become a healer. I always wondered about all the questions", answered Leonor softly.

"But my marks …", protested Hermione.

"Of course, your marks are excellent. You would manage to become a healer, but would you be happy with it? Is it what you want?"

Hermione shook her head embarrassed, but Leonor couldn't tell her off.

"Hermione, I like working with Professor Snape. He's a very skilled wizard and I don't mind the severe appearance. I've been fooled by overly friendly persons in the past. Unpleasant and evil isn't the same. If you can't understand, then you should at least trust Professor Dumbledore to have an eye on his staff members. Professor Snape was very concerned when Harry became a Triwizard Champion. The required skills are much above an average fourth-year student, with or without a dark wizard on the loose. Neither I nor Professor Snape believe in a mistake of Dumbledore with the age line. It has been a very clever coup of an unknown adult. It's good that the tournament went well for Harry so far. I'll still keep fingers crossed."

"You know what Professor Snape said to me when Malfoy hit me with a spell?"

"I know and it's not justifiable. Things will always be pointed if Slytherins and Gryffindors are in one classroom. The fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin lives on. I hope the children of both houses will reunite in the future. I'd like to think that even the Slytherins will contribute to bringing Voldemort down." Leonor's voice was calm, and Hermione gazed open-mouthed at the mention of the forbidden word. Leonor could not say more about why Severus' was obviously always on the side of the Slytherins, more than enough if the Death Eater's kids were around. Leonor urged herself to protect Severus' reputation despite the doubts about his love.

"You've been in Slytherin too!" frowned Hermione. There was a short silence and Leonor fought hard with the answer.

"I never attended a school like this. Maybe that's why I'm not as prejudiced than most of the English wizards and witches. But you are right, according to my family, I would have been sorted into Slytherin. I cannot find anything wrong with it. Life is defined by chance and choice. I hope I can support all students to make the right choices. Chance is much harder to influence. Slytherins and Gryffindors are much alike in satisfying their ambition. Unfortunately, the ways and means to achieve the goals are different, conflicting perhaps. Still, if the two houses would pull together than it would be like two sides of the same medal. Unfortunately, that's future."

The answer had a very final intonation. Hermione glared at Professor Scott and was gone. She returned later with Harry and Ron in tow and only the subdued expression in the girl's face showed the earlier conversation. Leonor knew Hermione would keep it to herself. The girl understood social cohesion as much as she cared for elfish welfare.

The task of the students was to match the muggle description of the medicinal plant with their use for magical potions. Much to the surprise of most students the usage in the muggle world was pretty much the same as in the magic population, only less effective. Severus turned up in the second half of the lesson with a small card box. He sat at the last row silently and watched Potter and Weasley. Surprise curled his mouth until he was distracted by Leonor. He indulged himself in watching the figure of Leonor privately. She was much too concentrated to notice it when teaching.

Leonor wished already a good night when Severus interrupted and handed differently shaped flasks first to Leonor, and she passed them to the students.

"You should be able to tell the ingredients of the liquids by the smell! Please identify also the non-magic draughts!" Severus grinned impishly and gave a small parchment to Leonor to pass the test.

She recognized the muggle medicine easily. There was an ivy juice against a cough and chamomile tincture to be used against stomach issues. A satisfied expression appeared on Severus' face until Hermione Granger answered all questions correctly. Her muggle upbringing was certainly an advantage despite her excellent knowledge. Severus scowled at Hermione but confirmed at least with a brief nod.

The students filed out and Leonor started to collect the extracts of the newspaper to put them in a drawer of the teacher's desk. She hexed the flasks with the herbs to arrange themselves at the window sill. Everything was needed the other day for the younger students. Severus flicked his wand creating texts on the blackboard. Everything lasted only seconds before he removed it again with a vanishing spell. Leonor watched the game a while. She found not the right words to start a conversation. She missed the promising closeness or at least a friend to tell about St. Mungo's.

"More business tonight?" grunted Severus continuing to misuse the blackboard channelling a murky mood.

"Some concoctions need a final touch", answered Leonor.

"You spoke to Fawley and Burke?"

"Lately."

"And?"

"They are excited to get it."

"That's not what I mean!" Severus turned and frowned. Leonor frowned in return.

"The cottage?" asked Severus with a softer expression.

"Nothing. They couldn't remember much, just that the Shafiq family lived very reclusive."

"Malfoy didn't know anything either."

"A dead end …", sighed Leonor. "I'm going to go home now. I haven't got time to think about the cottage on top of all. It's postponed to summer." Leonor sent a last inspecting look around the classroom and turned to leave. She wouldn't wait for Severus. Her ego was still hurt. The stolen picture replayed almost every night in her head. It was like a chronic pain. From time to time she sensed that Severus liked to bridge the new distance, but he didn't dare to ask while the engagement at St. Mungo's continued. It was easy to gloat about a double-cross if you weren't involved, but Leonor was. A feeling of betrayal lingered obstinately.

"Wait …", Severus called in a low voice. Leonor only stopped.

"When do you deliver?"

"At the annual guild celebration."

"It will be the test", replied Severus unfeigned and gripped Leonor's shoulder. Leonor looked puzzled. "We should continue the Occlumency training. The occasion is perfectly public. I want you to plant pictures into other brains, false pictures."

"What?"

"You'll show me what you want me to see. We can communicate with our skills, without speaking." Severus' cheeks flushed a little red with excitement, even though the balanced outside demeanour wouldn't betray it easily. "Occlude your mind by an overlay with the ideal information. It will keep everything a secret."

"Sorry?"

"The Death Eaters will interrogate you. Lucius will see to that. There are also others who won't show any mercy devastating your mind for information."

"Whom are you talking about?" replied Leonor acidly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, obsessed with love for the Dark Lord, imprisoned in Azkaban. Avery Jr., he never showed compassion for anybody."

"I've had enough of mind-reading." Leonor glared into Severus eyes indicating to part again.

"We haven't met in the past months!" Severus stopped her once more from leaving. He dragged Leonor deeper into the room, and she followed defiantly.

"You've read my mind?" Severus got a clue about the reason for his friend's reserved behaviour.

"I don't want to see your dirty fantasies again!" snapped Leonor.

"Come again?" He looked down at Leonor and breathed into her face. It took a moment and Leonor realized the longing. Severus was pale; there was no anger, just passion. "What are you talking about? What have you seen?" asked Severus quietly.

"… the important appointment at full moon … the pretty ginger … sheer fabric … silky bedclothes!" spluttered Leonor hotly.

Severus swallowed and released Leonor a bit. He closed his eyes before speaking, protecting what he couldn't two months ago. "She's not real." He knew only another lie would convince her to trust, to continue to prepare herself for the worst. Severus wanted her to listen and learn.

"Indeed! A lively one!"

"… a memory, a piece of a false picture!" answered Severus evenly occluding the pain. The full moon visit hadn't helped to wind down nor any succeeding appointments. "… but why are you interested now?" Severus' mouth changed into a laddish grin when he looked Leonor straight into the eyes; her fury was relaxing and made him happy. She cared despite sealing herself off.

"I'm not!"

"You should have told me, there's so little time left …" Severus embraced Leonor's waist with one hand. The fingers of the other hand touched her cheek gently. "I kiss you", breathed Severus as if asking for a permission. Leonor's resistance softened, but he couldn't complete it when a girlish voice made them both jump away from each other.

"Professor Scott!" Hermione stopped in her tracks. After realizing the scene, the girl looked truly upset; whatever it meant to her to find the teachers side by side. Severus narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Professor Snape!" She glanced confused at Leonor indicating to help if necessary.

"Why did you come back?" asked Leonor innocently, even though her haywire heart raced.

"I'd like to ask if I can borrow the encyclopaedia. It's not in the library." Hermione sounded genuine as if a scientific book was light-hearted reading.

"I mentioned _'Leventhorpe's Compendium of Plants'_ , but it should be in the library." Leonor looked questioningly at Severus.

"Likely somebody played a vanishing trick on it. Perhaps those who stole potion ingredients in the past?" Severus tilted his head. His eyes flashed and pierced Hermione, but she looked away seeking help with Leonor.

"I'll check with Madam Pince or I'll bring my book. Go to your dormitory, it's late", answered Leonor reassuringly. Severus gave Leonor an angry look before warning Hermione in a menacing calm voice.

"You've five minutes to return to the common room or I'll take points from Gryffindor."

Hermione flushed with anger but turned on the heels with a levelled _'Yes, Sir.'_

"Are you satisfied telling off another Gryffindor?" asked Leonor and shook her head, snatching the satchel and exiting the room quickly. She hissed back waiting in the door frame, "I thought you improve to become a respectable teacher at least if there are only harmless Slytherins around. But you can't stop yourself hating Potter & Co., can you?"

Leonor hurried through the cloister on the ground floor, crossed the yard and left Hogwarts disappointed. Severus closed the classroom door and gazed disgruntled after Leonor. Time was running out. The dark mark on his left forearm intensified daily. It woke him sometimes with painful stitches. The anticipation of the imminent third task in the tournament created goose pimples on his skin.

 _Author's note: A thank you to FelixFelicisWriter and Liam for your regular and very lovely reviews! Thanks also to everybody for adding the story to the alert and favourite list. All your support is truly appreciated. If you are a silent reader and like the story, please tick the little follow/favourite button or leave a guest review! It makes me really happy. Have a great week(end) and see you in the next chapter!_


	34. DELIVERANCE

**Deliverance**

Cirrus clouds decorated a bright azure sky. The rooftops of central London reflected the sunlight here and there. Green oases breathed air into the overcrowded city. The morning rush hour finished hours ago, and the horns of impatient car drivers took a break until everybody returned from work. The flat roof of St. Mungo's provided enough space for a walk with a magnificent view across the muggle metropolis. Leonor recognized neither the sky-blue appearance of the early summer day nor the voices of strangers that echoed to the top of the hospital speaking about trivialities like weather or the plans for the weekend. She leaned against a tree trunk staring into the distance.

Footsteps resonated from the metal steps leading to the observation deck with the magical botanical garden. Leonor turned only when a male voice addressed her cheerfully.

"I always wonder why all healers sit in the staff restaurant with the bewitched weather if they can have this view! Or maybe I need to thank them for a quiet lunch up in the air!" Richard smirked, snatched a delicious looking apple and bit into it. Leonor agreed silently and pocketed the pages in her hand quickly without creating too much attention.

"Have a seat!" Richard pointed to the bench next to the apple tree. "I hope you enjoy the day to the full. It's entirely your merit that Lucy and Alexander return home."

"They go into a retirement home", snapped Leonor. She liked to be alone; there were many things to consider.

"Still, better than agonized by their own mind in a hospital bed."

"True." They sat in silence while Richard relished the cracking bites of the rosy-cheeked fruit. Lucy and Alexander lived now a very simple-minded life. They would need support, but at least managed the daily routine almost themselves. The medicine wasn't too late for them, but it was too late for the Longbottom's. The torture drove them into irreparable insanity.

"Good to meet you up here before the ministry will pick the muggles and guide them safely back into their world." Richard paused again. "Leonor, why do you refuse to go to Brazil? I mean you are brilliant at research. You and Brian! That could really be successful!"

"I thought you nominated a potions master to join Brian?"

"We did, we had to. But I still prefer you after you found something to ease the Crutiatus Curse."

"And if it is not just thanks to me?"

Richard gave Leonor a surprised and searching look, but she didn't explain further.

"What does that mean?"

"Richard, it's secret. You know the formula, the ingredients, but nobody else can know or everybody is in grave danger. You promised to keep it to yourself for use at the hospital in emergencies."

"It would be perfect for the periodicals, something to enlighten the potion's community. Why all the secrecy?"

"… to cure those that aren't beyond help. The attackers must not know, or they are going to kill instead."

"You should publish your result. Especially if you achieved it in such a short time."

"Richard, it's investigated much longer than you might think!"

"You had help?"

"Yes."

"Is the guild behind it? They tended to control the St. Mungo's research in the past with generous cash infusions. The guild's senile pair of chairmen was always keen to investigate the _'Unforgivable Curses'_!"

"No", lied Leonor and Richard frowned at the quick answer.

"… the Professor?" he bored deeper.

"No, old acquaintances outside Britain", lied Leonor more composed and determined.

"But Snape deters you from going to Brazil?"

"I've not even spoken with him about it", said Leonor indifferently.

"Leonor, I've no grudge against him. I'm not Maria. If Dumbledore trusts …"

"Yes, _'if Dumbledore trusts'_! I already used the sentence myself instead of sharing my own persuasion! It's not right to trust only because of _Dumbledore_. It feels like a betrayal", gasped Leonor.

"I would appreciate using everybody's knowledge for such human purpose. Do you know whom we employed instead of Snape? Not that it matters much after all those years; it's all history." Leonor shrugged curiously.

"The pimply guy cutting ingredients day in, day out. We just had two applicants in that year and I regret my decision. The bloke set two labs on fire, burned scores of cauldrons. He faked his exam; the falsification charm wore off and since we found out, he works apologetic and abjectly at the same place. At least he's reliable and not complaining. I'm not proud of it."

"I tell Severus", accepted Leonor quietly. She knew it would still matter to him.

"Good. If you anyhow want the job in Brazil, just let me know! Britain will replace the Russian healers in July." Richard left quickly down the narrow staircase and when his head descended into the building Leonor removed the letters from the pocket to read them again. They arrived in the early morning and there were no doubts about Juan's decease. Leonor should be on top of the world! Instead, she mused about the new freedom. She was free, free to decide where to go, to take back the name at birth, to publish everything she wanted. Juan determined her life and now she was lost to decide. Leonor looked across the London' housetops and walked slowly down to say goodbye to Lucy and Alexander _—_ the kind muggles moving to a retirement home at the age of forty-five. The couple chose to take a night-time stroll and made a fateful encounter with a wizarding criminal. Leonor hadn't found a person resembling the picture in the muggles memories. She searched the register of the ministry without success. The Auror department stopped the investigation already a while ago.

XXX

The midday sun shone brightly. It tinted the landscape into a beautiful gleaming light. The wood on the outer wall of the apothecary was perfectly warm. Leonor leaned against it, staring to the weed-infested planting beds. Surprisingly the magical plants didn't mind it too much; it gave Leonor more time to catch up with remaining work. The garden could wait. She slid into a catnap, the drawn in knees and her face against the warm sunlight. There was a time for decisions and a time for actions. The excuse of frequent St. Mungo's visits and Juan's existence didn't count anymore. Karkaroff appeared almost never at dinner. He was even more distant and nervous behind the cold facade. He locked himself in the elegant cabin of the ship, brooding constantly. Dumbledore appeared to be more introspectively even if an outsider wouldn't notice it. Severus sat frequently beside Leonor at meals; his dark eyes followed her sternly. Another Hogwarts year ended soon, whatever the next would bring. Thoughts swirled in and out of Leonor's twilight sleep.

"Hello?" A pleasant male voice urged Leonor to wake up. She didn't like it.

"Leonor?" asked the man again. The garden gate creaked.

Leonor only grunted, "What is it?"

"Sorry! Should I come back later?"

"No, of course not Remus!" answered Leonor and squinted against the sun.

"Nice weather!" Remus sat down opposite Leonor in the verdant green grass. He didn't look her in the eyes and observed some birds in the hedges.

"I'm sorry for the incident in March", said Remus insecurely.

"I've heard it a hundred times now", replied Leonor annoyed. All further deliveries of the Wolfsbane Potion worked without issues, except that Sirius Black continued to woof like mad when Leonor entered the Shrieking Shack. She didn't even listen anymore to the dog's complaints. Remus nodded and started a conversation. It was about easy topics, things he'd heard or read. Lycanthropy wasn't mentioned at all and one could think Remus had the best of a possible life. Leonor smiled and even laughed about some experiences.

"We should visit a Quidditch match!" exclaimed Remus suddenly, but bit his lips in embarrassment immediately. Leonor considered him a moment.

"I'm not much of a Quidditch fan."

"No need to be. I visited the Chudley Cannons. It's fun."

"The tickets are sold out at least a year in advance, how did you get to that?"

"Potter ordered, every term break."

"Remus! You talk about the past!"

"It could still be fun!" came the truculent reply. Leonor rolled her eyes. "Since Snape doesn't engage you anymore", continued Remus hopefully. Leonor shot him an angry look and felt strangely alone. "I was really busy!" justified Leonor herself. An invisible _'I've told you before'_ hovered in the air.

"What did you do at St. Mungo's in the past months?" said Remus curiously after a while.

"Case studies", answered Leonor curtly.

"About what?" The unmistakable interest in Remus light brown eyes was difficult to overlook.

"Nothing specific, long-term tests, all under the authority of St. Mungo's."

"But you spent a lot of time there …"

"I did, but the assignment is completed." Leonor averted her gaze and played cautiously with a blade of grass.

Remus observed Leonor a moment and the disbelief reflected in his expression; he didn't press the matter and continued with small talk. Leonor didn't listen anymore. She'd been distracted by the question and a beautiful bay and a single birch tree came to her mind. A year ago, she sat on the grass opposite Severus and the words were much less light-hearted. Anyhow Leonor missed the depth of the conversations, the scientific approaches, the simple mutual understanding. She felt suddenly childish for the jealousy. Their separation was a case of sour grapes, wasn't it?

"Remus, what's the reason for your visit?" interrupted Leonor fidgety after kneading more grass in her fists.

"I came to ask if you could do the Wolfsbane for another six months." Remus shifted himself shyly.

"There's still enough ingredients for July. I altered the quantity to your needs. I will order again in August. We should talk next month again."

Remus looked up in positive surprise.

"No problem, we simply continue the same procedure", smiled Leonor a bit strained. "I should pack my bag and go to the school now. I want to make a patient's visit on the way" Leonor got up and seemed to be in a sudden hurry.

"You like a tea before I need to leave?" asked Leonor and entered the laboratory through the back door. She infused an aromatic smelling powder with boiling water and handed the opaque liquid to Remus.

"Elderberries with oriental herbs …", declared Leonor happily and sorted the content of the first aid bag while the tea cooled down.

"You like it?" asked Leonor mischievously.

"Extraordinary taste", said Remus and pulled an almost disgusted face.

"Not your favourite?" shrugged Leonor.

"No", answered Remus honestly. "Should I see you off to the gates?"

"Not necessary", replied Leonor quickly. Remus nodded and strolled with a frustrated _'Cheers'_ out into the village.

Leonor already returned inside when Remus turned to look back. He cherished Dumbledore's view. Unfortunately, the old man's wisdom failed if it came to women. Sirius' and James' carefree small talk fascinated numerous girls; Peter and Remus were only a supplement, bystanders, admirers. Nothing had changed. He tried the same, but it wasn't successful. It was just Snape's turn this time and the unpleasant guy would enjoy it! Leonor obviously preferred the gloominess of Slytherin over a mild werewolf. Severus wasn't handicapped; all the acrid moodiness came from himself. Remus couldn't comprehend Severus when he himself suffered from fate brought over him as an innocent child.


	35. THE PENSIEVE

**The Pensieve**

Leonor walked carefully through the brush along the rock face. About a year ago, she followed Severus, curious to see what he planned to show. The bank of the black lake lay under the long shadows of dusk. The borderline between trees and pebbles blurred and was almost invisible. Leonor breathed deeply, face and body still heated from the afternoon in the hidden cove. She was relaxed and hungry and hurried into the direction of the Great Hall. Most students dined already; the noises sounded cheerful and excited. The term ended soon; the last task of the Triwizard Tournament took place in two weeks. The trouble of Harry Potter's name in the magical goblet seemed long forgotten. There were several free seats on the staff table, likely some teachers left the school to enjoy the wonderful weather of the weekend. Leonor sat beside Pomona and thanked for the support with all the magical plants for lessons. Leonor's time as a part-time teacher was finally over. The last lesson finished previous Wednesday. Every foreign student was prepared to return home. Leonor looked forward paying a hundred per cent attention to the apothecary and healing. Nevertheless, a wistful feeling remained inside.

After a decent meal, Leonor climbed down the gloomy staircases to the dungeons. The damp, torch-lit corridor presented itself even darker than in winter. The dungeons isolated themselves from additional daylight or the warmth of the season. Leonor pulled the cloak tighter around her body and knocked on the potion master's open office door to announce herself.

Several large books, quills and parchment lay on the desk and Severus glanced briefly over the edge of the dark binding and continued reading. Leonor waited and took one of the books after an indecisive silence.

"What can I do for you?" said Severus evenly rubbing his nose without looking up.

"Nothing", answered Leonor quietly. Severus frowned. The book thudded to the desk, and he pushed the chair back. It shook ominously but regained balance. He sorted some items on the workbench and checked a cauldron for a seeming eternity.

Leonor heaved herself to a small free space on the desk and took a book. A letter caught her attention, and she spoke softly, "St. Mungo's regrets they didn't employ you after graduation."

"Do they? I'm sure they've enough experts without me." Severus' answer was full of resentment.

"I thought you'd like to know. Richard told me." Leonor spoke still to Severus' backside, and he only gave a derisive laugh in response. It sounded hollow within the stone walls of the basement.

"St. Mungo's wants me to go to Brazil. I could. The police killed Juan in a drug raid", said Leonor indecisive.

"Then you should do so!" The answer was broad and harsh.

"I hoped you'd say something else …" Leonor couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice and her gaze travelled down to the heavy defence book on her lap. A knock to the door frame made her look up again.

"Good evening!" Dumbledore greeted with the usual mischievous wink. "Severus wanted a word", explained the old man as if to justify the visit. Severus took a letter from an inside pocket of his robes and handed it over.

"A late application won't be the reason to sort me out", said Severus snarkily.

"It was never, Severus", intoned Dumbledore politely with a hint of limited mercy.

Leonor considered the two men and the pity in Dumbledore's gesture created a flush of humiliation on Severus' face before he turned to stir the cauldron again. The headmaster studied the room and the books on the desk. The letters to the parents of Vincent Grabbe and Gregory Goyle created a satisfied grin on Dumbledore's face; even though Leonor doubted in any improvement after the holidays. If the Dark Lord returned, the cruelty of the fools would be paired with the arrogance of ambiguous winners.

The headmaster broke the silence. "The potion's guild invited for the annual celebration. I assume you are invited?" Dumbledore blinked into Leonor's direction.

"Yes, I'm invited", said Leonor with a side glance at Severus who still worked relentlessly on the same cauldron.

"Ah, I see …", answered Dumbledore. "Please, can you deliver my faithful regards to the board of chairmen?"

"Of course, I'll tell Mr Burke and Mr Fawley", answered Leonor relieved about not starting the topic herself.

"Good, very good indeed", grinned Dumbledore folding his hands in front of his mouth. "I don't like to leave the school a few days before the final task." The atmosphere cooled distinctly.

"I can understand that", said Leonor honestly.

"Severus …", Dumbledore addressed his subordinate with narrowed eyes and a tone tolerating no dissent. "I trust you keep an eye on Leonor. An unknown dark wizard used the Crutiatus on a couple of muggles. Leonor might be a target due to her involvement in curing and sending the muggles home. Keep Lucius in check!"

The headmaster nodded a friendly _'good night'_ and his long robes rustled briskly out into the darkness of the corridor. Leonor gazed open-mouthed wondering what else the old man knew.

XXX

Severus stared into the cauldron. The purified water in it simmered slowly. All the stirring was unnecessary. It destroyed every floating bubble without making any sense. He stopped and walked determinedly to the open door to close it carefully. Dumbledore didn't trust him to be on the right track nor that the old alliances presented itself in good order. In return, Severus didn't risk being overheard. He rummaged in one of the potions cupboards until he found a small jar. Leonor sat still on his desk as if unfazed by Dumbledore's remark. She hadn't turned a page since putting the book to her lap. Severus crossed the room firmly and took the book out of her hands. She didn't look up and Severus considered her cheeks with a small smile. Leonor appeared as if she missed him as much as he missed her or why would she be here on the first free weekend?

"You have got a nice sunburn." Severus tried to sponge the cream on the reddish spots, but it didn't work until Leonor lifted her chin.

"Does it cool?"

"Yes", said Leonor subdued.

"We'll leave and return together from the celebration, but we won't enter the house together. Be careful with Malfoy. He might still mistrust my story about your possible alliance with the Order of Phoenix."

"That's all right. What's the Order of Phoenix? You never mentioned it before."

"Dumbledore's secret organization to fight the Dark Lord."

"How can you know about that?"

"I've been a member in the past, a secret member …" Severus rolled up his left sleeve. "He's returning. I'm waiting for the Dark Lord's call at any moment. I'm convinced Dumbledore is prepared, same as the Death Eaters." Leonor looked disgusted at the ugly skull on Severus' forearm.

"How can you make an oath to both organizations?"

"Dumbledore doesn't request a loyalty oath. He trusts in your conscience if you join."

"How much time until the evil is back?"

"Not long."

"I want you to read my mind!" said Leonor resolutely.

"We cannot train anymore; it creates a too recent memory. It's too dangerous. You know how to block your thoughts with false pictures. You've enough experience to let them believe all they want to see. I trust you keep yourself safe."

"I want to show you the wizard tormenting Lucy and Alexander. I could have thought of that earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"I am!" Severus raised his wand hesitantly. When Leonor didn't avert her gaze, he put the wand into an inside pocket and cast a silent _'Legilimens'_. The wandless spell was much softer, and she was very close. He grabbed her hands when riding through sterile hospital wards, watching Leonor's treatment of the muggles. Leonor concentrated hard recalling the pictures of the crime. The old violence was difficult to separate from the new, emotions difficult to control, the inopportune memories of Leonor's past appeared on the surface. Severus stopped abruptly.

"It's not going to work!" he snapped agitated.

"I'm sorry. It's because we didn't work for a while." Severus scrutinized Leonor, but he didn't scold for the lack of will.

"The two dark-haired idiots have been your brothers?"

"Yes, the taller and more handsome is Juan."

"You don't bear much resemblance to them", said Severus repulsed.

"Who's the tan-haired bloke with the childish curls? He corners you all the time."

"Daniel, ex-boyfriend." The words suffocated in Leonor's throat.

"He got what he was pressing for? He hurt you too!"

Leonor considered her hands. Severus's slim fingers were still entwined with hers.

"It's not your business, is it?" replied Leonor, but continued sadly without a break. "No, he didn't get anything. He made a bet with his friends to shag me within a month. I told him about my past to ask for patience. He lost but made everything public. I moved to New York to escape the gossip in the small university town and gave up working in the teaching hospital. I became FBI agent Elizabeth Davis; responsible to investigate magical crimes in the muggle society. My preference was always to be a medic, to help the living, nevertheless forensics was interesting too. It matched better with the wishes of the MACUSA and therefore it was easy to get that job." Leonor pulled her hands away; the awkwardness of the situation replayed in her face.

Severus didn't know what to say and changed the topic while anger tweaked his stomach.

"We'll see Dumbledore. If you think it's still important to find the tormentor of the muggles?"

"I found nothing on the ministry pictures of alive criminals. The person cursing the muggles is still free."

Severus opened the door brusquely and Leonor followed. He led the way quickly to the seventh floor. Leonor was in no mood to let anybody than Severus in the carefully concealed memories.

"I don't want this." Leonor held Severus back before climbing the spiral staircase. Severus shot her a questioning look.

"I don't want Dumbledore to read my mind. It's enough if I've difficulties to block out the past from you."

"He won't. He's got a Pensieve to review your memories", said Severus with a slightly lecturing intonation. "It's more comfortable to extract the memories from your mind yourself. It doesn't create headaches", added Severus more softly and spoke the password. He gave a hand to Leonor to encourage her to follow but didn't wait for consent.

The headmaster's door swung open as soon as Severus touched the handle.

"I'm delighted to see you tonight!" chuckled Albus quietly. "What can I do for you?" Leonor couldn't tell if Dumbledore had been busy or awaited their visit. She had the unmistakable feeling that the headmaster wasn't surprised at all.

"Headmaster, we would like to use your Pensive to review a particular memory of those cursed muggles. Maybe there's a chance …"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Severus. "You know where to find it, Severus", said Dumbledore sternly and turned to Leonor. "You are skilled in memory charms?"

"I've never used a Pensieve." Leonor watched Severus taking a stone basin out of a cabinet. A white shimmering light illuminated the air around a waving liquid.

"Interesting. I should warn you. The spell can destroy the memory."

"It's not my own. I stole it from the victims but wasn't able to identify the wizard."

"A man?"

"Yes, not too old, likely younger than forty."

"… and you think Severus might know him?"

"Perhaps." Leonor was a bit confused by the situation and mystique of the aglow liquid. Severus prepared the basin on Dumbledore's desk like a ritual. He clearly didn't prepare it the first time.

"Albus, the Dark Lord kept certain allies secret. Nobody ever saw the full inner circle", snapped Severus mockingly.

"Of course, I remember your reports", replied Dumbledore friendly. "If you would be so kind as to explain the spell to Leonor?"

Severus took his wand and put it to his temple. "You've to cast a silent Legilimens on your own mind. Concentrate on the memory and it will flow to your wand."

A silver sting of bluish vapour flowed from the temple, adhered to the wand tip until Severus put it into the lucent liquid.

"Watch it!"

Leonor hesitated but dived into the stone basin to see herself walking down the aisle in the Great Hall. It had been the day when Severus threatened Karkaroff. It gave a feeling of comfort before diving into a cruel truth.

"Okay", she confirmed and started the procedure. The spell started working sluggishly. Severus adjusted Leonor's wand tip with a stern expression. Soon another string of vapour found its way into the liquid.

Leonor dived into her own memory. She watched herself performing the spell on Alexander. Then they stalked along the streets in the city. Lucy gesticulated excitedly about a bold colleague who caused her to work overtime. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings. Alexander obviously listened but watched a stranger crossing the street fleetly. It was already dark. Likely the couple left a pub at eleven o'clock. Lucy spluttered tipsy with the agitation. Alexander mollified her and linked arms with Lucy. Their small talk sounded mundane. The stranger walked a good distance before them. There was nothing special about him until he turned and approached the two muggles. His face was in the shadows. There was something on his mouth, a cigarette maybe. Alexander took a pocket lighter and shouted cheerfully, _'You are lucky, I just refilled with gas today'_. He stretched his hand to offer the fire when the man pulled a stick out of the leather jacket. Afterwards, there was only screaming, the unthinkable pain hit bodies and brains. Leonor lifted herself out of the basin; her expression torn and twisted. The strange wizard caused anguish out of habit; a sick greed of power and satisfaction defaced the human.

"The memory is in there. I'm not able to watch it in full again. The wizard is in his thirties, fair-haired, slim. Most of the time his face is in the dark. There's something around his mouth. I thought it's a cigarette, but I cannot see it clearly. It reminds me of the lambent tongue of snakes. If you don't mind watching it?" Leonor gestured to invite Albus and Severus into the Pensieve. They watched simultaneously.

Severus pulled his head back first turning to the fireplace with a stony expression. From the outside, it looked as if Severus preferred warming hands only.

Dumbledore considered the Pensieve grimly. The silence weighted heavy in the elegant room. All ticking instruments had lost the rhythm. The phoenix ruffled its plumage in tension.

"The ministry found the muggles in the neighbourhood of Barty Crouch's home?" asked Albus Dumbledore musing.

"Yes, the terraced house is just a hundred metres down the street."

"If I'm not mistaken Crouch's son was in your dormitory." Dumbledore addressed Severus questioningly.

"Yes, for a few months, two years younger, flaxen-haired and boasting to teach his father respect. I cannot recognize a resemblance of the memory to a known Death Eater; not after all those years." Severus sounded bitter and dissatisfied.

"I'm sorry Leonor, but I cannot recognize the face either. Can I keep the memory?"

"Yes, please. It's better outside my head", answered Leonor relieved to get rid of it. Dumbledore swirled the liquid and the silvery strand was quickly placed into a phial. He offered spraying liquorice sticks. Leonor distracted herself sucking the strange black mass until it was smooth and the risk to explode incalculably. She threw it to the flames and it gave a firework of rainbow-coloured glitter.

"You are lucky, seldom colouring." Dumbledore showed the usual calmness; a smile brightened his expression. His liquorice stick exploded with an ugly brownish plop.

"Indeed", said Leonor. "I'm sorry to waste your time."

"Not at all, sometimes we need more information to disclose the truth. Indirections may still lead to the target. I appreciate every effort", answered Dumbledore wisely.

"I'll bring you downstairs", cut Severus into the conversation and steered Leonor to the exit. The spraying liquorice had failed to resolve the tension. Dumbledore overpowered it unperturbed; maybe the ability grew with age.


	36. MOODY AND THE MAZE

**Moody and the Maze**

Leonor and Severus walked quietly down the large marble stairwells. Most figures in the paintings turned their heads and murmured. The last students crossed the school on their way back to the dormitories. The balmy breeze of an early summer evening blew into the ground floor. Severus chewed on what to do next. He would feel better if Leonor slept at Hogwarts; a safe possibility for a few remaining days only.

"Good night! Thanks for helping. It was worth a try …", said Leonor sadly and pocketed her hands into the cloak, but failed to sound final.

"You look shaken."

"I'll manage. Hogsmeade is my home now."

"Sure. I can offer a good wine for a change …" Severus tilted his head and moved some dark strands behind the ears. He felt paler than usual considering Leonor's sun-kissed cheeks. Leonor shrugged.

For once, he pushed her to stay; using one of the last possibilities for a private talk. She would not like his friendship once he returned to the Dark Lord's service. Severus glanced around and checked the yard with a brief, but careful look. Everything was empty and quiet. Leonor followed him once more into the depth of the dungeons. Severus shoved her through the narrow passage behind the alcove. He looked forward to a decent fire in his private room and a glass of elfish ice wine.

Leonor spoke nothing, and Severus only gestured her to sit. A small flame cackled soon in the fireplace sending a warm light across the threadbare furniture. Severus liked it that way; simple and manageable sized, like the dormitory he once called home.

"You've got the same view to forest and lake; just a couple of storeys below."

"It's better from the upper floors or from the tower", replied Severus dryly.

"I see, neither decoration nor a view is important to you." Leonor managed a small smile.

Lines appeared between Severus' eyebrows. "I don't trust any painting in this house."

Severus handed a crystal goblet to Leonor but did not dare to sit on the sofa. He took his favourite armchair instead.

"A sparkling wine?" asked Leonor watching the fizzing beads in the elegant cup.

"Icewine. The merchant says it has a crisp taste, refreshing, and light."

"You haven't tried it before?"

"No, have you?"

"I'm not an expert of wizarding wines. Cheers!" Leonor smiled genuinely. "It's good!" she exclaimed. Severus nodded enjoying some more gulps.

"Have you any clue what happened to Barty Crouch Sr?"

"No, not really. Potter called for the headmaster but didn't want to tell a thing to me. I'm sure he was involved. He was so eager to talk to the headmaster. Dumbledore returned later with Potter, Krum, and Moody from the forest. I could see it from here. I just heard that Crouch is dead, but his body wasn't found."

"Strange, is it? Crouch's behaviour all year, the Crutiatus near his home, the missing staff member — what if Crouch was a secret admirer of the Dark Lord?"

"Crouch Sr? He was ambitious, sentenced everybody with the slightest involvement into the dark arts. I believe he knew that his son tormented Frank and Alice Longbottom, or he wouldn't have sent him to Azkaban. The Crutiatus is the signature of his son and if he was in company with the Lestrange's …"

"But his son died in Azkaban …"

"Yes."

"… and he was blond?"

"Yes, I've never seen him again after I finished Hogwarts, I hardly remember the pictures in the Prophet after the trial. But Crouch was clever despite an outside boyish innocence."

"We should give the Crutiatus potion to Dumbledore too."

"I'll see to it. I can brew enough at Hogwarts anytime required. You stay non-aligned. Use your healer status!"

"Fine, I think the guild will be able to arrange a resupply themselves."

"Likely." Severus refilled the goblets with the rosé ice wine.

"You applied for Moody's job? He has not resigned yet."

"According to your theory, he will … Dumbledore won't find a substitute, or he talks more friends into it."

"Severus?" Leonor played with the goblet and paused until the person sitting opposite looked up. "Will you visit me in Hogsmeade? Sometimes?"

Severus liked the question, but he didn't like his answer. He couldn't consider the beautiful eyes without feeling guilty.

"If the situation allows …", he replied unemotionally until he was interrupted by a buzzing crimson bird. "Dumbledore …" Severus snatched the bird and it transformed into a small parchment. The paper burned when Severus finished reading.

Severus looked alert. He retrieved a cloak and checked both magic wands.

"There's something around the maze."

"I'll come and help too." Leonor stood as well, but Severus pressed her fiercely back to the sofa.

"No need; all teachers will be out there. Finish the wine if you like, but don't leave the castle tonight." Severus exited the door without turning. It closed with a small thud.

XXX

The maze lay alone in the darkness. The search for an intruder returned no result. Hagrid described noises and a rare bluish gleam in the centre of the hedges. He called Dumbledore, but when everybody arrived it appeared to be untouched. Footsteps dotted certain path in and out of the narrow ways, but nothing explained an irregularity. Moody arrived later than the group of teachers. Severus contained himself hardly when the ex-Auror accused him of withholding information. Nevertheless, the snide remark was much less offending than the alarmed looks of Minerva and Hagrid. The way back to the castle annoyed Severus even more. Dumbledore insisted that Severus shepherded the Slytherins and Gryffindors instead of safeguarding the maze; a total waste of skills in Severus' eyes. The glee in Alastor Moody's lopsided eyes proofed the headmaster's decision right. Severus returned exhausted and ill-tempered into his quarters. He finished the remains of the ice wine, but it had lost its fizz. He removed cloak and belt, unbuttoned the shirt to prepare for a decent shower. When he entered the bedroom, he didn't believe his eyes. Leonor slept soundly, cuddled at one side of the bed. The feet dangled above the edge. The sleeping position looked uncomfortable like sleep overpowered a stubborn curiosity.

A shower cleared Severus' mind and transformed exhaustion into a calm state of doziness. He fished one of the cheap, mottled grey t-shirts out of the wardrobe. The creaking doors made Leonor turn, but she only shifted herself in a cushier position. Severus was too tired to experience another disappointment, he didn't like to ruin the remains of an anyway troubled night. All students met in groups, slept in teenager's rooms or tents during holidays. It was so much fun! A derisive snort escaped when the memory of Lily's vacation visits returned. He had not been part of it. Her family never allowed official visits from somebody living in Spinners End. Lily smuggled him into her home once; it broke the brittle peace with her sister soon after. Lily's regret hardened the boy's blame for explaining one more wizarding curiosity, magical postmen. The past vanished to watch Leonor's steady breathing. Severus covered her with a blanket and conjured himself another one to doze off on the other half of the large bed.

XXX

A loud " _Bang!_ " interrupted a deep sleep. Severus and Leonor woke with a start. Severus towered transfixed above Hattie pointing the spare wand to the elf. When he noticed the harmless situation, he sank back to the bed rubbing his eyes and throwing the black stick angrily back to the ceiling high shelf.

"Hope you can explain yourself!" said Severus. His voice lacked the usual bite to sound threatening.

Hattie stood in the middle of the bedroom; the eyes covered with both hands. The door hinges shook still violently. The elf tried to speak, but only inarticulate stammering escaped the kind creature. Hattie appeared extremely old in the agitation. Leonor sat up with drawn in knees and in crinkled jeans and shirt. She wore still the clothes from the previous day; she studied Severus surprised by his quick reaction.

"Hattie, take your hands down!" ordered Leonor finally with a smile about the peculiar situation. The elf rocked on his heels, peered through the fingers. After a while, Hattie lowered the hands slowly and looked curiously around; obviously realizing that there was no secret to hide. "Why are you here?" asked Leonor encouragingly.

"Professor Dumbledore asked Hattie if Professor Scott and Professor Snape left the school. Hattie didn't know what to answer. Hattie said that she will look after the Professors and report immediately", spluttered the elf nervously and Severus grunted in return, "How late is it?"

"Breakfast is over", answered Hattie sheepishly.

"Professor Scott and I conversed about a research topic. I'll visit the headmaster later." The elf curtseyed and retreated back through the door. "Hattie, we need breakfast for two, quickly!" hissed Severus in addition. The expression of the elf brightened instantly.

Severus straightened his hair before resting his elbows on the knees and his head in both hands. He felt drained; the deep sleep signed the exhaustion; he couldn't remember to have overslept since working at Hogwarts. Leonor's soft hand touched his shoulder carefully.

"You look used up? It's not because Hattie woke us." Severus didn't answer. "What happened last night?" bored Leonor.

"Nothing. The search was useless."

"What are you worried about?"

Severus stood abruptly without looking at Leonor's concerned face. "You can use the bathroom first."

"Oh, change of subject!" Leonor disappeared amused. She glanced back through the crack of the door and grinned cheekily. "By the way, where's your fancy grey nightshirt? The one you charmed me after catching Moody and Potter in the trick stairs? I'm pleased you didn't choose the colourful night fashion of the older faculty instead; t-shirt and shorts make a sexy butt!" The door closed with an unmistakable noise. Severus just stared at the keyed bathroom.

Hattie laid out the things for breakfast when Leonor returned to the small sitting room. The old elf hummed to herself while arranging a small vase of meadow flowers. Severus observed the Hogwarts grounds through the narrow window; his hands on his back.

"The breakfast is prepared. Hattie is very proud of master and mistress. Hattie informed the headmaster. The headmaster is pleased to learn more about the research and will visit Professor Snape's office in the afternoon." The elf bowed deep, waiting for instructions.

"Thank you. You are dismissed", answered Severus curtly and Hattie disappeared with a light plop and a wide grin around the flabby cheeks. Leonor shoved some strawberries into her mouth and walked to the window. She leaned against Severus' back, embracing him from behind. The mottled grey shirt was soft and the woody bamboo note gave an intimate feeling.

"The bathroom is free but I'm reluctant to let you go", said Leonor after a while of sweet silence. "I missed you." She felt now really sorry to be sore for such a long time. The light-hearted part of the relationship blacked out with the growing threat.

"I know", answered Severus and removed Leonor's embrace. He kissed the woman's hands before turning to her mouth avidly. Their eyes where closed and gentle fingers found bare skin underneath the t-shirts. The breathlessness called for reason and Severus pushed Leonor a little away. His face was blushed and Leonor tiptoed to press one last kiss to his lips. They both apparently knew about a looming new distance while enjoying the close contact after long weeks. Leonor looked happy. When Severus changed into the black attire, it wiped the momentary easiness away.

"You want me to come to your office this afternoon?" said Leonor sitting in one of the two armchairs.

"No. I can handle Dumbledore; I prepared the Crutiatus Potion for the school stocks already."

"Good, I've still to catch up with some mail orders." Leonor considered Severus' stern expression. He ate slowly as if in thoughts.

"Please, will you take the job in Brazil?" asked Severus after finishing his plate.

"I refused the request already last year. They found another potions expert meanwhile. I didn't want to risk meeting Juan, couldn't know that the police would catch him by now", answered Leonor matter-of-factly.

Severus dropped his plate with a clank on the mantelpiece. He paced in front of the empty grate. Her decision felt like his own failure. Why couldn't it be easy for once to get a woman out of the firing line? If she would go now he could just bid farewell without hurting her more.

"There are risks in the research team too; a Russian healer infected himself fatally working with test persons. Juan personated a bigger threat to me; even more than the return of the Dark Lord. I can help to fight if I stay with you. I can help you."

Leonor hoped to persuade Severus about the decision, but Severus exhaled and glared full of hatred at Leonor. "I manage without you! I've done in the past!" He shouted the last words, some spit sprayed visibly in the sunlight coming through the narrow window.

"Severus, please! I'm worried about the future, same as you. I'd like to do something. You dislike the inaction, that Dumbledore is waiting and seeing without involving you, but I'm on your side. The assignment in Brazil lasts a year and then a new research team will take over. It's not safe forever", said Leonor with honest calm and Severus stopped pacing to resume his place in front of the window.

"There's been something in the maze; Hagrid was right. Only magic creates faint flickering lights. I wouldn't know a creature to do so and if Hagrid doesn't recognize an animal either …", answered Severus still angry. "I was unable to detect any dark magic in the maze nor could I persuade Dumbledore to let me patrol the maze when the champions finish the last task." Severus jawbone was tense and twitched from time to time.

"I know you do your best; he may need a skilled wizard to look after the audience too", answered Leonor soothingly.

"It's not the same. He wanted the best protection for Harry and the champions."

"But you did the sphinx! Don't be too tight on yourself. The sphinx will notice dark magic in the maze." Leonor almost pleaded to see reason.

With an unfathomable expression, Severus intoned coldly, "You should leave the school now. I'll come and pick you up in time before the guild's celebration." Severus handed Leonor the cloak, and she covered the muggle clothing below. He embraced her for a short moment, and she passed the door.

Leonor wondered once more about Severus changing temper. Without paying attention she bumped almost into Harry Potter at the top of the stairs. It was obvious that she visited the potions master. Only one person worked voluntarily in the dungeons. Ron, Hermione, and Harry gave her a knowing nauseated look. The man was a puzzle as much as Potter's knack to be at the wrong place in the wrong moment or Dumbledore's frequent good information about things he couldn't know. Leonor wished _'good luck'_ to Harry before disappearing into the bright sunny midday. She knew Severus would hide until the final task took place. She reasoned that Severus might not even join the party without the headmaster's order.


	37. THE CRUTIATUS POTION

**The Crutiatus Potion**

Severus decided to abandon the work in the office before he even started something; a free weekend, a late breakfast and the sudden interest of the headmaster made Severus feel even more uneasy. He walked restless through some lonely parts of the Hogwarts grounds, but nothing restored the inner calm. The escaping foul temper of the professor reprimanded some students on return to the yard. As much as he looked forward to a quiet child-free castle, the more he knew that the summer didn't bring any good. Self-contempt sneaked through Severus' blood, killing the false brightness of the morning. A relation with Leonor was dangerous, highly risky in spying. Mistrust had many faces; Dumbledore's non-verbal signs were just one of them. The Dark Lord wouldn't be patient; he was harder to please before putting punishment aside.

Albus found Severus reading in his private chamber. Dumbledore's small talk encouraged Severus only a little. It intensified only the feeling of helplessness against the apparently wiser headmaster. A small fire filled the room with a comfortable temperature. Even in summer, it was difficult on the lower floors to do without if the shadows of the afternoon touched forest and lake.

"What have you and Leonor been investigating?" Dumbledore put some wood to the fire before positioning himself in front of Severus with a scrutinizing look.

"A potion against the after-effects of the Crutiatus Curse. It helps against the pain, the tremor; the mental damage caused by the lethal stimulation of the nervous system. Nevertheless, it needs to be taken in time. Leonor tested the potion on the muggles", said Severus flatly.

"I presume the stocks are filled and St. Mungo's is equipped?"

"A hand-picked number of people know about it."

"Well done, both of you", Dumbledore sounded truly approving. "Is there anything else you want me to tell?"

Severus glanced at the old wizard suspiciously and handed him the written recipe and a small flask. "The quantity is sufficient for the treatment of the first twenty-four hours after the attack." Dumbledore put both into his robes and waited attentively, but Severus was not willing to discuss anything further. Everything was written down; the way of developing the remedy did not matter.

"I'm pleased you like Leonor's company. She's very smart, even-tempered, your age …"

"I noticed", Severus said it quietly cutting short the conversation about private matters. There was no reason to ask for anything yet. He hoped the healer status saved Leonor; St. Mungo's a welcome refuge.

"How's Karkaroff these days?" questioned Dumbledore lightly.

"He has plans; I trust he's well-prepared to last out a while. He won't be the Dark Lords first interest. He will gain time by that."

"… and your plans?"

"The same as at the Yule Ball …"

"Does Leonor agree to it? She may need to understand your motives." Dumbledore tilted his head with a stern expression.

"It's nobody's concern. I keep my promise to save Potter", snapped Severus. Worry shot through him like a catastrophic forest fire mingled with the discontent of the current situation. Of course, she knew, guessed it so easily nearly a year ago. He didn't mind anymore; Leonor had not used it against him. Severus was able to hide many things from many people, but he had not been able to hide it from the pretty dark-haired woman. He hardly admitted it to himself. He got lost in her eyes, the soft lips and the delicate body, even more since she knew. Wasn't a spy's best practice the secrecy and solitude? It had been Severus guarantee of survival, and he broke it with meeting Leonor! Why should Dumbledore know that it released part of the task's burden when it sealed more danger to another person? What help would it be?

Lily forced her way into Severus' musing; he loved Lily and couldn't let her go. "You promised to keep it to yourself", pressed Severus through gritted teeth interrupting the glum thoughts. Black would kill himself laughing if he knew. Severus would be a laughable puppet if his love for a muggle-born became public in the dark ranks. He endured the taunts of Mulciber and all Slytherins while he was a boy just for talking to a Gryffindor, but the derision as an adult was mind-boggling. The Dark Lord accepted to spare Lily's life to allow Severus to get even with Potter's crowd of cocksure idiots. Severus promised to have fun with the pretty woman; the fun considered by Voldemort's evil brain almost killed Leonor in her youth. A frisson of nausea shook Severus body.

"As you wish, Severus", sighed Albus and sat back into one of the shabby armchairs. "The rules of Hogwarts allow sheltering the family of the faculty members if the need arises. You know that Severus."

There was a long silence and both men watched the dancing flames. The Dark Lord expected loyalty of all family members in the inner circle; he'd test Leonor and torture if he found any weakness. Hogwarts couldn't help to avoid the mistrust of You-Know-Who.

Dumbledore resumed the conversation after a while. "I intended to find a new defence teacher when I employed Leonor. Instead, I hired another potions master. Interesting, isn't it?" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Do you question my position?" replied Severus bemused. A small hope sprouted about a mind change in staffing his favourite teaching post. Was Dumbledore about to give it to the potions master?

"Not yet. Leonor's skills are interesting for good and evil. She's able to serve both sides", spoke Dumbledore more to himself.

Severus looked confused; the dark skull on his forearm anguished him more considering a complete return into the dark circles. What if Dumbledore considered sending Severus away? Hogwarts had been a safe harbour in the past, escaping the unpredictable mood of the Dark Lord and the repeated raids.

"What does that mean?" replied Severus with forced curiosity.

"I will ask her to join the Order of Phoenix. It would be a pity to leave her to the other side", said Dumbledore with a detached side glance at Severus and exited the small chamber without looking back.

XXX

Severus hardly slept more than a few hours a night since the conversation with Dumbledore. Body and mind were tense. He'd been entrapped with a sickening ease by the old man. The woman he valued changed into the plaything of the approaching fight. Once more he was not enough, once more he was controlled, once more he had to give what he wanted to keep. Severus detested his life. It wasn't his own while Dumbledore's attitude echoed in his ears about the right and the easy way. Where was the wise advice about what to do next? The headmaster's nose sniffed obviously Leonor's importance to the sullen potions master. Severus could do with a little comfort; apparently, the headmaster had just enough for Potter. Still, a stronger target made Severus move to do the necessary.

Severus heart burnt with resentment and jealousy, but he restrained himself and passed the lawns and Hogsmeade to meet Leonor at home. The promised dance at the guild's celebration was compelling; a sweet reminder of Christmas. He hoped the advanced age of the guild members withheld all from the dance floor. Narcissa's patronizing character would keep Lucius to his wife's side; the danger lay still in the talks. Leonor would amuse herself and there was little to do against it without blowing covers. He had to play his role well.

White clover covered Jackson's garden; somehow the magical plants looked strong. The rare yellow monkshood looked promising this year. Severus nicked it from here to brew the _'Draught of the Living Death'_ in his sixth year. It was too expensive but created a much better potion. Slughorn's evident curriculum made it easy for Severus to be prepared even without much money.

Severus squinted upstairs to figure details concealed by the beginning twilight. There was nothing to see, except the flaccid white rose on the window sill in a pathetic light. The full moon was over and the energy of the charm went to the lowest level. He decided to use the door to the surgery. A forceful knock made his knuckles ache. The door opened without offering resistance. Severus experienced a ripple created by a series of spells before stepping over the door sill. He stopped just inside somehow satisfied with the protection and a little proud to be exclusively allowed inside. A balmy breeze of the summer night moved his hair and cloak. Indifference replaced emotions. The room changed since the last visit. It looked more professional.

XXX

Leonor paced and turned the last time in front of the large mirror. The necklace with the white diamond shimmered nicely. Alma and Rosmerta gave many bits of advice like _"Let him wait!"_ _"Don't show your gown before you arrive at the party!"_ _"Be friendly to other men too!"_. They were so nosy, but at least wished a good ball with the sullen potions master. They accepted Leonor's choice. Unfortunately, Maria had not come around yet. Leonor sighed and cloaked herself quickly to meet Severus. She smiled looking forward to the evening. The unfailing punctual arrival was so much like Severus!

Leonor walked purposefully downstairs. The traditional wizarding robes swished as she walked past the polished dark wood. Leonor remembered the confident and proud look on Ashley's face when the bridegroom expected her for the ceremony. She felt the same confidence and pride, despite a long way ahead. She'd come a long way to meet love; she could still walk a while until Severus was ready too. Burke and Fawley promised to introduce her covertly to the worthwhile guild members — Severus was with her; it was safe.

Leonor slipped through the lab, rounded the corner and stopped dead, just shell-shocked. A figure stood in the dark, illuminated by the sparse remaining daylight of the sinking sun. The sight was eerie; similar to one of Cathy Greengrass' illusions. It was even worse; she got the hang of what the vision meant. A man loomed in the door frame, tall and formidable. A seldom dark power radiated from the sight. Leonor shivered. She could not conceive of such things happening with Severus unrecognizable under a face mask.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus with a deep velvety voice drawing his wand lazily to illuminate the lights. It pulled Leonor out of the cruel idea what happened if Death Eaters run into any home. Severus offered his arm with a sneer and Leonor followed him outside with weak knees. The apparition carried them promptly to Burke's mansion. Low hanging white willows covered the new arrivals. Voices reverberated with conversation and laughter behind the high walls overrun by ivy. Severus drew his wand. The protective spells returned nothing. Leonor composed the usual self-confidence; everything seemed to be normal, no unforeseen danger.

"Go!" hissed Severus. Leonor's dark brown eyes met his gaze with a quizzical expression. Severus saw the reflection of his pale appearance in it. She was confused about his harsh intonation, alert, almost anxious. "Just go, I'll follow soon", said Severus a little softer and it took only seconds until Leonor left the safe spot to apparate directly to the gate.

Starchy servants and over-excited elves welcomed the guests and escorted them through hall and drawing room into the garden. All doors stood wide open, wonderful candles illuminated garden and house. The private party was quite large. Leonor recognized the potions department of St. Mungo's and the delegation travelling soon to Brazil. Richard, Matteo, and other colleagues bustled between small talk, appetizers and sparkling wine. Brian waved from the end of a large banqueting table much to Leonor's dismay. Brian's pompous behaviour and Severus' biting sarcasm where like fire and ice. The Malfoy's and other nasty representatives of the pure-blood mania were nowhere to be seen. Anyway, the party feeling was gone and the dreams inflamed by the gossip of the landladies with it. Leonor needed to play along in public. Blaise Zabini's mother greeted Leonor first but walked soon away to amuse herself coquettishly with a group of obviously single ministry workers. Alice Burke noticed Leonor first. A broad smile appeared on the elderly face. Eldred and Alice joined her soon with a genuine smile.

"My dear! It's so nice to see you again. You look beautiful after all the stress! Your dress is pure magic! I like to be young again!" Alice Burke addressed Leonor with a wink and a surprisingly bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you very much! Good to see you too! Best regards from Professor Dumbledore. He's unable to come due to other work commitments", said Leonor sounding a little sorry.

"Oh, my dear, never mind. He's not been a frequent visitor. It's more a matter of etiquette to invite the greatest wizard of all times." Eldred Burke's tone implied that he never expected to meet the headmaster tonight. "I'm more curious about your present!" Burke glanced mischievously at a package wrapped in shining blue paper.

"Here you are! Hope you'll never need it!" replied Leonor seriously and handed the package to a curious couple of sponsors. Alice snapped it out of her husband's hands and pressed it to her breasts. A wet glance appeared in her eyes and Leonor couldn't identify if it was delight or pain.

"It really helps?" she asked eagerly.

"It does", confirmed Leonor embracing the old woman gingerly. "The ingredients are expensive, but it's worth it."

"I'll take it inside." The voice of the host sounded firm and determined again before she walked inside and upstairs. Her husband followed her with a concerned look and heaved a sigh.

"She'll never forget the torture. She hasn't after all those years", said Burke thoughtfully.

"Nobody would forget."

"Of course not. Let's have a drink! The heavy thoughts must not ruin the night." Burke led Leonor to a tray floating in mid-air. "Didn't you bring Severus Snape?"

"He mentioned to attend tonight", said Leonor indifferently.

"He deserves some recognition even if he will brush it off with one of his famous sardonic sneers." Burke grinned and emptied the glass in one go. "Not many people get something out of Snape, but you. He rarely answers inquiries of guild members. He's such a private person. Nobody likes to contact him, but if, the answers are brilliant. We've lost the boy about a year before the Dark Lords downfall. It's a pity. Alice took it very personally. I hope Dumbledore keeps an eye on him." Burke shook his head frustrated. "My wife and the Fawley's wouldn't mind seeing more of you two … of course only for scientific purposes!" Burke scrutinized Leonor sternly. The talk made Leonor swallow a lump in her throat, but before her voice returned the old man patted on Leonor's shoulder and left thoughtfully.

 _Author's note: Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding the story to your favourite and alert lists! Love ya! See you soon in the next chapter!_


	38. DANCE WITH THE EVIL

**Dance with the Evil**

Leonor started quickly to greet more guests, a simple way to distract herself. Luckily, St. Mungo's and the ministry provided plenty topics to talk about. There was no trace of Severus. Leonor felt suddenly offended by his absence listening to all the compliments of the supernumerary male guests. The drinks made Leonor a little tipsy. Slughorn recommended the best bites of the buffet and Brian prowled around the few younger witches like a bitch in heat. Matteo asked Leonor to dance. They returned breathless from the dance floor after a modern interlude of the band.

"I hope I can come to the guild celebrations next year. It's much better than I thought." Matteo shoved Leonor to a bar stool ordering a refreshing sparkling lemon water. She giggled lightly. "Even the older guild members behave livelily. Mr Fawley is as old as Dumbledore! Look how he moves with his cane! You thought the guild is a bunch of elderly nerds, didn't you?"

Matteo downed the water in one go and shouted hilariously, "Yes, I thought all potion masters are wet blankets like Snape and the Slytherins! Snape loomed in the corridors of the school and still sulks around tonight as if there's nothing better to do." Leonor hid her shock about Matteo's opinion by turning to place the empty glass to the bar. Surprisingly she looked straight into cold grey eyes.

"Tut-tut! What an accompaniment, Ms Scott!" Lucius Malfoy's sighed slick with a disgusted look at Matteo. "The guild is failing recently. A Hufflepuff, if I'm not mistaken, a half-blood or even muggle-born?" Lucius tilted his head, sneering with disdain before continuing after a little pause. "Leonor, you don't mind if I call you by your first name?"

"Not at all, Narcissa, Lucius, a pleasure to meet you!" Leonor nodded to the pair of pure-blood aristocrats. Narcissa frowned about the informal address, but Lucius took the gall indifferently. Leonor felt sick being on the first name with the Malfoy's. It foreboded nothing good.

"What was your name again?" Lucius addressed Matteo making a grimace.

"Matteo Romano, Sir", replied Matteo abjectly. The potions department of St. Mungo's received recently a generous donation from the Malfoy's. Everybody knew it.

"What about your ancestry? I never heard of your family name." Lucius words suffocated in a quiet snarl of an approaching dark clad person.

"I never understood why a Hufflepuff excelled in potions. I believe the sorting hat is senile as much as the chairmen of the potions' guild." Severus kissed Narcissa's hand.

"Severus!" Lucius and Narcissa's sneer changed briefly into something like a real smile. "I'm sure you can introduce us!" Lucius sneered again at the stiff teenager.

"Romano, get us a drink, an old sweet Sherry if you can memorize it", said Severus bitingly calm. Matteo looked at Leonor as if he expected her to protest but left speechless when Snape fluttered a kiss on her hand as well.

"A pity, he's not shrewd enough to make a good Slytherin. Not all wizards proof the achievements of the family", said Severus thoughtfully.

"Indeed?" asked Lucius businesslike.

"Mafia, old Italian family", answered Severus glaring into the direction of Matteo who instructed an elf and disappeared quickly into the crowd. An elf served the Sherry promptly.

"At least he knows how to instruct vermin …", said Narcissa in the usual sniffy intonation and the conversation changed blessedly.

After a while Leonor admitted to herself that the talk with the Malfoy's was partially pleasant; Severus kept them smartly off all dangerous topics. Narcissa listened to the last reports about Draco. She spoke about gardening and the flowers and insisted on another visit by Leonor. Narcissa was one of those bored, rich wives who defined themselves through the success of their husband. Nevertheless, she was smart — likely able to control her husband without being too obvious. She loved her son and family and didn't approve much of Lucius' show about gaining power through the hands of You-Know-Who. A trace of fear created a shadow behind the haughty look every time Lucius started to speak about the rising dark power. She relaxed when Severus changed back talking about something else.

XXX

The guild's annual celebration was in full swing. Fairy lights gave the garden a colourful touch. The party was nothing of the anticipated dry and elegant affair despite the beautiful white china, the crystal goblets and the culinary art.

Lucius Malfoy urged Leonor to dance, and she lost the battle of excuses when Severus asked a displeased Narcissa with a smug grin. It only left the possibility to take Lucius' arm and resign for once. Severus spoke with an unfathomable expression until Narcissa's arrogant attitude vanished and a nice smile appeared on her face. Surprisingly Lucius wasn't a bad dancer, but very busy to put himself in the limelight. Leonor just needed to nod to support his self-projection. She eyed Severus while listening to Lucius; likely he was about to avoid any contact. He had not even tried to make a bridge between their minds using Legilimency. His barriers were strong, and he just seemed to let them down for seconds talking to Narcissa. Leonor managed the mix of sad or jealous feelings; whatever she wished would not change Severus' intentions in public. The music stopped with an announcement of the band. They played a medley of well-known wizarding tunes and everybody was asked to change partners. Leonor flew from one embrace into another. She whispered a brief warning to Matteo before another man asked for attention. When the music slowed down she looked for Severus but couldn't find him. The Malfoy's left and a group of curtseying elves held their cloaks until they disappeared with an effusive farewell to Fawley and Burke. Leonor's feet ached. She just dreamed of a hot shower when Burke tore her apart from a ministry worker of the medical regulation office.

"My dear Leonor, a waltz please!" Burke gestured to the band, and they changed obviously to one of the chairman's favourite songs. "I cannot let you go already. The rosy cheeks look good on you!" Eldred Burke twinkled before starting a light-hearted small talk. Leonor stifled a yawn. More and more guests left through the entrance hall; the couples on the dance floor were finally thinning. After a while, Burke murmured about a partner change and moved suddenly to the opposite side. Before she knew it, they danced next to Severus and Alice. Alice beamed and Severus looked strangely relaxed. Eldred stopped and leaned forward to Severus whispering something. As a consequence, Severus nodded a quiet "Thank you" and bowed stiffly to Eldred Burke and his wife. Whatever the old couple told him, Severus looked with gratitude and satisfaction at them. "Good night Leonor", called Burke. Alice twittered and waved happily "See you soon!". Leonor and Severus eyed each other awkwardly. Leonor broke the silence.

"I suppose it's time to leave?"

"Not yet." Severus embraced her, and they started to move to the song of the band. Leonor got once again lost in the darkness of his eyes.

"Thanks for saving Matteo. I tipped him off."

"That's not worth mentioning. Certain dark magic is even feared amongst old-established families." Severus held Leonor even tighter.

"You've made Alice very happy tonight."

"You've made them happy, Leonor."

"I'm not so sure if it was just me alone", grinned Leonor mischievously. Severus didn't answer and another melody began.

"Greengrass Sr, the owner of Borgin & Burke's and Blaise Zabini's mother know of the potion", said Leonor thoughtfully.

"Did you talk to them about it?" snorted Severus alarmed.

"No, of course not! Eldred and Edward just mentioned that they've supported the idea and will receive the formula in the next weeks. Only Burke and Fawley know about all the names; nobody knows of the other supporters."

"I hope they take the secrecy serious!" Severus gazed around and Leonor couldn't figure out if it was disbelief or caution.

"You are beautiful", said Severus after a while and looked down at Leonor, glanced briefly at the little diamond in Leonor's neckline, before they performed another rotation and Severus looked nervously into Leonor's eyes as if he planned an indecent suggestion.

"Thank you, but how can you know? You've not been there most of the time", said Leonor with a small disapproving smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure in your position! It doesn't need much time to recognize a pretty woman." A satisfied grin curled Severus' lips. "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Not as much as I enjoy it now."

The moves required no effort to be passionate and complete. They understood each other, a perfect match on the dance floor that obviously made them both happy. Severus stroked Leonor's cheek before the black eyes locked with the brown, a definite gesture of understanding before returning to the presence. A genuine smile moved briefly around Severus' mouth before the scowl returned.

"You look tired." Leonor did not miss the accusing undertone.

"I'm dead beat", answered Leonor fondly and stifled another yawn.

"I meet you at the willows", hissed Severus in an instant and left Leonor standing on the dance floor. Something broke, the words comprised something final. She looked after him, surprised by the change in tone. Leonor shook her head about the strange coldness in his voice before making a round to say goodbye to the remaining guests. She found Matteo and Richard at the bar. Matteo couldn't contain a smug triumphant sneer.

"Snape's a git. No manners to leave you on the dance floor!" The steely smell of alcohol increased the bite of the disgusting remark. "You have got a bad taste, Leonor!"

"You have got a bad breath, Matteo. Good night!" Leonor sounded calm forcing herself to leave quickly. She had to wait for the butler and the elves to retrieve her cloak. She detested the besotted snicker of the two men but was paralysed to move out of earshot. A room divider blocked Richard and Matteo from view.

"Matteo, be quiet. She won't listen to you", whispered Richard.

"Mum says she rushes headlong into disaster."

"Maria and you do nothing good with the hostility against Snape. He's a very skilled potions master. Dumbledore employs him for years. Maria should speak to Leonor like a friend, not like a sore goose. Leonor is stubborn and inexperienced."

"Inexperienced?"

"She rebuffs all good men, Brian for instance … she refuses to date, or to even get close to anyone male."

"You mean she's a virgin?" Matteo giggled.

"She's single, with her looks, in her age!" hissed Richard, but it was enough proof to the roguish boy.

"You mean there's something wrong with her?"

"She's a bit mysterious, coming from the U.S., travelling Europe, working for Gringotts", mused Richard. "She's an excellent healer. There's also no denying that Snape has a liking for her. He's better dressed than at all guild meetings before. A tall and confident man meanwhile compared to the hunched boy when he applied at St. Mungo's. Dumbledore said that Snape treats Leonor better than anybody else at Hogwarts."

"Snape has greasy hair!" said Matteo and juddered from another glass of fire whiskey.

"Yeah, not everybody is lucky to have a mop of curly hair! If he's stuck above steamy cauldrons all day, … there's not much to do about it." Richard dishevelled Matteo's hair.

"You sound like my father!" growled Matteo.

"You should listen to your father. He's right. Leonor looks happy in the company of Snape and you should keep a distance to the muggle girl or you will be a father in next to no time!"

"That's different!"

"Francesco and I are concerned that this girl is only attracted by your magic and nothing else."

"You've no proof!"

"… and you cannot prove that Snape uses Leonor!" Richard drowned his goblet. "Let's leave. It's late and I talk too much if I'm drunk", hiccuped Richard and both swayed towards the last remaining St. Mungo's colleagues.

XXX

Leonor fled the entrance hall when she finally received the cloak. She felt ashamed _—_ ashamed and damned. She just wanted to make it work with Severus. It would prove all the gossip wrong! Tears welled from her eyes, and she wiped them away with her sleeve. Unfortunately, she was no virgin and it rocked all efforts to live a normal life in a bad way. She just couldn't shake it off.

Severus waited at the same spot as upon arrival. "It's about time …", he scolded.

"The staff was busy to get my cloak!" Leonor snapped at him suppressing the urge to talk about the gossip. She cursed and grabbed Severus' outstretched arm fiercely and within a second, they landed on the edge of Hogsmeade.

"Why are we here and not at my home?" said Leonor upset.

"We part ways", answered Severus coolly.

Leonor considered the stormy grey eyes, they were hard and unmoving. She felt like breaking to pieces.

"You rant against delivering the Wolfsbane every month and now you leave me here with Black living in the woods?"

"You can transport yourself to the house. I did the duty ordered by Dumbledore", hissed Severus.

"I wanted to learn about the spell on the rose; the rose you gave me at my birthday. I thought you would stay, but if I'm only a _duty …_ ", said Leonor defeated. She desperately wanted to be with him, to be hugged and kissed, but she knew she'd lost when another flood of tears shot into her eyes. She felt pathetic.

"Pull yourself together!" snarled Severus and disappeared with a satisfied sardonic smile on the lips. The words were full of disdain. Scorn twisted his face and left the affectionate love behind. The precisely working mind was torn between sweet memories and the bleakness of the future to come. He replaced the pain in the brown eyes quickly with a regal smile of a pair of beautiful green ones.


	39. THE BEGINNING

**The Beginning**

Severus stared sleepless at the ceiling of his bedroom. He mastered to block Leonor from his thoughts and emotions. He wished it first and failed; he trained and succeeded. The last piece of preparation for Voldemort was completed. The last task of the tournament started soon. He was ready. Thinking the forbidden word gave a strange encouragement, but it wasn't time to say it aloud. Would Voldemort choose to return and kill Potter at once? Thoughts about strategy and tactics crossed his mind but strayed to a pair of dark eyes framed by brown hair. Locking the feelings improved with every new trace of sentiments. The real Severus spoke another goodbye and buried the pain on a graveyard of the worst memories. He forced himself into a restless sleep. The final competition of the tournament brought clarity after a year of wary waiting.

XXX

Severus watched the maze concentrated. Now and then he glanced over to the medical tent and his cautious gaze met Leonor's look too often. When they met briefly in the entrance hall the previous day she asked if he got cold feet after the guild's celebration. He brushed her off with a casual sneer while she grinned nervously. She never wanted to beg for a man, but she did. Now she glossed over the details of her weakness and pulled herself together. She had to; there was no other way. Leonor watched Severus distraught. It was even obvious from the distance.

Faint red sparks emitted above the dark green walls. Suddenly there was movement and Hagrid exited the maze from the other side hidden by the medical tent and invisible to the cheering crowd. Leonor gave Severus a severe look before turning hurriedly into the entrance to check what happened. Severus guessed that at least one of the foreign champions needed treatment. The Hogwarts audience didn't notice. Nobody saw the red sparks above the high hedges. All cheered for their own favourite, but Severus had a gut feeling the winner would be a Hogwarts champion. Nobody would know until the game was over.

XXX

A piercing pain shot through Severus' forearm. He closed the eyes, counting the seconds. The Dark Lord's summons cut the current concentration and the fragile peace of the past fourteen years into pieces. The call appeared strong and eternal. Severus' hand moved instinctively to the wand. He searched Dumbledore, but the headmaster considered the maze. Severus stood up to find a way through the crowd. Karkaroff moved in the other direction. Their looks met for a split-second and the coward blasted a free passage through the students. The girls and boys fell over confounded like dominoes without knowing the origin. Karkaroff passed the entangled mass of bodies quickly. Severus remained behind; looking at the Hogwarts headmaster who knew nothing of Voldemort's return yet. At least Potter and Digory were still in the maze; Severus wanted them outside the hedges, safely. Neither Hagrid nor McGonagall gave an alarm. Delacour, Krum and the medical staff waited meanwhile outside watching the audience, their expressions stern, but at least everything appeared to be alright.

Karkaroff's mess made it even harder to move forward, but forcing a passage attracted too much attention. The way down the stands took minutes and it felt like years. When Severus set a foot into the half-round arena, the two boys landed hard on the ground. There was something wrong. They arrived from somewhere else not from inside the maze. Cedric was unmoving. Dumbledore stood shocked and tried to separate Harry from Cedric's body. Cedric was dead and Alastor Moody grinned strangely satisfied walking out of the maze and leaning against the enormous green hedge. The cheering crowd stopped abruptly when the terrible news settled; screams pierced air and nerves. Alastor walked the shaken Potter away while Dumbledore tried unsuccessfully to calm the crowd. Minerva and Severus reached the headmaster a moment later after pushing hard against the onlookers. Dumbledore instructed them immediately to follow. They were stopped by questions and panic. It needed all strength and a little magic to get on. Still, it lasted long until the trio rushed uphill towards the castle.

Dumbledore appeared infuriated. "A port key transported Potter and Diggory to the place where Voldemort returned. The traitor transfigured the goblet; the real Alastor would keep Potter at my side. A port key matches the blue light in the maze seen by Hagrid." The headmaster suspected obviously Moody — one of his closest companions throughout the year! The one to keep an eye on Potter turned out to be a turncoat.

"Karkaroff fled when the Dark Mark burned", said Severus to the headmaster and deputy headmistress. Minerva looked surprised, but Albus just nodded. A strange realization came to Severus' mind. The behaviour of Moody made sudden sense. The mistrust against Slytherins created the best shield to be trustworthy in the eyes of staff and students. Moody won Potters credit by transfiguring Draco into a ferret. What if searching the potions classroom and private chambers weren't ordered by Dumbledore? What if the encounter with Potter sitting on the trick stairs wasn't by coincidence? Dumbledore had been fooled; Severus and all the staff members too; even Voldemort's _'faithful'_ followers! Who spent a year in Hogwarts to deliver Potter to the Dark Lord? Nobody knew that person yet! It was a masterpiece of a cheat. Luckily Potter's achievement escaping the Dark Lord remained once again greater! Severus couldn't deny there was more to the boy than met the eyes. Not even Granger saved his neck with a quick read in the library, not this time.

XXX

The corridors of Hogwarts stood silent and abandoned by any noise. Nobody knew what happened; just that Cedric Diggory's life ended tragically. Professor Sprout took care of his parents as good as possible. Professor Flitwick lead the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors into the towers of the castle. Leonor escorted the Durmstrang boys and the Slytherins into their dormitories. The shock suppressed every word despite the thousand questions about the cruel end of a loved boy and an international tournament.

Leonor paced in front of the hospital wing. An invisible barrier kept her away from touching the handle. She listened to the subdued voices. Fudge spoke, Dumbledore, Severus — she couldn't make out the words, but the argument was hard to overhear. At least she found Severus! Fudge left without paying attention to Leonor, but the spell barrier still secured the door. She waited near a window, watching the dishevelled clouds on an early summer day. Her hands brushed over the warmed-up stones, but couldn't feel the soothing gift of the sun. The last bit of a red sunset gave way to the darkness. She had to return to the foreign students to check how they coped with the situation. Durmstrang would be in need of an adult tonight; Karkaroff disappeared and was not seen when everybody left the Quidditch pitch in eerie silence interrupted by heart-breaking sobs. You-Know-Who had returned.

A black dog exited noiseless through the large hospital door. Leonor almost missed it lost in heavy thoughts, but the animal with the soft paws waited at the top of the stairs until she turned to look into the black beady eyes. The dog gave a curt, suspicious bark. Leonor just nodded knowingly and the dog bolted quickly down the stairs and through the large main gate into the yard and out of sight. She never met Sirius Black again when treating Remus, but inside she felt him present.

Was Severus' help still needed here? Had Potter been hit by a dark curse? An evil charm put Victor and Fleur out of action; there had been somebody else in the maze; the spell was not on the list of obstacles listed by the ministry. As much as Leonor hoped Dumbledore persuaded Severus to stay safe in the castle, she knew that Hogwarts would be his prison. Karkaroff chose the only possible option if a return to the dark service was impossible. She thought hard about an escape to Argentina. They could go together, just the two of them as a pair. Would Severus agree? He wouldn't! He would be a coward in his own eyes. Leonor looked again strained towards the closed infirmary. Her heart missed a beat when the door opened releasing a black figure.

Leonor made a few steps forward and whispered, "Severus, are you alright? Is Harry fine?" She tempted to take his hands and to brush over the pasty cheeks. The black hair and eyes gave today an even heavier contrast to the always pale face. Severus brought his wand forward and an invisible shield stopped Leonor from walking closer. They locked eyes and Severus' hard features softened a bit when he spoke quietly.

"You-Know-Who is back. Potter survived nearly uninjured. The real Alastor Moody was locked in a trunk. Barty Crouch Jr fooled us all. His father used the _Imperius_ to keep is son under control. The house elf felt sorry and helped Barty Crouch Jr to fight the curse and turn the tables. I didn't recognize him with the coloured hair and after all the years. He tortured the muggles and caused the mayhem at the world cup. He transfigured the cup into a portkey. That was what Hagrid saw in the maze, the blue light of an active port key. Crouch stole the Polyjuice all year. Potter even gave him the map and it informed him of everything. That's how he recognized his father on the grounds. He suspected the old man to tip off Dumbledore about the whereabouts of his son and killed him right in the forest." There was a heavy silence. The truth sunk in slowly. Mistrust hadn't done any good this year; it almost killed the alliance between the headmaster and his spy. "Fudge is a fool to turn Dumbledore down for being Minister for Magic; though I thank him for killing Crouch. It makes it easier to return to the Dark Lord without him spilling information." Subtle emotions run like shadows across Severus' face before he lifted his chin.

"What will you do, Severus?" pleaded Leonor. "What happens to you?"

"Promise to keep yourself safe! Don't get in my way!" Severus spoke even quieter. The words were barely audible. A coldness vibrated in the velvety deep voice and froze Leonor inwardly. The hooked nose and the lines of the wizard's face stood out against the pallor. Despite the obvious fear, he looked more mature. Severus straightened himself. The greenish sallow complexion of his face left slowly while Leonor waited still anxious in a ten-foot distance. The lanky black hair obscured the unfathomable mask, and he was gone. He was ready. The shield charm faded only when his steps echoed across the yard. Leonor run back to the window to see the black billowing cloak walk across the bridge into a dangerous night. She only wished the Dark Lord spared Severus and admitted him back into the circle of faithful followers. It represented the only ticket to survival.

XXX

The cool air of the early night sent a breeze through the corridors. Leonor stood still near the window. She had not tried again to enter the hospital wing and watched the spot where Severus' black robes vanished. She didn't move and had no clue how much time had passed when an angry voice startled her.

"Nothing better to do than staring out of the window?" Professor McGonagall addressed the younger witch with a frown. Leonor found no retort. Of course, it looked as if she was lazy. Her mind was blank. The wrinkles on McGonagall's face were deeper than ever. Leonor's scowl travelled from the frowning deputy headmistress to the headmaster. He looked older than usual, nevertheless, his eyes held a spark of triumph. An unexpected sight of satisfaction danced behind the milky blue eyes.

"The ward was locked", answered Leonor finally. McGonagall snorted deflating a mix of fear and disbelief towards the younger colleague before walking hurriedly downstairs without another word. Leonor sensed that Minerva mistrusted her attitude. The situation had not improved since setting a foot to Hogwarts for an interview. All the politeness in between had been washed away with the return of dark the dark power.

"Don't take it personally", answered the headmaster and his gaze followed the emerald green robes with the traditional Scottish pattern. "She's not herself right now."

"We are all not ourselves tonight", replied Leonor coolly. "I'll check with Madam Pomfrey for the most urgent things to do and return to Durmstrang afterwards; Karkaroff left the students behind."

"Very well. I like to have a word please before you leave the castle. You can floo from the infirmary to my office." Dumbledore turned in thought and walked gracefully upstairs with his hands clasped behind his back.

XXX

Alastor Moody and Harry Potter were fine — if _'fine'_ was the correct word after all the mental and physical strain. Alastor appeared balanced; his experiences prepared him for the worst. For Harry, it would be much more difficult. Luckily the total exhaustion would go away soon; the mental pain would remain. Leonor knew it would fade too, but a trace clung to the soul forever. Not even time killed it. No child in Harry's age should be able to see thestrals. No potion made it undone. Leonor stroked the sleeping boy's cheek. Poppy thanked her for neutralizing the dark spell on Victor and Fleur. She was concerned that Harry and Alastor suffered from another hidden curse and asked to double check their health and Leonor did in silence. A red-haired family waited patiently behind a room divider to give space to the healer. They had not been introduced, but the resemblance to Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny was obvious.

"They need sleep and will be fine by tomorrow physically or at least soon", said Leonor answering Madam Pomfrey's look. The Weasley's gave also a sigh of relief.

"There's not much more to do right now." Leonor looked encouraging and friendly. Nevertheless, the thoughts strayed to those preparing for the war. There was Sirius Black, clearly heading for a mission disguised as a black dog. There was the Dark Lord suffering another defeat by the Boy-Who-Lived. Furthermore, there was Severus operating as a Death Eater and hoping to be accepted again. Leonor peered hard into the grief-stricken face of Molly and Arthur Weasley. They would fight for their loved ones and brave the darkness to create light for the future.

After a heavy silence, Leonor continued to speak, "I will sleep at the ship tonight at least for a few hours. Karkaroff is gone. I'll return here once the boys have fallen asleep."

"There's no need. Visit Harry in the morning!" answered the matron gruffly. "Get all some rest now." Likely Poppy was right. The Weasley's kissed Harry goodnight before preparing to leave the hospital wing.

"Would you mind if I use your floo to the headmaster's office?" asked Leonor.

"What does he want from you?" snapped Poppy and the curious eyes of the Weasley's stared at Leonor as well.

She thought a moment and answered truthfully, "I have no clue; he just wanted a word." Poppy led her quickly to the fireplace and shouted the destination while Leonor walked into the green flames and disappeared in a swirl under mild-suspicious glances.

Leonor stepped out of the fire and vanished the ash from clothes and floor; when she looked around the circular office she was alone. Dumbledore appeared away. The witch felt like a gatecrasher and told herself that the headmaster expected the visit and would certainly block the floo for unwelcome intruders. The Phoenix roosted peacefully on a perch. Leonor watched the large bird and picked a feather from the floor. Her eyes became dreamy for a moment. The red-golden shimmer underlined the value of the precious pet.

"You can have it." The bland voice startled Leonor, but she regained composure quickly and placed the feather on the table below the bird's feet. Dumbledore approached from a narrow stair leading to an upper storey.

"Thank you. But it better remains with the bird. It's useless if not given willingly. I just picked it from the floor", said Leonor apologetically.

"Indeed. Most people would take the feather despite it and hope to use it well."

"There are not many potions using Phoenix feathers if there is any at all. I heard some wand makers use them."

"What about Phoenix tears?"

"Useless. No potion master created a useful potion with Phoenix tears for regular use. The bird decides whom to safe or not. It's only the song of a Phoenix that helps all those listening to it", answered Leonor truthfully.

"Fawkes saved Harry two years ago using the immense power to carry the load for instance." The old man watched her curiously, like measuring his opponent for a soon starting game.

"I heard about it", replied Leonor matter-of-factly. She'd occluded her mind already before entering the hospital wing. The approaching war required certain precautions and it wasn't of importance that she knew it from the potions master. The anxiety about Severus was buried deep inside, despite his recent new-found distance and the unneeded shield charm earlier. Leonor knew that close contact before occluding the thoughts risked weakening the barrier, to give too much information to a forceful intruder. Severus taught it to her.

"Please take a seat", said Dumbledore friendly. Whatever he wanted, made Leonor nervous. Tonight, wasn't a night for a small talk. He frowned at her as if sensing the tension. "You like to know the reason for the visit." The old man read Leonor's thoughts correctly; those thoughts that were placed carefully on the forefront above the hidden memories.

"I do."

"You have the same appearance as your grandmother, a few years older than I remember Eleanor from the graduation party, but still very much alike." Dumbledore just continued to speak while Leonor gazed open-mouthed at him. "Eleanor Shafiq had the same brown hair and slender figure. She was one of the best students in Transfiguration in my early years as a professor. It was a pleasure to teach her and a loss when she left the country soon after graduation. How is she?"

"When did you find it out?" Leonor fought against the truth that Dumbledore knew her real birth. It took her by surprise.

"I guessed when I saw you sitting in the very chair applying for the post. May I ask if you inherited her skills in Transfiguration?"

"Likely not. She never mentioned it either." Leonor kept quiet about the talents more in line with father and grandfather than mother and grandmother.

"A pity. I thought you cast good disillusionment charms at least." Dumbledore chuckled lightly while Leonor moved uncomfortably in the chair. "What happened to your grandmother if I may ask?"

"She was very happy with her husband, but he died early. They had a daughter, my mother. Eleanor died in 1977, two years before my mother died as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Does anybody know that you are a descendant of a family on the list of the _'Sacred Twenty-Eight'_? Severus Snape perhaps?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"No", lied the younger witch quickly. "It never had any importance to me. I just heard about that list of pure-bloods after I arrived in England".

"Good, keep it that way. I must ask you an important question tonight." Dumbledore's fingertips formed a triangle in front of his face. He was thinking.

"Lord Voldemort returned. The wizarding world stands at the beginning of another war. Harry kept him at bay, but it won't remain that way for good. It is only a matter of time until Voldemort will gain more power."

"I am not surprised."

"Very well." Dumbledore paused and scrutinized Leonor another time before he stood and paced the length of the office slowly. Leonor followed with her gaze and measured how much she could know about Severus' past or divulge about the ups and downs in their relationship.

"Have you been involved with the dark side? Have sympathizers contacted you?"

"No" Leonor decided not to mention Severus at all. He was no Death Eater to her. The Malfoy's didn't count either. She'd only been a healer to them despite the looming interest in winning her over.

"Your skills are used to fight both sides, the light, and the dark. You are bound to help in life-threatening situations." Dumbledore spoke in a calculating manner and Leonor wondered how much he noticed about her shield.

"What do you want from me?" asked Leonor impatiently.

"I want you to pass information to a secret organization, my organization fighting the evil", said Dumbledore quietly with a small sigh as if unsure about the decision to ask.

"What information do you want?"

"All information that is confided in you as a healer."

"It's against the Hippocratic oath."

"Not if you can save many lives."

"And why do you think it's useful?"

"All groups of people will seek your help. The enemy cannot be healed in publicity. Voldemort will have losses too, and he won't give his members up easily. Many of his followers died in the last war or in Azkaban later. Others fled. He has to form an army of followers first. He has to show mercy."

"If that's all." Leonor stood up from the chair.

"Do I have your word, Leonor?" Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced the dark eyes of the witch thoroughly. She just frowned at him, though it was impossible to say _'no'_. The opportunity to save lives had to be seized, and Dumbledore held the power. She wondered what Severus' reaction would be.

"Yes, but only if the information will save the innocent."

"Of course. You'll receive some missive as soon as further arrangements are made." Dumbledore opened the door with the usual paternal smile as if they had agreed about nothing in the last minutes.

Leonor couldn't help to question him right away; the chance would pass otherwise. "Why didn't you tell me about my grandmother earlier?"

"I thought you knew", came Dumbledore's almost innocent answer.

"I didn't. Still, you could have mentioned it", said Leonor defiantly. "It's been the reason that you questioned so little; you employed me because you trusted my grandmother, didn't you?"

Dumbledore did not answer. His smile faded and Leonor just nodded a goodbye before moving swiftly down the spiral staircase. Her mind was already somewhere else.

She walked around the corner and entered her room. She threw floo powder into the dying embers and shouted _'Severus Snape'_. But there was no answer and nothing she could do except following her duties.

Leonor exited the castle with a heavy heart; neither Beauxbatons nor Durmstrang were able to scatter the thoughts about Voldemort and what he would do to Severus. Nobody smiled in the otherwise so cheerful common rooms and Leonor found few words of solace to sound believable. Exhaustion and silence worked finally like a sleeping drug. Leonor fell asleep with the boys despite the wish to wait for Severus. Her head rested on a wooden table in the mess of the ship. Pauline cuddled next to her shoulder warming the spot reassuringly.


	40. RIDDLE'S ESTATE

**Riddle's Estate**

A severe cold pressed air through the lungs when Severus' wand touched the Dark Mark and the spell transported him to the destination of the reborn master. He looked around. His magic wand pointed aimless into the surroundings of the secluded manor. The balmy breeze of the summer evening waved grass and trees slowly. The landscape showed mild and pleasant hills above a valley of grassland. It was all the same; it couldn't kill the strain. Nerves and mind concentrated by sheer determination. The estate gave a deserted impression although the garden wasn't neglected for too long. The mansion stood in the shadows; the large entrance with the golden door knocker was just thirty feet away. A faint light from the hallway illuminated the stairs. The warm appearance was almost friendly. No sign exposed the crimes planned inside. Severus seized the ebony wand waiting for the door to open. It took less than a minute until no other than Wormtail peered into the night to let the late arrival inside.

Severus walked with steady steps into the mansion. He did not even greet the rat. Pointing the black wand silently into the ugly face resulted in a pathetic whimper. Severus swallowed seeing the murderer and continued through the dimly lit corridor into the parlour at the opposite side of the entrance. He flung the door open to see Lucius Malfoy in a kneeling position surrounded by faithful Death Eaters before kneeling down himself. Severus did not speak nor dare to look at his lord. A murmur went through the crowd followed by a swish of clothes and hushed steps. Lucius returned into the circle obviously relieved to leave the place of interrogation. Silence fell.

Severus' mind was blank, his eyes fixed on the floor. The Dark Lord taunted him by circling the defenceless applicant; it was the same game as fourteen years ago. When Severus asked to spare Lily Potter, it resulted in the same unnerving circles. Voldemort agreed much later to reward his inferior with the woman. It was only when Dumbledore offered a teaching post. A spy was valuable to both sides, more valuable than a complaining Slughorn in the potion's classroom. The Dark Lord controlled the school through Severus, at least he believed in it. And Dumbledore — had another pawn under his wings, like the creatures in the forbidden forest. Hagrid and Remus were always in the old man's mind to pacify fringe groups. Planned Dumbledore to make use of them in the new war? Severus didn't want to be a pawn, but the feeling never left the whole year. The evil presence closed in on Severus. The Dark Lord would have the first word. Severus remained in the uncomfortable position. He didn't whine. He didn't pray. Time elapsed.

"Get up!" The Dark Lord emphasized the demand with a silent _'Crucio'_. Pain shot through Severus, less than a second, but enough to make his moves awkward and slow. A cold laugh filled the room, followed by an insecure laughter of the watching audience. Oh, yes, they all hoped to be spared! They all feared those quick merciless spells; the twitch of the long thin fingers showed the rotten rebirth.

"What gives us the pleasure of the late visit?" mocked the master's hissing voice after another pause.

"I request to return to your service, my lord." Severus looked straight into Voldemort's face. The red snake-like eyes gave a disgusting contrast to the greyish-white robes and skin. Severus suppressed the urge to throw up. Voldemort bathed himself in the fearful tension floating through the dust-laden gaunt room. Only the light swishing of fabric filled now the silence.

"Indeed. And why would I accept it?" The evil wizard flicked his wand twice. All Death Eaters retreated quickly while Severus dropped to the floor once again. The Dark Lord spelled the _'Unforgivable'_ precisely.

"Wormtail, help him up!" said Voldemort sarcastically, but Severus was already back on his feet addressing the Dark Lord again. The rat wouldn't touch him. Severus spoke with a steady smooth voice and his eyes never left the red ones.

"My lord, I provide you with fourteen years of information. Dumbledore trusts me and believes that I'm only here on his orders."

"Tell me about Harry Potter!" The high-pitched voice of the master carried a fatal calm. Voldemort's eyes never left Severus' gaze either and Severus felt a headache building up. Emptiness wrapped itself around his mind like a cold, tight steel band.

"A mediocre student, arrogant like his father by getting all the attention from school and press. His magic is no match to you, my lord. He trusts his luck or seeks the help of more powerful wizards." Severus didn't need much effort forcing his mind into talking snidely about Potter. He just needed to see messy hair and glasses and the facts sounded genuine. He'd never thought that Harry or his father were great wizards anyway; just popular and well off with everything.

"Indeed."

"Barty Crouch Jr helped him solely through the tournament, or he wouldn't have made it", added Severus confident.

"' _The Chosen One'_ is nothing else than a nasty child?" mused the Dark Lord. "Lucius gossiped about the same. I had the impression of a slight jealousy, hadn't I?" Another quick wand movement and Malfoy's legs twitched painfully. It was uncomfortable to have the lord's attention.

"My lord, Potter is pampered through and through", said Severus levelly. Lucius Malfoy straightened by listening to the insult. Obviously, it helped him to forget that Hermione Granger beat Draco every year with her grades and that Potter's head appeared on the title pages of the Daily Prophet regularly.

Voldemort started circling the room again to stop at the cold fireplace. The Death Eaters didn't even breathe and only stared at Severus, avoiding the alien sight of their master. A small belief grew in Severus. Voldemort wouldn't kill or torture him too much today; he'd use him. He took a bite of information and Severus needed to pass more meaningful pieces of it. It helped to survive, at least for a while. The shield of Occlumency worked; the Dark Lord valued the information higher than the certain mistrust. Voldemort felt strong enough to control everybody and certainly a spy. The Dark Lord returned with the unmistakable vastly superior magic into this world; wheresoever Voldemort hid for about fourteen years.

"Out. You have your orders." Voldemort's voice sounded detached, almost like a purr. "Severus, I summon you based on my needs. Be on time!" He lost all interest in the followers and everybody moved out; nobody wasted another glance towards the towering non-human frame in front of the hearth.

The group of Death Eaters strode out into the darkness. Wormtail simpered, closing the door quickly when the last person left the hall.

"Snape, what a pleasure to have Dumbledore's puppet here tonight. Where have you been? Where was your brilliant mind when Potter fought our master?" drawled Macnair sickeningly pointing his wand to Severus' back.

"Walden, you are _only_ a threat if your victims are handcuffed and unconscious, aren't you?" said Severus coolly.

"How is it to be crawling under the muggle lover?"

"Take your wand down!" replied Severus with the usual indifferent frown.

"Why?"

"Go on, if you believe our Lord will abstain from valuable information. What can you offer to him? An escaped Hippogriff?"

Macnair backed away. Goyle and some others snorted.

"We go for a little celebration tonight. I heard _red Zora_ is still your favourite. She mentioned you tried shagging her oblivious recently… _unsuccessful_ …"

"Did she? She's too smart to count on you", shrugged Severus. He took his wand preparing for apparition.

Macnair seized him by the robes, an ugly grin on his face. "Zora is mine", breathed the Death Eater into Severus face. And your friend Lucius will watch! He'll tell you every bit of the pleasure! She's waiting for a real member!"

Lucius flinched at the mention of his name. Severus narrowed his eyes; calculating if the blond wizard obeyed or not. It was Lucius' turn to take sides.

"I have my orders", replied Malfoy. "There are more important things to do than shagging a filthy prostitute."

Lucius nodded to Severus and both disappeared on the spot. Severus landed in a dark corner in Hogsmeade nearby the grimy tavern; Lucius still in tow.

"I thought you would come here. Still, the same spot avoiding being seen. Anyway, another prostitute near the school? Anything in for me too?" Lucius grinned obscenely. The dim light of the Hog's Head Inn illuminated the street next to nothing.

"Think of Narcissa. She's already afraid enough. She doesn't need you cheating on her", hissed Severus coldly.

"Says who?"

"I'm not married and pay for the service." Severus wanted to add _'unlike the scum we just met'_ but bit his tongue.

Lucius looked guilty. "Let's go for a drink at least to celebrate."

"The walls of the pub have ears. Be careful if you cannot resist it. I've to return to Dumbledore. He mistrusts me enough; cannot risk being late. The Dark Lord wants information."

Lucius Malfoy shook his head in disgust. "You are really a lap dog. You've always been picky when it came to hail something." He was gone with those words. Likely he bragged about Voldemort and _'his orders'_ until Narcissa closed his mouth with kisses. Lucius slept well; his family was whole. The Malfoy's should pray that the Dark Lord found enough followers, or he recruited Draco.

Severus walked quickly through the village and send a Patronus once safely behind the Hogwarts gates. The silver doe hurried into the night finding a destination in Diagon Alley; hopefully not too late. Lucius senseless talk costed important minutes.

XXX

Leonor yawned. She woke with a crick in the neck. The shoulders ached and the legs were stiff. Her sleep had been restless and uncomfortable and still she woke only when the daylight shone through the little porthole. She cursed herself. Some Durmstrang boys sat in silence, clutching hot cacao and stroking the owl. Leonor patted them on the back and left them alone with some more consoling words.

The morning sun shone brightly over the hilltops. The lake would soon radiate a silvery brilliance. Dew wetted the blades of grass and the daisies woke slowly to create a field of white dots. Leonor didn't see the innocence of the morning. Closed eyes dispelled awful ideas and her feet found Severus' office without recognizing the way. Some torches sprang to life when she passed the dark dungeon passage on a very early morning. Leonor unlocked the door trying different spells. She sighed when the lock opened. Severus secured the door with a password; Leonor guessed and entered after few attempts cautiously. What if she was too late? Desk and workbench were straight. Dying embers sent no orange glow and the room was tinted into a sparse greenish shimmer. Leonor believed the office empty and it compressed her chest that it made moving almost impossible. She told herself that there was still the private chamber. And then she heard a low groan from behind. She turned and saw Severus in the armchair, sleeping. Relief made Leonor tumbling backwards finding a grip on the desk. Severus looked healthy, even though moving nervous and twitchy in the sleep. Leonor just looked at the pale face framed by the bluish black strands of lanky hair. She didn't dare to wake him; the insight that he was generally fine mingled quickly with fear to be rejected.

Leonor sat on the desk, waiting, thinking. She had been in belief that Severus nursed an interest in her, that his passion was more than a sexual urge. It wasn't even that! Was he really so full of being a spy that nothing else mattered? Leonor wasn't able to read him anymore, not since he left her upset after the guild's celebration. Her pride worked already against him. She didn't need a man, did she? And there was the password! Leonor hated herself for guessing correctly, for being right. Some truths stayed better a secret.

She reached for a small flask at the edge of the desk. She smelled the Crutiatus Potion. The little bottle held still enough liquid. Severus turned in his sleep. Leonor sighed again. She was number two, if any number at all. He only asked to be friends; but he kissed like more. He would never kiss his eternal love; Lily wasn't his own. She'd chosen James Potter. No password and nothing what Severus did to keep Harry save changed the choice. The beautiful smart Lily — had Severus been involved with her? The stolen memory of the half-naked ginger woman replayed again. Was that the reason to cling to her after all those years? Did he expect Leonor to compete with the perfect girl?

Leonor hated being perfect; she had so little of it. The witch played unconsciously with some items in her pocket until she decided to leave the office slowly; the memories of working and training together flowed to the mind. She sat in the same armchair reading Draco's book after Rose was cursed. She'd liked that place, just the shelf with all the books behind and the possibility to reach for every title without giving up the comfortable position. Leonor felt Severus' temperature, moving her hand over his forehead and cheeks. All was normal. He moved getting closer to the touch. It drove Leonor quickly out of the room. She'd done the healers' duty by making sure he was alright. The door closed noiseless and the protective enchantments were replaced; the flames of the torches flickered from the whiff created by a billowing cloak.

XXX

Severus felt a suppressed triumph over the last night; he'd acted well. Dumbledore was pleased and full of kudos. Severus sent a message before isolating himself in the office. The headmaster appeared only seconds later in the fire and if Severus had liked he'd started counselling. Anyway, Severus felt confident about what to tell Voldemort next. The after-effect of torture was completely gone when Hattie served a steaming hot coffee and woke him early enough to have a convenient start to the day. The elf sensed that Severus needed it, though both preferred to be silent about any detail. Severus hated sentimental questions. Nevertheless, she remembered the strong black liquid, the one Severus requested after returning from nightly summons in the first two months after moving into the dungeon office.

Severus opened the eyes only briefly to take the mug from the old elf while muttering a confused _'thanks, you may go'_ , then he sank back into the armchair. There had been a dream. Gentle fingertips touched his face without knowing what it started. He leaned into soft hands. _She_ sat on a workbench. Her legs were slightly parted, like a welcome, and he moved closer. His fingers brushed her jawline to move quickly further down. He did not look into her eyes, he couldn't. His hands touched her breasts, softly and then harder. He moved his fingers across the soft body. His thumbs massaged over covered nipples. He wanted more. _She_ leaned against him; her lips searched for his neck. Severus shoved her away creating space to unbutton the formal blouse. The flowery scent of perfume emitted more intensely from the naked skin, maybe it was also the rising temperature. The white piece of fabric landed on the floor. Severus wasted a _'thank you'_ to the muggles for inventing a brassiere with a zipper in front. He was hungry and _she_ pressed herself closer. They didn't stop. Severus dived deeper into the dream and felt soon relief drifting into a steady sleep after meeting evil.

Hattie had left and Severus tried remembering details, but the bliss was gone. He relaxed and blamed it to the intensified use of Occlumency. Dreams became stronger when the mind escaped the magical boundaries. Macnair reminded him of dirty sex last night and that was the result of it, just that, nothing else.

Severus drank the coffee quickly down to get up for a shower and a change. He picked a small item from the floor and considered it carefully before using the floo to his chamber. There was something he missed last night. The item had not been there when he left.

XXX

The Great Hall filled with students and teachers. Severus observed Harry. Of course, the boy ate nothing. Weasley and Granger tried, but they had enough sense to leave Harry to himself. The bossy red-haired teenager reminded him of Lily, muggle-born, brilliant, a know-it-all, but she was very patient with the behaviour of her friends. Lily tried constantly to change people; not only him. Severus doubted Lily succeeded, it was only her perception that James Potter changed for good. Potter's father never stopped hexing Severus; he even tried on their final ride in the Hogwarts Express. Severus' resented it even after all those years. Things would be different if Lily had recognized it, but she didn't.

Harry's green eyes considered Severus from the distance. Obviously, Potter was smart enough to feel the gaze. The question about the potions master true alliance was imprinted on Harry's forehead like the lightening-shaped scar — still the boy had no clue, that Severus wanted him to survive. It needed to remain that way. The trio gave the perfect reason to insult Gryffindor unfairly, it made Slytherin happy. It was part of the war. It was revenge.

A billowing dark cloak attracted Severus attention next. Leonor was dressed in dark green robes, it looked good on her. Her appearance attracted no attention. It was too modest and the beauty hidden underneath. Dark green emblematized only a colour; Leonor chose it because it suited her well same as any other dark robe. She walked slowly along the aisle between the house tables and hugged some students to exchange few words before finding a seat next to Severus at the staff table. It became a habit of Minerva to leave the seat between the deputy headmistress and Severus unoccupied. Leonor was uncomfortable sitting close recently. He neither overlooked the tension nor the questions about last night behind small shy glances. It was the witch's last meal at Hogwarts; everybody was about to depart soon. Leonor would survive his presence; Severus grinned wryly. She needed to do him a favour. Severus waited for the owls delivering an anonymous note tied with a hairband. He leaned back in the chair, crossed the arms and watched the hall again.


	41. UNEXPECTED EXPOSURE

**Unexpected Exposure**

Leonor hurried through a busy Diagon Alley until the airy buzz changed into crude slang. Her wand was at the ready when she entered into the area devoted to a miserable side of life. The received missive had been held together by a black hair bobble. It looked like one of her own. The message expressed no urgency, but something made Leonor believe her help was honestly required. She left Hogwarts quickly after the departure of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang following some teachers into Hogsmeade.

Leonor checked bleached signposts while rushing through airless backstreets. It could be only a few more, narrow, cobbled streets before reaching the address. Tatty figures murmured indecipherable words when she passed. The sound of it created goose pimples on Leonor's skin. Despite knowing Knockturn Alley she'd never been in this far away area. At the end of the street, she entered into a backyard with a large gate. Leonor murmured _'Aloha-pax'_ controlling the mood of the surroundings. Everything pointed to a warm welcome, no distorting interferences stopped Leonor to ring the golden bell.

Nobody opened. A hunchback with a cane called something about _'closed since yesterday'_ and walked away with a cackle. The house held no name or number. The shutters were closed, maybe just because the sun shone mercilessly. Leonor rang again. There was no answer. She knocked forcefully and hoped to be still in time.

"Go away!" hissed a high-pitched female voice from inside.

"I've been told you are in need of a healer", called Leonor.

"We help ourselves. There's nothing to do for you." The voice ranted and swore until another deeper voice spoke calmly. Leonor knocked again.

"Who are you?" came it muffled through the closed entrance.

"Leonor Scott, a healer. I received information that you need help."

The gate opened a crack and Leonor squeezed herself inside. Her eyes adapted slowly to the half-light. The woman with the deep voice was about fifty; heavily painted and dressed in a housecoat. The room was stuffed with comfortable furniture. A golden pole marked the middle of a small dance floor. More eyes stared at Leonor in the dim room. The interior and clothes of the girls betrayed the profession. A heavy scent of vanilla wafted through the brothel. Nobody smiled and the illusion of buyable love didn't withstand the silence, everything issued an air of mundanity.

"Who gave you the information?" asked the older woman urgently and Leonor handed over the parchment with the hairband.

"There's no signature. Who sent you?" drawled the brothel madam.

"I don't know. I hoped you'd recognized the hairband." The madam only frowned and replied with disdain. "Black isn't our favourite colour. It's your style, _Sweetie_."

Leonor shrugged indifferently but agreed inwardly. "Well, if my help isn't needed … have a good day!" Leonor turned to head back into the sunlit street. Just the large heavy door stopped her from leaving quickly.

"Wait!" The madam looked a bit friendlier and when Leonor confirmed that neither St. Mungo's nor the ministry sent her then she was allowed to follow into a small room upstairs.

A woman in Leonor's age sat on a large bed. A child cuddled up in the woman's lap. Both held the hand of another woman, obviously sleeping or unconscious. For an instant, Leonor thought that she'd been here already. It was a delusion; she could have seen the light-blue curtains and the auburn-haired woman at any of her patient's houses.

The madam hissed impatiently towards the woman on the bed. "Zora, let go for a while!"

"But it happened because of me! They wanted me! They always wanted me!" Zora almost screamed.

"It's not your fault. Silly girl! Give way to the healer!" soothed the madam.

Leonor stepped closer and the little boy slid from Zora's lap and pressed himself quickly into a corner, watching. Zora didn't move but didn't hinder the healer either.

Leonor removed the blanket carefully. An unconscious girl breathed shallowly. She was cold. Wrinkles covered the face. Ugly brown scab grew over in spots on the skin.

"What happened?" asked Leonor and felt a faint heartbeat.

"We were warned with a silvery light, it almost looked like an animal, a fragile deer — it spoke and disappeared quickly. The night was quiet, not much business. Minna was the last to shove a punter down the street after the warning. Three masked men appeared before we've been able to shut the gate completely. They noticed that we closed and sent a curse. They laughed when Minna tripped inside."

"Do you remember the curse?" Leonor continued to examine the girl. Only the beautiful blond hair bespoke that she was very young.

"They all shouted something. I could not make out the words. They swore; they called my name. They wanted me." The woman called Zora paused and waited until Leonor considered her.

"Will she be alright? Minna is so young…", asked Zora with concern when their eyes met.

At that moment Leonor could only nod; she was tongue-tied remembering where she saw the face framed by wild curls. She took some more minutes before asking Zora and the boy to leave the room. Leonor prepared herself to execute _'Finite Incantatem'_ , but it was better if nobody watched except the madam.

It took about half an hour before the after-effects of the counter curse stopped. Minna quivered and muttered like in a trance before some colour returned to her cheeks and the cold hands became slightly warmer.

"She would have died, wouldn't she?" questioned the madam.

"It's possible", said Leonor. "It's been several curses at once. One was an ageing spell and the other a freezing charm. The freezing charm is the most life-threatening if not stopped after a few days."

"Death Eaters used such masks; long years ago. I hoped to never see them again."

Leonor nodded in response. "Do you have ways to defend yourself?"

"Well, we did. But in the past, the evil often arrived in troops, like wild monkeys. They just shagged the girls on the floor; they didn't curse nor kill. But there was still damage — if you know what I mean. I may consider closing down if it starts all over again."

"Maybe that's a wise decision", answered Leonor sadly.

"The girls have very little magic, no money or home. It will be difficult to flee even if there's a place to go and Minna's small boy …"

"Call me if you need a healer." Leonor handed a business card to the older witch. There wasn't much to do for now.

"Thank you", said the madam subdued. The boy and Zora returned and more faces appeared in the door frame.

"She looks better!" whispered Zora. "The wrinkles go away!"

"She will be alright. I'll send you a potion against the scab. Minna will look like her age soon and the incrustation will fall off in the next week." Leonor gave a small smile to Zora and to the little boy who held patiently the hand over his mother.

"What can we do for you? We owe you …", said the madam.

"Nothing. Zora has a friend; thank him for warning you and sending me here. Be careful. It might not be the last attack. It might just be the start." Leonor looked the last time at Zora and remembered fully why the room felt painfully familiar.

Everybody looked now at Leonor and then at a speechless Zora, obviously nobody had an idea of the origin of a silver doe and the missive, not even Zora herself.

XXX

Hogwarts felt forlorn and empty. Leonor's steps echoed when she walked along the corridors. Sybill greeted Leonor mystically before disappearing once more into the seclusion of the seer's tower mumbling about battle and despair. Leaving the quarters on the seventh floor seemed to be decided definitely. The few belongings were packed nice and neat by Hattie. The old elf wept when Leonor said goodbye. Leonor would miss her too. A glance to the large mirror in the sleeping chamber created another warm feeling around Leonor's heart; nonetheless, it carried an overtone of melancholy; the necklace with the white diamond was still a daily companion.

Leonor stopped at the staff room just to hear that most teachers returned for a final staff meeting tonight. Dumbledore planned to announce the schedule for delivering exam results and Hogwarts letters. It was nothing of Leonor's concern anymore. Severus wasn't present either. She walked home and several voices fought in her head. The vanilla scent hung still in her nose. She was proud of being helpful to those needing it most. Severus warned them and cared for ensuring Zora was alright. There was nothing wrong with it. The auburn hair of Zora filled obviously every man with longing. The alabaster skin appeared delicate; the dim sunlight in the light-blue room tinted it with a nimbus. She was important to Severus, wasn't she? Leonor hated to compete with Zora. She even saw the sandy-haired boy initially as Severus son; not for long, but even the short moment gave mordant pain. Leonor disliked learning all those things about Severus Snape. What if he was one of those troops? What if he played that role well too? He had not been in the dungeon office to answer questions. Jealousy preyed inside the dark-haired witch; she hated the weakness to harbour that particular feeling.

Aberforth stood in the entrance when Leonor passed the pub. She considered going inside for a drink. The idea was born out of the horrid lonely feeling. It was no good idea. Leonor waved and nodded a greeting into Aberforth's direction. She took some letters out of the post box and went inside. Distraction solved everything, and she planned to feed the calendar with upcoming home visits. The to-do list was full and the top of it made a letter to the bird trader in France. The return of You-Know-Who made the order placed a long time ago even more important. She had to make sure to receive the precious bird soon. With some luck, a waiting time of four years could already be enough.

Leonor crossed the sales room with the empty grate; the intruder charms were still in place. Despite it, a sixth sense told Leonor that there was something odd. After a few steps, she stopped alarmed; a faint unclean smell of dirty sweat disturbed her and drove the enchanting vanilla out of Leonor's nose. The wand was at the ready and the mind closed when she called into the verging room.

"Is anybody waiting for me?"

The answer walked into the door frame, two tall, devilish grinning men and a ferociously looking woman. The gang leader was huge and drummed his wand to his hand, and the other two looked curious.

"What do you want inside my house? The door is over there!" Leonor pointed them to leave. But the sneer on the scarred faces bespoke the lost cause.

"No rush, sweetheart. We just want a talk! Sit down, relax!" The two companions giggled when Leonor tripped backwards into the direction of the lounge suit. She used a shield charm when the huge werewolf flicked his wand avoiding flying across the room unhindered. It egged only more on the intruders.

"We heard you care about half-breeds. Why not help us?"

"What do you want?" pressed the healer through gritted teeth.

"Stop feeding Wolfsbane to Dumbledore's nestling", drawled the smaller guy without giving the impression that it would make them leave even if Leonor agreed.

The three bad smelling persons circled Leonor and moved closer with every thread. Leonor felt how the colour left her face. Defending herself against three was almost impossible. The leader showed his brawny body. The big hands would mash Leonor without even needing a wand. She had one enemy at her back and two at the front. The wand of the woman played with strands of Leonor's hair, and she hissed to make her stop; a senseless approach.

"Tut-tut! Why so hostile?" piped the female werewolf. "Fancy a bite, don't you? Want to be one of us, hey?"

Leonor turned quickly casting a hex. But she only sent the deputy and the woman petrified to the floor. The reflex movements of the leader were quick, and he caught Leonor's arm. She pressed her palm against his wrist, and he howled in pain.

"Get along with you!" Leonor pointed her wand to his throat. But she was too close, far too close to send a good stunner at him. The unspoken burning charm kept him a few moments distracted. Then he overrun the trim witch with the full force of his body and crashed her against the wall; panting for breath, whispering ripe words and moving the stocky pelvic unmistakably.

XXX

It was hard to accept that a slight stinging soreness became familiar over the last couple of month; a painful continuous reminder of being alive and in charge to fulfil a promise. The noises of children and footsteps died away when the last student left minutes ago. Leonor hurried outside the Hogwarts boundaries followed by teachers shopping presents for returning home. Severus knew where she went. He strode back into the dungeon waiting for something to happen. There wasn't much to do until the exam results returned from the ministry and the preparation for the new school year started with refilling the potion's stocks. Severus took a book from the shelf. He planned to read until Dumbledore closed term with the last staff meeting tonight. Enjoying book and silence didn't last long. An unpleasant pain run through Severus' left forearm. A summons; a strong one meant that the Dark Lord forced all his strength into calling only one of his faithful Death Eaters. This time it was his call and Severus planned to be quick and in time. Voldemort obviously chooses the time according to the regular departure schedule of the Hogwarts Express knowing that Severus presence in lessons was no longer required.

Severus jacketed himself quickly into one of the heavier cloaks. He took the black mask from the bottommost drawer and stowed it into a large inside pocket together with a few flasks and the spare magic wand. He considered a second about informing the headmaster, but Albus often went for a drink to the local taverns when the castle got quiet. Severus didn't risk it. He hurried out of his office without even bothering to close the door. The wizard swiftly crossed yard and lawns before disappearing by touching the greyish skull with his wand. The far-off manor lay now in the sunny daylight of Little Hangleton. Grasses rocked in the wind. The nasty weight of the robes pressured the strain for good measure.

Wormtail stood in the entrance of the manor caressing the silver magic hand. The rat glanced at a pocket watch and exulted that _'the Dark Lord will be pleased about Severus' punctual arrival'._ Severus felt nothing at that moment and walked steadily past Wormtail kneeling down in front of his master. The sparsely lit room offered no decoration, but delicately carved furniture bespoke the wealth of the long-gone landlords.

"My lord!" greeted Severus respectfully staring at the floor. The snake wound herself over the parquet floor and left more traces in the dust.

"Severus, please take a seat", Voldemort spoke softly and pointed to the armchair opposite himself. "There's no need to lower yourself to the floor. We are partners and we shall speak like that." It was a delusive invitation; nothing Severus believed anymore. The Dark Lord promised it to others, some didn't survive another hour.

"If you wish …" replied Severus quietly and took the offered seat. A small fire kindled in the large fireplace and Nagini snaked to the warm tiles and showed her tusks before settling for a nap. Voldemort patted the dry skin of the reptile gently. Severus watched the scene as if stroking a thighbone-thick snake was business as usual.

"You never feared Nagini, unlike Grabbe, Goyle, Nott … Lucius", stated the wizard in the greyish-white robes. Severus remained calm answering nothing. Accepting the snake had never been a big deal for him.

"You believe your information valuable to our cause?" Voldemort stared now into Severus eyes investigating hints of a lie. The spell run mercilessly through the skull crashing against built walls; pushing through a set of well-prepared intangible assets.

"Yes, my lord."

"Indeed, begin!" Voldemort gestured generously without leaving Severus a second of free breathing.

"Cornelius Fudge won't support Dumbledore. The minister doesn't believe your return. He fears the wizarding world will replace him if he tells the truth. Fudge ordered the death of Crouch Jr to avoid him speaking about you in a hearing. He's weak; clinging to the post in the ministry. Fudge is no threat to you, my lord."

"A pity that Barty is dead, my most faithful activist freed by his stupid parents. Crouch Sr underestimated his son", mused the hairless pale wizard. "Will Fudge fight against Dumbledore?"

"We'll have to see, but he left no doubts in telling Dumbledore that the ministry won't support him either."

"When did Dumbledore identify Barty Crouch?"

"After your return, my lord. The old man had no clue until Barty Crouch Jr captured Potter to learn more about you. Dumbledore trusted him even with the preparation of the goblet."

"Dumbledore's plans?"

"He informed the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix immediately. There is no meeting planned yet. He ordered me to join you again."

"Will you be invited to the order gatherings?"

"I believe so", said Severus self-assured.

"You hindered my return three years ago. I expected more support of you; I did from all those outside Azkaban. You all failed and one might think you were not waiting for my return?" The Dark Lord probed the mind of his follower. Legilimency throttled every brain wave building up a headache.

"I only heard about your presence when Dumbledore praised Potter. I thought Quirrell was a lunatic, following your ideas but awkward and clumsy. I believed him searching might for himself by killing the boy destined to be killed by you, and I couldn't stand he claimed anything for himself what belongs to you, my lord."

"Quirrell was pathetic in fact, but you saved Potter's life. I supposed to let the boy die of a reckless accident."

"I'm sorry to misinterpret your wishes. I followed Dumbledore's orders. He asked me to keep an eye on Potter. Dumbledore didn't fully trust me all those years. I assumed he tested my loyalty after the boy started school. I believed in doing you a favour saving the boy for you and remaining in Dumbledore's good books."

The Dark Lord stood up and started pacing the room. Nagini eyed Severus darting its tongue in and out. Faint rays of sunshine showed dancing specks of dust when Voldemort's robes swished through the parlour.

"Did Dumbledore explain details about Quirrell or the mysterious vanishing of the Weasley girl?"

"Not to anybody of the staff nor when I asked. I believe him clueless about Potters success in both cases. He spoke about sleepless nights finding an explanation, unsuccessful! He praised the boy as always, even though Potter is an ordinary mediocre student."

"Good, very good. I hear good news from you, Severus. You'll report right after the first and every follow-up meeting of the Order of Phoenix. No delays, whatever Dumbledore asks you to do. I trust you free yourself whenever I require your service."

"Of course, my lord." Severus gave a broad nod supported by a small respectful bow.

"I heard you were part of the events at the Quidditch world cup."

"Lucius organized it."

"Childish!" hissed Voldemort. "Same as Lucius' fear of the ministry! As if the old Weasley would discover anything at Malfoy Manor! Lucius should make use of the Gringotts vault instead of throwing valuable artefacts away!"

The Dark Lord sounded now genuinely upset. Severus raised an eyebrow but remained silent. He had no clue what You-Know-Who referred to. Lucius Malfoy needed to be warned later.

"Where are your children, Severus?" gloried the red-eyed tall thin figure. "You are claiming to be a respectable teacher and you are in no mood to have wife and children? Enough witches should be craving for pleasure."

"Unfortunately, I cannot offer new followers except helping those I'm teaching myself, my lord. I concentrated on other tasks."

"Like what? Teaching muggle-born brats?"

"Listening, spying, denouncing Gryffindor, supporting those loyal to you, keeping the Slytherin house on the right path, do Dumbledore's bidding and delivering you years of information!"

"It's necessary to reinforce our generation. Lucius told me about a healer, a witch you showed interest at the Yule Ball. I hope for Lucius the information is accurate?"

"It is correct."

"And?"

"A good healer, but too decent for my taste. If you know what I mean …" Severus sneered casually. "The profession brings the wrong attitude to make a good Death Eater or an interesting wife. I may reconsider if she proofs worthwhile in helping you to lead the wizarding world to better times. Some learn and turn the corner for the better. She's pretty, though."

"Good to hear that you are not interested. Lucius told me the witch is sympathising with Dumbledore recently. I've sent Fenrir Greyback and his folks to pressure her a little. I considered it a good punishment for you being late in our ranks." A hollow devilish laugh echoed through the room before Voldemort continued to speak again.

"A pity that werewolves produce only cute puppies otherwise Dumbledore's house of blood-traitors would soon be cleansed." Voldemort flicked his hand and the large doors closed with a bang. A howl of pain evoked from outside. Severus sneered menacingly at the door before speaking earnestly.

"With all due respect, Greyback isn't the right person to convince a healer to support us."

"What makes you think that I want the support of a filthy healer? Fenrir asked for permission to start public _'gaming'_. Hogsmeade is a good place to wake the folks."

"May I suggest to wait and see? If Fudge and the Prophet keep quiet you can send your followers out without rush. Dumbledore plans to send the oaf Hagrid to persuade the giants to choose sides. That healer might be helpful in curing everybody. People tell a lot to a healer if they are treated well. We may take losses too, and she cannot hide behind the gates of St. Mungo's like most healers did in the past. She's working independent and alone, but her connections to the hospital and the ministry are good."

"Greyback will bite her right under Dumbledore's nose. Everybody will ask if the old man can save anybody. It should be in the Prophet and Fudge will badmouth about the _great_ headmaster."

"My lord, I suggest using her to spy for information. She's informed about all admissions to St. Mungo's and their state of health. She may sympathise with Dumbledore, but Scott never admired him. That's why Lucius trusted her in the first place. She's not against our moral worth, a pure-blood of the Shafiq line shouldn't be wasted yet."

"You appear well-informed, Severus."

"I am", replied the dark-haired wizard calmly lowering his head humbly.

"Sly as always Severus Snape." Voldemort pointed his wand to Severus' left forearm causing an infernal pain and stopping any thought of success. "Be careful wanting too much! For now, tell Greyback to bite somebody else!" Another high-pitched laugh filled the room until the Dark Lord sat back to the chair patting Nagini.

"I will." Severus progressed intentionally slow to the door; hurry made Voldemort suspicious. Wormtail cowered in a chair at the wall still rubbing the ugly nose.

"… and make sure to dispose of the remains of that woman in case you are too late. Greyback always showed a lazy attitude towards cleaning up his bloody meals", called Voldemort gloating before Severus reached the exit. Severus continued leaving with steady steps into the light of the late afternoon. Hate surged up inside; occluding the mind stopped invaders, but neither emotions nor reason. The Dark Lord satisfied himself by playing with the emotions of the inferiors. Severus remained calm when Leonor's life was at stake; he made no mistake though the Dark Lord will remember to punish her in case Severus fails.

 _Author's note: The spell 'Aloha-pax' is based on an idea of a friend and dedicated to all lovers of Hawaii! It means love, affection, peace, compassion and mercy. Leonor is using it to make sure that the reception in a new place is friendly._


	42. THE APPROACHING BATTLE

**The Approaching Battle**

Dammed disgust and fear transformed into a forceful apparition. The landing made Severus tumbling out of the chosen hide-out in the bushes around Leonor's garden. A branch scratched the back of his hand while putting on the black mask. Animal moans issued from inside. Severus' mind stopped working when inhaling the sound; reminding him that he didn't even know what happened to Zora. It was the price for keeping cover. She saved him from interfering with shagging violent Death Eaters and gave the opportunity to sleep in one of the many blue-ornamented rooms until the pain of the Crutiatus and the evil sight of crimes faded, at least a bit. A picture of a bitten through bloody body made him ask _'why them, why Zora first and now Leonor'_ and it released the temporary blockade.

The back door stood open and Severus entered quickly though silent. Two petrified people lay on the floor. Their gaze drooled at the huge Greyback striving against an invisible figure pressed flat to the wall. Burn marks on the skin and the dirty shirt showed the resistance of Leonor. The cognition that she was still alive or Greyback wouldn't fight anymore sent all magical force to the tip of Severus' wand and hit the werewolf into the back. The momentary victory enabled Severus to regain an indifferent composure. When Greyback turned, a body sank to the floor.

"The Dark Lord sends me to stop you", drawled Severus.

"The bitch burned me. I'll take her now. Watch!" Greyback moved to bring the body into position, but before he even touched the now lifeless witch another curse made him stop.

"Dare to disobey the Dark Lord", hissed Severus threateningly calm. The companions and Greyback eyed him suspiciously.

"The Dark Lord changed his mind. The bitch is useful to him."

"Just because you have a mask doesn't mean he sent you?"

"Take your _friends_ and leave. Be grateful if I clean up your mistake and tell our master that no damage is done." Severus' voice initiated a hateful look towards the lost prey before Greyback freed the man and woman and toddled off. It felt like ages until the group left slowly under cuss words and complaints cowed by the rising power.

Severus dropped the mask and hurried towards the lifeless body. Leonor's skin was pale; calling it white as a sheet was an understatement. Severus' thumb searched a pulse and pressed his mouth to Leonor's transparent lips feeling a low breath. He uncased a small flask of a strengthening solution from inside his robes and poured it down her throat. A reviving spell made her gulp. Severus was about to carry her upstairs hoping the owls would be home for sending word to Dumbledore and Poppy. But he had to lower her carefully back to the floor when loud shouts came from the street. Obviously, somebody noticed Greyback's struggle and found help at Aberforth's tavern. Severus fled and disappeared duly from the threshold of the door when a bang shook the apothecary and Dumbledore's voice called "She's alive!" The small flask of medicine rolled directly into Dumbledore's hands.

XXX

Severus paced up and down the circular office of the headmaster. He saw Madam Pomfrey running across the lawns while hiding behind trees. A disillusionment charm allowed an unnoticed entrance to the headmaster's office; just in case any teacher walked the corridors. The dark-haired wizard felt like a coward waiting for Dumbledore. And still, he knew that being seen at Leonor's place brought more danger to her. Dumbledore will approve; Severus was sure of it.

Suddenly green flames burned up in the fireplace and a psyched Poppy followed a stern looking Dumbledore. She didn't notice the other wizard standing in the middle of the room.

The matron spluttered, "Albus, I've been wrong in believing Leonor is after my job! She looked like supporting the wrong side with the green and black attire and all that knowledge about the Dark Arts! Minerva and I believed St. Mungo's had a reason to turn her down as a healer. I'm so sorry for being touchy and about what happened to her! I cannot believe it's only a day after You-Know-Who's return and there's already a victim!"

Poppy was silenced by Dumbledore's greeting to Severus. The headmaster looked straight into the unfathomable stormy grey eyes of the younger wizard still clad in the heavy black cloak. "We all judge sometimes wrongly."

Poppy was surprised about the third person in the room, but Dumbledore forestalled the question.

"I asked Severus to have a word before the staff meeting. He waits already a while. I'll see you in thirty minutes." Dumbledore's words drove the matron out of the office. She still scolded herself. Dumbledore spoke only when her voice died in the distance. The headmaster's tone was grim and thoughtful.

"Leonor is alright. The intensive magic used to fend off Greyback exhausted her. Your strengthening solution was right in time."

Severus was choked by the good news and also that Dumbledore knew. Of course, he recognized the potion master's flasks used for the _'private'_ brews. Severus noticed only now that he sweated. He shed the woven fabric from his body as if it erased the event of today with it, but it didn't.

Dumbledore continued to speak with a frown at the unusual robes for a summer day. It bespoke that Severus commenced the duty as a faithful follower of the darkness.

"I connected the fireplaces temporarily. Poppy will look after Leonor before she turns in tonight. There are still twenty minutes before the meeting. If you want to make use of it? I will see you in your office later to discuss the inevitable."

"Thank you, Albus!" said Severus and stepped into the flames waiting not a second longer. The twirl churned up ash and the headmaster chuckled amusedly.

XXX

It was quiet in the sales room of the old apothecary. No sign gave the aggression away. Even more, protective shelters secured the house, except the floo connection to Hogwarts. Dumbledore left nothing unfinished. It reassured that Leonor was safe tonight. The loophole of the barrier used by Severus in the past was closed now. He feared the small weakness helped to let everything collapse earlier. He took the blame. The magic of werewolves was crude and strong. Their powers were underrated by barring them from the society.

Severus walked quickly upstairs finding Leonor in deep sleep. She breathed steadily. A sleeping potion stood on the nightstand. Leonor's palms were burned from using the dark magic on Greyback. A drab salve worked already and the burn marks stood out less than when Severus found her. The beautiful dark eyes were concealed by the lids and framed with wisps of soft hair. Shadows showed the drain on resources. Her skin was cool when Severus placed a chaste kiss on the forehead. The woman looked peaceful and Severus covered her with another rug to keep her warm. There was not enough time for sitting down. He had to be back at Hogwarts in time.

Leonor would not know that his role as a double agent brought her in great distress. He cursed Lucius to whisper everything when threatened. It was dangerous. The Dark Lord noticed every failing; he was an expert in deciphering the fear. Severus occluded fear. There was no place for it. The will to right the past without doing damage to the present was stronger. He felt like a proper idiot for believing that he was able to save Leonor. Severus planned to speak to Dumbledore getting consent on hiding the witch soon.

XXX

Aberforth visited Leonor at least twice a week after the attack. Leonor wanted to thank him again and again for being vigilant though he brushed her off as if it was nothing to mention. An arriving guest reported about the animal groans from the opposite side of the street and the landlord joined the dots. He called the headmaster with his Patronus and run to the apothecary. Leonor might have been seriously injured without the quick help. Luckily, she slept a long night and the sore hands healed in a few days only. Poppy did her best and dropped in from time to time. Both healers wondered that no other medicine than a sleeping draught and a salve had been necessary to bring Leonor back to life. Poppy spoke highly about Leonor's condition; the praise felt unjust and the younger witch could not enjoy a bit of the questionable victory. She fought against Greyback and when the powers left she concentrated to think _'do not swoon'_. Still, the moment came when everything went black. Leonor remembered nothing after that and nobody was able to explain why the werewolves left her alone.

Leonor leaned with a coffee against the workbench. Aberforth read the Daily Prophet while muttering to himself complaints about the ministry. Their habit of insulting Dumbledore and Harry Potter became more and more awkward in the last weeks. Harry's accusation of underage magic marked a new high. Little messages questioned the sanity of both and littered the newspaper. Leonor could tell that Aberforth disliked hearing the gossip about the usually aloof brother. Somewhere deep down it was still family even though he never admitted it.

Today was the first meeting with Dumbledore's organization and Leonor being in a hurry. A silvery imprint of Fawkes the Phoenix introduced her to the secret messaging service of the order. Dumbledore mentioned a full report besides location and details to get there. When Aberforth left, she heaved a sigh and packed quickly a bag for home visits. She wasn't used to so many guests; a pity that the one person she missed most had not stopped by. Neither Aberforth nor Poppy filled the gap that the potions master and Hogwarts left.

Leonor planned the full day in London. A patient needed an examination. Richard wanted a word at St. Mungo's and the muggles of Leonor's terrace house left for vacation. She wanted to check the house and place some intruder charms. No signs pointed clearly to increased violence in the wizarding world, strange accidents, and an uncharacteristic heat wave shook the muggles. Something seethed beneath.

Richard spoke about underlying activities, more sightings of werewolves near wizarding homes, insured witnesses reported about _'being cursed from ambush'_ and unfortunately strange disappearances started. The good news at St. Mungo's was that the delegation of British healers arrived in Brazil and took over from the Russian team. Richard cared about Leonor too. He pointed out Greyback's attack and that South America might be a destination to escape the war. For the first time, Leonor listened to the fatherly friend.

She was deep in thoughts when she arrived at the still leased out house in London. Everything looked normal. The couple of muggle students wasn't at home. They travelled free and easy. The fridge was empty and a travel magazine lay abandoned on the coffee table. Leonor only hoped that the servants of the darkness never found the piece of muggle existence in her life. Protective spells on muggle property wouldn't repel everything.

Maria and Francesco packed things too. The flight to Palermo was scheduled for tomorrow. Leonor planned to visit them after the first meeting of the Order of Phoenix. She wanted to reconcile with Maria. It was hard enough for her closing the beloved restaurant, to live with muggles and even more leaving Matteo behind. The cause for the quarrel was gone. Maria was obviously right. Leonor struggled more and more in believing that there was a future for herself and Severus. She wanted to make a fresh start. It had never been worth rowing about the potion master.

XXX

Leonor landed in a quiet park. The place advised by Dumbledore was covered with rhododendrons and invisible for walking by pedestrians. Leonor checked if the air was clean before stepping out and exposing herself to a homeless person sitting in a hole of cardboard and waste. The part of the city was less furbished, the houses a bit older than near Regent's Park. Leonor exited the park and walked straight into a front of houses thinking hard of Grimmauld Place 12. She was early and hoped the magic revealed the entrance without making a fool of her running into a wall or ending up knocking on the wrong door. It worked out and only seconds later she stood in a long corridor. Everything looked dated; a stale must filled the air. Furniture and paintings had been dusted recently. Nevertheless, the impression was dark and depressing. Muffled voices came from somewhere on the ground floor. After looking around, Leonor called _'Hello'_ to attract attention. She knew immediately that she did something wrong!

A high-pitched voice screamed inarticulate sentences and maledictions. Leonor was unable to do anything except holding her ears. She was grateful when a traditionally dressed wizard pointed his wand to silence the screeching witch.

"My mother welcomes you!" said Sirius Black.

"Goodness! Does she always do that?"

"If you make too much noise …", smirked Black and ten pairs of eyes stared at Leonor. The Weasley family, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and of course Harry escaped from a room on the ground floor.

"Sorry, I'm a bit early. I hope you don't mind it?" said Leonor apologetic.

"Not at all!" said Molly Weasley quickly. "Boys, girls, time for you to go to your room now. I only want to see you again after the meeting when everybody left!" Molly shooed the children away and up the stairs. They ranted and raved about it. Leonor smiled to a curious looking Hermione and a suspicious Harry before taking the now free way into the kitchen. It smelled mouth-watering after a decent dinner. The plates were all finished.

"Can I help you to do the dishes?" asked Leonor to interrupt the momentary silence. She waved her wand and the plates stacked up.

"My dear, let me do it!" said Molly and took the plates out of Leonor's hands.

Sirius offered a seat attentively. Leonor couldn't place the friendliness. He always barked when meeting him as a dog. Sirius Black was handsome; not even the wrinkles and the few grey hairs masked it. Leonor saw him never properly dressed; she'd just remembered him from the one unlucky incident with Remus' transformation. He was taller than Severus. The curly long hair and the aristocratic robes suited him well. It wasn't difficult to guess that he must have been the heart-throb at school. The years in prison made him look older than he was, but it didn't erase the proud attitude. Sirius smiled at Leonor when offering a glass of wine to everybody. Leonor felt welcome in this big family. The room reminded her of the staff canteen kitchen in Argentina, a place she loved before discovering her father´s torture to those being friendly to the unwanted daughter.

Remus accepted and toasted, "You look well. I'm sorry what Greyback and his folks did to you."

"There's no need for you to apologize", answered Leonor. "I'm fine. I got off lightly."

"I heard Dumbledore helped you?" Sirius Black drank to her as well.

"Yes. I have to thank the landlord of the Hog's Head Inn for calling him", answered Leonor demurely.

"My mother didn't call you _'Mudblood'_. You are a blood traitor like myself." Sirius circled the wine blinking amused into Leonor's direction but didn't elaborate further and Leonor quickly changed the topic.

"It's the first meeting of the order today, isn't it?" asked Leonor bluntly. She was curious to hear the answer. Molly and Arthur had a routine to prepare for more participants. They hexed more chairs into the room and vanished unnecessary furniture to create more space. The hosts looked at each other, obviously, they didn't know what to say. Leonor could tell that they lived for a while in Sirius Black's family heirloom. Leonor just had not been a part of earlier gatherings. Dumbledore had not contacted her to help with something after asking to deliver information. She wondered because it was more than a month without hearing anything about the Order of Phoenix.

"My dear", answered Molly after a while, "today all members will join for a report. It's the first meeting when everybody of the order will be here. That's why the kids are so interested, not that they wouldn't try to listen another time."

That was what Dumbledore mentioned, a report.

"What report is it?" asked Leonor. She had no clue, and she was tense about everything recently. The only interesting thing she could divulge was what Richard told her today, but some of it had even been in the Daily Prophet for those able to read between the lines.

Remus answered quietly, "Severus speaks about the Death Eaters."

"I see!" said Leonor a little discomposed. She had not been prepared to be confronted with Severus so quickly even though she expected him to attend. In a certain way, she hoped that he was still a secret member without showing up. It hurt. It hurt because she didn't know and it became obvious with that stupid question.

The door opened and a couple of witches and wizards filed into the room. Leonor was grateful that it gave a natural break to the conversation. It was clear that Arthur, Molly, Remus, and Sirius believed her better informed about Severus matters. She wished that Dumbledore had told about Severus being the one speaking today. Leonor gave an apprehensive look to the door after all greetings and introductions. There were still ten minutes left. Black caught her eyes.

"Snape's always on the dot and never stays for small talk. It's refreshing to see you without your personal minder." Sirius Black studied Leonor from face to feet.

"He's not my minder", snapped Leonor back.

"No, of course not!" taunted Sirius. "He's just hanging around in the bushes if you visit Remus. I almost bumped into him in June. But he wasn't there in July anymore."

"Sirius …", called Lupin reassuringly. "Severus is right, I'm dangerous sometimes."

"I didn't ask him to watch!" interrupted Leonor, but her voice missed the sharpness when Sirius Black put a hand around her shoulder. The gesture felt genuine and welcome. It was somewhat comforting to have a strong arm around and to lean into it. Unfortunately, the black hair and eyes of Severus returned into her mind and Leonor felt like caught in the act. She wriggled herself free quickly.

"Ah! Still, in love with the potion master? Thought you are cleverer!" Sirius almost shouted and several heads turned into their direction.

"And why is it your business?" answered Leonor with a calm voice, all the mixed feeling pressed beneath the surface.

"Because Severus' real master sent Greyback! You support the wrong man, Leonor Scott. Snape told Voldemort about you! Open your eyes!" Black was now really angry. His gaze bespoke the belief in being right.

"Sirius, Dumbledore just mentioned that You-Know-Who sent Greyback to make trouble in Hogsmeade right under Dumbledore's nose", mentioned Remus pacifying the incited mood. "He didn't say anything about Severus."

"Isn't it the same?" replied Sirius offended and a young woman with pink hair took Remus' arm and lead him off from the place with the words _'squabblers'_. Remus just gave another soothing glance to his friend and found a seat next to that friendly looking witch. They spoke relaxed and Leonor sighed inwardly. Happiness just didn't cheer her up those days.

"Thanks for the warning, Sirius. You are not the first telling me things about Severus. But it's still my choice with whom I work."

"Be careful." With those words, Black sat next to Leonor and took her hand to squeeze it gently. The gesture made Leonor blush. She'd lost the panic when men touched her; it was a merit of Severus and the hope for kisses. A harsh growl stopped the line of thought.

"Black! You just cannot leave hitting on a woman, can you?" Severus' voice cut the thick air. Leonor put her hands below the table, too late anyway.

"Oi, Snivellus! If you aren't able to keep your friends save …", smirked Black and moved an arm around Leonor's waist.

Severus seethed. His jaw bone was tense and Leonor was just happy when Dumbledore called everybody to silence. Severus hadn't even looked at her, but the glare to Black could kill. It didn't drive the grin out of Sirius' face until Severus walked ahead at the front of the large table to start the meeting. Severus' report was soon enough absorbing everybody and Black left Leonor to her own conclusions.

Voldemort hired everybody with empty promises. He wooed the support of giants, werewolves, ministry workers, dementors and all those searching might. He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named operated at a maximum efficiency already. The most intriguing plan was getting hands on a weapon in the department of mysteries. Severus closed the report with those words and a buzz started immediately.

Dumbledore interrupted the speculations about the weapon after a while smiling non-committal. "We will find out about it. Severus, thank you. Are there any other information interesting to everybody?"

Some wizards and witches asked questions or informed about sightings of Death Eaters. It took not long and Dumbledore closed the meeting and left instantly. Severus followed close but was ringed by questioners. Leonor made hay of the situation. She planned to have a word with Severus. She needed clarification. Leonor waited patiently at the exit grabbing his arm when he overlooked her again spinning already on the threshold of the door. She was right in time to be sucked into the slipstream of Severus' apparition.


	43. ESCAPE FROM REALITY

**Escape from Reality**

Leonor stuck to Severus like a limpet. They landed first in a garden overlooking a valley, but Leonor couldn't breathe and the apparition carried them further into a thicket and then to a windy rock towering above the sea.

"Are you world-weary?" Severus was livid. "You could have ended up far worse than Greyback left you! Hope it wasn't noticed that we touched down …" Severus stopped abruptly. The sentence hung unfinished in mid-air. While regenerating, Leonor neither processed where they stopped over nor what Severus said before. The cognition calmed Severus finally and he straightened in triumph.

Leonor coughed laboured, "I need a word!"

"Apparition isn't your best discipline!" sneered Severus in response. He was again composed as always. The fury already vanished behind a fathomless mask of indifference and sarcasm. The dark-haired wizard emanated authority and domination.

"If you randomly change destinations!" complained Leonor first. "You know why I want to talk to you!" shouted Leonor at him.

"Of course, about your daft interest in me."

"Don't tell me that you have not been interested at all!"

"It was worth trying!"

"But you didn't sleep with me, did you?"

Severus just shrugged. "Your body isn't irresistible", replied Severus coldly.

"You played with me?"

"What did you think? That I love you?"

At that moment Leonor lost it. She stared at Severus and for the first time she saw all the warnings alive — the mean teacher, the ugly face framed by the greasy black hair, the ambiguous attitude in politics and private life. Mentioning her body was a low blow.

"I thought you at least liked me! You suggested being friends", said Leonor with weak knees. Her voice was quiet and the shock about the bluntness kept it steady.

"I've got a job to do and I warned you several times. You are not pure enough to be a wife of a Death Eater. The Dark Lord promised me to somebody else and now he'll honour the promise. The arrangements are made. Everything was planned years ago."

"You knew it all the time? You've been waiting for him to return? The impenetrable potions master agreed to an arranged marriage?"

"Sure, I only take the best! Have you heard enough?"

"You lied to me? You're supporting You-Know-Who!"

"You are more naïve than I believed. I hope you fathom now that you should have left the country when you could. It's too late. Greyback will return. He's not used to a failure. I suppose you find your way back into your pathetic life. Nobody cheats the Dark Lord! You are no use to him."

"You are not going to get married! Are you still in love with Lily? Or is it Zora?"

"Believe what you want. I don't care for you. Go back to America! They are waiting for third-rate witches", hissed Severus and looked into eyes filled with tears. He said enough and left Leonor alone returning to the manor of his master quickly. The conversation had been short. Unfortunately, the maximum effectiveness felt like a defeat. Both lives had been full of the wrong things and parting ways meant only one more jigsaw piece of getting more of it. The black magic ruled it all.

XXX

The wind played with the waves and the breeze was chilly. Leonor felt nothing anymore. She was empty. All the love and pride were destroyed. There wasn't enough strength left to even hate Snape with the entire heart. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she lost every sense for the time until dusk changed into the night. The wind chilled through the bones when she made a final decision.

Leonor managed to arrive at Francesco's before her friends went to bed. A large notice at the entrance displayed _'closed until further notice'_. Leonor entered. The door wasn't locked yet and Leonor walked through the dining area into the kitchen.

"Hi, Maria", called Leonor subdued, the hair still scrubby and wild, the eyeshadow smeared on the cheeks. "I'm sorry. You've been right all the time! Severus gave me the elbow", whispered Leonor defeated.

Maria screamed looking at the younger woman. "What did he do to you? You look dreadful!" The witch put immediately an arm around Leonor and led her to the large table in the middle of the room. Everything was tidy. The tranquillity of the family and Maria's sisterly love soothed the heartbreak for a moment.

"Nothing, really nothing. It's just not what I hoped", answered Leonor after a while sadly. "We worked well together, and I was deluded to believe that our relationship steadied. It didn't. I should have noticed the signs through his changing temper. I was blind on both eyes; I wanted to believe in us. It's good you leave now. Severus Snape cannot betray your family to the evil."

"Of course, that Snape isn't the right one for you! You deserve better than a bullying teacher. Francesco, make a hot chocolate!" ordered Maria. "It will blow over. Every Jill has his Jack!"

Francesco said nothing. He was as shocked as much as Maria felt vindicated. The Italian poured hot water from a kettle over a couple of spoons with delicious drinking chocolate and gave it to Leonor. He only touched her shoulder lightly and Leonor knew he blamed himself for encouraging her, but it was entirely Leonor's fault. She'd been hooked. The masculine scent of bamboo, wood, and mint lingered still in the broken heart.

Leonor managed a weak smile warming herself on the outside of the large mug. "Sorry to arrive here like a mess. I just wanted to wish you a safe journey and all the best in Sicily. I'll look after Matteo as good as I can."

"Nothing to worry about. Matteo and his girlfriend will come with us. We will be grandparents in about eight months!" The frostiness between the two witches was blown away and Maria spluttered about all details without waiting for congratulations. Maria didn't hide the joy and in some way, Leonor was glad for it. They spoke for a while. Francesco handed Leonor a wash cloth and Leonor wiped her face and restrained the hair. She looked decent when Maria finished with all the news.

"My goodness! I missed so much in the last couple of months. My best regards to the prospective parents. Will you tell it to Matteo from me?"

"Sure!" Maria nudged Leonor into the ribs. "… and you should talk to Richard if there's any chance to go to Brazil. A change of air changes everything! And after Brazil, you'll visit us in Italy, right?"

"I'll consider it", answered Leonor thoughtfully and hugged her friends tightly. She left waving goodbye with a laughing and a crying eye. She enjoyed their family luck, and she knew they were all saved from Voldemort. Unfortunately, the loneliness clenched her body. One side of Leonor's bed remained cold. It felt like a sudden death when hope died.

XXX

Two days later, Leonor marched past the entrance check-in desk of St. Mungo's. The healer in charge waved absentmindedly filling in forms with one of the shining white quills. Leonor almost flew through the corridors and pelted into Richard's office without giving a polite knock to announce herself. Richard jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "Merlin's beard! Leonor! What the heck happened?"

"Severus Snape happened. I was a fool. I go to Brazil. Please give me the address and the other details. I'll go tomorrow."

The older healer considered Leonor with a worried frown and answered awkwardly, "Oh! Maria told me at the airport before take-off that there was something wrong. Now, should I better say _right_ instead?"

"Say nothing. How are my chances to be accepted into the research team?"

"Not bad, most healers know you already. Of course, the executive positions are taken, but they would be stupid to dismiss another skilled team member." Richard fished a leaflet from a drawer and handed it to Leonor. She read the details briefly and nodded. It was all she needed to know to plan the arrival in Fortaleza. In return, she gave a letter to Richard.

"Good. My departure is tomorrow morning. I'll see Dumbledore now and afterwards I will inform my patients and everybody who needs to know. Please, make sure that one letter arrives at the French bird trader! He'll reply to you once my order is completed. I want him to send the bird to St. Mungo's. I'll also send my owls here while I'm away. Is that alright with you?" Leonor spoke still agitated and frantic. She was in a hurry.

"You know that is fine. The hospital is always short of well-trained owls and yours are brilliant. Don't you want to wait until I can organize a portkey? The ministry will do that favour for me."

"No, it is better I'm gone before anybody takes note of it", stated Leonor curtly. "Some hours of doing nothing and a decent jet-lag are just what I need at the moment. I'm used to muggle transport, no worries!"

Richard hugged Leonor suddenly. "Do you know what I like about you?" Leonor only shrugged in response. She didn't like herself at all at this moment.

"You are straightforward and you know what you want. Good luck! I'll inform Brian and let's see if wizarding mail is faster than muggle transport!" Richard kissed Leonor on the forehead and opened the door. "Don't forget to write a picture postcard! I want you to return with the others next year!" he called after her when Leonor rushed down the hallway and out of sight. Richard couldn't convince her to go to Brazil earlier and now he would not stop the young woman either.

XXX

The corridor of Grimmauld Place 12 welcomed Leonor again with the unmistakable greyness. Leonor didn't call this time, she only looked around. Her father and brothers and all their companions might have done evil things, but Leonor's home in Argentina issued a much friendlier impression despite all the crime. This house depressed the most cheerful disposition. She pitied Sirius for growing up in such a horripilating home.

Leonor went to the kitchen and greeted the presents with a rictus smile. Dumbledore wrote in some kind of notebook. Molly cooked and Sirius grumbled about being stuck inside. Sirius planned an evening walk disguised as a dog, and Molly constantly warned him to be cautious. Leonor interrupted the obvious day filling conversation, "I need a word with Albus!"

Dumbledore frowned. "A moment, please!" replied the old wizard with the white hair and beard. The robes of Dumbledore were as colourful and embroidered as always. He scribbled some more sentences and Leonor waited patiently until the headmaster finished.

"Should we go outside?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not necessary; it's not much what I have to say." Leonor spluttered impulsively, "I will leave for Brazil tomorrow. It's the only flight within a week. I can report from South America for sightings of any Death Eaters, but I doubt if there will be much to report."

Molly Weasley and Sirius Black looked flabbergasted. Dumbledore just nodded in agreement and unfazed by the news.

Leonor looked down at the table. "Sorry, if I'm not much of help in England. The decision hasn't been made lightly, but it's the only thing I want to do after another threat by Greyback." She lied to herself because she hadn't seen a hair of a werewolf. The real reason was another. She always made a run; it was like a pattern in Leonor's life.

"Will you return?" asked Dumbledore carefully. Leonor wondered a second why he didn't even try to persuade her to stay in England. The Order of Phoenix would be able to save the members if necessary. She just brushed the thought away being glad to safe another white lie.

Leonor answered truthfully, "I don't know."

"And why such a sudden disappearance?" asked Sirius with disdain.

"I join a research team. Richard offered a seat to me a while ago already. I decided late to take it, but now I go."

"You flee while we all stay and fight!" shouted Sirius.

"I'm not afraid of the war. My knowledge serves better to help with that awful disease. People die in Brazil too."

"Oh, very clever! Richard is our man! You are the first using his network to escape England."

"What?" It was Leonor's turn to be surprised.

Dumbledore gave Sirius Black a hard glance, and then he explained, "Richard Jennings is not a member of the order. But he helps to bring people out of the country. Brazil is the preferred destination this year. He's using the connections from the research team to find homes for the refugees. Apart from that, he organizes fake passports, cause-of-death statements if necessary."

"He never told me", said Leonor quietly.

"It's better that way." Dumbledore patted Leonor's hand before walking her to the door.

Leonor added a quiet warning about Snape's real alliance, but the headmaster answered with a stern expression only, "Most things are different from their appearance on the outside." He closed the door of Grimmauld Place 12 with a silent thud. The headmaster was still a mystery to Leonor.

XXX

It was almost dark outside. A few hours remained until Leonor left the country. The word _'home'_ circled in her head and compressed a sore heart. She loved living in London and even more in the Scottish mountains. It was not meant to be. Leonor concentrated on collecting plants and magical potion ingredients from Jackson's garden to bring something useful to the team. It filled the afternoon besides scribbling good-byes. Furthermore, it helped to forget Sirius' rage. The handsome Gryffindor had been right; she was a chicken.

Several charms and spells allowed Leonor to pack everything without thinking what was required and not. She waved her wand lightly. All personal items in the apothecary stacked neatly into a trunk and Leonor finished it with locking the lid. Magic was so helpful to escape the boring tasks. A knock downstairs made her look up and catapulted her out of self-pity. She run downstairs in a fit of anger forgetting all caution when opening the door.

"It's closed!" shouted Leonor into the twilight. The words hadn't died away when a hand shoved her back inside closing the door quickly.

"Ssh!" hissed an elegant woman.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" asked Leonor into the dim light.

The other woman whispered, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"Please understand, my family never wanted to hurt you. Draco always hoped you'd return to teach. Severus was carried away by Lucius failure. He said Lucius' idle talk could kill us all. Lucius didn't mean it. He underestimated …" Narcissa looked nervous and stopped the sentence ashamed. "Lucius is sorry too. Will you still help in case we need a healer?" Narcissa spoke agitatedly and glanced around the quiet room.

Leonor stiffened on the mention of Severus; all her defences were up. She frowned and lied shrewdly, "I will. Go now, before anybody sees you here. We haven't spoken, you understand?"

Narcissa pressed Leonor's cold hands gratefully and left without another word.

Sirius had been right again about Severus' involvement in the werewolf attack. Leonor told herself that it didn't matter anymore. The Death Eaters knew nothing about Brazil. The Malfoy's would notice soon enough that she fled the country. In a few hours, an aeroplane took Leonor to the distant destination. New hope grew with every passing minute. Leonor wanted to be happy like every woman, but England wasn't the right place for it anymore. She was ready to continue on a new path.

— THE END —

 _Author's note:_

 _Dear Readers!_

 _I thank you very much for taking the time to read and review the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing. It's the last chapter, maybe there will be a bit of an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. In anyway, there will be a sequel! The story of Leonor and Severus isn't finished yet._

 _In the near future I will correct some spelling and grammar and I like to rewrite the first chapter to make it a bit more appealing. Afterwards, I start the sequel. It's in my head and I have to bring it to the paper._

 _See you soon! Love you all!_


End file.
